Just for You
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Princess Kurapika always had a very bad nightmare. What would it mean? Meanwhile, a mighty Prince Kuroro from Shooting Star Kingdom was in his journey to search for the maximum power by slaying The Immortal Dragon. And King Leorio had a purpose to defeat Queen Pakunoda. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku

SUMMARY :

Princess Kurapika always had a very bad nightmare. What would it mean? Meanwhile, a mighty Prince Kuroro from Shooting Star Kingdom is in his journey to search for the maximum power by slaying The Immortal Dragon. And King Leorio had a purpose to defeat Queen Pakunoda. What will happen to them?

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

A/N :

Welcome to my second HxH multichapters fic! Memang sih, seharusnya aku menulis sequel lanjutan setelah You're Seducing…seperti apa yang aku janjikan di Just Because of You chapter terakhir. Well, sequel lanjutan itu sedang dalam proses tapi tiba-tiba aku punya ide lain and I just can't help it! Rasanya aku harus membuat chapter 1 fic ini terlebih dahulu supaya bisa fokus ke sequel lanjutan You're Seducing^^

Special thanks to Natsu Hiru Chan…my partner in writing KuroPika fanfiction, maybe? Kita akan selalu saling mendukung 'kan…? Hehe!

Okayyy…it's enough!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Full many a wonder is told us in stories old,**

**Of heroes worthy of praise, of hardships dire, of weeping and wailing;**

**Of the fighting of bold warriors,**

**Now ye may hear wonders told**

.

.

Malam begitu sunyi di Istana Kerajaan Rukuso. Seorang gadis pirang tengah tertidur dengan gelisah di kamarnya yang indah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat.

"KYAAAAA…..!" Tiba-tiba gadis itu menjerit memecah kesunyian malam.

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Dua orang pelayan dan beberapa orang prajurit memasuki kamar itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan rasa khawatir terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Tampak gadis pirang itu sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah shock dan napas yang terengah-engah. Matanya menyala merah.

"Putri Kurapika!" seru salah seorang dari pelayan. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya kepada gadis bernama Kurapika itu.

Sementara yang seorang lagi segera menyeka dahi Kurapika yang basah oleh keringat dengan sehelai kain.

"Putri, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia segera menghabiskan air minum yang diberikan pelayannya, lalu menekuk kedua lututnya dan mendekapnya di dada.

Melihat hal ini, para prajurit yang datang menghela napas lega. Mereka tidak melihat ada hal yang dapat membahayakan jiwa Kurapika dari mimpi buruk yang dialami gadis itu. Para prajurit itu pun melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

"Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Kurapika akhirnya. Ia memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan yang menerawang. "Pergilah kalian!"

Kedua pelayan yang tengah berada di samping Kurapika saling melirik satu sama lain. Terlihat keraguan di wajah keduanya.

Kurapika menghela napas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa…kalian tidak usah khawatir. Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri," katanya lagi sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kedua pelayan itu pun segera beranjak.

"Tidurlah kembali, Putri Kurapika. Selamat beristirahat," terdengar ucapan mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu.

Kurapika hanya diam, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Matanya pun berangsur-angsur kembali berwarna biru.

Kurapika, putri dari Kerajaan Rukuso yang merupakan tempat tinggal Bangsa Kuruta. Ia juga merupakan adik perempuan satu-satunya Leorio, putra mahkota yang baru saja dinobatkan menjadi raja beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kurapika memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang halus dan berkilau. Matanya sewarna dengan birunya samudera, kulitnya bersih dan bercahaya. Tak diragukan lagi, ia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Senyum manisnya selalu membuat siapapun terpana melihatnya.

Kurapika memejamkan mata dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya.

Dalam suasana yang kelam, seekor burung elang hitam dibunuh oleh dua ekor gagak. Mereka menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi, hingga burung elang itu bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

Mimpi yang singkat dan sederhana, namun kengerian di dalamnya terasa begitu nyata bagi Kurapika.

Mimpi itu datang menghantui sejak Kurapika mulai menginjak masa remaja. Kini Kurapika berumur 17 tahun. Dan akhir-akhir ini, mimpi buruk itu datang hampir setiap malam. Mimpi buruk yang sama…, berulang-ulang.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa yang ingin disampaikan mimpi itu padaku?, tanyanya dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time&

.

Dengan setengah berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunnya, Kurapika menyusuri koridor istana. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang berhenti untuk menyapa dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kakak!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

Kurapika berbalik. Tampak seorang bocah berjubah hijau dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tampak begitu ceria.

"Gon!" kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

Gon berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kakak mau ke mana? Tergesa-gesa sekali!" tanya Gon.

"Aku mau menemui ibu."

"Ibu?"

"Ya, apakah ibu sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja, tadi aku baru saja menemuinya. Kakak, kapan kita akan berlatih pedang lagi?"

Kurapika tertawa geli. Walau dalam keadaan bagaimanapun, Gon selalu dapat membuatnya senang. Pembawa kebahagiaan, begitulah Kurapika menyebutnya.

"Pergilah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

.

.

Prajurit penjaga segera membukakan pintu begitu melihat kedatangan Kurapika. Kurapika pun masuk ke dalam. Tampak seorang wanita berusia setengah baya sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Ia adalah Ibu Suri, ibunda dari penguasa Kerajaan Rukuso saat ini.

"Ibu…," ucap Kurapika perlahan.

Ibu Suri menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat kedatangan putrinya. Ibu Suri pun berdiri menyambut Kurapika.

"Selamat pagi Ibu," sapa Kurapika sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

Ibu Suri menyentuh wajah Kurapika dan melihat ada keanehan di wajah gadis itu.

"Kurapika Sayang, apakah kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia mengajak Kurapika duduk bersama. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan dua cangkir teh dan menyajikannya di atas meja.

Kurapika menunduk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku tahu ada yang ingin kaukatakan padaku. Kurapika, angkat wajahmu dan jawablah pertanyaanku. Apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu Suri memandang wajah putri satu-satunya. Ia dapat melihat cahaya gadis itu meredup, dan ia tampak lelah. Entah karena apa. Ibu Suri memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Kurapika, namun ia selalu merasa ada yang disembunyikan Kurapika dari dirinya sejak lama.

Perlahan Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya. Sekilas ia tampak gugup. Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil secangkir teh yang ada di hadapannya, namun ia terkejut saat Ibu Suri menarik cangkir itu.

"Biasanya seseorang akan langsung minum jika ia merasa gugup karena akan berbohong," kata Ibu Suri. Ia menatap Kurapika dengan lembut. "Jangan takut…ceritakanlah padaku."

"Aku pernah menceritakan ini pada Kak Leorio…dulu sekali," Kurapika mulai bercerita. "Tapi dia bilang itu bukan apa-apa. Ibu, sebenarnya aku…sejak mulai remaja, selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang sama. Lalu akhir-akhir ini, hampir setiap malam aku mengalaminya. Ibu, apa artinya ini?"

"Mimpi buruk apa yang kau alami?"

Sesaat Kurapika terlihat ragu, namun kemudian dia menceritakan tentang mimpi buruknya pada Ibu Suri. Ibu Suri memiliki insting yang kuat. Kurapika berharap ibunya dapat menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mimpi itu benar-benar membuatku takut," Kurapika menutup ceritanya.

Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Kurapika tampak terkejut melihat raut wajah ibunya yang ketakutan dan tampak pucat.

"I-Ibu?" tanya Kurapika khawatir.

Ibu Suri segera memeluk putrinya.

"Ibu, ada apa?"

Perlahan Ibu Suri berbisik di telinga Kurapika sambil membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Di antara semua anak-anakku…hanya kau yang diwarisi mata merah khas bangsa kita. Bahkan aku pun tak memilikinya. Kurapika, kebaikan hatimu…, pengetahuan yang selalu ingin kau gali, norma-norma yang kau junjung tinggi dan penampilanmu yang bagaikan malaikat…membuatmu istimewa. Ingatlah itu, Kurapika. Kau adalah putriku yang istimewa dan kau harus bahagia walau dalam keadaan apapun."

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

Ibu Suri diam tak menjawab. Kurapika segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku sudah berkata jujur padamu. Dan aku harap kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku," katanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Apa sebenarnya yang diketahui ibunya, pasti bukan merupakan suatu hal yang baik.

Ibu Suri menghela napas. Terlihat kesedihan dari sorot mata birunya.

"Kurapika, mimpi itu…adalah mimpi terlarang bagi seorang gadis," katanya. "Tentu saja kakakmu tak mengetahui hal ini. Aku tak percaya kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih awal."

Kurapika terdiam. Ia melihat ibunya merasa berat untuk mengatakan itu semua.

Ibu Suri melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kurapika, mimpi itu menandakan bahwa…suamimu di masa depan, siapapun dia, akan mati dalam keadaan yang tragis."

Kurapika tersentak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ini suatu ramalan kuno, Kurapika. Ramalan yang sudah diceritakan secara turun-temurun dalam keturunan wanita Bangsa Kuruta."

"Tapi ibu tak pernah menceritakannya padaku!" protes Kurapika dengan suara bergetar.

"Mimpi itu datang saat seorang gadis mulai beranjak remaja. Sekarang kau sudah berusia 17 tahun, sudah melewati masa itu. Ibu kira kau tak mengalaminya!"

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mampu melihat rasa iba yang terpancar dari wajah Ibu Suri.

"Kurapika…", panggil Ibu Suri dengan lembut.

Kurapika segera membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untukku, Ibu. Aku permisi."

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Wahh…Kakak hebat!" seru Gon kagum saat Kurapika berhasil mengalahkannya.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. "Kau kurang waspada, jadi aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah!"

Tiba-tiba Kurapika mendengar suara ranting terinjak kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Ia segera berbalik sambil mengarahkan pedangnya. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang berdiri di sana. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah dengan jubah keemasan.

"Wow! Tenanglah, Kurapika!" kata pemuda itu. Ia adalah Shalnark, pangeran pertama Kerajaan Rukuso.

Kurapika tersenyum licik. "Salah sendiri kenapa mengagetkan aku dengan muncul diam-diam seperti itu," jawabnya.

Shalnark mengenali senyuman itu. Ia pun menyiapkan pedangnya dan melawan Kurapika. Pertarungan terlihat lebih sengit dari biasanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini, adikku yang manis!" goda Shalnark.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia tak menghentikan perlawanannya, sementara Gon dengan gembira menyemangati mereka.

Tak berapa lama, datanglah seorang prajurit.

"Putri Kurapika, Yang Mulia Raja ingin kau datang menemuinya sekarang juga."

.

.

Kurapika berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang pribadi kakaknya. Ia telah merapikan penampilannya kembali setelah berlatih pedang dengan Shalnark dan Gon. Gaunnya berdesir menyapu lantai yang berkilau.

Tampak Leorio tengah menulis di mejanya. Ia segera meletakkan pena saat melihat kedatangan Kurapika.

"Ibu…telah menceritakannya padaku," kata Leorio sambil menatap Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya berdiri diam tak menjawab.

Leorio menghela napas.

"Kau satu-satunya adik perempuanku…kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat menyayangimu, Kurapika," katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kurapika pendek. "Dan aku telah memutuskan."

"Maksudmu? Dengar, aku mulai menerima banyak utusan dari negeri lain yang menyampaikan keinginan raja dan pangeran mereka untuk meminangmu. Mungkin—"

"Aku tidak akan menikah."

Leorio terkejut. Ia menatap Kurapika seolah tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat memutuskan seperti itu!" ucap Leorio.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Mimpi itu selalu menjadi nyata. Aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun yang hanya akan mati dengan tragis dan meninggalkan aku."

.

.

Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh…

Eleazar terduduk lemas di kursinya. Ia mengurut keningnya berulang-ulang, wajahnya tampak murung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahunya mengejutkan pria itu. Eleazar menoleh. Tampak seorang wanita dengan mahkota yang indah di kepalanya sedang tersenyum.

"Aurora," Eleazar menyebut nama wanita itu.

Aurora segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hari ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Eleazar menghela napas. "Yang mengganggu pikiranku hari ini sama saja dengan apa yang mengganggu pikiranku di hari-hari sebelumnya," jawab Eleazar kesal.

Aurora tertawa kecil. "Kuroro maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi? Dia putra mahkota kerajaan ini, tapi lihat…apa yang dia lakukan? Bukannya mulai belajar mengurusi negara, dia malah sibuk bertualang kesana kemari!"

"Dia 'kan anak kita, sifatnya pun sangat mirip denganmu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu ketika kau masih seusianya!"

"Kau membela anak itu?"

Aurora terkekeh geli. Eleazar meliriknya tajam.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku," kata Aurora segera setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Aurora…aku sudah mulai tua, dia harus banyak belajar mulai dari sekarang."

Aurora baru saja akan berkata lagi saat tiba-tiba seorang pria datang memasuki ruangan. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan gagah, rambutnya hitam berkilau sewarna dengan matanya yang tampak misterius sekaligus mengagumkan. Terdapat sebuah tanda unik di keningnya, tanda lahir yang menandakan seorang calon raja. Pria itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang cocok sekali dengan penampilannya.

Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Kuroro anakku, selamat datang," sapa Aurora senang. "Kami baru saja membicarakanmu."

"Kau baru kembali?" tanya Eleazar segera.

"Ya Ayah, tapi aku ke sini untuk berpamitan lagi," jawab Kuroro tenang sambil duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kali ini? Apa kau tidak tahu, saat ini sedang ada ancaman di perbatasan kerajaan kita? Seharusnya kau ikut memikirkan strategi apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Ohh...itu? Mudah saja. Lakukan seperti apa yang Ayah rencanakan, tapi jangan abaikan penduduk di perbatasan itu. Kalau tidak mereka akan berbalik menjadi musuh kita. Aku sudah memberi instruksi kepada Jenderal Nobunaga mengenai hal ini."

Eleazar terdiam. Ia nampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan putranya. Ia tak menyangka, Kuroro telah menyiapkan segalanya.

Aurora terlihat bangga, sementara Kuroro tersenyum kembali melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya.

"Tenang saja Ayah, aku mencintai negara ini dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya hanya karena urusan pribadi. Baiklah, aku mohon diri."

Kuroro membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik pergi. Beberapa orang prajurit mengikutinya.

"Pangeran, kita akan pergi ke mana kali ini?" tanya Feitan, seorang prajurit yang selalu mengenakan masker ingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Menemui Naga Ambrosine," jawab Kuroro singkat.

Feitan tertegun mendengar ucapan Kuroro, ia berhenti melangkah. Begitu pula dengan prajurit-prajurit yang tengah berjalan bersamanya. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak, Naga Ambrosine adalah sebutan untuk seekor naga yang telah hidup ratusan tahun, berada di Gunung Orea, yang merupakan tempat paling berbahaya di dunia.

Dikisahkan bahwa apabila ada seorang manusia yang bermandikan darah naga itu, maka tubuhnya akan kebal terhadap serangan apapun. Namun cara apa yang dapat dilakukan untuk mendapatkan darah Naga Ambrosine selain membunuhnya?

Feitan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kuroro yang melangkah dengan tegap di hadapannya. Ia dan orang-orang di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh sudah sangat mengetahui, betapa cerdas dan kuatnya pangeran mereka. Seringkali ia mengalahkan ksatria dan naga dalam petualangannya. Tapi mengalahkan Naga Ambrosine? Sama saja dengan menghampiri kematian.

Kuroro dapat merasakan keraguan di benak para prajuritnya.

"Kalian mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada suara yang datar tanpa menoleh.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Feitan dan teman-temannya sesama prajurit. Mereka telah bersumpah setia kepada Penguasa Negeri Bintang Jatuh untuk selalu melindungi keturunannya. Apalagi seorang putra mahkota, anak satu-satunya Eleazar. Selain itu, putra mahkota kali ini adalah yang paling menonjol kekuatannya dibandingkan dengan keturunan-keturunan raja sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja kami akan ikut bersamamu Pangeran," jawab Feitan tegas.

Kuroro tersenyum puas. Misi kali ini memang sangat istimewa. Orangtuanya pasti akan murka bila mengetahui hal ini, namun Kuroro tak peduli. Ia merasa, menemui Naga Ambrosine adalah bagian penting dari takdirnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Yang Mulia, hampir semua negara tetangga kita mengirimkan hadiah atas penobatanmu," ucap Perdana Menteri Netero.

Leorio melepaskan mahkotanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau begitu tolong kirimkan ucapan terimakasih sebagai balasannya," jawab Leorio sambil duduk santai di kursinya.

Netero terdiam tak menjawab. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pria tua itu. Leorio heran melihatnya.

"Adakah hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Leorio segera.

Netero menghela napas sejenak lalu mulai bicara kembali, "Ada sebuah negara…yaitu Negara Acantha. Hanya negara ini yang tidak memberikan hadiah maupun ucapan selamat."

"Oya? Siapa penguasanya?"

"Ratu Pakunoda. Ia sudah memerintah sejak berumur 13 tahun."

"Tiga belas tahun? Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh orang dalam…mereka hanya meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan, Pakunoda, yang saat itu baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-13. Tapi Pakunoda…seperti sudah ditakdirkan menjadi ratu. Sejak kecil, ia dididik sebagai calon ratu. Kabarnya, Ratu Pakunoda merupakan wanita yang tangguh dan kuat…kekuatan fisiknya layak dibandingkan dengan kaum pria."

Leorio menegakkan duduknya. Ia tertegun mendengar cerita Netero. Seorang wanita yang layak dibandingkan dengan kaum pria…tentu sangat menakjubkan.

.

.

Kuroro turun dari kuda hitamnya. Di hadapannya, tampak Gunung Orea menjulang tinggi. Kuroro mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berdiri dengan tegap. Jubah hitamnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin pegunungan yang kencang.

Samar-samar terdengar suara lengkingan aneh yang berasal dari puncak gunung.

"Pangeran, apakah kau yakin?" tanya Feitan sekali lagi. Di belakangnya, prajurit-prajurit lain mulai tampak ketakutan.

"Apakah kau meragukan aku?" tanya Kuroro dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan naga menukik menuju Kuroro dan para prajuritnya.

"Aku serahkan mereka pada kalian," Kuroro berkata lagi sambil berlari menuju puncak gunung.

Kuroro berlari dengan sangat cepat, hingga ia tiba di depan sebuah mulut gua. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kuroro langsung masuk ke dalam menyusuri lorong gua yang gelap dan lembab. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang di ujung lorong. Kuroro pun menghampiri cahaya itu.

Sampailah ia di sebuah tempat yang luas, bermandikan cahaya matahari yang terik. Suara lengkingan yang sangat memekikkan telinga menghentikan langkahnya. Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba semburan api datang menuju Kuroro. Kuroro segera melompat menghindar. Ia bersiap dalam posisi siaga sambil memegang erat pedangnya. Kuroro menengadah. Tampak seekor naga raksasa, dengan warna merah keemasan berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya menatap Kuroro tajam. Ia menggeram marah.

"Hai Manusia, siapa kau hingga berani mengganggu tidurku?" tanyanya.

Kuroro mengacungkan pedangnya. "Aku Kuroro, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku...menginginkan darahmu."

Naga Ambrosine memekik. Ia mengibaskan sayapnya, bersiap untuk terbang dan menyerang Kuroro. Naga itu tampak sangat marah.

"Manusia lancang! Kau akan mati sekarang juga!"

Naga Ambrosine menyerang dengan membabi-buta. Kuroro menghindar dengan cepat sambil mengibaskan pedangnya. Ekor Naga Ambrosine yang tajam melukai dada Kuroro dan membuatnya terpental membentur tebing.

Kuroro tidak menghiraukan darah yang mengalir di dadanya, ia menatap naga itu dengan marah. Serangan Naga Ambrosine sama sekali tidak melunturkan semangatnya.

Saat Naga Ambrosine merunduk bersiap untuk menyemburkan api ke arah Kuroro, Kuroro mengacungkan pedangnya hingga pedang itu menyala terkena api. Kuroro bergerak dengan cepat, melemparkan pedang itu ke bagian di mana jantung Naga Ambrosine berada.

Naga Ambrosine memekik kesakitan karena jantungnya tertusuk pedang yang dialiri oleh apinya sendiri.

"Manusia kurang ajaarr...! Para Dewa akan mengutukmu! Kau akan mati dalam keadaan yang hina!"

Kuroro diam tak bergerak. Tubuh Naga Ambrosine dipenuhi api. Darahnya mulai menyembur bagaikan lava yang keluar dari kawah gunung api.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya. Darah Naga Ambrosine mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan suatu kekuatan yang menakjubkan menyelimuti. Di belakangnya, berdiri sebuah pohon linden dengan daun yang mulai berguguran. Daun-daun itu tertiup angin, dan salah satunya jatuh ke punggung Kuroro...menempel ke tubuh pria itu, hingga bagian yang tertutup daun tidak tertutupi oleh darah Naga Ambrosine.

Kuroro pun merasakan keanehan itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang dan mengambil daun itu, sementara darah Naga Ambrosine mulai lenyap bersatu dengan udara, menimbulkan bau darah yang amat sangat.

Hanya selebar daun linden ini yang tidak terkena darah, bukan masalah besar, ucap Kuroro dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas.

.

& Skip time &

.

Suasana aula Kerajaan Rukuso terlihat meriah. Kain berwarna keemasan menghiasi atap, bunga-bunga terlihat di seluruh sudut ruangan. Musik mengalun indah mengiringi tarian para gadis penari.

Beberapa orang pria asyik bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati hidangan. Saat ini, Leorio sedang menerima tamu kehormatan dari beberapa kerajaan tetangga.

"Aku pun bermasalah dengan Negara Acantha," ucap Hanzo, Raja dari Kerajaan Himawari.

Leorio meneguk anggurnya. "Mungkin Ratu Pakunoda bermasalah dengan dominasi kaum pria," candanya.

"Mungkin Anda harus mengalahkannya," tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut putih berkata. Ia adalah Killua, putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalahkan dia untuk membuatnya jera, kalau perlu...menikahlah dengannya."

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Benar juga," seorang lagi menimpali. "Raja Leorio, sudah sejak lama pernikahan dijadikan alat untuk perdamaian dan penaklukan. Anda pun dapat menggunakan cara itu! Suatu keuntungan yang besar bagi Kerajaan Rukuso, untuk dapat bersekutu dengan Acantha."

Leorio mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyadari kebenaran hal itu.

"Oya, kudengar Anda mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang istimewa," kata Killua lagi sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Shalnark yang berusaha membujuk Gon agar kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ah...Kurapika?" ucap Leorio. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut menyambut kami di sini? Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, Raja Leorio...aku ingin melihatnya."

"Dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut serta, aku hanya menghormati keputusannya."

Suara Leorio terdengar tegas, membuat Killua tidak dapat bertanya lebih jauh. Namun Killua dapat melihat kesedihan di mata pria itu.

.

.

Killua menelentangkan tubuhnya. Sudah dua jam ia berbaring, namun rasa kantuk belum juga datang menghampiri.

"Ahh...membosankan!" Killua mengeluh. Ia menyesali keputusan ayahnya, Raja Silva, untuk pergi menggantikannya memenuhi undangan Kerajaan Rukuso. Killua segera bangkit dan memakai mantel tidurnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Dua orang prajurit bersiap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri, jangan ikuti aku," cegah Killua segera. Ia pun melangkah pergi.

Tak berapa lama, Killua sampai di taman istana Kerajaan Rukuso yang indah. Sebuah sungai kecil mengalir di sana. Killua memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya dan gemericik air yang terdengar laksana musik di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Killua merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Pemuda itu segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak bunga mawar dan memperhatikan ke asal suara.

Tampak sebuah sosok melangkah pelan menghampiri kolam di taman itu. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, sepertinya ia seorang gadis. Perlahan gadis itu membuka tudung kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya ke arah Killua. Kurapika.

Killua terpana. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Kurapika membelalak terkejut.

"Kau...siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku...," jawab Killua ragu. Ia terus menatap Kurapika. Cahaya bulan bersinar lemah menyinari wajah rupawan gadis itu.

Kurapika mulai melangkah mundur. Saat akan berbalik, Killua segera menarik tangannya dengan cepat, menyebabkan gadis itu hampir jatuh ke pelukannya.

Kurapika menahan tubuhnya dan menatap Killua dengan tajam.

"Kau lancang sekali! Lepaskan aku!" protesnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Killua. Mata birunya yang indah mulai berubah menjadi merah.

Melihat hal itu, Killua langsung mengetahui siapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku Killua, putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Jadilah milikku...Putri Kurapika," Killua berkata.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika memasang tiaranya sambil menatap cermin.

"Sudah selesai Putri," ucap salah seorang pelayan sambil memandang kagum ke arah gadis itu. Pagi itu, ia dan teman-temannya baru saja selesai mendandani Kurapika. Suatu rutinitas yang biasa terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Leorio datang memasuki kamar itu. Semua pelayan terkejut, mereka langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Kakak?" ucap Kurapika, ikut terkejut melihat kedatangan kakak tertuanya.

Leorio tersenyum.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, Pangeran Zaoldyeck datang menemuiku dan menyampaikan maksudnya," ucap Leorio. Ia tertawa geli. "Sepertinya ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam."

Kurapika terdiam. Ia berbalik membelakangi Leorio.

"A-apa maksud Kakak?" tanya Kurapika dengan gugup.

Leorio berhenti tertawa. "Ia ingin menikahimu, Kurapika," ucapnya. "Ia sangat terkesan dengan pertemuan kalian."

"Kakak sudah tahu 'kan, keputusanku mengenai hal itu?"

"Tak bisakah dipertimbangkan kembali?"

Kurapika tersentak. Ia berbalik menghadap Leorio dan menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

"Kenapa Kakak bisa dengan mudahnya berkata begitu?"

"Kurapika, itu hanya mimpi!"

"Tapi mimpi itu sudah terbukti terjadi sejak zaman dahulu kala! Aku pikir kita telah melaluinya. Aku tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan Kakak mengenai hal ini!"

"Mimpi itu sesuatu yang tak pasti, Kurapika. Dan setiap keturunan kerajaan...harus siap menerima tugas apapun demi kelangsungan negerinya. Keluarga Zalodyeck sangat kuat, mereka memiliki prajurit-prajurit yang sudah terkenal tangguh. Akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita...jika dapat menjalin persaudaraan dengan keluarga itu."

"Kudengar Kakak ingin mengalahkan Ratu dari Negeri Acantha. Kalau ingin menambah kekuatan, kenapa Kakak tidak menikah saja dengannya!"

"Kurapika!"

Leorio sangat marah mendengar adiknya yang terus membantah dan dengan lancang berani bicara mengenai Ratu Pakunoda. Kurapika segera berlari keluar menghampiri kuda putihnya, Orva, lalu menderap pergi.

Semua gara-gara ramalan bodoh itu, gerutu Leorio dalam hati sambil menatap kepergian adiknya.

.

.

Kakak tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti!, jerit Kurapika dalam hati sambil memacu Orva untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi. Ia tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang prajurit yang berusaha menghadangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kurapika sampai di luar lingkungan istana, namun ia tidak menghentikan laju kudanya. Ia terus pergi menuju hutan.

Pernikahan adalah…impian paling indah yang didambakan setiap wanita. Aku juga memiliki impian itu! Kakak pikir ini kehendakku sendiri? Kakak tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan impian!

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kurapika yang menyala merah. Ia menggenggam tali kekang dengan sekuat tenaga dan menahan tangisnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Orva terjatuh karena kelelahan. Kurapika pun terjungkal dan terjatuh ke sungai. Untunglah arus sungai itu tenang sehingga tidak menghanyutkan tubuh Kurapika. Perlahan Kurapika mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada sebuah batu. Tangannya terulur…Orva segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengendus tangan gadis itu sambil meringkik lemah.

"Maafkan aku, Orva…aku sudah memaksamu," ucap Kurapika sedih.

Tiba-tiba tangannya jatuh menghempas air sungai. Kurapika merasa lemas. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran saat seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari sungai. Orva pun kaget dan mulai terlihat panik.

"Shh…tenanglah, aku tidak akan mencelakai majikanmu," terdengar sebuah suara.

Kurapika memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya. Matanya membelalak terkejut saat melihat seorang pria tampan berambut hitam, yang tak lain adalah Kuroro.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" ucap Kurapika segera dengan pipi yang merona.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jelas sekali ia terlihat heran akan sikap Kurapika.

"Aku sudah menolongmu. Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu?" goda Kuroro.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Sekarang turunkan aku!"

Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika. Kurapika pun menegakkan kakinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa pusing sehingga mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kuroro segera menangkapnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," ucap Kuroro tenang. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Kurapika di bawah pohon yang rindang lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Kuroro meraih tangan kanan Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut. Ia menarik tangannya, namun Kuroro segera menggenggam tangan itu.

"Tanganmu terluka," ucap Kuroro datar.

Kurapika menunduk dan memperhatikan tangannya dengan seksama. Nampak sebuah luka di sana, mungkin ia terluka saat terjatuh tadi.

Tanpa bicara, Kuroro mengambil saputangannya lalu membalut luka Kurapika dengan itu.

"Selesai," ucap Kuroro akhirnya.

Kuroro meletakkan tangan Kurapika kembali lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata biru gadis itu. Ia terpukau melihatnya. Mungkin banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik dari Kurapika, namun Kurapika tidak hanya cantik, tapi ia terlihat begitu murni. Cahaya keemasan dari rambut pirang gadis itu membingkai wajahnya, laksana cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti malaikat.

"Aku Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroro setelah mereka saling bertatapan begitu lama.

Kurapika tertegun. Haruskah ia memberitahukan identitas aslinya?

Kuroro tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kurapika. Hal ini membuat gadis itu terpesona.

Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan…dan sekarang aku menginginkan keindahan ini, ucap Kuroro dalam hati. Ia meraih dagu Kurapika lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Sebuah ciuman yang sangat lembut.

Ciuman Kuroro membuat Kurapika terlupa akan segalanya.

A-apa ini? Pria ini…menciumku…

Namun kemudian Kurapika segera tersadar. Ia melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kuroro dan mendorongnya. Mata gadis itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah…menatap Kuroro dengan tajam.

Kuroro terkejut melihatnya. Ia pun takjub.

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu padaku!" protes Kurapika sambil berusaha berdiri. Kini pipinya terasa memanas, karena semakin merona.

"Putri Kurapika…!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan, disertai suara derap kuda. "Putri…! Kau di mana? Kembalilah ke istana!"

Kurapika terkesiap. Ia segera melangkah menghampiri Orva, meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih terpana lalu menderap pergi.

Kuroro menatap kepergian gadis itu.

Dia Putri dari kerajaan ini! ucap Kuroro dalam hati. Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menengadah menatap langit. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Putri Kurapika…kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalau terlalu panjang…sebab aku ingin pertemuan Kuroro dan Kurapika jadi closing scene di chapter 1 ini^^

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku

SUMMARY :

Prince Kuroro went to Tarleton Land, tried getting a Holy Tarleton Treasure as a dowry to marry Princess Kurapika. Suddenly, The Zaoldyeck Kingdom sent their army to attack Rukuso.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

A/N :

Finally, Chapter 2 updated! Benar-benar minggu yang melelahkan dan menyenangkan. Aku telah menerjemahkan Christmas Eve of My Life by flower scent dan Nothingness Chapter 1 by Kurapika Kuroro. Aku baru mulai membuat chapter 2 fic ini Hari Kamis...ternyata keburu juga, hehe!

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mereview...aku sangat senang fic ini mendapat sambutan yang bagus

Oya, di sini umur Kurapika 17 tahun, Kuroro 24 tahun, Leorio 27 tahun, Pakunoda 28 tahun, Killua dan Shalnark 20 tahun, Gon 10 tahun.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH?" bentak Eleazar dengan muka merah penuh amarah.

Di hadapannya, Kuroro berdiri tak bergeming. Ia baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya ke Gunung Orea dan wilayah Kerajaan Rukuso.

"Kau seorang putra mahkota! Apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika kerajaan ini kehilangan penerus satu-satunya?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Ayah. Ini bagian dari takdirku. Dan kurasa aku berhasil melakukannya dengan sangat baik," jawab Kuroro tenang.

Eleazar menggenggam erat pegangan kursi singgasananya. Ia tampak semakin marah. Aurora yang menyadari hal ini segera menghampiri suaminya, menyentuh tangan penguasa itu dengan lembut.

"Kuroro, apa yang telah kau lakukan sangatlah berbahaya," Aurora berkata sambil menatap putranya. "Kau sangat membuat kami khawatir…saat mendengar laporan bahwa kau bersama prajuritmu pergi ke Gunung Orea untuk mendapatkan darah Naga Ambrosine!"

"Para prajurit itu…harus diberi pelajaran,'' gumam Eleazar.

"Tidak!" jawab Kuroro segera. "Mereka hanya mematuhi perintahku, dan memenuhi janjinya untuk melindungi keturunan raja. Mereka tidak bersalah, Ayah. Jika Ayah tetap harus memberikan hukuman…hukumlah aku."

Eleazar terkejut mendengar keberanian Kuroro, sementara Aurora menjadi cemas.

"Kumohon, jangan berlaku kejam padanya," bisik Aurora khawatir.

Eleazar menatap Kuroro sekali lagi.

Pria muda di hadapannya itu berdiri dengan gagahnya, penuh percaya diri dan tanpa rasa takut. Eleazar memperhatikan tanda lahir di kening Kuroro yang sedikit tertutupi rambut hitamnya. Tanda lahir calon raja. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Eleazar dapat melihat anaknya akan menjadi seorang raja yang hebat kelak. Eleazar tidak dapat memungkiri, Kuroro sangat kuat dan cerdas. Tentu saja ia sangat bangga pada anaknya itu. Manusia yang berhasil membunuh Naga Ambrosine pastilah bukan manusia dengan kemampuan yang biasa.

Namun Eleazar pun meyakini, seorang calon pemimpin adalah milik negerinya. Ia harus melakukan yang terbaik dan menjaga keselamatan diri demi negeri yang akan dipimpinnya kelak.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku lelah," kata Eleazar akhirnya dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang. "Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak dari semua rutinitas di kerajaan ini. Selama itu, uruslah semuanya. Dengan ini aku menunjukmu sebagai penggantiku untuk sementara waktu."

Kuroro memandang ayahnya. Tampak rasa kemenangan di raut wajah Eleazar. Kuroro tetap diam. Namun terlihat sekilas di sorot mata hitamnya, ia terkejut dengan keputusan ayahnya itu.

"Tugasmu segera dimulai besok pagi," kata Eleazar sambil beranjak. "Anggaplah ini sebagai pembelajaran, bukan sebagai hukuman. Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini."

Lalu Eleazar melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan besar itu bersama Aurora di belakangnya.

Kuroro menatap kepergian Raja Negeri Bintang Jatuh itu. Terjebak dalam segala urusan kenegaraan walau hanya untuk sementara…bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan bagi seorang petualang sejati seperti dirinya.

.

.

Kerajaan Rukuso…

Di suatu ruangan, tampak Leorio sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Dia adalah Jendral Hisoka, orang yang telah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun kepada keluarga Kerajaan Rukuso. Ia tumbuh bersama dengan Leorio. Selama menjalani berbagai macam pendidikan sebagai calon raja, Hisoka selalu melindunginya. Ia pun dekat dengan Shalnark, Kurapika dan Gon.

"Pagi ini Ibu memarahiku," kata Leorio sambil tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu. "Ibu marah karena kemarin aku hampir saja membuat Kurapika celaka. Aneh ya? Aku seorang raja, tapi aku tetap tak berdaya bila berada di hadapannya."

"Itu menandakan Yang Mulia masih memiliki hati nurani dan rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi," komentar Hisoka sambil tersenyum. Ia memiliki senyum yang aneh, yang sering terlihat di wajahnya. Namun itu sudah menjadi ciri khas Hisoka dan keluarga Kerajaan Rukuso pun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Jadi…bagaimana dengan Pangeran Zaoldyeck itu?"

"Seorang pemuda yang keras hati. Aku melihat wajahnya masih terlihat marah saat meninggalkan istana. Tampaknya dia benar-benar menginginkan Putri Kurapika."

Leorio menghela napas berat.

"Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Rukuso. Terlebih lagi…aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Kurapika. Dia adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Sebagai manusia biasa…aku tidak dapat melindungi Kurapika selamanya."

Setelah percakapan mereka berakhir, Hisoka pun mohon diri dan melangkah ke taman istana. Terdengar suara tawa dari sana.

"Paman Hisoka!" kata Gon ceria sambil berlari menghampiri pria itu.

Hisoka berlutut agar pandangan matanya sejajar dengan bocah itu.

"Kau selalu ceria seperti biasanya Pangeran," sapa Hisoka sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Aku sedang menghibur Kak Kurapika!"

Hisoka mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman itu. Tampak Kurapika sedang duduk bersama Shalnark di tepi sungai. Hisoka pun berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri mereka bersama Gon yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Selamat datang Hisoka," sapa Shalnark saat melihat kedatangan pria itu. "Sudah cukup lama juga kita tidak bertemu."

"Yaa…banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," Hisoka menjawab. Ia menoleh ke arah Kurapika. "Selamat sore, Putri Kurapika."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Masalah perdebatannya dengan Leorio masih mengganggu gadis itu.

"Wahh…kok hanya begitu? Aku merindukan senyuman manis Putri Kurapika yang terkenal itu," goda Hisoka.

Kurapika tersentak. Bukannya tersenyum, wajahnya langsung cemberut. Semua tertawa melihat hal itu. Pipi Kurapika pun merona dibuatnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hari mulai gelap. Kuroro memandangi berbagai dokumen kerajaan di hadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan semua, sementara seorang pria tua sedang memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroro tak sabar.

Pria itu meletakkan dokumen terakhir kembali ke atas meja.

"Ah…ini…sempurna sekali," ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. "Anda dapat mengambil keputusan begitu cepat dalam menyelesaikan semua ini."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Kuroro.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini," kata Kuroro sambil segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kuroro segera berganti pakaian lalu duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya yang besar sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melintas di benaknya.

Kuroro tersenyum.

Gadis itu…kenapa aku selalu teringat akan gadis itu?, pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata, membayangkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Kurapika. Gadis yang cantik. Entah kenapa…aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya. Aku harus mendapatkannya walau harus berkorban.

Lamunan Kuroro buyar saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Kuroro menoleh ke arah orang itu. Ia melihat Feitan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Feitan membungkuk hormat.

"Apakah kau mempunyai informasi yang menarik untukku?" tanya Kuroro segera.

Feitan menegakkan badannya. Ia pun menjawab, "Ya, Pangeran…ada sesuatu. Tahukah Anda tentang Harta Suci Tarleton?"

"Yang dijaga oleh dua orang terpilih itu?"

"Ya, benar sekali."

"Apakah harta itu benar-benar berharga?"

"Tentu saja. Isinya adalah berbagai macam benda berharga yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Kabarnya, di dalamnya terdapat mantel ajaib yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Namun mengenai jenis kekuatannya, belum dapat diketahui dengan pasti."

Kuroro tertegun. Suasana hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum kembali. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh arti.

Gadis cantik yang penuh dengan keindahan…dan Harta Suci Tarleton, benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna, Kuroro berkata dalam hati. Sebuah rencana besar mulai terbayang di benaknya.

.

.

Kurapika terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menghapus keringat dingin yang mengalir membasahi dahi. Kali ini ia tak menjerit lagi, karena sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk itu.

Selalu saja…begini, keluhnya dalam hati dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Gadis itu pun menenangkan dirinya, lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Gaun tidurnya melambai menyapu lantai yang dingin.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari balik selimut. Kurapika berbalik. Sehelai sapu tangan berwarna putih bersih. Kurapika segera memungut sapu tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat di dada. Sapu tangan milik Kuroro, yang digunakan untuk membalut luka Kurapika saat pertemuan mereka.

Kurapika memejamkan mata birunya.

_"Aku Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Siapa namamu?" _terngiang wajah tampan dan suara pemilik sapu tangan itu di benak Kurapika.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Aku sudah menerima laporan dari semua Menteri," Eleazar memulai pembicaraannya. Ia menatap Kuroro yang berada di hadapannya. "Mereka bilang, kau menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Aku juga mendengar bagaimana kecerdasanmu saat berunding dengan para pemberontak itu."

Kuroro hanya diam mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

Eleazar pun berkata, "Kau sudah membuktikan kemampuanmu. Aku…sangat terkesan."

"Terimakasih, Ayah," jawab Kuroro sopan.

Aurora segera menghampiri Kuroro dan memeluknya. "Anakku…, kebanggaanku," ucapnya senang.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat reaksi ibunya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Eleazar.

"Ayah, aku ingin minta ijin untuk pergi ke Negeri Tarleton."

Raut wajah Eleazar langsung berubah mendengar nama tempat itu.

"Lagi-lagi tempat berbahaya! Apa yang kau incar kali ini? Kau mempercayai desas-desus itu, bahwa di sana terdapat harta suci?"

"Harta itu memang benar-benar ada, Ayah."

"Untuk apa kau menambah harta jika itu meminta nyawamu sebagai taruhannya?"

"Aku…sangat membutuhkannya. Harta Tarleton yang suci…untuk mendapatkan harta lain yang lebih istimewa."

Eleazar dan Aurora saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ada harta lain yang lebih istimewa dari harta itu," kata Eleazar heran.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Harta itu…adalah seorang gadis, Ayah. Gadis yang istimewa."

Kedua orangtuanya tampak terkejut. Mereka selalu mendengar cerita tentang keberanian Kuroro dalam petualangan-petualangannya yang menakjubkan, tapi mereka belum pernah mendengar tentang Kuroro yang terlibat hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Namun kali ini, mereka mendengar hal itu dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Sebentar," kata Aurora masih mencoba mencerna semuanya. "Seorang gadis katamu? Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengannya? Kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Aku hanya baru bertemu dengannya sekali," jawab Kuroro. "Tapi aku langsung tahu bahwa dia sangat istimewa dan aku harus memilikinya."

Pembicaraan ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Eleazar berdehem lalu berkata, "Kau seorang putra mahkota, kau tidak bisa menikah dengan sembarang orang. Calon istrimu haruslah gadis terbaik yang pintar, beretika dan mampu melahirkan keturunan terbaik pula untuk kerajaan kita."

"Percayalah Ayah, dia gadis yang terbaik. Dia seorang putri dari Kerajaan Rukuso. Aku berjanji pada Ayah dan Ibu…akan membawanya ke sini sebagai calon istriku."

"Putri Rukuso? Aku baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa dia menolak lamaran dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck."

"Apakah menurut Ayah…dia pun akan menolakku?"

Eleazar terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroro yang penuh rasa percaya diri. Tentu saja ia cukup yakin, Kuroro bukanlah tipe pria yang biasa ditolak oleh para wanita. Bahkan ia pun tahu bahwa banyak dari keluarga bangsawan di Negeri Bintang Jatuh, termasuk menteri-menterinya, yang ingin menjodohkan putri mereka dengan Kuroro.

"Anakku telah jatuh cinta rupanya," kata Aurora senang. Ia mendekati suaminya dan berbisik, "Suamiku, aku tidak meragukan apapun keputusanmu nanti, tapi aku harap kau mau memberinya kesempatan. Jika gadis ini benar seperti apa yang ia katakan, tentu ia bisa membuat Kuroro lebih sering berada di istana dan mengurangi petualangannya yang berbahaya itu."

Eleazar menghela napas dan berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah," akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku mengijinkanmu. Tapi kau juga harus mengajak Jendral Nobunaga untuk pergi bersama. Dan jika kau berhasil membawa gadis itu ke sini, kau tetap harus mendapat persetujuan dari seluruh kalangan istana untuk menikahinya."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Nobunaga menoleh ke arah pria muda yang tengah berkuda di sampingnya. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Sudah seminggu mereka menempuh perjalanan, namun ia sama sekali tak terlihat lelah.

"Pangeran," Nobunaga berkata. "Apakah semua ini akan sebanding dengan apa yang akan kau dapatkan nanti?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kuroro pendek dengan yakin.

Saat malam tiba, mereka sampai di Negeri Tarleton. Sebuah negeri yang sepi…tandus, hanya terdapat padang pasir dan tebing-tebing yang tinggi sejauh mata memandang.

Kuroro menghentikan langkah kuda hitamnya. Melihat hal ini, Nobunaga pun memberi isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk berhenti.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat aman untuk bermalam…lalu memulai segalanya besok pagi," saran Nobunaga.

Feitan mendengar hal itu dan menertawakannya dalam hati. Jenderal, kau benar-benar belum mengenal pangeran kita dengan baik. Dia tak akan menunda niatnya hanya karena malam hari, batin Feitan.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan tandus di depan matanya.

"Sekali kita melangkahkan kaki ke tanah ini, Jendral…kita tak bisa mundur lagi," katanya dingin.

Nobunaga mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi lebih gelap. Nobunaga memperhatikan, mereka tertutupi oleh bayangan yang sangat besar hingga menutupi sinar bulan. Perlahan Nobunaga mendongak, dan melihat dua sosok mengerikan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ubogin…dan Franklin, Penjaga Harta Suci Tarleton," gumam Kuroro sambil memandang kedua sosok itu tanpa rasa takut.

Nobunaga terkejut. Ia telah mengikuti perang puluhan kali, namun di setiap perang yang diikutinya, belum pernah ia melihat langsung pemandangan aneh seperti ini.

Jadi seperti inikah petualangan yang sering dilakukan Pangeran Kuroro?, tanyanya dalam hati.

Ubogin menatap tajam pada Kuroro.

"Orang asing, kau berani sekali melangkahkan kakimu ke sini," katanya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku," tambah Franklin dengan wajah sedih. "Aku sangat lelah…"

Franklin mengusap pipinya dengan tangan. Apakah ia menangis?

Terlihat sekilas cahaya keemasan yang berasal dari ikat pinggang mereka masing-masing. Kunci emas…kunci menuju Harta Suci Tarleton.

Dua kunci? Kenapa harus ada dua kunci? Kuroro bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku mencari Harta Suci Tarleton," ucap Kuroro datar.

Ubogin tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Nobunaga, Feitan dan para prajurit lain menutup telinganya, sementara Franklin langsung terlihat gembira.

"Aku senang sekali, setelah sekian lama…ada lagi orang bodoh yang ingin mati di sini," kata Nobunaga. Ia menoleh pada Franklin. "Saatnya untuk bermain, Franklin. Setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu dengan lebih nyenyak malam ini."

Ucapan Ubogin bagaikan suatu aba-aba dimulainya pertarungan. Semua segera mengeluarkan pedang, namun Nobunaga terkejut saat melihat Kuroro hanya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dengan desain yang aneh.

"Pangeran, kau tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan pisau itu sebagai satu-satunya senjatamu 'kan?" tanya Nobunaga tak percaya.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba kedua sosok besar di hadapannya berseru lantang sambil menatap langit. Kuroro melompat turun dari kudanya.

Nobunaga memperhatikannya. Eleazar telah menugaskan dirinya untuk ikut dalam perjalanan ini, tentu untuk menjaga Kuroro.

"Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Jendral," kata Feitan.

Nobunaga pun segera bergerak menyerang Ubogin dan Franklin, sambil berusaha menghindari injakan kaki kedua sosok itu.

"Ini tidak main-main!" ucap Ubogin sambil memukul padang pasir dengan keras. Pasir langsung beterbangan bagaikan badai. Kuroro dan para pengikutnya segera menutup mata mereka.

"Hati-hati! Tingkatkan kewaspadaan kalian!" seru Nobunaga.

Saat tiupan angin berpasir berhenti, Ubogin dan Franklin menangkap sosok Kuroro yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Franklin mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Kuroro, namun Kuroro segera melompat menghindar sambil menusukkan pisaunya ke tangan Franklin. Franklin hanya memperhatikan tangannya dengan bingung.

Ubogin tertawa lagi.

"Tidak mungkin senjata sekecil itu dapat melukai kami! Kau tahu? Belum pernah aku menjumpai orang sebodoh dirimu!" katanya.

"Ubogin," tiba-tiba Franklin berkata sambil terus menatap tangannya. "Aku tidak dapat merasakan tanganku."

"APA?"

Kuroro menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

"Pisau ini mengandung racun…setetes saja, cukup untuk membunuh makhluk sebesar kalian," jelasnya.

Baru saja Kuroro selesai bicara, Franklin langsung ambruk ke atas padang pasir dan tak bergerak lagi. Semua terkejut, termasuk Ubogin. Ia telah puluhan tahun menjaga Harta Suci Tarleton bersama Franklin, tapi kini Franklin sudah mati.

Ubogin menggeram marah. Ia segera mengincar Kuroro. Melihat hal itu, Nobunaga dan para prajurit segera menghadangnya. Tubuh Ubogin mulai berdarah terkena sabetan pedang mereka, namun ia bersikap seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa. Matanya menyala penuh amarah…hanya Kuroro yang menjadi targetnya saat ini.

Ubogin mengambil sebuah batu lalu melemparnya hingga mengenai Kuroro.

"Pangeran!" seru Nobunaga khawatir saat Kuroro jatuh terduduk karena batu itu. Namun Kuroro berdiri kembali, dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah sama sekali. Tak ada sedikitpun luka di tubuhnya.

Ubogin mengambil pisau yang terselip di pinggang Franklin, lalu menyabetkannya ke tubuh Kuroro. Jangankan melukai pria itu, menggoresnya saja pisau itu tak mampu.

Mata Ubogin membelalak terkejut.

"K-Kau! Kau bukan manusia!" ucapnya kaget.

Semua yang berada di situ pun terkejut. Mereka sudah tahu tentang kekebalan tubuh yang diperoleh Kuroro setelah bermandikan darah Naga Ambrosine, tapi baru kali ini mereka melihatnya.

Kuroro bergerak dengan cepat, melompat ke arah Ubogin dan menancapkan pisaunya di bahu pria besar itu, lalu melompat mundur.

Ubogin mulai merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia ambruk ke atas hamparan pasir.

Semua prajuritnya berseru kegirangan, Nobunaga pun terlihat senang.

Tapi Kuroro hanya diam. Ia menyimpan pisaunya kembali lalu mengambil dua buah kunci emas dari ikat pinggang Ubogin dan Franklin.

"Pangeran, apakah kau tahu kunci itu untuk apa saja?" tanya Nobunaga penasaran.

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah dinding tebing yang paling tinggi. Di bawahnya, terlihat sebuah pintu.

Kuroro melangkah mendekati pintu itu. Ia membukanya dengan salah satu kunci. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengesankan. Sebuah tanah luas dengan banyak pepohonan di atasnya.

"Siapapun yang berhasil masuk, berhak atas tanah yang penuh dengan kemakmuran ini," Feitan membaca tulisan yang terpatri di salah satu batang pohon di sana.

Tak jauh di hadapan mereka, ada sebuah danau. Kuroro berlari mendekat, diikuti dengan Nobunaga dan para prajurit.

Air danau itu sangat bening. Terlihat sebuah peti di dalamnya. Nobunaga segera menceburkan diri lalu mengeluarkan peti itu dibantu dengan yang lainnya.

Kuroro membuka tutup peti dengan kunci yang satu lagi. Peti itu pun terbuka. Banyak benda unik dan sangat berharga di dalamnya, termasuk benda-benda yang sering disebutkan dalam sejarah dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Kuroro mengambil sebuah mantel yang terlipat di sana. Saat memasukkan tangannya ke balik mantel itu, tangan yang tertutup mantel menjadi tidak terlihat. Kuroro pun dapat merasakan tangannya menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Semua terhenyak…dan ia tersenyum puas.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hisoka melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia menghela napas berat, lalu berdiri sejenak menatap langit yang biru. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Hisoka berbalik, ada Kurapika di sana.

"Putri, kau mengejutkanku," kata Hisoka sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. Ia melihat kekhawatiran di wajah gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kalian bicarakan di ruang rapat barusan," jawab Kurapika.

"Ah…itu? Bukan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah kalian semua sedang mempelajari mengenai Kerajaan Zaoldyeck? Hisoka, katakan padaku…apakah mereka akan menyerang kita?"

"Putri—"

"Apakah gara-gara aku?"

Wajah Kurapika terlihat sedih. Hisoka tertegun.

"Tidak…ini hanya pembahasan biasa. Tentu saja, kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Tapi tidak hanya Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, kami pun mempelajari tentang kerajaan lain. Untuk antisipasi saja."

"Ah…syukurlah."

Kini Kurapika terlihat lebih tenang. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada Hisoka.

"Hisoka, aku akan berkumpul bersama keluargaku di taman sekarang. Ikutlah bersamaku, pasti akan menyenangkan."

.

.

Leorio tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat Gon yang terjerat alat pancing buatannya sendiri dan jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Gon! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ibu Suri khawatir.

Saat Hisoka mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya, Gon segera menepisnya. Ia segera berdiri sendiri dan tertawa.

"Lihat saja, nanti aku akan menjadi lebih kuat supaya dapat melindungi Kak Kurapika seumur hidupku!" katanya.

Kurapika tertawa geli. Ia segera menghampiri adiknya itu, lalu membersihkan noda tanah yang ada di wajahnya dengan air sungai yang bening.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali," kata Kurapika sambil mengusap rambut hitam Gon.

Gon mendongak menatap gadis itu. Pipinya merona melihat wajah kakak perempuannya yang tampak begitu cantik.

"Oya, aku mendengar ada kabar menarik baru-baru ini," Shalnark berkata sambil mengambil kue yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Tentang apakah itu?" tanya Ibu Suri ingin tahu.

Hisoka meneguk tehnya sedikit, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tentang pangeran dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh?"

"Ya!" Shalnark mengiyakan.

Kurapika terkejut. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh?, ulangnya dalam hati. Nama itu mengingatkannya pada sosok tampan yang sering terlintas di benaknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Benarkah dia begitu kuat?" tanya Shalnark lagi. Di sampingnya, Gon ikut mendengarkan dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia senang sekali mendengarkan cerita seperti ini.

"Pangeran itu senang sekali berpetualang, ia pun sangat cerdas," Hisoka mulai bercerita. "Menurut yang kudengar, ia sering membunuh naga maupun ksatria lain dalam petualangannya. Hingga akhirnya, ia membunuh Naga Ambrosine…naga berumur ratusan tahun yang hidup di Gunung Orea. Setelah bermandikan darah naga itu, tubuhnya menjadi kebal terhadap serangan apapun."

"Maksudmu, seperti apapun kita menyerangnya, dia tak akan mati?" tanya Leorio ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Kabarnya, dia baru saja berhasil mendapatkan tanah subur di Negeri Tarleton termasuk mendapatkan Harta Suci yang ada di dalamnya."

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkannya? Kudengar dua orang penjaga yang sangat berbahaya menjaga harta itu!" Shalnark berkomentar, sementara Kurapika hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dia membunuh keduanya dengan pisau beracun, karena dia tidak dapat mendapatkan harta dan tanah itu jika tidak membunuh mereka."

"Cerita yang mengerikan!" ucap Ibu Suri.

"Mungkin penampilannya pun seram…ya 'kan Gon?" Leorio berkata sambil menoleh pada adik bungsunya.

"Tapi dia kuat sekali, aku suka!" jawab Gon ceria.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kurapika tiba-tiba.

"Namanya Kuroro. Dia satu-satunya penerus Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh," jawab Hisoka.

Jantung Kurapika langsung berdegup kencang. Ia meremas gaunnya. Tapi Kurapika berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu.

"Dia mendapatkan harta suci itu…karena ingin memperoleh harta yang lebih istimewa," tambah Hisoka.

"Harta apa yang lebih istimewa dari Harta Suci Tarleton?" Shalnark bertanya-tanya.

Gon segera menghampiri Hisoka.

"Paman Hisoka, aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" ucapnya antusias. "Di manakah dia sekarang?"

"Pasti sedang menuju ke negeri di mana harta yang lebih istimewa itu berada," jawab Hisoka dengan tenang.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat ini di perpustakaan istana Kerajaan Rukuso, Kurapika sedang menemani Gon belajar. Tampak beberapa buah buku tebal berserakan di meja.

Gon menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kakak, aku sudah lelahhh…..," keluhnya.

Kurapika meliriknya tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau lelah? Kau baru membaca buku itu beberapa lembar saja!" ia berkata. "Ayo lanjutkan!"

Gon cemberut. Ia lebih suka bermain dan berlatih pedang daripada belajar. Kakaknya yang cantik dan baik hati, berubah menjadi sangat tegas bila sedang dalam waktu belajar seperti ini.

Gon baru saja mulai membaca halaman baru saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ramai. Beberapa orang prajurit pergi dengan tergesa-gesa menuju aula.

Kurapika dan Gon segera keluar dan menghadang salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Dia datang," jawab prajurit itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Siapa?"

"Pangeran Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Dia datang ke sini, dan baru saja masuk ke aula."

Penjelasan prajurit itu membuat mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut, sementara Gon terlihat sangat gembira.

"Benarkah dia ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Prajurit itu mengangguk. "Benar, Pangeran. Dan dia datang membawa Harta Suci Tarleton!"

"Aku ikut! Aku juga ingin melihatnya! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Gon menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Kakak, ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Gon sambil meraih tangan Kurapika.

Kurapika segera tersadar. Ia menarik tangannya perlahan.

"Ah…tidak, kau saja yang pergi ke sana," jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gon segera berlari menuju aula, hingga membuat prajurit itu kesulitan mengejarnya.

Kurapika kembali masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan duduk di sana. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik Kuroro yang selalu dibawanya, lalu meremas sapu tangan itu dengan erat.

Dia datang, ucapnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Untuk apa dia membawa Harta Suci Tarleton ke sini? Berarti…harta yang lebih istimewa dari Harta Suci Tarleton itu…ada di sini?

.

.

Suasana aula sangat ramai. Selain kalangan istana, para prajurit berkumpul karena ingin melihat orang yang telah membunuh Naga Ambrosine dan Penjaga Harta Suci Tarleton.

Kuroro berdiri dengan tegap. Tak jauh di belakangnya, berdiri Nobunaga dan para prajurit dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh.

"Kerajaan Rukuso merasa sangat terhormat menerima kedatanganmu, Pangeran Kuroro," sambut Leorio. "Maafkan atas segala kekurangan kami dalam penyambutan ini. Seandainya saja kau memberitahu lebih awal, kami dapat mempersiapkan segalanya terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak usah begitu, Yang Mulia. Aku senang dapat diterima dengan baik di sini," Kuroro berkata. Ia tersenyum. Semua wanita di istana itu terpukau melihat senyumannya.

Aku tak menyangka...orang yang suka melibatkan dirinya dalam berbagai petualangan mengerikan itu ternyata penampilannya seperti ini, pikir Leorio geli.

"Baiklah, kalau boleh aku bertanya...apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kemari? Apakah harta yang lebih istimewa dari Harta Suci Tarleton itu ada di sini?" tanya Leorio penasaran.

Semua yang hadir langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Benar Yang Mulia, aku datang ke sini untuk menjemput harta istimewa itu," jawab Kuroro.

"Di mana tepatnya? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Harta itu...adalah adikmu sendiri, Yang Mulia. Putri Kurapika."

Leorio terdiam kaget. Suasana langsung riuh. Dengan suara yang lebih lantang, Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Putri Kurapika sebagai calon istriku dan menikahinya di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Yang Mulia, hari ini secara resmi aku, Pangeran Kuroro, melamar Putri Kurapika. Aku telah mendapatkan Harta Suci Tarleton yang akan kuserahkan padanya sebagai mas kawin. Mohon Yang Mulia menerima lamaran ini."

Leorio mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir keras. Tentu saja, merupakan keuntungan yang sangat besar bagi Kerajaan Rukuso untuk dapat menjalin ikatan pernikahan dengan ksatria yang sangat kuat seperti Kuroro, dan pria itu pasti bisa menjaga Kurapika dengan baik. Tapi sikapnya yang senang melakukan petualangan berbahaya membuat Leorio sedikit takut menyerahkan Kurapika padanya. Ia pun teringat pada keputusan gadis itu untuk tidak akan pernah menikah seumur hidupnya.

Leorio menghela napas berat.

"Pangeran Kuroro, aku sangat merasa terhormat dengan adanya lamaran ini," Leorio mulai bicara dengan hati-hati. "Tapi...entah bagaimana caraku mengatakan ini. Adikku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah menikah. Inilah yang membuatku harus menolak banyak lamaran yang ditujukan untuknya."

Kuroro merasa heran mendengarnya. Masalah apa yang membuat gadis cantik itu memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri seumur hidupnya?

"Kumohon, ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya," Kuroro berkata.

Leorio terdiam kembali, berusaha memikirkan cara menghindari lamaran Kuroro.

"Kurasa...aku belum bisa mengijinkannya," akhirnya Leorio berkata. Sebelum Kuroro sempat bicara lagi, ia segera berdiri. "Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Ijinkanlah kami untuk menghibur dan menjamu kalian sebagai tamu kami. Aku akan memerintahkan prajuritku mempersiapkan tempat untuk menginap."

Sementara itu, Ibu Suri terus memperhatikan Kuroro. Pria muda berwajah tampan dengan berbagai kelebihan yang menakjubkan. Ibu Suri tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat menatap mata hitam Kuroro yang misterius. Ia tampak sungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya untuk melamar Kurapika. Kekecewaan pun sekilas terlihat di sorot mata hitam itu, saat Leorio menolak keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Kurapika.

Apakah ini...takdir putriku?, Ibu Suri bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

Kurapika membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan gelisah. Kedatangan Kuroro ke Kerajaan Rukuso sangat mengganggunya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Apa yang dicarinya di sini?, pikirnya.

Lamunan Kurapika buyar saat tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu perpustakaan itu. Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Terlihat Shalnark berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Kakak! Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kau sendiri?" Shalnark balik bertanya sambil terus tersenyum. "Di aula sedang ramai…kenapa kau tidak ikut melihat ke sana?"

"Ah…tidak, aku—"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh itu ya?"

Kurapika terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Shalnark yang tiba-tiba.

Shalnark menatap adik perempuannya dengan serius. Senyumannya sudah tak tampak lagi. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kurapika, Pangeran Kuroro ingin menikahimu. Tadi dia melamarmu secara resmi dengan Harta Suci Tarleton sebagai mas kawinnya."

Kurapika terkejut bukan main. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan menatap Shalnark dengan mata membelalak.

"Bagi Pangeran Kuroro, kau adalah harta yang lebih istimewa dari Harta Suci itu, Kurapika."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Saat ini ia berada di salah satu kamar yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi tamu-tamu Kerajaan Rukuso. Terus terbayang di benaknya…wajah Kurapika yang telah memikat hatinya walau baru pertama kali bertemu, dan percakapannya hari ini dengan Leorio yang membuatnya kecewa.

Perlahan Nobunaga melangkah menghampiri pria itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro tanpa menoleh.

"Pangeran, kalau boleh aku mengusulkan…," Nobunaga berkata,"Jika kau begitu ingin menemui putri itu, kenapa kau tidak gunakan saja mantel ajaib yang baru saja kau dapatkan? Kau bisa menemuinya tanpa diketahui siapapun."

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, lalu memandang Nobunaga.

"Dia…tidak boleh didapatkan dengan cara seperti itu. Aku ingin mendapatkannya dengan cara yang pantas sebagai seorang pria."

Semua ini adalah bagian dari takdirku, ucap Kuroro dalam hati. Gadis itu pun adalah takdirku. Dia milikku. Cepat atau lambat, takdir akan menunjukkan jalannya.

"Maaf Pangeran, tapi…apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Nobunaga.

Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil, lalu kembali menatap bulan.

Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Apakah yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta? Aku harus memastikannya…

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat ini Leorio sedang berbincang-bincang bersama Kuroro yang sedang menceritakan petualangan-petualangan yang telah dialaminya. Hisoka dan orang-orang penting kerajaan pun ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang prajurit. Ia berlari dengan cepat memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan aku telah mengusik waktu Anda, Yang Mulia," kata prajurit itu. "Tapi kita sedang menghadapi serangan mendadak dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat."

Semua terkejut. Leorio segera berdiri dan melirik Hisoka.

"Hisoka, apa artinya ini?" tanya Leorio.

Hisoka tak mampu menjawab, lalu ia menanyai prajurit itu, "Apakah kau tahu apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Tidak, Jendral," jawab prajurit itu.

Baru saja ia akan bicara lagi saat tiba-tiba penjaga mengumumkan kedatangan seorang utusan dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Leorio pun mempersilakannya masuk.

Utusan itu membawa sebuah surat dari Silva, Penguasa Kerajaan Zaoldyeck.

"Kami, Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, merasa sangat terhina atas penolakan lamaran yang diajukan oleh putra mahkota kami kepada Putri Kurapika. Kami menuntut permohonan maaf secara resmi dari Kerajaan Rukuso dan penyerahan Putri Kurapika sebagai calon istri Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Zaoldyeck," ia membaca surat itu dengan suara lantang.

Kuroro menatap utusan itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat mencoba menahan emosi. Muncul rasa marah di hatinya, mendengar orang lain ingin mendapatkan Kurapika sebagai istrinya.

Ruangan itu pun langsung dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam komentar,

"Ini benar-benar penghinaan!"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia menuntut kita menyerahkan seorang putri kerajaan begitu saja?"

"Yang Mulia, ayo kita balas serangan mereka!"

"Perang! Kita berperang, Yang Mulia!"

Leorio terdiam. Ia belum lama dinobatkan menjadi Raja, dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya.

"Aku akan membantu," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata, membuat suasana menjadi hening. "Aku akan mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Tapi kau Pangeran Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh!" ucap Leorio.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri mendengar mereka menginginkan Putri Kurapika dengan cara seperti itu. Ijinkan aku untuk ikut ke medan perang bersama yang lainnya. Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri, aku jamin Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh tidak akan menuntut kerajaan ini jika nanti sampai terjadi sesuatu."

.

.

Di kamarnya, Kurapika terlihat kesal dan marah. Ia sudah mendengar tentang serangan Kerajaan Zaoldyeck ke Negeri Rukuso. Sebentar teringat wajah putra mahkota kerajaan itu.

Uhh…orang itu! Memangnya aku dianggap apa? Menggunakan cara yang kotor seperti ini untuk mendapatkan aku!, gerutunya dalam hati.

Kurapika menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sorot matanya yang telah berwarna merah kini terlihat sedih. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat bersalah, karena peristiwa ini terjadi karena dirinya.

"Kurapika," suara lembut Ibu Suri membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kurapika menoleh melihat kedatangan wanita itu. Ibu Suri segera menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang Leorio, Shalnark dan yang lainnya sedang menuju medan perang. Dengar, Ibu tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini—"

Ucapan Ibu Suri terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. ia dapat melihat, tubuh Kurapika gemetar. Gadis itu sedang menangis diam-diam.

"Gara-gara aku…," ucap Kurapika lirih.

Ibu Suri menyentuh bahu Kurapika, namun gadis itu tetap tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Ibu Suri pun menyerah dan bicara, "Tenanglah, mari kita berdoa agar kita dapat memenangkan perang ini. Dan semoga…bantuan dari Pangeran Kuroro dapat menolong kita."

Kurapika tersentak, ia langsung berhenti menangis. Dengan mata yang basah, Kurapika menoleh dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa Ibu bilang? Pangeran Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika.

Ibu Suri menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan reaksi Kurapika saat mendengar nama pria itu dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kurapika, apakah kau telah mengenal Pangeran Kuroro sebelumnya?" ia bertanya.

Kurapika terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, Ibu, di luar istana saat aku pergi setelah berdebat dengan Kak Leorio. Ia menolongku saat aku terjatuh ke sungai lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. Hanya itu."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sesampainya di perbatasan Negeri Rukuso, peperangan tengah berlangsung dengan sengit. Melihat hal itu, Hisoka segera mengambil alih komando dan memimpin para prajurit bersama Nobunaga.

Kuroro menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Kerajaan Zaoldyeck mengirimkan banyak sekali prajurit untuk menyerang negeri itu.

"Yang Mulia, belum saatnya kau ikut dalam peperangan ini," kata Kuroro kepada Leorio yang berada di sampingnya. "Serahkan padaku."

Belum sempat Leorio berkata apa-apa, Kuroro segera memacu kuda hitamnya untuk pergi ke tengah-tengah peperangan, lalu diikuti oleh Shalnark yang menuju ke arah yang berbeda.

Leorio menatap punggung Kuroro yang pergi menjauh, namun matanya membelalak terkejut saat melihat jejak yang ditinggalkan Kuroro. Hanya dalam beberapa kali sabetan pedang saja, di belakang pria itu berjatuhan banyak perajurit dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Kuroro membunuh mereka semua dan menginjak mayat yang bergelimpangan dengan laju kudanya.

Jauh di hadapan Kuroro, tampak seorang pemuda berambut putih dan mengenakan baju besi tengah menyerang prajurit Kerajaan Rukuso. Jubahnya yang berwarna putih keperakan berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Itulah Killua, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Zaoldyeck.

Leorio segera memahami, Kuroro menyerang secara membabi buta karena mengincar pemuda itu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terusik saat seorang prajurit tumbang di dekatnya.

"Yang Mulia, kembalilah ke tenda!" seru seorang prajurit yang lainnya.

.

.

Kuroro menatap tajam ke arah Killua yang sibuk menebaskan pedangnya, lalu pria itu mengambil mantel ajaib dan memakainya. Dalam suasana kacau seperti itu, tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan penunggang kuda hitam yang tiba-tiba menjadi tak terlihat.

Kuroro merasakan kekuatan baru merasuki dirinya, kini kekuatannya setara dengan gabungan kekuatan 28 orang manusia. Kekuatan yang berlipat ganda itu memudahkan Kuroro untuk mengalahkan para prajurit Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, termasuk jendralnya.

Killua segera tersadar. Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat jendral dan prajuritnya tumbang karena penyerang tak terlihat yang berada di atas seekor kuda hitam. Lama-kelamaan ia tak tahan melihat hal itu.

"BERHENTI! TUNJUKKAN SIAPA DIRIMU!" serunya lantang.

Perlahan Kuroro melepaskan mantel ajaibnya. Killua manatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Killua geram.

"Aku Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh," jawab Kuroro dengan nada suara yang datar.

Killua tersentak mendengar nama itu. Tentu saja ia sudah mendengar kabar tentang Kuroro sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam urusanku dengan Kerajaan Rukuso," Killua berkata.

Kuroro tersenyum licik. "Jika kau ikut mengincar Putri Kurapika…tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku juga."

"Juga? Maksudmu…kau juga?"

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia segera menyerang Killua. Killua dibuat terkejut atas semua serangan itu.

He-hebat sekali!, ucap Killua dalam hati sambil menghapus peluh yang membasahi dahi. Sementara Kuroro sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

Killua mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaga. Namun akhirnya ia terdesak. Killua jatuh terbaring di tanah. Ia baru saja akan bangkit berdiri saat Kuroro mengarahkan ujung pedangnya yang tajam ke leher Killua. Angin membuat jubah hitamnya berkibar, bagaikan dewa perang dan kehancuran yang tengah berdiri di depan korbannya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo bunuh aku!" kata Killua marah.

"Persembahan darah seperti itu tidak cocok untuk harta paling istimewa yang penuh dengan keindahan," Kuroro berkata dengan sikap dinginnya yang khas. "Aku tawarkan padamu…sebuah perjanjian untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, Pangeran Killua."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Suasana hening. Beberapa buah obor menyala menerangi bagian dalam tenda besar dengan banyak orang di dalamnya.

Di tengah tenda itu, terdapat sebuah meja. Leorio, Kuroro dan Killua duduk mengelilingi meja itu. Killua masih terlihat kesal karena kekalahannya hari ini.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Pangeran Kuroro dan beberapa orang lainnya mengenai perjanjian yang akan kami ajukan," Leorio membuka pembicaraan.

"Langsung saja katakan apa yang ingin kalian minta," ucap Killua tak sabar.

Leorio menoleh ke arah Kuroro, memberi isyarat pada pria itu untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Kerajaan Zaoldyeck tidak boleh menyerang Kerajaan Rukuso lagi di kemudian hari, dan lupakan niatmu untuk memiliki Putri Kurapika sebagai istrimu. Lalu kau harus mengganti rugi kepada keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh para prajurit Kerajaan Rukuso yang tewas hari ini," Kuroro menjelaskan.

Killua tertegun. Ia tidak suka disudutkan seperti ini, tapi dia tetaplah seorang ksatria yang harus memegang teguh janjinya. Apalagi nama baik Kerajaan Zaoldyeck pun dipertaruhkan.

"Baiklah…aku menerima perjanjian ini," katanya. Lalu ia menatap Kuroro dengan tajam. "Aku merasa terhormat dapat bertarung denganmu. Aku tidak akan merebut Putri Kurapika, tapi jika kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik…aku akan segera memilikinya."

Kuroro tertawa kecil. Ia duduk bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu melirik Leorio sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Leorio pun menoleh padanya.

Iya aku tahu!,gerutunya dalam hati. Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan Kurapika, tapi untuk selanjutnya…biar takdir sendiri yang memutuskan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Gon berlari dengan gembira, menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya yang tengah berada di taman istana.

"Ibu! Kakak! Kita menang!" serunya, "Kita berhasil mengalahkan Kerajaan Zaoldyeck dan membuat perjanjian dengan mereka!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ibu Suri.

Kurapika pun datang menghampiri. Gon segera memeluknya.

"Kakak, Pangeran Zaoldyeck itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Pangeran Kuroro sudah mengalahkannya dengan gagah berani!"

Kurapika terkejut…terlihat rona merah tipis di pipinya yang putih mendengar kabar itu.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang prajurit memberi kabar dari tempat peperangan berlangsung.

"Yang Mulia akan segera tiba ke istana siang ini bersama rombongan, dimohon kepada semuanya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka di halaman istana. Termasuk Putri Kurapika," ucapnya dengan wajah gembira.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika berdiri di atas tangga bersama Ibu Suri, Gon dan yang lainnya. Para penduduk pun berkumpul di depan gerbang. Dari kejauhan, tampak rombongan Leorio bergerak mendekati istana. Semua bersorak menyambut kemenangan ini.

Kurapika menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, wajahnya nampak gugup. Ia akan bertemu Kuroro lagi kali ini. Pria yang telah menolongnya, pria yang telah memberinya ciuman pertama dalam hidup gadis itu.

Sesampainya di halaman istana, rombongan turun dari kudanya masing-masing. Kuroro melangkah tak jauh dari Leorio, menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Ia mendongak. Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat sebuah cahaya emas yang berasal dari kilau rambut pirang milik Kurapika terlihat di atas tangga. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang membuatnya tampak semakin indah.

Leorio menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kuroro saat itu. Leorio memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Kuroro bahwa ia memerintahkan Kurapika agar ikut menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Hadiahku…untukmu Pangeran Kuroro, ucapnya dalam hati.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Aduh capekkk…akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga!

Lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, karena (lagi-lagi) aku ingin pertemuan Kuroro dan Kurapika jadi closing scene-nya :P

Review please^^


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku

SUMMARY :

Finally, Prince Kuroro could meet Princess Kurapika. Their feelings grew, but then Princess Kurapika took a big decision in her life.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

A/N :

Akhirnya, setelah mengalami keterlambatan selama 1 minggu lebih...Chapter 3 is updated!

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah memberikan review dan supportnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini, terutama untuk para member Hunter x Hunter Community! Untuk yang belum bergabung, ayo cepetan gabung…seru lho ^^

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

Kuroro merasakan sesuatu meluap-luap di dalam hatinya, membuatnya ingin segera sampai ke anak tangga paling atas dan menghampiri cahaya emas itu. Tapi untunglah Kuroro masih ingat lingkungan sekitarnya, tambah lagi ada Leorio yang berjalan di depannya.

Kuroro menunduk, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk bersabar. Sementara itu Leorio tersenyum geli melihat raut wajahnya.

Ternyata hanya adikku yang dapat membuat seorang ksatria hebat seperti Kuroro salah tingkah begini, katanya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di atas, Ibu Suri segera memeluk Leorio.

"Selamat datang anakku, aku senang kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Kuroro dan menghampirinya. "Terimakasih, kau telah sangat membantu. Karena pertolonganmu...kita dapat memenangkan peperangan ini. Kerajaan Rukuso sangat berterimakasih padamu, Pangeran Kuroro."

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, Anda terlalu berlebihan," Kuroro merendah sambil membungkuk hormat. Saat berdiri kembali, tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Kurapika yang berdiri di samping Ibu Suri.

Ibu Suri tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua, lalu segera menoleh kepada putrinya.

"Kurapika, kenapa diam saja? Ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada pahlawan kita ini," katanya.

Wajah Kurapika langsung merona. Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya.

"Te-terimakasih, Pangeran...," ucap Kurapika gugup, hanya itu kalimat yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika. Belum habis rasa terkejut gadis itu, Kuroro pun berlutut...meraih tangan Kurapika dan mengecup tangan itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Pangeran, Naga Ambrosine itu seperti apa?" tanya Gon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama.

"Dia sangat besar, kulitnya bersisik dan berwarna merah keemasan. Saat menatapku, dia terlihat begitu marah hingga matanya menyala bagaikan api," jelas Kuroro dengan wajah ramah.

"Kau pandai menggunakan pedang ya? Aku juga sering berlatih...biasanya bersama Kak Kurapika!"

Kurapika berhenti mengunyah makanannya lalu melirik Gon dengan sebal.

Ugh, kenapa Gon harus menceritakan itu!, gerutunya.

Tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat Kuroro menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah? Seorang Putri yang cantik dan pintar bermain pedang...betul-betul menarik," komentarnya kagum.

Kurapika terdiam melihat senyum menawan pria itu. Ia langsung mengambil gelas dan meneguk isinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Shalnark pun ikut bicara, "Pangeran, katanya kau pernah menolong adikku waktu dia keluar istana?"

Kurapika terkejut, ia langsung tersedak. Raut wajah Kuroro pun langsung berubah. Terdapat rona merah tipis di pipi mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Shalnark heran.

"T-tidak, kok!" Kurapika segera mengelak sambil masih terbatuk-batuk. Ia segera berdiri menghampiri Gon. "Gon, sudah malam...ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu."

"Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar cerita Pangeran Kuroro!" Gon bersikeras sambil menghindar ke belakang Kuroro.

Melihat hal ini, Shalnark pun mengerti. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Yah...apapun yang terjadi saat itu, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Pangeran," Shalnark melanjutkan ucapannya. Sebelum Kuroro dan Kurapika mengelak lagi, ia segera berdiri menghampiri Gon dan memaksanya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Ibu Suri pun mohon diri. Tinggallah Kurapika berdua dengan Kuroro. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Sepertinya cuaca di luar bagus ya?" tanya Kuroro memecah keheningan.

Kurapika segera tersadar. Ia pun mengajak Kuroro berjalan-jalan di luar.

"Pangeran Zaoldyeck itu...benar-benar menyukaimu," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba sambil menoleh pada gadis cantik yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku baru bertemu sekali saja dengannya, itu pun tanpa sengaja," Kurapika menjelaskan.

Kuroro menengadah menatap langit. "Yah…dapat dimengerti. Aku pun walau baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu, selalu teringat padamu."

Pipi Kurapika terasa memanas mendengarnya. Oh Tuhan, entah sudah berapa kali pipinya dibuat merona hari ini!

Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika. Dalam keheningan, mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan malam itu sambil terus berpegangan tangan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro sudah berada di kamarnya di Istana Rukuso. Malam sudah cukup larut, tapi Kuroro masih asyik menulis sepucuk surat untuk kedua orang tuanya di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh.

_Ayah, Ibu, mungkin kalian sudah mendengar bahwa aku berhasil mendapatkan Harta Suci Tarleton itu. Sekarang aku sudah berada di Kerajaan Rukuso…tempat di mana harta yang paling istimewa berada. Bukan perjuangan yang mudah, tapi aku akan segera menjadikannya milikku._

Kuroro meletakkan pena yang dipegangnya, lalu melipat surat itu. Seorang prajuritnya telah menunggu di hadapan Kuroro.

"Berikan ini pada Ayah dan Ibu," perintahnya. "Berhati-hatilah!"

Si prajurit pun menerima surat itu dan membungkuk hormat, lalu segera berbalik pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

Kuroro menatap kepergian si prajurit.

Aku tak akan kembali sebelum berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu sebagai calon istriku, ucap Kuroro dalam hati. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa hal ini begitu penting baginya.

.

.

Kurapika melepaskan gaun dan hiasan rambutnya, lalu mengenakan gaun tidur yang dibawakan oleh salah seorang pelayan.

"Putri, Pangeran Kuroro itu…tampan dan gagah berani sekali ya!" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Kurapika mengikat tali gaun tidurnya. Kenapa nama Kuroro harus muncul lagi saat ia akan beristirahat malam ini?

"Dan dia mendapatkan Harta Suci Tarleton hanya untuk meminangmu, Putri!"

Pelayan-pelayan itu langsung berbincang dengan penuh semangat sambil memuji-muji Kuroro, tanpa menghiraukan malam yang sudah larut.

"Kami iri sekali padamu, Putri Kurapika," kata pelayannya lagi.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis. Untuk apa semua itu jika ia tak bisa meraihnya?

"Baiklah…terimakasih untuk hari ini. Silakan kalian beristirahat," ucap Kurapika.

Semua pelayan pun membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum pergi dari kamar itu.

Kurapika melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya berada. Cahaya bulan yang bersinar lemah, masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Tiba-tiba sesuatu di atas tempat tidur menarik perhatian gadis itu. Ada setangkai bunga mawar putih di sana, beserta secarik kertas di sampingnya.

Kurapika mengambil bunga itu dan membaca pesannya,

_Begitu suci dan murni…seperti dirimu_

_ Rembulan pun iri padamu_

_Semoga cahanyanya bersedia menemani mimpi indahmu, Putri Kurapika_

Kurapika terkejut membacanya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia tahu, pasti Kuroro yang memberinya itu semua. Kurapika mencium mawar putih yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Mimpi indah? Yang benar saja, Kurapika berkata dalam hati dengan miris. Jangan menyulitkanku…Pangeran Kuroro.

Kurapika pun berbaring, ia sedikit merasa takut untuk tidur. Mimpi buruk itu pasti datang kembali malam ini. Benar saja. Setelah dua jam tertidur, Kurapika terbangun dengan rasa ngeri terlihat dari wajahnya. Kurapika menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Gon! Jangan lengah!" seru Kurapika. Ia terus menyerang Gon dengan pedangnya. "Tetaplah waspada!"

Peluh menetes di dahi bocah itu. Ia berusaha menangkis serangan Kurapika. Tiba-tiba gerakan Kurapika terhenti. Gon menoleh ke belakangnya, ada Kuroro di sana.

"Oh, maaf aku mengganggu. Teruskan saja," kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Gon segera menghampirinya.

"Pangeran Kuroro! Aku ingin melihatmu menggunakan pedang! Maukah kau menunjukkannya padaku?" tanya Gon ceria. Lalu ia mengulurkan pedangnya kepada Kuroro. "Ini, pakai pedangku saja! Kau bisa melawan Kak Kurapika."

Kuroro terlihat ragu-ragu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kuroro, Kurapika pun tersenyum dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada pria itu.

"Ambillah pedang itu…dan bertarung denganku," Kurapika berkata.

Kuroro membalas senyuman Kurapika. Ia mengambil pedang itu dari tangan Gon, lalu mulai melawan gadis cantik di hadapannya.

Kurapika segera dapat menyadari kepiawaian Kuroro menggunakan pedang hanya dalam waktu sebentar saja, sementara Kuroro pun tahu bahwa untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, Kurapika termasuk hebat.

Kuroro menatap rambut pirang panjang Kurapika yang bergerak setiap kali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, gerakannya yang lincah…lalu matanya yang sebiru samudera.

Sejenak Kurapika lupa, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya bersama Kuroro saat ini adalah sebuah permainan. Kurapika menyabetkan pedangnya ke lengan Kuroro. Gon terkejut, mata Kurapika membelalak ngeri. Kurapika menjatuhkan pedangnya lalu segera menghampiri Kuroro.

Sementara itu, Kuroro terlihat bingung.

"Pangeran, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Kurapika panik sambil memegang lengan Kuroro. Ia pun memeriksanya. Tapi tak ada luka di sana.

"Kau lupa ya?" kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Ada rasa senang di hatinya, melihat wajah Kurapika yang panik karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Mata Gon berbinar-binar. "Oh iya, Naga Ambrosine!" serunya. "Wahh…hebat, benar-benar tidak terluka sedikitpun!"

Kurapika menghela napas lega, lalu melepaskan lengan Kuroro.

"Hampir saja ya," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Kuroro terpaku melihatnya. Gadis itu…tampak begitu manis. Kurapika langsung berhenti tertawa saat menyadari Kuroro tengah memperhatikannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seisi Istana Kerajaan Rukuso tampak sibuk. Para pelayan menata ruangan dengan bunga-bunga, kain-kain indah yang berkilauan dibentangkan di langit-langit aula kerajaan. Malam ini akan diadakan pesta di sana, dengan Kuroro sebagai tamu kehormatan.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana, Ibu Suri sedang menuju kamar Kurapika. Ia terkejut melihat kamar yang biasanya sangat rapi namun saat ini terlihat berantakan. Banyak gaun tergeletak di sana.

"Kurapika?" tanya Ibu Suri bingung.

Kurapika menoleh. Ia hanya mengenakan gaun dalam, beberapa helai gaun berada di tangannya. Di hadapannya, terbuka kotak perhiasan.

"Ah…Ibu!" ucap Kurapika terkejut. Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan atas penerimaanku yang tidak pantas ini…"

Ibu Suri melihat sekeliling kamar itu sekali lagi.

"Kau…sedang sibuk memilih gaun untuk malam ini?" tanya Ibu Suri sambil melirik Kurapika. Ia merasa heran, tidak biasanya Kurapika sampai seperti ini saat akan menghadiri pesta. Kurapika adalah seorang gadis yang tenang, dan terbiasa mengatur segalanya dengan baik.

"Tidak juga, Ibu. Aku…aku hanya…"

Rona tipis kemerahan mulai muncul di pipi Kurapika. Ibu Suri tersenyum melihatnya dan melangkah menghampiri putrinya.

"Gaun ini cantik, cocok untuk malam ini," kata Ibu Suri sambil mengambil sehelai gaun berwarna tembaga yang berada di atas tempat tidur Kurapika. "Pasti akan sangat mempesona."

Kurapika mengambil gaun itu dari tangan ibunya. Ia terlihat lega. Lalu Kurapika mulai sibuk memilih perhiasan yang pas dengan gaun itu.

Ibu Suri menatap wajah cantik putrinya.

Mungkin karena Pangeran Kuroro, ucap Ibu Suri dalam hati. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ibu Suri merasa sedih. Ia tahu, Kurapika sebenarnya mulai menyukai Kuroro. Namun Kurapika tak bisa meraih kebahagiaannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Leorio dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan memasuki aula. Para tamu undangan pun menghampiri dan menyapa mereka, tak terkecuali Kuroro.

"Pesta ini diadakan untuk menghormatimu," kata Leorio. "Semoga kau menikmatinya, Pangeran."

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia," jawab Kuroro sopan. Ia melirik ke sebelah Leorio, ada Kurapika di sana. Gadis itu tampak begitu memukau.

Kurapika menyadari pandangan Kuroro. Wajahnya langsung merona, hingga ia harus memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pesta sudah berlangsung dengan ramai dan meriah. Banyak tamu undangan yang ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Kuroro sambil menikmati hidangan. Dengan sopan Kuroro menanggapi mereka, namun nampak sekilas matanya mencari-cari seseorang—Kurapika.

Di mana dia?, tanyanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Nobunaga yang meracau sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jendral Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh itu sudah berada dalam kondisi mabuk.

Kuroro menghela napas. Saat situasi sudah cukup memungkinkan, Kuroro berusaha mencari Kurapika. Akhirnya ia dapat menemukan gadis itu yang tengah duduk di tepi kolam di luar aula. Diam-diam, Kuroro menghampirinya.

"Putri Kurapika?" sapa Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Kurapika langsung menoleh, wajahnya nampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Kuroro di belakangnya. Sementara Kuroro hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kurapika berdiri. Kurapika pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menegakkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kuroro lagi tanpa melepaskan tangan Kurapika.

"Ah…aku…sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka keramaian," jawab Kurapika. "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku memang sengaja mencarimu."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroro itu sukses menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Kurapika. Samar-samar, terdengar suara musik. Kuroro pun menyelipkan tangan yang satunya lagi di pinggang Kurapika yang ramping.

Mata gadis itu membelalak terkejut, tak menyangka atas perbuatan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan berdansa denganku," kata Kuroro.

Akhirnya mereka pun berdansa di bawah sinar bulan dan kemilau bintang-bintang.

.

.

"Kakak, Kak Kurapika di mana ya? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya," Gon mengeluh.

Shalnark mengusap rambut bocah itu. "Ah…kau tahu sendiri 'kan, dia tidak suka keramaian? Bukankah kadang-kadang Kurapika suka menghilang?"

"Tapi—"

"Tenanglah, pasti nanti dia datang lagi kemari."

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf Pangeran, apakah kau melihat Pangeran Kuroro? Kami tidak dapat menemukannya. Banyak tamu yang menanyakan dan ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Pangeran Kuroro?"

"Ya, anak buahnya pun sedang mencarinya."

Shalnark berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti. Kurapika berada entah di mana, dan sekarang Kuroro juga?

Shalnark merangkul prajurit itu.

"Dengar, beritahu Jendral Nobunaga dan para prajuritnya, mereka tidak perlu mencari Pangeran Kuroro sekarang. Dia pasti akan muncul sendiri. Ayo, sekarang ajaklah mereka bersama-sama menikmati pesta ini!"

Wajah prajurit itu langsung terlihat senang. "B-Baik, Pangeran Shalnark! Terimakasih!"

.

.

Kuroro menatap mata biru Kurapika yang berada di hadapannya. Mata itu…berwarna biru bagaikan samudera, menenggelamkan hati setiap pria yang melihatnya.

"Putri, aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang alasanku datang ke sini," Kuroro membuka pembicaraan yang sebenarnya sudah tak sabar ia utarakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kurapika tersentak. Ia langsung berhenti bicara dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Kuroro. Percakapan ini bukanlah percakapan yang diinginkan Kurapika, justru ia berusaha menghindarinya.

"Aku sudah pergi ke Negeri Tarleton dan mengalahkan kedua penjaga demi mendapatkan mas kawin yang pantas untukmu. Lalu sekarang aku datang ke sini…untuk meminangmu, menjemputmu ke tempatku sebagai calon istriku."

Kuroro menggenggam tangan Kurapika semakin erat tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Aku benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus darimu," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya. "Putri Kurapika, bersediakah kau menerima lamaranku?"

Kurapika terdiam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya….memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Kuroro. Setelah suasana hening selama beberapa saat, Kurapika pun berkata,

"Apa alasannya?"

"Eh?"

Kuroro terlihat heran mendengar pertanyaan Kurapika yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

"Apa alasanmu meminangku? Kita baru sekali bertemu."

"Apakah salah, kalau aku ingin meminang gadis yang baru sekali kutemui?"

"Pangeran Kuroro, kau sengaja bertarung demi mendapatkan Harta Suci Tarleton…lalu pergi jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk meminangku. Tak sadarkah kau, bahwa mungkin ini semua hanya sebuah prestasi untukmu?"

"Putri Kurapika!"

Kini Kuroro benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Kau seorang ksatria yang kuat dan gagah berani, sering berpetualang ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Mengalahkan Naga Ambrosine dan mendapatkan Harta Suci Tarleton…aku yakin adalah pencapaian yang besar untukmu. Lalu untuk melengkapi semua itu, kau ingin memiliki aku sebagai sebuah trofi bagimu?"

Dada Kuroro saat ini berkecamuk. Kata-kata Kurapika benar-benar mengagetkannya.

Kurapika memahami apa yang terjadi dengan hanya melihat raut wajah pria itu. Perlahan, ia menepis tangan Kuroro dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku, Putri Kurapika dari Kerajaan Rukuso, memohon maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya atas kata-kata lancang yang telah kuucapkan padamu. Kuharap kau dapat memikirkan semuanya kembali. Selamat malam, Pangeran."

Lalu Kurapika melangkah pergi. Kuroro hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Tidak, bukan begitu!, ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Namun Kuroro tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa untuk memanggil Kurapika kembali, karena sebetulnya ia pun tak memahami bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Apakah cinta? Atau hanya nafsu untuk mencapai prestasi tertinggi seperti yang dikatakan Kurapika?

.

& Skip Time &

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroro tidak bertemu dengan Kurapika. Gadis itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Kuroro tidak ingin memaksa, mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat bagi mereka berdua untuk saling menyendiri.

Saat matahari mulai bergerak ke arah barat, Nobunaga datang menghampiri Kuroro yang tengah membaca di perpustakaan istana.

"Pangeran, aku sudah mengatakan kepada semua prajurit tentang kepulangan kita kembali ke Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh," kata Nobunaga.

Kuroro terkejut. Ia langsung menutup bukunya dan memandang Nobunaga.

"Apa? Tapi aku sama sekali belum mengatakan padamu bahwa kita akan segera kembali ke sana!" komentar Kuroro.

"Maafkan aku Pangeran, tapi tidak ada lagi yang dapat kita lakukan di tempat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pangeran tidak tahu? Pangeran belum mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Tadi pagi, Putri Kurapika telah secara resmi menyampaikan permohonannya pada Raja...untuk menjadi Gadis Suci Rukuso, seorang gadis perawan dan berasal dari keturunan bangsawan yang bertugas untuk menjaga kesucian dan warisan sejarah negeri ini. Pangeran, Gadis Suci tidak akan menikah seumur hidupnya. Putri Kurapika...tidak dapat menikah dengan siapapun."

Nobunaga menjelaskan itu semua dengan kepala tertunduk, seolah tak kuasa melihat perubahan di raut wajah Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat ini, Kuroro tengah memacu kuda hitamnya dengan cepat menuju ke arah Istana Gadis Suci. Istana itu terletak agak jauh dari lingkungan istana utama, dengan hutan yang indah di sekelilingnya. Istana Gadis Suci sudah lama tak dihuni, karena sudah lama pula tak ada gadis yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi Gadis Suci Rukuso. Ya, pengajuan diri menjadi Gadis Suci haruslah berasal dari kesediaan hati yang tulus penuh kerelaan tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun.

Sebelumnya, gadis yang mengajukan diri harus sudah tinggal di istana itu untuk menerima berbagai pelajaran. Setelah dinilai pantas, barulah ia dapat diresmikan menjadi Gadis Suci Rukuso melalui suatu upacara khusus yang dipimpin Ibu Suri.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Kuroro segera melangkah memasuki istana. Para penjaga dan pelayan di sana terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Pangeran, Anda mau apa? Anda tidak boleh masuk ke sini begitu saja!" cegah seorang pelayan.

"Aku ingin menemui Putri Kurapika," jawab Kuroro pendek.

"Tapi Putri Kurapika sedang berada di hutan, dia—"

Kuroro tidak menunggu pelayan itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia segera pergi ke hutan yang terletak di belakang istana.

"Pangeran, Anda tidak boleh ke sana! Pangeran!"

.

.

Kuroro melangkah memasuki hutan yang mulai gelap. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara musik mengalun tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Kuroro pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju asal suara.

Terlihat di sana, Kurapika sedang menari diiringi alunan musik harpa yang dimainkan para pemusik wanita.

Mengenakan gaun putih sederhana dengan kain yang agak tipis, gadis itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan indah. Cahaya jingga matahari sore menyembul dari balik pepohonan, menyinari Kurapika...membuatnya tampak bagaikan seorang dewi.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Seorang pemusik menyadari kehadiran Kuroro yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Kurapika pun berhenti menari dan menoleh ke arah Kuroro. Mereka saling menatap. Sementara para pemusik dan pelayan istana yang berada di sana langsung ribut.

Kurapika segera mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi, hingga tinggallah ia berdua dengan Kuroro di tempat itu.

"Kau...sudah mendengarnya ya?" Kurapika berkata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Kuroro balik bertanya.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia teringat akan mimpi yang hampir selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Bahkan semalam, mimpi itu menjadi lebih buruk. Kurapika masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara burung elang yang memekik di dalam mimpinya...terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Tanpa sadar, Kurapika memegangi kepalanya. Kuroro pun mendekat.

"Kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Kuroro sambil memegangi bahu Kurapika.

Kurapika mendongak. Ia terlihat sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Kuroro.

"Putri?" tanya Kuroro bingung melihat hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kuroro dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan lembut.

Kuroro terkejut...sorot mata hitamnya terlihat berbeda. Namun kemudian ia dapat menguasai dirinya dan membalas ciuman Kurapika. Ciuman itu membuat keduanya teringat akan ciuman pertama mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kurapika...," kata Kuroro sambil membelai pipi gadis itu.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan tangan Kuroro dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya.

"Jika kau menyayangi nyawamu dan memperhatikan masa depan kerajaanmu, tinggalkan negeri ini...dan lupakan aku," kata Kurapika pelan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Kuroro di tengah hutan itu sendirian.

Ah...perasaan apa ini? Oh Tuhan, kenapa hatiku terasa begitu sakit? Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Selamat tinggal..., Pangeranku...

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" tanya Leorio sambil memakai mantelnya. Saat itu dini hari, tiba-tiba Hisoka datang ke tempatnya bersama beberapa orang prajurit.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu Yang Mulia," jawab Hisoka. "Tapi kita mengalami pemberontakan dari penduduk perbatasan. Kuat dugaan kami...bahwa ini terjadi karena mata-mata dari Kerajaan Acantha yang menyusup ke sana."

"Acantha? Mereka sudah seberani itu?"

Leorio mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa marah.

Apa yang diinginkan Ratu Pakunoda sebenarnya?, tanya Leorio dalam hati. Leorio berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata,

"Baiklah, aku perintahkan padamu untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Lakukan apapun yang dianggap perlu untuk melindungi Rukuso."

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Pangeran, kita sudah bisa pergi siang ini," kata Feitan pada Kuroro yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela.

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Ia sedang merasa bingung. Kurapika tetap bersikeras menolak lamarannya dan memilih untuk menjadi Gadis Suci Rukuso. Kuroro tidak terbiasa menghadapi kegagalan seperti ini, ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan. Selain itu, ia pun merasa bimbang. Mengingat ciuman itu...dan mata Kurapika yang terlihat sedih.

Ada sesuatu yang salah, batinnya.

Kuroro segera keluar mencari udara segar. Ia pergi ke taman istana dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Ibu Suri bersama kedua pelayannya.

"Pangeran, kudengar kau akan kembali ke kerajaanmu siang ini?" tanya Ibu Suri ramah.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Terimakasih atas semuanya," jawab Kuroro.

Suasana pun hening. Ibu Suri dapat melihat sesuatu sedang dipikirkan pria muda di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf, jika aku boleh bertanya...," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba. "Yang Mulia, apa yang terjadi dengan Putri Kurapika? Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah menikah dan menjadi Gadis Suci?"

Ibu Suri menghela napas. Ia tahu, saat ini pasti akan datang.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahuku," tambah Kuroro.

Ibu Suri menatap Kuroro yang memandang jauh entah ke mana. Sorot matanya tetap terlihat penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya, namun Ibu Suri dapat melihat cahayanya sedikit meredup saat mengucapkan nama Kurapika.

"Ada sebuah ramalan...," Ibu Suri mulai bercerita. "Tentang mimpi terlarang bagi seorang wanita keturunan Bangsa Rukuso. Mimpi tentang seekor elang yang dibunuh oleh burung gagak, dengan suaranya yang memekik kesakitan. Kurapika tidak memberitahuku bahwa dia mengalaminya sejak beranjak remaja. Dan beberapa waktu terakhir ini, mimpi itu datang hampir setiap malam."

Lalu Ibu Suri menoleh kepada Kuroro yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Pangeran, mimpi itu berarti bahwa...siapapun suaminya di masa depan, akan mati dengan tragis."

Kuroro terlihat terkejut.

"Tapi itu hanya mimpi!" katanya tak percaya.

"Ramalan ini sudah ada sejak lama, dan selalu benar terjadi. Itulah mengapa Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupnya."

Kuroro terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ibu Suri tersenyum tipis...dan berkata padanya, "Pangeran, aku dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Aku tidak dapat memaksa Kurapika. Tapi kau juga harus yakin...bahwa takdir akan menunjukkan jalannya."

Setelah selesai bicara dengan Ibu Suri, Kuroro mulai dapat memahami kondisi yang dihadapi Kurapika. Sebentar terngiang kata-kata terakhir gadis itu di benaknya,

_"Jika kau menyayangi nyawamu dan memperhatikan masa depan kerajaanmu, tinggalkan negeri ini...dan lupakan aku."_

Saat akan melewati aula kerajaan, tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan raut wajah panik.

"Putri Kurapika diculik!" seru si prajurit. "Para pemberontak datang ke Istana Gadis Suci dan menculik Putri Kurapika!"

Kuroro langsung berhenti melangkah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar hal itu, kemarahan dan ketakutan mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

Leorio membaca sehelai kertas di hadapannya dengan penuh amarah. Itu adalah surat ancaman dari para pemberontak. Kurapika diculik, dan mereka mengancam akan membunuhnya jika Leorio tidak memberikan apa yang diinginkan...yaitu menyerahkan tahta Kerajaan Rukuso. Tentu saja itu mustahil.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa mereka bisa sampai datang ke sana dan menculik Kurapika?" tanyanya berang, sementara Ibu Suri menangis tersedu-sedu di sampingnya.

Semua terdiam, tak ada yang mampu menjawab.

"Hisoka sedang memimpin pasukan di perbatasan, lalu tiba-tiba saja Kurapika diculik..."

Raut wajah Kuroro saat ini begitu berbeda. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kurapika. Gadis itu berada di tangan pemberontak...salah langkah sedikit saja, ia dapat dibunuh.

Kuroro segera maju ke hadapan Leorio. "Yang Mulia, ijinkan aku memimpin pasukan untuk menyelamatkan Putri Kurapika," ucapnya.

.

.

Kepala Kurapika terasa pening. Ia menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Kurapika segera melihat ke sekeliling. Ia tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang terkunci.

"Kita mendapatkan sandera yang istimewa," terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar itu. "Bayangkan bagaimana wajah Raja saat mengetahui bahwa adik perempuan satu-satunya berada di tangan kita."

Kurapika terkejut. Ia langsung mengingat semuanya, saat orang-orang itu datang menyerang Istana Gadis Suci dan menculiknya. Kurapika sempat memberikan perlawanan, namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak.

Kurapika pun berdiri menghampiri pintu.

"Hei, keluarkan aku! Kembalikan aku ke istana!" seru Kurapika sambil menggedor pintu itu dengan keras.

Semua orang di luar kamar itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar seruan Kurapika. Lalu terdengar suara langkah menghampiri dan tiba-tiba memukul pintu dengan keras, membuat Kurapika terkejut dan langsung melangkah mundur.

"Tuan Putri, sebaiknya kau diam atau kami akan merusak wajahmu yang cantik itu!"

Kurapika langsung diam mendengarnya. Ia pun duduk bertekuk lutut di pojok kamar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, seorang pria masuk. Ia mengikat kedua tangan Kurapika dan membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan sehelai kain. Sesaat, pria itu memperhatikan wajah Kurapika.

"Baru kali ini…aku melihat wajah cantik Tuan Putri," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

Kurapika segera memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai merasa takut. Ia sama sekali tak ingin tangan pria itu menyentuhnya. Untunglah, saat itu terdengar suara seseorang tak jauh dari sana,

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepatlah! Mereka sudah datang!"

"Iya, aku tahu!" jawab pria yang berada di hadapan Kurapika itu sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

Kurapika menghela napas lega. Namun pria itu segera menarik lengan Kurapika agar segera berdiri, dan membawanya keluar.

Di depan bangunan sederhana itu, tampak beberapa ekor kuda yang telah menunggu. Kurapika dipaksa menaikinya dalam keadaan terikat, lalu pergi bersama para penculik yang menaiki kuda-kuda lainnya.

Rombongan itu terus berjalan selama beberapa jam. Kurapika mulai merasa lelah. Tadi para penculik itu menyodorkan makanan padanya, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu saja dia benar-benar tidak berselera.

Kurapika menoleh, mencoba mengenali pemandangan sekitar yang mereka lewati.

Laut…ini jalan menuju laut, ucapnya dalam hati. Aku mau dibawa ke mana? Akankah ada orang yang dapat menemukan dan menyelamatkanku?

.

.

Kuroro membagi pasukan yang dipimpinnya menjadi beberapa kelompok, lalu memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari informasi mengenai Kurapika dan para penculiknya.

"Sejak beberapa hari ini memang ada beberapa orang tak dikenal yang sering datang melewati tempat ini," kata seorang penduduk. "Tapi hari ini aku tak melihatnya."

Berarti setelah menculik Putri Kurapika, mereka mengambil jalan yang lain, Kuroro menyimpulkan. Putri, kau di mana?

Kuroro menengadah menatap langit. Malam itu begitu mendung, bulan mengintip dari balik awan yang kelabu…sementara tidak ada satupun bintang yang muncul. Angin kencang bertiup, menimbulkan rasa dingin yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh. Badai akan datang.

Tiba-tiba Feitan datang menghampiri.

"Pangeran, tadi aku bicara dengan seorang nelayan yang baru saja kembali dari laut di tepi barat. Katanya tidak mungkin ada kapal yang berlayar di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Tapi ia melihat ada kapal di tepi laut yang sudah sejak siang hari berada di sana, seolah menunggu sesuatu."

"Itu bisa saja!" kata seorang prajurit. "Untuk mencapai laut di tepi barat, mereka dapat melewati hutan sehingga tidak terlihat orang lain."

"Kita pergi ke sana! Panggil pasukan yang lainnya!" Kuroro segera memberikan perintah sambil memacu kuda hitamnya.

Bertahanlah Putri, ucap Kuroro dalam hati. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu lagi kali ini!

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sesampainya di tepi pantai, hujan sudah mulai turun dengan lebat dan angin pun semakin kencang.

"Kita tidak mungkin pergi dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini!" kata salah seorang penculik.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus segera pergi!" temannya berseru dengan suara yang lebih keras, mencoba melawan suara angin. "Ada yang melihat pasukan kerajaan bergerak menuju tempat ini!"

Kurapika terkejut. Apa? Mereka datang untuk mencariku!, ucapnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu diperintahkan untuk turun dari kuda, lalu segera dibawa masuk ke kapal. Ia pun dikurung kembali di salah satu kamar berukuran kecil di kapal itu.

Di luar sana, Kuroro dan pasukannya tiba. Mereka langsung menyerbu menyerang gerombolan para penculik.

"Beraninya kalian menculik Putri Kurapika," kata Kuroro dengan penuh amarah.

Kurapika mendengar semua keributan itu walau ia tidak dapat mendengar suara Kuroro. Hatinya langsung merasa lega, ia akan segera terbebas dari semua ini! Sebentar teringat wajah Kuroro dalam benaknya.

Pangeran Kuroro…mungkin dia sudah pergi saat aku diculik tadi siang, batinnya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Tuhan…seandainya saja…

Kurapika tersenyum pahit.

Kenapa…begini? Hatiku terasa sangat pedih…Tidak, aku tak boleh menyesali keputusanku!

.

.

Saat pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit, muncul gerombolan yang lain. Mereka adalah pemberontak dari perbatasan Negeri Rukuso. Lawan pun bertambah banyak, namun Kuroro dan pasukannya tak gentar. Tak lupa Kuroro memakai mantel ajaibnya guna mempersingkat waktu agar dapat segera menemukan Kurapika.

Menyadari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, beberapa orang penculik segera naik ke atas kapal dan berlayar bersama Kurapika yang berada di dalamnya. Seorang prajurit menyadari hal itu.

"Kapalnya pergi! Putri Kurapika pasti berada di sana!" serunya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kuroro melepaskan mantelnya. Ia segera naik ke atas sebuah kapal lain yang berlabuh di sana. Prajuritnya segera mengikuti, termasuk Feitan dan Nobunaga. Feitan mengemudikan kapal, berusaha menyusul kapal gerombolan itu.

Sementara itu di dalam kapal, Kurapika panik saat menyadari bahwa kapal yang dinaikinya bergerak. Tubuhnya membentur dinding kayu, karena kapal yang bergoyang akibat ombak yang besar.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kurapika berhasil melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikat tangannya. Ia pun membuka kain yang membekap mulutnya. Kurapika segera berdiri dan berusaha membuka pintu. Untunglah pintu kayu itu sudah cukup lapuk, hingga Kurapika berhasil membukanya.

Kurapika keluar kamar dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati. Ia dapat melihat, hanya ada tiga orang pria yang tengah berada di ruang kemudi.

"Aku tak mau mati! Kita harus dapat melarikan diri!" kata salah seorang dari mereka. "Pihak Acantha pasti mau menerima kita!"

Apa? Acantha?, ucap Kurapika dalam hati dengan terkejut. Jadi ini semua karena Acantha? Apakah karena perintah dari Ratu Pakunoda?

Kapal bergoyang lagi. Kurapika segera berpegangan, namun sebuah lampu minyak jatuh ke lantai…menimbulkan api yang cukup besar.

Kurapika menjerit.

"Dia berhasil melarikan diri! Cepat tangkap Putri itu!" kata penculik itu sambil mulai mengejar Kurapika.

Kurapika segera berlari menyelamatkan diri menuju keluar, sementara api mulai menjalar.

"Putri Kurapika!" terdengar sebuah suara.

Kurapika menoleh. Rasanya ia tak dapat mempercayai pandangan matanya saat ini. Ia melihat Kuroro, sedang berada di kapal di sebelah kapal yang dinaikinya sekarang. Pria itu menatapnya khawatir.

Pangeran Kuroro? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke negerinya?

"Putri Kurapika, bertahanlah!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari dalam kapal yang dinaiki Kurapika. Beberapa sosok keluar dari ruang kemudi…menjerit dalam tubuh mereka yang terbakar api. Mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah. Ia ketakutan. Kurapika melangkah mundur dan berpegangan erat pada pagar kapal.

Saat Feitan berhasil mendekatkan kapal, Kuroro segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Putri, kemarilah! Aku akan menarikmu ke sini!" seru Kuroro.

Kurapika pun mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih tangan Kuroro, namun ombak yang besar menghempas kapal yang dinaiki Kurapika hingga jarak mereka pun menjauh lagi. Tak hanya sampai situ. Ombak yang lebih besar pun datang, bersiap untuk menghempas ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika membelalak, ia menjerit…lalu tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam air. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kuroro segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut.

"Pangeran Kuroro! Putri!" seru Nobunaga khawatir. Ombak yang besar dan angin yang bertiup kencang menyulitkannya untuk melihat di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika berada.

Sementara itu, tubuh Kurapika mulai tenggelam. Kuroro yang menyelam dengan cepat, segera menemukan Kurapika. Ia meraih pinggang gadis itu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Kurapika melihat bayangan ayahnya, Raja Rukuso terdahulu, yang telah berpulang beberapa hari sebelum Leorio dinobatkan menjadi Raja. Bayangan itu tersenyum padanya.

Ayah…ayah…hatiku begitu pedih…sakitt…bawa aku pergi, Ayah…, jeritnya dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Dengan susah payah, Kuroro berusaha bertahan di tengah ombak yang besar sambil membawa Kurapika dalam pelukannya. Kini ia berenang ke arah daratan. Entah di mana, namun yang terpikir oleh Kuroro saat itu adalah keselamatan kurapika.

Kuroro berjalan keluar dari air sambil menggendong gadis itu. Ia menyentuh leher Kurapika, dan memeriksa napasnya.

Sepertinya sebelum tenggelam dia sudah pingsan, sehingga tidak ada air yang masuk, batinnya lega.

Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia melangkah memeriksa tempat itu hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah gua. Kuroro pun masuk ke dalam. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Kurapika dan membuat api unggun. Perlahan-lahan udara mulai terasa lebih hangat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar Kurapika mengerang lemah. Kuroro segera menghampirinya. Betapa terkejutnya pria itu, saat memegang kening Kurapika. Gadis itu mengalami demam tinggi.

Air…aku harus mencari air!, ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika, lalu melangkah menyusuri gua. Ia memeriksa gua itu.

Mungkinkah ada sungai air tawar di dalam gua ini?

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat, Kuroro mendengar suara gemericik air tak jauh dari sana. Dengan hati senang ia segera berlari menuju asal suara. Dari sudut gua yang sangat gelap, terlihat sebuah sungai kecil mengalir di dalamnya. Kuroro berjongkok dan mengambil air itu dengan tangannya, lalu meminumnya sedikit. Ternyata air itu adalah air tawar, tentu dapat diminum oleh Kurapika.

Kuroro mengambil sehelai daun berukuran lebar dari sebuah tanaman yang ada di tempat itu, lalu menggunakannya sebagai tempat air. Dengan hati-hati Kuroro membawanya ke tempat di mana Kurapika berada.

Sesampainya di sana, Kurapika masih belum sadar. Ia terus mengerang. Dengan hati-hati Kuroro mengangkat kepala gadis itu, lalu berusaha memasukkan air ke dalam mulut Kurapika. Namun air itu kembali keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Kuroro berpikir sejenak. Ia pun memasukkan air yang dibawanya ke dalam mulut tanpa menelannya, membuka sedikit mulut Kurapika…dan memindahkan air yang berada di mulutnya ke mulut gadis itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kurapika dapat menelannya. Kuroro menghela napas lega. Ia memeluk Kurapika erat-erat.

Bertahanlah…apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu, katanya dalam hati.

Kuroro menatap wajah gadis yang berada di pangkuannya. Walau wajah gadis itu memerah karena demam, ia tetap terlihat cantik dan murni bagaikan malaikat. Kuroro memikirkan kembali apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Ia merasa bimbang saat akan meninggalkan Rukuso, ia merasa marah dan takut saat mendengar bahwa Kurapika diculik oleh para pemberontak yang diduga bekerjasama dengan Kerajaan Acantha. Kemarahan dan ketakutannya bertambah saat bertarung dengan para pemberontak itu, dan saat melihat Kurapika terjatuh ke laut. Lalu melihat Kurapika sedang demam tinggi seperti ini…sungguh membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Kurasa…aku mulai memahami semuanya, ucap Kuroro dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Suara angin terdengar begitu menderu, badai belum juga berhenti. Mungkin hari sudah lewat tengah malam saat ini. Di dalam gua, terlihat seorang pria muda berambut hitam sedang duduk menghadap api unggun dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang berada di pangkuannya.

Ya, Kuroro masih berada di dalam gua itu bersama Kurapika. Ia tidak memejamkan matanya sedikit pun dan terus menjaga gadis itu.

Kuroro tengah menatap api unggun, asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri saat tiba-tiba tubuh Kurapika bergerak.

"Putri Kurapika? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kuroro sambil menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu.

Tapi Kurapika tidak membuka matanya. Kepalanya bergerak…ia mulai gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Mulutnya terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Putri? Ada apa? Bangunlah!"

Kuroro mulai terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan gadis itu. Lalu tibalah saatnya. Tangan Kurapika mengepal erat, ia membuka mulutnya dan menjerit.

"Putri!"

Mata Kurapika tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan warna merah di dalamnya. Mata itu membelalak terkejut. Ia segera duduk. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kuroro terpana melihat semua itu.

"Putri Kurapika, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroro segera sambil merangkulnya.

Apakah ini karena mimpi yang diceritakan Ibu Suri?, Kuroro bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kurapika menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat Kuroro di sampingnya. Kuroro pun terkejut melihat mata merah gadis itu yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Pangeran? Ke-kenapa kau…a-ada di sini…?" tanya Kurapika masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Bukankah seharusnya—"

Kuroro segera menempelkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya.

"Diamlah…jangan dulu bicara apa-apa. Tenangkan dirimu dan bernapaslah pelan-pelan….," ucap Kuroro.

Tanpa sadar, Kurapika memegang lengan Kuroro dengan erat. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Semakin hari, mimpi buruknya semakin terasa nyata. Kali ini ia dapat melihat mata burung elang itu yang menatap langit dalam kesakitannya.

"Jangan takut…aku ada di sini untukmu," Kuroro berkata sambil mempererat pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar.

Setelah Kurapika tenang dan matanya berwarna biru kembali, Kuroro memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah ini…karena mimpi buruk itu?"

Kurapika tersentak. Ia menengadah menatap wajah pria di hadapannya. Tidak mungkin dia tahu!

"Ibu Suri menceritakannya padaku, tentang kau yang terus mengalami mimpi buruk hampir setiap malam…mimpi buruk yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk tidak menikah seumur hidup dan lebih memilih menjadi Gadis Suci. Mimpi yang membuatmu menyangkal semua perasaanmu padaku," kata Kuroro hati-hati.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dan melepaskan lengan Kuroro.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!" Kurapika menyangkal lagi.

Kuroro segera memegang kedua bahu gadis itu agar menghadap padanya.

"Ciumanmu saat itu…tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku pun merasa bimbang saat akan meninggalkan Rukuso, aku merasa marah mendengar kabar penculikanmu, aku pun merasa takut…untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan ketakutan ini! Aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Kurapika pelan sambil menunduk.

Perlahan Kuroro mengangkat dagu Kurapika, hingga mata gadis itu bertemu dengan matanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai sebuah pencapaian prestasi. Aku menganggapnya sebagai bagian penting dari takdirku. Sejak awal…aku sudah merasa bahwa aku harus memilikimu, Putri Kurapika. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa…aku mencintaimu," jelasnya. "Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Katakan padaku…bahwa kau pun memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku."

Kurapika terdiam. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Kurapika merasa kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya saat ini.

"Aku mohon…jujurlah, Kurapika," kata Kuroro lagi.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kurapika, hingga ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kurapika menangis tersedu.

"Tidak…jangan….," isaknya sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ini benar-benar tidak boleh…kumohon, jangan membuatku sulit…aku—"

Kuroro tidak membiarkan Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia segera menarik tubuh Kurapika dan mencium bibirnya perlahan. Jemarinya menghapus air mata Kurapika yang mengalir di pipi, namun gadis itu terus menangis. Kuroro pun tidak berhenti menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau mati…," lirih Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Siapa yang akan mati? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya.

"Mimpi itu…ramalan itu…"

"Itu hanya mimpi."

Kurapika menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Mimpi itu selalu menjadi kenyataan!" ucapnya. "Tolonglah, jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tepati."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika sesaat, lalu mendekapnya kembali.

"Baiklah…aku tidak akan berjanji padamu, karena masa depan tidak bisa diduga," katanya pelan. "Dengar, jika ramalan itu benar…bahkan jika waktu yang tersisa hanya sedikit, marilah kita gunakan untuk selalu bersama…untuk selalu saling mencintai. Biarkan takdir menuntun kita. Kurapika…aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya sedikitpun. Jangan takut…kumohon padamu, jangan takut akan semua ini."

Kurapika mendongak. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan di sorot mata pria itu. Dan untuk semua cinta di sana yang diperuntukkan hanya untuknya, Kurapika pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia pun akan mempertaruhkan semua.

Perlahan, Kurapika membalas pelukan Kuroro.

"Aku cinta padamu…," bisiknya.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Ya…cinta sekali…"

Keduanya berpelukan selama beberapa saat, merasakan luapan rasa cinta yang akhirnya dapat terlepas.

Kuroro menyentuh wajah Kurapika, ia melihat mata gadis itu kembali berwarna merah. Namun ia yakin…warna merah yang mengagumkan itu adalah karena perasaan Kurapika yang begitu besar untuknya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Akhirnya badai berhenti saat hari esok tiba, tepatnya siang hari. Pasukan Kerajaan Rukuso yang saat itu dipimpin Shalnark dan Hisoka berhasil menemukan gua tempat Kuroro dan Kurapika berlindung. Kurapika begitu lemah, namun wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Perasaan lega menyelimuti Shalnark, ia tahu bahwa adik perempuan satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu telah meraih kebahagiaannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kurapika mulai pulih. Lalu entah kenapa, sejak malam itu ketika ia dan Kuroro saling menyatakan perasaan cintanya masing-masing, mimpi buruk yang biasa mengganggu tidur Kurapika tidak muncul lagi. Saat ini ia tengah berada di tengah-tengah rimbunan bunga mawar di taman istana. Ia memetik bunga itu lalu meletakkannya dalam keranjang yang dibawanya.

"Kau tampak indah sekali pagi ini," tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangnya.

Kurapika menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pemilik suara itu yang tak lain adalah Kuroro. Ia segera menghambur ke pelukan pria itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, tampak Hisoka tengah berdiri di koridor istana memperhatikan mereka. Sebuah senyuman khas menghiasi wajahnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Kita tidak mendapatkan informasi yang berarti dari para pemberontak itu," kata seorang menteri. Saat ini para pejabat istana tengah berkumpul bersama Leorio, membahas serangan para pemberontak dan penculikan terhadap Kurapika beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Salah satu dari mereka sempat menyebut nama Acantha saat ditanyai, tapi setelah itu ia langsung meminum bubuk racun yang disembunyikannya di balik baju," tambah yang lain.

Suasana hening sesaat. Leorio berpikir keras.

"Kita belum mampu berperang dengan Acantha saat ini," katanya. "Terlalu terburu-buru."

"Kita datang ke sana," tiba-tiba Hisoka berkata.

"APA?" semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Hisoka, termasuk Leorio.

"Ya, kita berkunjung ke Acantha. Sebuah kunjungan kenegaraan. Lalu kita lihat apa yang dapat kita perbuat setelah bertemu langsung dengan Ratu Pakunoda."

Rapat pun selesai satu jam kemudian. Semuanya mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan hingga tinggallah Leorio dan Hisoka yang berada di sana.

"Hisoka, apa maksudmu? Strategi apa yang akan kau gunakan? Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?" tanya Leorio.

Hisoka menatap pria itu. Wajahnya nampak serius.

"Yang Mulia, kemungkinannya memang kecil jika kita berperang dengan Acantha. Tapi…kita dapat mengalahkan mereka melalui jalan perdamaian."

"Perdamaian seperti apa?"

"Nikahilah Ratu Pakunoda. Dengan begitu, kekuatan kita bertambah dan Yang Mulia pun mendapatkan pendamping yang sangat pantas."

"Tapi tidak mungkin dia akan bersedia tanpa syarat!"

"Ya…itu sudah pasti. Kita dapat menggunakan bantuan yang ada untuk mengatasinya."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro baru saja mengantar Kurapika kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia begitu bahagia beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Aku akan melamarnya sekali lagi, kata Kuroro dalam hati sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang prajurit mencegatnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja memanggilmu," kata prajurit itu.

.

.

"Selamat datang," sambut Leorio melihat kedatangan Kuroro. Ia pun menghampiri pria itu. "Terimakasih telah bersedia menemuiku."

"Tidak apa, Yang Mulia," jawab Kuroro. "Maaf, ada masalah penting apa yang terjadi?"

Leorio menghela napas berat.

"Acantha," ia berkata.

"Acantha? Apakah mereka akan menyerang kita secara terang-terangan?"

"Ah…bukan, bukan begitu. Tapi aku akan berkunjung ke sana. Aku bermaksud untuk melamar Ratu Pakunoda…demi mengakhiri semua masalah ini."

Kuroro terkejut, namun ia tetap diam dan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Leorio.

"Ratu itu tidak akan bersedia begitu saja. Jadi aku…sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata Leorio lagi.

"Apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk Yang Mulia?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke sana, bantu aku mengalahkan Ratu Pakunoda dengan berbagai macam syarat yang akan dia ajukan. Dan jika semuanya berjalan lancar, aku berjanji…akan menyerahkan Kurapika untuk menjadi calon istrimu."

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya jadi sepanjang ini! Fiuhh…

Pakunoda akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya ya..

Review please^^


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku

SUMMARY :

Prince Kuroro agreed to help King Leorio in one condition. But after that, more problems arose.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

A/N :

Wooo…..Chapter 4 ini memang benar-benar terlambat! .

Sepertinya sudah satu bulan lebih berlalu sejak update terakhir.

Alasannya? Tentu saja karena terlalu banyak ide sampai asyik mengerjakan beberapa fic lain, lalu banyak kerjaan kantor yang ditugasin atasan baru!

Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah memberikan supportnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini, baik berupa review maupun nambahin fic ini ke list story favorit & story alertnya.

Terutama untuk para member Hunter x Hunter Community, semoga kita bisa terus bersama-sama memajukan fandom HxH tercinta.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER ****4**

Kuroro terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar permintaan khusus dari Raja Leorio. Membantunya mengalahkan Ratu Pakunoda…dengan restu untuk dapat menikahi Kurapika sebagai imbalannya. Memang sungguh berat cobaan yang harus ditempuh Kuroro untuk mendapatkan keinginannya!

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Aku akan membantumu," jawab Kuroro akhirnya.

Leorio pun tersenyum puas. Pemikiran Hisoka tepat mengenai hal ini.

Setelah mohon diri, Kuroro kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengumpulkan pasukan pribadinya, termasuk Jendral Nobunaga.

"Raja Leorio memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke Negeri Acantha dan membantu mengalahkan Ratu Pakunoda," jelas Kuroro.

Sekelompok orang yang berada di hadapannya terkejut. Nobunaga segera angkat bicara,

"Pangeran, itu terlalu berbahaya! Menurutku…maaf, tapi sepertinya Raja Leorio memanfaatkan kekuatanmu."

Kuroro hanya diam. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyadari hal itu. Tapi Kuroro akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan Kurapika sebagai istrinya.

"Jendral, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan membantu Raja Leorio. Kau kembalilah ke Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh…sampaikan pada ayahku, masih ada satu tantangan lagi yang harus kulewati untuk mencapai tujuanku."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah selesai berdandan, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kurapika segera melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah mengapa kali ini koridor yang biasa ia lewati menuju aula kerajaan terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Saat berbelok, Kurapika hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Kuroro. Ia hampir terjatuh namun Kuroro segera menangkapnya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali pagi ini," goda Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Namun Kurapika tidak cemberut ataupun tertawa. Kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kuroro menjadi heran.

"Lho? Ada apa?" ia bertanya.

"Aku dengar…Kakak…Kak Leorio akan pergi ke Negeri Acantha," jawab Kurapika.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Dan Kakak pun…memintamu untuk ikut dengannya."

"Itu juga benar."

Kurapika heran melihat wajah Kuroro yang tetap terlihat tenang. Kuroro meraih dagu gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Raja Leorio. Aku akan membantunya."

"Ya, aku percaya. Tapi…," Kurapika menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia terlihat ragu sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Negeri Acantha begitu jauh…harus mengarungi lautan untuk bisa mencapai tempat itu. Pasti akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan…"

Kini Kuroro tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis cantik di hadapannya menjadi cemas.

"Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu," Kuroro berkata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kurapika menengadah dengan pipinya yang merona.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya juga, bahwa aku bersedia melakukan ini untuk mendapatkanmu. Kurapika, kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika berkaca di depan cermin, lalu memakai mantelnya. Ia memasangkan tudung mantel itu ke kepalanya.

"Putri, malam hari seperti ini…kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya seorang pelayan tiba-tiba.

"Ah…tidak, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di taman," jawab Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak usah…istirahatlah lebih dulu, aku ingin pergi sendirian."

Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat semburat warna kemerahan menghiasi pipi mulus Kurapika. Tentu saja ia mengerti.

"Hm…tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Kurasa aku memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu, karena akan ada seseorang yang dapat menjagamu di sana," katanya.

Kurapika tersentak. Apakah hal itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya?

"S-Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu!" kata Kurapika sambil melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Si pelayan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat malam, Putri Kurapika."

.

.

Kurapika melangkah perlahan menyusuri taman. Langit begitu cerah malam itu. Bulan menampakkan keindahannya, bintang-bintang memamerkan kilaunya. Benar-benar malam yang sempurna.

Angin bertiup pelan, membuat Kurapika merapatkan mantelnya. Namun ia tak perlu bersusah payah karena sebuah kehangatan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya…saat Kuroro datang dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

Kurapika menoleh. Tudung mantelnya melorot. Kuroro segera mencium bibir gadis itu dengan penuh cinta tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya saling menatap. Rencana perjalanan ke Negeri Acantha membutuhkan persiapan yang matang, untuk itulah Kuroro mengikuti pertemuan bersama Leorio dan seluruh pejabat istana di Kerajaan Rukuso. Pertemuan itu memakan waktu lama…sehingga Kuroro baru bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya saat hari sudah malam.

"Maaf…aku tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu bersamamu beberapa hari terakhir ini," Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa…aku mengerti."

Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika dan menuntunnya menuju kursi taman yang terbuat dari pahatan batu yang indah. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sana. Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kuroro yang bidang.

"Tak terasa…hari itu akan tiba besok. Hari kepergianmu ke Negeri Acantha," lirih Kurapika.

Kuroro melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Kurapika dan mengecup kepala gadis itu.

"Aku harus melakukannya," Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika segera menoleh menatap Kuroro.

"Aku mohon…jagalah Kakakku," pintanya. "Dan kau pun harus janji…akan kembali kepadaku dalam keadaan selamat dan sehat."

"Aku berjanji."

Kurapika tahu, Kuroro sangat kuat. Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Tapi tetap saja…Kurapika merasa khawatir.

Kuroro menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika dan mengecupnya. Kurapika mendongak. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam pria itu.

'Ini saatnya,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

"Kurapika, maukah selamanya…kau membiarkan diriku menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini? Maukah kau menjadi milikku? Kurapika…maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Kurapika terkejut. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Saat air mata itu mulai jatuh, ia pun tersenyum.

"Iya…, iya…," jawab Kurapika di tengah isakannya.

Kuroro tersenyum bahagia. Mereka pun berciuman…menikmati kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap pada saat itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Ia segera bersiap-siap untuk melepas kepergian Kuroro dan kakaknya ke Negeri Acantha.

Kurapika melihat cincin bermata safir di jari manis kirinya. Semalam, Kuroro memberikan cincin itu padanya. Sebuah cincin pertunangan yang indah…dengan ukiran di sekelilingnya.

'Hanya untuk beberapa bulan saja…setelah itu, kami akan bersama selamanya,' batinnya.

Ia meneguhkan hati dan pergi ke halaman depan istana. Semua sudah berkumpul di sana. Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang berada di samping Leorio. Sejenak ia teringat beberapa waktu yang lalu…saat menyambut kedatangan Kuroro yang telah membantu mengalahkan pasukan Killua dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Ibu Suri kepada Leorio dan Kuroro.

Leorio mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Shalnark. "Lindungi Kerajaan ini…lindungi Ibu, Gon dan Kurapika. Kau yang bertanggungjawab atas semuanya selama aku tak ada."

"Akan kulakukan yang terbaik," jawab Shalnark.

Sementara itu Kuroro melirik Kurapika lalu bicara dengan Gon, "Pangeran, tolong jaga kakakmu yang cantik ini untukku ya? Dengan ilmu pedangmu yang hebat, kau pasti bisa!"

"Tentu saja!" Gon menjawab dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kuroro menegakkan badannya, lalu menghadap Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Kurapika mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Ia meremas gaunnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Namun akhirnya Kurapika tak tahan lagi. Ia segera melangkah maju dan memeluk Kuroro. Kuroro membalas pelukan itu…menghirup aroma wangi yang tercium dari rambut pirang indah Kurapika.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di dada Kuroro, tepat di atas jantung pria itu. Kuroro tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya sendiri di atas tangan Kurapika.

"Aku akan kembali," ia berkata.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Laut terlihat bersahabat hari ini. Cuaca pun begitu cerah, angin bertiup meniup layar kapal besar milik Kerajaan Rukuso.

Kuroro tengah melihat peta besar yang terhampar di atas mejanya. Ia memperhatikan wilayah Rukuso, samudera yang saat ini tengah ia arungi, dan Negeri Acantha yang menjadi tujuannya bersama Leorio. Kuroro menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan…dan berpikir.

'Perlu waktu satu bulan lebih untuk sampai ke Acantha,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Kuroro beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah keluar menuju kemudi. Ia memandang kru kapal yang terus mendayung, dan layar yang terkembang di atas kapal. Kuroro bisa merasakan itu. Perlu usaha yang keras untuk bisa mengalahkan Acantha, dan sepertinya ia pun harus mengerahkan kekuatannya nanti.

.

.

Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh…

Eleazar menatap Nobunaga yang berada di hadapannya dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Kuroro pergi ke Negeri Acantha? Sebelumnya ia sudah membantu mengalahkan Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, dan sekarang dia pergi ke Negeri Acantha yang terletak jauh di seberang samudera?

"Kuroro sudah melibatkan dirinya terlalu jauh dalam urusan dalam negeri Kerajaan Rukuso," akhirnya ia berkata.

"Ini adalah syarat dari Raja Leorio agar Pangeran bisa mendapatkan restunya untuk mendapatkan Putri Kurapika sebagai calon istrinya, Yang Mulia," jawab Nobunaga.

Eleazar menghela napas. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Kuroro. Tapi ia pun yakin, tak ada yang bisa melawan kehendak putra semata wayangnya itu. Kuroro sudah melalui banyak hal untuk berusaha mendapatkan gadis impiannya.

"Putri Kurapika itu…apakah dia pantas mendapatkan Kuroro? Semoga Kuroro berhasil, sehingga dia bisa membawa gadis itu kemari. Aku ingin melihatnya."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu. Kuroro menghirup udara dalam-dalam…lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Bersiap untuk menepi, kita hampir sampai," katanya pada nakhoda kapal.

"Benarkah kita akan segera sampai?" tanya Leorio yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kuroro.

Kuroro membungkuk hormat. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Aku pun akan segera bersiap-siap."

Setelah itu, Kuroro masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti baju yang ia kenakan dengan baju yang serupa dengan baju prajurit Kerajaan Rukuso. Leorio tidak mau melibatkan nama Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh dalam hal ini, jadi ia meminta Kuroro untuk menyamar.

"Daratan…! Daratan sudah terlihat! Itu Acantha! Kita sudah tiba di Acantha…!" terdengar seruan seorang awak kapal.

Kuroro tersenyum mendengarnya…dan memejamkan mata.

'Doakan aku…Kekasihku,' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Kapal yang dinaiki Kuroro dan Leorio berlabuh, begitu pula halnya dengan dua buah kapal yang berada di belakang mereka. Kedua kapal itu pun berisi prajurit Kerajaan Rukuso.

Seorang pria di pantai itu turun dari kudanya dan melangkah menghampiri Leorio. Ia membungkuk hormat lalu berkata,

"Yang Mulia, selamat datang di Negeri Acantha. Aku Jendral Phinks…ikutlah bersama kami ke istana, Ratu Pakunoda sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Rombongan Kerajaan Rukuso datang berduyun-duyun melewati jalanan di ibukota Negeri Acantha. Para penduduk berdiri di tepi jalan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ada yang bersorak, ada juga yang menatap curiga.

Kuroro menoleh ke arah Leorio, ia dapat melihat ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Jangan khawatir Yang Mulia," Kuroro berkata. "Kerajaan Rukuso yang berada jauh dari sini tiba-tiba datang berkunjung, siapa yang tidak akan merasa aneh? Kumohon, yakinkan dirimu. Kita harus menunjukkan kepercayaan diri di depan Acantha mulai dari sekarang."

Leorio pun menuruti saran Kuroro. Ia meneguhkan hati dan menatap lurus ke depan penuh percaya diri.

Acantha sebuah negeri yang gersang, tapi sepertinya cukup tertata dengan baik. Wajah-wajah penduduk Negeri Acantha terlihat berbeda. Raut wajah yang keras dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Tak lama waktu berselang, tampak sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi dengan simbol Kerajaan Acantha di atasnya. Itulah tempat di mana Istana Acantha berada.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Raja Leorio. Aku Ratu Pakunoda, sangat tersanjung dapat menerima kedatanganmu," kata seorang wanita dengan nada suara yang dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia berdiri di depan singgasananya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang pucat. Tatapan matanya sayu. Bukan wanita yang cantik memang, tapi ia memang terlihat kuat dan berani.

"Terimakasih atas sambutanmu, Ratu," jawab Leorio sambil menatap Pakunoda dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Tak lama kemudian, Pakunoda mengajak Leorio berjalan-jalan di wilayah istana. Kuroro pun ikut, bersama Feitan dan beberapa orang prajurit lainnya.

"Istana yang begitu berbeda dengan Istana Rukuso," komentar Leorio. "Ratu, maaf kalau aku lancang tapi…kenapa Acantha selalu bersikap seperti memusuhi negara lain? Kau tidak pernah mengikuti pertemuan dengan para penguasa."

Pakunoda tersenyum mengejek. "Itu pilihanku. Aku punya cara sendiri memerintah negaraku. Mungkin kita berbeda dalam hal ini, Raja Leorio."

Suasana hening sejenak. Lalu Pakunoda membalikkan badannya menghadap Leorio. Ia berkata,

"Aku pun heran saat menerima kabar bahwa Penguasa Kerajaan Rukuso akan datang berkunjung ke sini. Rukuso sangat jauh…Yang Mulia, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Leorio tersentak. Sudah tiba saat bagi dirinya untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Aku ingin agar Rukuso dan Acantha bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik, mungkin bersekutu?" kata Leorio.

"Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk meminangmu menjadi ratuku."

Pakunoda terkejut. Ia tak menyangka, Leorio mempunyai nyali yang cukup besar untuk melakukan hal ini. Kemudian ia tersenyum…dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Leorio terlihat tersinggung.

"Kau, ingin meminangku? Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi pernikahan tak pernah terpikir sekalipun dalam benakku," kata Pakunoda akhirnya.

"Apa kau tak memikirkan masalah suksesi?" tanya Leorio.

"Aku bisa saja mengangkat ahli waris…walau dia bukan anakku. Aku punya masa lalu yang kelam, Yang Mulia. Orangtuaku dibunuh oleh pihak dalam yang menginginkan tahta Acantha. Maka dari itu, sejak aku menemukan kekuatanku sebagai Penguasa Negeri Acantha, aku merubah Hukum Acantha yang mengatur tentang suksesi. Raja Leorio, maaf…tapi jika itu memang tujuanmu, sepertinya kau telah membuang waktumu untuk datang kemari."

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah."

Pakunoda tertawa lagi.

"Apa Yang Mulia akan mengatakan bahwa aku telah membuatmu terpikat sejak pandangan pertama? Aku tak akan percaya itu."

"Dan aku pun memang tidak akan mengatakan itu," Leorio segera menimpali. "Aku mengakui, aku melakukan ini bukan karena hal itu. Aku melakukannya untuk negeriku sendiri."

"Hm, pengorbanan diri?"

"Begitulah."

Pakunoda menatap Leorio dengan tajam, sementara Kuroro terlihat khawatir atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku menghargai kejujuranmu, Yang Mulia. Dan kau pun tak berusaha untuk memikatku…itu cukup membuatku terkejut," ucap Pakunoda. "Tapi aku menginginkan suami yang kuat. Kuharap kau tak keberatan jika aku mengajukan tantangan."

Leorio mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Pakunoda.

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat. Tantangannya akan diberitahukan sesaat sebelum dimulai. Kalau Yang Mulia menang…aku bersedia menjadi istrimu. Tapi kalau kalah…kau harus mati. Semua prajurit yang kau bawa ke sini akan mengabdi pada Acantha," kata Pakunoda.

Leorio terhenyak. Benar-benar syarat yang terlalu berani untuk diajukan kepada seorang raja! Leorio berpikir keras. Ia telah berusaha sampai sini, tak mungkin mundur lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Leorio.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Para prajurit dari kedua belah pihak berkumpul di suatu padang rumput yang luas. Leorio sudah siap dengan baju besinya. Mereka masih menunggu kedatangan Pakunoda.

"Sungguh tidak sopan membuatku menunggu seperti ini," keluh Leorio.

Hisoka menoleh ke arah Kuroro yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pangeran, apa kau pun punya pemikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Hisoka pelan.

"Tantangan ini akan menjadi tantangan yang tidak biasa, Jendral," Kuroro menjawab. Ia siap membantu Leorio, apapun akan ia lakukan agar Leorio dapat memenangkan tantangan yang diajukan Pakunoda. Namun mereka sama sekali belum tahu tantangan apakah itu, sehingga Kuroro tidak dapat menyusun strategi terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama kemudian, Pakunoda datang. Tapi ia tidak menggunakan baju besi, namun baju yang biasa dikenakan kaum pria di Acantha.

"Tantangan yang akan kuajukan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang ataupun senjata, Raja Leorio. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja baju besimu itu," kata Pakunoda masih dengan nada suaranya yang mengejek.

Mendengar hal itu, seorang prajurit langsung membantu Leorio melepaskan baju besinya hingga ia pun hanya mengenakan baju biasa.

Setelah siap, Phinks maju ke tengah arena.

"Pertandingan antara Ratu Pakunoda dan Raja Leorio akan segera dimulai. Pertandingannya adalah lempar lembing, tolak peluru dan lompat jauh," kata Phinks.

Leorio terkejut, begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroro, Hisoka dan para prajurit Kerajaan Rukuso. Mereka tak menyangka, Pakunoda akan mengajukan tantangan atletik seperti itu.

Pakunoda tersenyum melihat raut wajah Leorio.

"Kenapa. Yang Mulia? Apakah kau mau mundur dan membatalkan niatmu?" ia bertanya.

Leorio mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Pakunoda benar-benar kurang ajar, ia merasa diremehkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mengikuti pertandingan ini," jawab Leorio.

Seolah tak puas meremehkan Leorio, Pakunoda mengikat rambutnya lalu berkata,

"Aku akan melakukannya lebih dulu, agar kau tahu bagaimana caranya."

Seorang prajurit menyerahkan sebuah lembing pada Pakunoda. Pakunoda menatap lintasan di hadapannya. Ia melakukan ancang-ancang lalu berlari dengan cepat sambil membawa lembing itu. Setelah sampai di titik tertentu, Pakunoda melemparkan lembing itu sejauh mungkin.

Pihak Kerajaan Acantha tersenyum puas, sementara Pihak Kerajaan Rukuso terkejut melihatnya. Leorio mulai gugup. Lembing yang dilempar Pakunoda mencapai jarak yang jauh, hingga hanya sedikit ujung lembing itu yang terlihat oleh mata.

Pakunoda kembali ke tempat awal dan mengambil sebuah batu bulat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dari salah seorang prajuritnya. Pakunoda memegang batu itu dengan tangan kanannya saja tanpa terlihat keberatan sedikit pun.

Ratu Kerajaan Acantha itu kembali melakukan ancang-ancang, lalu melemparkan batu yang ada di tangannya. Jarak yang mengagumkan kembali dicapainya.

Pakunoda menoleh menatap Leorio. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah Leorio yang mulai terlihat pucat.

"Bersabarlah, Yang Mulia. Tinggal satu pertandingan lagi…setelah itu, kau bisa melakukan giliranmu," kata Pakunoda.

Kuroro berpikir cepat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hisoka. Hisoka terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Kuroro pun berbalik pergi.

Kuroro berlari dengan cepat menuju ke barak yang ia tempati bersama prajurit lain. Ia mengambil mantel ajaibnya, lalu memakai mantel itu. Kuroro merasakan kekuatan baru merasuki dirinya. Dengan kekuatan 28 orang manusia yang ia miliki saat ini, Kuroro segera kembali ke arena pertandingan tanpa terlihat siapapun.

Saat ia sampai di sana, Pakunoda baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan terakhir, yaitu lompat jauh. Tentu saja ia dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Semua prajurit Kerajaan Acantha bersorak, Phinks tersenyum puas melihat kehebatan ratunya. Dengan sikap yang sombong, Pakunoda menepi dan mempersilakan Leorio untuk maju.

Pihak Rukuso mulai khawatir. Bukannya mereka menyangsikan kemampuan Leorio, tapi mereka belum pernah mendengar kehebatan Leorio dalam hal seperti ini.

Leorio menerima lembing yang diberikan oleh seorang prajurit. Tangannya gemetar. Ia sangat gugup. Saat angin yang kering dan panas bertiup semilir, Leorio mendengar sebuah suara di telinganya,

"Yang Mulia, ini aku."

Tentu saja Leorio dapat mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Kuroro. Apa rencana pria itu sebenarnya?

"Lakukanlah seperti biasa. Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. Aku akan membantumu."

Leorio berusaha untuk tidak menoleh…ia pura-pura tidak mendengar suara itu. Leorio mulai merasa tenang. Ia tahu pasti, Kuroro akan membantunya demi Kurapika.

Leorio mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Saat mulai berlari, tubuh dan lembing yang dibawanya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Walau terkejut, Leorio tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Lemparkan sekarang."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Leorio melemparkan lembing yang dibawanya. Lembing itu melesat dengan sangat kencang…dan jatuh melampaui jarak yang telah dicapai oleh Pakunoda hingga lembing itu tidak terlihat. Seorang prajurit Acantha dan seorang prajurit Rukuso segera menaiki kuda mereka untuk melihat di mana lembing itu berada. Saat mereka kembali dan mengumumkannya, Pakunoda terlihat terkejut.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga, Yang Mulia. Jangan berbesar hati dulu, masih ada dua pertandingan lagi," kata Pakunoda. Sepertinya ia mulai geram.

Kuroro kembali mendekati Leorio dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, Yang Mulia. Lakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya."

Saat pertandingan tolak peluru, batu yang dilemparkan Leorio kembali mencapai jarak terjauh. Sebenarnya memang Kuroro yang melemparkan batu itu dengan kekuatan ajaib yang dimilikinya.

Pakunoda sampai berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat hasil pertandingan kedua. Lagi-lagi lemparannya berhasil dilampaui Leorio. Ia memalingkan wajah saat pertandingan terakhir akan dimulai. Phinks melihat kekhawatiran dan kemarahan di wajah Pakunoda. Ia segera melangkah mendekatinya.

"Belum tentu ia dapat melakukan pertandingan yang terakhir ini, Yang Mulia. Mungkin hasilnya akan seri. Setelah itu, kita ajukan tantangan lain yang tak bisa dilakukan dengan baik oleh Raja Leorio," Phinks berusaha menghibur.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara terhenyak semua orang yang berada di sana. Leorio melakukan lompatan yang sempurna. Saat mulai melompat, Kuroro menopang tubuhnya dan ikut melompat bersama Leorio. Kali ini jarak lompatannya berbeda jauh dengan yang telah dicapai Pakunoda sebelumnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Leorio tersenyum puas. Kali ini wajah Pakunoda-lah yang terlihat pucat. Seluruh prajurit Rukuso meluapkan kegembiraan mereka. Di barisan paling depan, Hisoka terkekeh. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Kuroro kembali di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih," bisik Hisoka.

'Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka…Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh ini benar-benar menjadi Dewa Penolong bagi Kerajaan Rukuso,' batinnya.

Leorio melangkah ke hadapan Pakunoda dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau harus memenuhi janjimu, Ratu. Ikut denganku ke Rukuso…aku akan menikahimu di sana," ucap Leorio senang.

Pakunoda menatap Leorio dengan geram, tapi kemudian ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku akan memenuhi janjiku," jawabnya. "Aku mengakui kehebatanmu, Yang Mulia Raja Leorio. Dengan ini aku menerima pinanganmu."

Pakunoda menyambut uluran tangan Leorio. Pihak Acantha terlihat cukup berlapang dada menerima hasil pertandingan itu, namun Kuroro dan Hisoka dapat melihat kemarahan tampak di wajah Phinks.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Malam ini, Hisoka memanggil Kuroro untuk datang ke kamarnya. Sementara Leorio dan Pakunoda tengah berada di aula kerajaan, berpesta bersama para pejabat istana lainnya.

Melihat kedatangan Kuroro, Hisoka segera memberikan hormatnya.

"Terimakasih telah sangat membantu Raja Leorio dalam pertandingan hari ini, Pangeran," Hisoka berkata.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Aku telah berjanji pada Kurapika untuk melakukan yang terbaik demi membantu kakaknya. Sekarang…apakah kau akan mengajakku bicara tentang jendral bernama Phinks itu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kau juga pasti dapat melihatnya. Ia tak bisa menerima semua ini. Aku khawatir Pakunoda dan Jendral Phinks akan membunuh kita semua. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Jumlah prajurit yang kita bawa tak akan cukup untuk melawan Acantha."

Kuroro melangkah mendekati meja di kamar itu, dan memperhatikan peta yang terhampar di atasnya.

"Waktunya tak cukup kalau kita meminta bantuan tambahan prajurit dari Rukuso," ia bergumam.

Kuroro terdiam…sementara Hisoka berdiri memperhatikannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria muda itu kali ini?

Perhatian Kuroro terpusat pada sebuah wilayah yang agak kecil. Letaknya bersebelahan dengan Acantha.

"Kemarilah, Jendral," panggil Kuroro. Setelah Hisoka mendekat, ia pun berkata, "Menurutmu, Negara dengan wilayah sebesar ini…punya berapa orang prajurit?"

"Sepertinya tidak akan mencapai seribu orang, mungkin ratusan," jawab Hisoka.

"Ditambah dengan prajurit yang datang bersama kita ke sini…apakah cukup untuk menghadapi Acantha?"

"Mungkin masih sedikit kurang, tapi—"

Ucapan Hisoka terhenti saat menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kuroro. Ia menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana bersama prajurit pribadiku sekarang juga. Sampaikan salamku pada Yang Mulia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroro langsung melangkah keluar kamar.

'Sekali lagi…tinggal sekali lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Tunggu aku, Kurapika.'

Tekad Kuroro benar-benar bulat kali ini. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan kewajibannya untuk membantu Leorio di Acantha. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kuroro akan kembali ke Rukuso, membawa Kurapika ke Negeri Bintang Jatuh dan menikahi gadis itu di sana.

Kuroro menyampaikan maksudnya kepada pasukan pribadinya. Feitan menatap mata hitam Kuroro yang misterius…nampak kesungguhan yang sangat besar. Malam ini, mereka akan pergi ke Kerajaan Sanchia, salah satu negara tetangga Acantha. Menaklukkan Sanchia dalam waktu satu malam saja…itulah tujuannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Fajar tiba saat Kuroro dan pasukannya tiba di Sanchia. Keadaan di tempat itu masih sangat sepi. Kuroro menatap ke atas bukit di mana Istana Kerajaan Sanchia berada.

"Ayo…kita ke sana," ia berkata dengan nada suara yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Kuroro memacu kuda hitamnya dengan sangat cepat, pasukannya pun segera melakukan hal yang sama di belakangnya. Mereka sudah sering mengikuti Kuroro dalam setiap petualangannya yang tak biasa.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, rombongan Kuroro tiba di pintu gerbang istana. Para penjaga gerbang langsung menghadang dengan tombak.

"Sebutkan namamu, dan apa keperluanmu," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Aku Pangeran Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh, dan aku datang ke sini untuk mengambil semua prajurit Kerajaan Sanchia," kata Kuroro dingin. Ia menebaskan pedangnya dan membunuh para penjaga itu.

Keributan yang terjadi menarik perhatian prajurit lainnya. Mereka meninggalkan tempatnya masing-masing dan segera bersiap di halaman istana. Saat ini Kuroro dan pasukannya sudah berhasil melewati pintu gerbang.

Kuroro memakai mantel ajaibnya. Semua pasukan Sanchia terhenyak…mereka hanya bisa melihat pedang berlumuran darah yang dikibaskan dengan sangat lihai, seolah pedang itu bergerak sendiri. Mereka pun ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian. Cepat beritahu raja kalian, Pangeran Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh ingin bertemu sekarang juga," terdengar suara Kuroro saat itu.

.

.

Dengan langkah tegap, Kuroro memasuki aula kerajaan. Osmar, Raja Negeri Sanchia, berdiri di hadapan singgasananya. Tentu saja ia sudah mendengar kabar tentang kehebatan Kuroro. Tapi Osmar tak mau kalah begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu," Osmar berkata. "Kuakui, aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan Pangeran Kuroro yang hebat itu. Tapi aku tak menyangka…kita akan bertemu dalam suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan seperti ini."

"Aku ingin membawa semua prajurit Kerajaan Sanchia ke Acantha," ucap Kuroro.

"Acantha? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di Acantha?"

"Maaf, tapi kurasa Yang Mulia tidak perlu mengetahui hal itu."

"Mereka prajuritku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja. Apa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk melakukan tawar-menawar denganmu, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya ingin membawa mereka sekarang juga."

"BERANINYA KAU!"

Osmar tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia merasa, harga diri Kerajaan Sanchia sudah diinjak-injak. Namun Kuroro tetap tak bergeming. Bahkan raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun.

Osmar segera memerintahkan para jendralnya untuk menghadapi Kuroro. Kuroro segera memakai mantel ajaibnya kembali. Dengan sekali tebasan saja, Kuroro memenangkan pertarungan itu.

"Tolonglah, aku tak mau membunuh lebih banyak korban lagi di sini," Kuroro berkata sambil melangkah mendekati Osmar.

Saat jarak di antara mereka hanya sedikit, tiba-tiba Osmar mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah di mana kira-kira Kuroro berada. Gerakan pedangnya terhenti. Ya, pedang Osmar berhasil mengenai Kuroro. Osmar menyeringai. Namun seringainya berubah menjadi seringai ketakutan saat menyadari tak ada darah yang muncul.

'Ohh…sial! Aku lupa bahwa tubuhnya sudah menjadi kebal karena darah Naga Ambrosine!' gerutu Osmar dalam hati.

Tapi Osmar tak menyerah. Dengan panik, ia dan para pejabat istana menggerakkan pedang mereka secara membabi buta. Kuroro membunuh semua pejabat istana itu dan menebas sebelah tangan Osmar hingga putus. Osmar memekik kesakitan.

Kuroro membuka mantel ajaibnya, lalu berbalik menghadap para prajurit Kerajaan Sanchia yang menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Ikut denganku ke Acantha," perintah Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kerajaan Acantha…

"Jendral, apakah benar rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya seorang menteri.

Phinks tersenyum sombong. "Ya, tentu saja. Saat ini Raja Leorio sedang mabuk oleh kemenangannya, dan Yang Mulia Ratu berhasil membuat perhatian pria itu teralihkan."

"Tapi semalam…ada serombongan kecil prajurit Rukuso pergi meninggalkan istana. Entah ke mana tujuannya."

"Kita tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu. Bersiaplah, dua jam lagi kita bergerak. Ini akan mudah."

Lalu Phinks membubarkan pertemuan itu. Sebenarnya, ia memiliki perasaan terhadap Pakunoda. Ia mencintai ratunya sendiri sejak lama, namun Pakunoda tidak pernah memberikan perhatiannya. Phinks semakin patah hati saat Leorio berhasil memenangkan pertandingan kemarin. Ia tak rela Pakunoda menjadi milik pria lain.

'Ini persembahanku untukmu…Ratuku,' Phinks berkata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang prajurit masuk dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Jendral, ada ratusan prajurit Kerajaan Sanchia datang kemari! Pihak Rukuso berhasil menaklukkan kerajaan itu dalam waktu satu malam saja dan mendapatkan seluruh prajurit mereka!" kata prajurit itu.

Phinks terkejut. Ia segera melangkah keluar kamar. Benar saja, terlihat rombongan prajurit Kerajaan Sanchia memasuki istana.

"T-Tidak mungkin!" ucap Phinks kaget.

"Jendral, apakah mereka sudah tahu rencana kita? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Phinks tak mampu menjawab. Ia terlihat sangat marah…lalu menunduk sedih.

'Semuanya…sudah berakhir,' Phinks berkata dalam hati.

Pakunoda pun terkejut melihat kedatangan prajurit Kerajaan Sanchia. Ia menoleh menatap Leorio. Pakunoda tidak mengetahui bahwa Kuroro ada di balik semua itu sehingga ia mengira Leorio bukan pria biasa.

Di balik sikapnya yang angkuh dan dingin, Pakunoda sangat mencintai negerinya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan diri daripada harus mengorbankan Acantha.

Leorio balik menatap Pakunoda dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Rukuso segera, sesampainya di sana aku akan segera menikahimu," ia berkata.

Pakunoda menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Pakunoda dengan suara getir.

Leorio menginginkan segala persiapan pernikahan sudah siap saat ia dan Pakunoda tiba di Rukuso nanti, sehingga harus ada yang menyampaikan kabar ini lebih dulu ke sana. Kuroro pun mengajukan diri.

Saat Kuroro akan berangkat bersama sekelompok prajurit, Leorio melepas kepergiannya di tepi pantai. Ia menatap pria muda itu dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak punya alasan apapun lagi untuk menolakmu sebagai calon adik iparku," Leorio berkata sambil tersenyum. Ia memberikan kalung medali dengan simbol Kerajaan Rukuso di atasnya. "Serahkan ini pada Ibu Suri. Katakan padanya…bahwa aku telah memberikan restu kepadamu dan Kurapika."

Kuroro menerima medali itu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia," ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia.

Leorio menepuk bahu Kuroro. "Baik, segeralah pulang. Jangan biarkan adikku yang cantik menunggu terlalu lama."

.

.

Perjalanan kali ini terasa bagitu lama bagi Kuroro. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Kurapika.

"Tidak bisakah kapal ini berlayar lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Kuroro tanpa sadar.

Feitan tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. "Tenanglah, Pangeran…cuaca hari ini cerah, anginnya pun bagus. Kita akan sampai di Rukuso tepat waktu."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Rasanya berabad-abad hingga bisa kembali ke Rukuso lagi. Para penduduk terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka tanpa Leorio. Kuroro tidak menghiraukannya, ia memacu kudanya dengan sangat cepat…dan menatap Istana Kerajaan Rukuso yang ada di hadapannya.

Seorang pelayan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar Kurapika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Tuan Putri, Pangeran Kuroro…" Pelayan itu berkata dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Apa katamu? Ada apa dengan Kuroro?"

"Pangeran Kuroro sudah pulang, Putri! Ayo pergilah ke aula kerajaan…yang lain pun sudah mulai berkumpul di sana!"

Kurapika terkejut, hingga ia menjatuhkan buku yang tengah dibacanya.

'Kuroro sudah pulang…kekasihku…Kuroro sudah pulang!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia segera menghambur keluar kamar dan berlari menuju aula kerajaan.

.

.

"Pangeran Kuroro, ke mana Leorio? Ke mana pasukan lainnya?" tanya Ibu Suri khawatir.

"Yang Mulia akan segera menyusul…bersama Ratu Pakunoda."

"Maksudmu? Apakah…apakah…"

"Ya, kami berhasil memenangkan tantangan yang diajukan. Yang Mulia Raja menginginkan upacara pernikahan sudah siap saat mereka tiba nanti. Aku sengaja pulang lebih dulu untuk menyampaikan berita ini."

"Benarkah hanya karena itu?" tanya Shalnark tiba-tiba sambil melirik Kurapika yang berada di sampingnya.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Pangeran."

Ia mengeluarkan medali dari Leorio dan memberikannya pada Ibu Suri. Saat Kuroro akan mulai menjelaskan, Ibu Suri segera menghentikannya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan berkata apapun…aku mengerti," Ibu Suri berkata dengan lembut. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kuroro. "Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Pangeran Kuroro."

Air mata Kurapika menggenang mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia terkejut dan sangat bahagia. Melihat hal ini, Kuroro segera menghampiri dan memeluknya.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kuroro untuk mendapatkan Kurapika terbayar sudah. Hari itu juga, Kuroro menyerahkan Harta Suci Tarleton kepada Kurapika sebagai mas kawin. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak sabar ingin membawa Kurapika ke kerajaannya, tapi ia harus bersabar hingga pesta pernikahan Leorio dan Pakunoda selesai diadakan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seluruh istana mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan raja mereka. Kurapika pun membantu dengan senang hati. Saat ini ia sedang memilih gaun pengantin untuk Pakunoda. Konsentrasinya buyar saat tiba-tiba Kuroro datang dan mengecup pipinya.

"Ini untuk Ratu Pakunoda?" tanya Kuroro sambil memeluk Kurapika dari belakang dan memperhatikan gaun yang dipajang di hadapan mereka.

Kurapika menoleh. "Ya, ini pilihanku. Bagaimana?"

"Gaun yang indah."

"Menurutmu, apakah Ratu Pakunoda akan menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, kau punya selera yang bagus."

"Seperti apa ya dia? Hmm…pasti akan menyenangkan punya seorang kakak perempuan!"

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit khawatir…Kurapika dan Pakunoda memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang, apakah mereka akan cocok? Kuroro meragukan hal itu.

"Kuroro, kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kurapika heran.

Kuroro segera menciumnya, melumat bibir Kurapika perlahan-lahan.

'Ah…sudahlah, lagipula nanti dia akan tinggal di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh bersamaku sebagai Putri Mahkota,' Kuroro menenangkan dirinya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Akhirnya Leorio dan Pakunoda tiba. Leorio memperkenalkan wanita itu kepada keluarganya. Kuroro pun ada di sana, tapi tentu saja Pakunoda tidak mengenalinya. Karena saat di Acantha, Pakunoda sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian pada prajurit yang dibawa Leorio.

Kurapika memperhatikan Pakunoda. Wajah yang dingin, dan raut muka yang keras. Sikapnya pun kurang bersahabat. Benar-benar jauh dengan apa yang ia harapkan sebelumnya.

'Tapi aku juga harus senang…demi Kak Leorio dan demi Kerajaan Rukuso,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

Melihat raut wajah gadis itu, Kuroro pun mengerti. Ia merangkul gadis itu dan mengecup rambutnya, seolah berusaha menenangkan Kurapika.

Mereka tak sadar, Pakunoda memperhatikan semua itu.

.

.

Beberapa orang pelayan membantu Pakunoda bersiap-siap. Mereka adalah pelayan pribadi yang dibawa Pakunoda dari Acantha.

Kurapika mencoba beramah-tamah padanya.

"Ratu, apakah kau suka gaunnya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya, aku suka," jawab Pakunoda pendek.

"Aku yang memilih gaun itu untukmu. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Pakunoda hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali bercermin.

Kurapika menghela napas. Ia segera keluar dari tempat itu. Wajahnya tampak merengut.

"Apa yang mengganggu Tuan Putri kali ini?" tiba-tiba saja Hisoka sudah ada di dekatnya.

Kurapika menoleh. "Sepertinya aku kurang menyukai wanita itu," jawabnya pelan.

'Coba saja kalau dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kuroro yang telah membuatnya kalah!' gerutu Kurapika dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung dengan lancar. Resepsi yang mewah pun diadakan, banyak utusan negara-negara tetangga hadir di pesta itu. Rakyat Rukuso ikut bergembira, karena mereka pun berpendapat bahwa Pakunoda adalah pendamping yang tepat untuk raja mereka.

Melewati tengah malam, pesta mulai sepi. Tinggal beberapa orang keluarga bangsawan saja yang ada di sana. Leorio segera mohon diri untuk beristirahat, sementara Pakunoda sudah meninggalkan tempat pesta lebih dulu.

Sesampainya di kamar yang sudah dihias seindah mungkin, Leorio melihat Pakunoda yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Apakah kau senang hari ini?" tanya Leorio sambil duduk di samping Pakunoda.

Tanpa menoleh, Pakunoda menjawab, "Apakah aku berhak untuk mengatakan tidak? Kau telah mengalahkanku, aku menepati janji untuk menjadi istrimu. Aku lega semua ini sudah selesai."

Leorio tersenyum…rupanya Pakunoda masih tetap bersikap angkuh padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, semua perlu waktu. Leorio memutuskan untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi wanita itu, tapi tentu saja ia tak mau bersabar untuk mengambil kesucian sang istri yang sudah menjadi haknya mulai malam ini.

Leorio mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Pakunoda, sementara matanya melirik dada besar wanita itu yang sedikit terlihat dari balik gaun tidur yang dikenakannya. Namun belum sempat Leorio bertindak lebih jauh, dengan tenaganya yang kuat Pakunoda melawan dan membuat Leorio tak berdaya. Pergulatan itu cepat berakhir, dengan tangan dan kaki Leorio terikat seutas tali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA SEORANG RAJA!" bentak Leorio.

Pakunoda tersenyum mengejek. "Oh? Inikah seorang Raja yang telah mengalahkanku waktu itu? Kenapa sekarang kau langsung kalah? Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi kukira kau bisa melepaskan sendiri tali itu bukan?"

Leorio tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian ini malah membuat Pakunoda mencurigainya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan saat itu? Dengan cara apa kau menipuku?"

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, aku akan memberimu pelajaran," Leorio berkata dengan geram.

Pakunoda menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku akan menunggu, Yang Mulia."

Setelah itu, Pakunoda segera tidur tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Leorio. Wajah Leorio memerah karena sangat marah kepada istrinya. Ia benar-benar dipermalukan malam ini.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat Leorio terbangun keesokan paginya, Pakunoda sudah tidak ada. Kaki dan tangannya masih terikat. Setelah berjuang beberapa lama, akhirnya Leorio berhasil melepaskan diri. Leorio masih sangat marah. Ia segera berpakaian lalu berseru memerintahkan seorang prajurit untuk memanggil Kuroro dan Hisoka.

Kuroro dan Hisoka sama-sama merasa heran menerima panggilan itu. Mereka tambah tak mengerti saat melihat ekspresi wajah Leorio.

"Wanita itu telah menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai seorang raja dan sebagai suaminya!" kata Leorio kesal.

"Yang Mulia, memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Ratu Pakunoda padamu?" Hisoka bertanya.

Kali ini, wajah Leorio tidak hanya memerah karena marah, tapi juga karena malu. Namun Kuroro dan Hisoka adalah orang-orang kepercayaannya, ia pun menceritakan semua kejadian semalam kepada mereka.

Setelah Leorio selesai bercerita, Kuroro dan Hisoka terdiam. Mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tolong lakukan sesuatu agar Pakunoda dapat percaya bahwa memang aku yang mengalahkannya waktu itu," akhirnya Leorio berkata pada Kuroro.

Mendengar permintaan Leorio, Kuroro berusaha untuk tidak menghela napas berat di hadapan Penguasa Rukuso itu.

'Sepertinya masih ada yang harus kulakukan sebelum bisa membawa Kurapika pergi dari sini,' keluhnya dalam hati.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

5 Pebruari 2012, pk. 23.16 WIB

Leganya…akhirnya selesai, bisa langsung publish n bersiap tidur untuk menghadapi hari kerja besok!

Review please…^^


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku

SUMMARY :

Finally, Prince Kuroro could come back to his kingdom with Princess Kurapika in tow. Now, it's time for her to fight for their love. But it's worth it..._'cum te aeternum'._

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

A/N :

Hm…sepertinya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi buat ngoceh tentang betapa terlambatnya chapter 5 fic ini, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya T_T

Tapi aku menikmati menulis fic ini…hahaha *laughing and crying at the same time*

Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah setia memberikan supportnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini, baik berupa review maupun nambahin fic ini ke list story favorit & story alertnya.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER ****5**

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Hisoka pada Kuroro setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Leorio.

Kuroro menoleh menatap Hisoka, dan menghela napas berat.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu," jawab Kuroro.

Kuroro berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Benarkah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh itu sama sekali belum memiliki ide? Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja ia mulai merasa kesal dengan semua situasi dan hambatan yang harus dihadapinya.

Kuroro mengendalikan dirinya. Ia pun pergi ke perpustakaan. Tampak Kurapika sedang mengajari Gon.

"Pangeran Kuroro!" sapa Gon senang sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Kurapika segera berdiri. "Hei, Gon! Kau mau ke mana? Kembali ke sini dan lanjutkan pelajaranmu!" perintahnya.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat hal itu. Ya, hanya Kurapika-lah yang dapat membuatnya kembali tenang. Demi gadis itu…ia melalui semua hambatan yang ada.

"Pangeran Kuroro, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih pedang lagi?" tanya Gon dengan bersemangat.

Kuroro membungkukkan badannya hingga pandangan matanya sejajar dengan Gon.

"Nanti ya, setelah aku bicara dengan kakakmu," katanya sambil melirik Kurapika.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa!"

Gon segera keluar dari perpustakaan dengan riang. Kurapika menatap Kuroro. Sepertinya ia tak senang atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Bukan saat yang tepat, Kuroro," kata Kurapika dingin sambil duduk kembali dan membaca buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Kuroro melangkah menghampiri Kurapika…berdiri tepat di belakangnya, lalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

Kurapika terkejut. Pipinya merona.

"Ku-Kuroro?" ucap Kurapika. Ia ingin menoleh, namun Kuroro mencegahnya.

Kuroro mendekap Kurapika semakin erat, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Diamlah…biarkan saja begini," katanya.

Kurapika pun terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu? Kurapika mangangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Kuroro yang mendekapnya tanpa bicara. Jika ini yang Kuroro butuhkan, ia akan memberikannya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia menunduk dan mengecup rambut pirang Kurapika, lalu menempelkan pipinya ke pipi gadis itu. Kurapika mengangkat tangannya kembali, meraih wajah Kuroro. Perlahan ia menoleh. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam pria itu. Mereka pun berciuman dengan lembut.

'Apapun…untukmu,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroro sudah kembali berada di hadapan Leorio. Ia mengutarakan rencananya kepada raja muda itu yang akan dilaksanakan malam ini.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Malam pun tiba. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Kurapika, Kuroro segera pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengambil mantel ajaibnya dan memakainya keluar kamar…sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Kuroro melangkah menuju kamar Leorio dan Pakunoda. Sesuai instruksi Kuroro, Leorio tak berada di sana malam itu hingga waktu yang ditentukan. Ia sengaja menyingkir ke ruangan lain untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Kuroro menjalankan rencananya.

Perlahan Kuroro mendekati tempat tidur di kamar itu. Nampak Pakunoda sedang tertidur nyenyak. Melengkapi gaun tidur yang dikenakannya, Pakunoda memakai ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari emas. Kuroro mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih ikat pinggang itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Pakunoda terbuka. Kuroro menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sepertinya wanita itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, sebab bola matanya bergerak-gerak dengan curiga.

Pakunoda segera bangun.

"Siapa itu? Tunjukkan wujudmu!"

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menghunus pedangnya. Kuroro pun bersiaga. Seketika, mereka terlibat pertarungan yang cukup sengit. Saat Pakunoda mulai lelah, Leorio masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat puas.

"Kau!" kata Pakunoda sambil menatap Leorio dengan tajam. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bukti…bahwa memang aku yang telah mengalahkanmu saat itu?" jawab Leorio tenang.

Kepala Pakunoda mulai merasa sakit. Kekuatan apa ini? Ia tak mengerti. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu lelah dalam suatu pertarungan satu lawan satu. Tak mampu bertahan lagi, Pakunoda pun jatuh pingsan. Kuroro segera melepaskan ikat pinggang wanita itu.

"Terimakasih…aku akan mengurus bagianku," bisik Leorio sambil mengangkat tubuh Pakunoda dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

Kuroro pun keluar dari kamar itu sambil membawa ikat pinggang Pakunoda. Saat sudah berada di kamarnya, ia melepas mantel ajaibnya dan menghela napas lega.

'Semoga ini yang terakhir, aku akan segera membawa Kurapika ke kerajaanku!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Pakunoda sadar saat hari sudah fajar. Ia langsung teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Pakunoda terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ikat pinggangnya telah hilang, membuat gaun tidurnya sedikit terbuka. Dan Leorio…tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

Seolah merasakan istrinya bangun, Leorio membuka matanya lalu tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" ia bertanya.

Pakunoda terdiam. Menurut dia, Leorio lagi-lagi telah berhasil mengalahkannya. Bukan tak mungkin Penguasa Rukuso itu juga akan berhasil memiliki dirinya sepenuhnya.

'Semuanya…sudah berakhir,' batin Pakunoda saat Leorio mulai menyentuhnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroro segera menemui Kurapika dan menceritakan semuanya. Ia pun meminta Kurapika menyimpan ikat pinggang milik Pakunoda dengan hati-hati.

Gadis itu terperangah terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Kuroro? Maafkan kakakku…sampai melibatkanmu ke dalam masalahnya sejauh itu," ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu," bisiknya. Lalu Kuroro mengecup kening gadis itu. "Baiklah, kau sudah selesai bersiap-siap? Kita pergi ke kerajaanku."

"EH?" Kurapika terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah tidak mau menundanya lagi. Kurapika, jangan bilang kau belum bersiap-siap."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan tajam. Kurapika mengerti, kekasihnya itu sudah sangat ingin membawanya pergi. Semua yang dia lakukan memang hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Bukan begitu...belum selesai, tapi aku akan segera menyelesaikannya," jawab Kurapika segera.

Selesai mengatakan itu, ia segera memanggil para pelayannya untuk segera membantu menyiapkan segalanya. Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika yang sibuk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Saat hari mulai siang, semua persiapan selesai. Orang-orang istana berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian putri mereka. Sesuai ketentuan saat itu, bila seorang putri menikah, maka ia harus menikah di tempat calon suaminya.

"Kurapika, jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Shalnark sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Kurapika.

Leorio pun berkata, "Sebagai seorang putri kau harus tetap menjaga nama baik Rukuso. Kau adik perempuanku satu-satunya...sejak dulu kau yang paling kukhawatirkan." Ia menoleh kepada Kuroro. "Hanya kau...yang dapat menjaganya. Kupercayakan dia padamu."

Kuroro mengangguk. "Aku berjanji, Yang Mulia."

Ketika tiba saatnya berpisah dengan Ibu Suri, Kurapika tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ibu Suri dan menangis dengan suara tertahan.

"Berbahagialah...Putriku," hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan Ibu Suri.

Sementara itu, Gon berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Ia memeluk Kurapika dengan erat tanpa berkata-kata dan tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Kurapika membelai rambut bocah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Belajar dengan rajin, jadilah orang yang hebat. Maafkan aku jika selama ini terlalu keras padamu," bisik Kurapika.

Sekeluarnya dari istana, para penduduk Rukuso pun melepas kepergian Kuroro dan Kurapika. Hari ini, jalan menuju babak baru dalam kehidupan keduanya dimulai. Dengan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang bercampur-aduk, Kurapika meninggalkan negerinya untuk menjadi istri dari Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh, sekaligus sebagai calon permaisuri negeri itu.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Rombongan memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berkemah. Para prajurit pribadi Kuroro berjaga-jaga di luar secara bergantian.

Kurapika sendirian di tendanya, karena ia tak membawa seorang pun pelayan pribadi dari Rukuso. Ia berbaring dengan gelisah…teringat wajah orang-orang yang dia sayangi, yang ditinggalkannya di Rukuso.

'Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan diri…kenapa begini?'

Kurapika menghela napas. Ia pun beranjak dan melangkah keluar tenda.

Suasana malam cukup sunyi…terdengar suara dua orang prajurit yang tengah bercakap-cakap sambil melaksanakan tugasnya.

Kurapika merapatkan mantelnya. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah…

"Kurapika," terdengar suara orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kurapika pun berbalik.

"Kuroro," katanya menyebut nama pemilik suara itu.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai diculik lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Ah…tidak, aku…"

Kurapika tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih. Melihat itu, Kuroro pun mengerti dan segera menghampirinya. Ia memeluknya dengan lembut. Spontan, Kurapika membalas pelukan itu.

"Maaf…seharusnya tidak begini…tapi aku…"

Kuroro membelai rambut pirang Kurapika dan mengecupnya. Tindakannya ini membuat Kurapika semakin terenyuh dan mulai terisak.

"Ibu…Kakak-kakakku…Gon…"

"Shh…," bisik Kuroro. Ia mengangkat dagu Kurapika dan menatapnya. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa menggantikan mereka, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu…aku akan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membahagiakanmu."

Mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah, bersinar indah laksana permata. Kuroro menunduk dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata gadis itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan, akhirnya rombongan tiba kembali di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Penduduk negeri itu berkumpul menyambut kedatangan putra mahkota mereka yang sangat mereka banggakan.

"Selamat datang Kuroro," kata Eleazar saat rombongan tiba di istana.

Kuroro dan Kurapika membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Dan selamat datang juga untukmu, Putri Kurapika. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami dapat bertemu denganmu," lanjut Eleazar.

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia," Kurapika menjawab.

Eleazar memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Kuroro, mata hitam yang misterius dan raut wajah yang dingin. Tapi ia pun tampak begitu berkarisma. Kurapika yakin, Eleazar adalah raja yang baik dan disayangi rakyatnya.

Di sampingnya, berdiri Aurora yang tampak senang melihat kedatangan Kuroro dan membawa seorang calon menantu untuknya. Namun tetap saja…di antara orang-orang istana lainnya, ada yang memandang Kurapika dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ayah, aku mohon agar pernikahanku dan Kurapika segera dilaksanakan," Kuroro berkata lagi.

Seorang pria tua, Perdana Menteri Alarice, segera maju menghadap Eleazar.

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia…tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan…hukum kita mengatakan bahwa penentuan calon istri putra mahkota haruslah mendapatkan persetujuan dari para pejabat istana," ucap Alarice.

Eleazar belum menjawab, sedangkan Kuroro terlihat tak senang. Ia melirik Alarice dengan tajam.

"Calon istriku adalah pilihanku, aku tak perlu mendapatkan persetujuan kalian," katanya geram.

"Tapi…Pangeran…"

"Cukup," kata Eleazar segera. Ia sudah mendengar laporan Nobunaga mengenai segala hal yang harus dilalui Kuroro untuk mendapatkan Kurapika, dan bagaimana Kuroro begitu mencintai dan menginginkan gadis itu. Tapi di lain pihak, Kuroro adalah putra mahkota…seorang calon raja. Pemimpin dan para pejabat istana bagaikan satu tim yang bertujuan untuk memberikan kesejahteraan bagi rakyatnya. Hubungan di antara mereka tak boleh rusak. Demi mencegah hal ini, Eleazar mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Putri Kurapika, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Eleazar.

Kurapika melirik Kuroro sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan, Yang Mulia. Aku rasa itu hal yang wajar. Aku berasal dari Rukuso, dan kerajaan ini belum mengenalku."

Eleazar mengangguk puas. Jawaban Kurapika membuat hatinya lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mengijinkan para pejabat istana untuk menentukan keputusan mereka. Kuroro, bagimu…ini adalah ujian terakhir untuk menikah dengan gadis cantik yang kau bawa dari Rukuso."

Kuroro menghela napas. Keputusan Eleazar adalah keputusan yang final. Ia tak dapat mendebatnya, apalagi Kurapika pun telah memberikan persetujuannya.

.

.

Saat ini, Kurapika sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Rasanya begitu lelah…

"Putri, apakah ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang ditugaskan Aurora untuk melayani Kurapika.

Baru saja Kurapika akan bicara saat tiba-tiba Kuroro masuk dan berkata,

"Sudah cukup, terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian hari ini."

Pipi para pelayan itu merona, melihat kedatangan pangeran mereka yang tampan dan gagah.

"Baik, Pangeran. Permisi…selamat beristirahat, Putri," ucap mereka segera lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kuroro, ada apa?" tanya Kurapika heran setelah memakai mantel untuk menutupi gaun tidurnya yang agak tipis.

"Kenapa kau mendukung pendapat Alarice?" Kuroro balik bertanya. "Kurapika, kau adalah pilihanku…kau tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti itu."

Kurapika tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan membelai pipi pria itu.

"Kuroro, kau sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untukku…bahkan nyawamu pun sudah beberapa kali kau pertaruhkan. Apa yang kuhadapi saat ini bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan itu semua. Biarkanlah aku yang melakukannya kali ini."

Kuroro menghela napas.

"Hei, kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatasi orang-orang itu 'kan?" tanya Kurapika sambil pura-pura cemberut, dan hal ini sukses membuat Kuroro tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Kuroro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Kurapika.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Keesokan harinya, beberapa orang pejabat istana mulai mendatangi Kurapika. Mereka mengajak gadis itu bercakap-cakap, untuk mengetahui seluas apa pengetahuannya.

Tentu saja Kurapika yang pintar dan senang membaca mengetahui semua topik pembicaraan yang diajukan para pejabat itu.

"Putri, apa pendapatmu tentang hobi Pangeran Kuroro yang senang berpetualang? Padahal dia seorang putra mahkota yang seharusnya banyak belajar di sini," tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Sepertinya hobi Kuroro cukup menjadi masalah di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh.

"Menurutku, hobi ini seharusnya masih bisa diterima. Aku yakin, dalam petualangannya pun Pangeran pasti menemukan banyak pelajaran yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di istana. Pangeran orang yang cerdas…dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki, ia bisa mengatasi segalanya. Hal ini pun bisa ia terapkan saat tiba waktunya memimpin negeri. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa hobinya ikut berperan membuat ia semakin cerdas dan kuat. Aku yakin, walau ia sangat senang berpetualang, Negeri Bintang Jatuh tetaplah yang utama di hatinya," Kurapika menjelaskan.

Orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya mengangguk-angguk dengan puas.

"Kau memang pintar, Putri Kurapika."

"Seorang putri yang pintar pun perlu istirahat," tiba-tiba saja Aurora sudah ada di sana. Permaisuri Eleazar itu datang dengan diiringi beberapa orang pelayannya.

Kurapika dan para pejabat istana segera membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Sudahilah dulu percakapan ini, biarkan dia istirahat," kata Aurora.

Para pejabat istana mematuhinya. Sebelum pergi, mereka pamit kepada Kurapika dengan menggunakan bahasa asing. Ini adalah cara untuk mengetahui penguasaan bahasa yang dimiliki Kurapika. Lalu, dengan lancar Kurapika menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama.

Aurora tersenyum.

"Katakan saja padaku jika mereka terlalu keras padamu," Aurora berkata sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia menatap Kurapika. Penampilan gadis itu begitu percaya diri dan cantik. Dalam sekali lihat saja, sebenarnya Aurora dapat melihat bahwa Kurapika memang calon istri yang pantas untuk Kuroro.

Kurapika membalas senyuman Aurora. "Tidak, Yang Mulia…mereka menghargaiku," katanya.

Aurora terkekeh. "Ya…tapi sepertinya putraku tidak senang dengan semua ini."

"Pangeran sudah mengerti. Dia sudah bisa memahami alasannya."

Aurora melihat rasa percaya yang terpancar dari mata biru gadis itu saat ia berbicara tentang Kuroro. Kurapika…begitu mengenal Kuroro, seolah Kuroro sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwanya.

Jika Kurapika menikah dengan Kuroro, ia menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota dan juga seorang calon permaisuri. Permaisuri harus bisa mendukung raja untuk melaksanakan tugas-tugasnya. Untuk itu, diperlukan permaisuri yang terhormat kedudukannya, berpengetahuan luas, dapat memberikan keturunan dan menjaga kehormatan keluarganya. Inilah yang dinilai oleh para pejabat istana.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, para pejabat istana masih mengunjungi Kurapika. Lagi-lagi ia diajak bercakap-cakap mengenai banyak hal. Kadang mereka seperti berusaha mencari-cari kelemahan Kurapika, namun Kurapika berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik. Jika ada hal yang belum ia ketahui, Kurapika akan mengatakannya dengan jujur dan berjanji untuk segera mencari jawabannya.

Para pejabat istana semakin dibuat terpukau dengan kelebihan Kurapika. Setiap hari, Perdana Menteri Alarice melaporkan hal ini kepada Eleazar. Diam-diam Eleazar pun mulai merasa yakin dengan pilihan Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Putri, ada acara berburu yang diadakan untuk para bangsawan pagi ini," kata Alarice. "Pangeran pun akan ikut. Bersediakah kau untuk ikut serta? Putri tidak perlu ikut berburu, namun Putri bisa ikut berkuda dan menikmati pemandangan."

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," jawab Kurapika gembira. Ya, ia mulai merasa bosan terus berada di istana. Para pejabat istana mengunjunginya setiap hari, membuat Kurapika tetap harus memusatkan pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini Kuroro pun sibuk. Karena ia telah pergi dari Negeri Bintang Jatuh terlalu lama, sehingga banyak hal yang harus dilakukan pria itu sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota.

.

.

Kurapika menaiki Orva, kuda putih yang menyertai kepergiannya dari Rukuso. Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya…sebentar kuda itu membuatnya teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka di sana. Saat Kuroro menolong Kurapika…saat Kuroro memberikan Kurapika ciuman pertama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroro, terdengar sedikit kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya. Ia tahu, sebenarnya para pejabat istana ingin tahu seberapa lihai Kurapika dalam berkuda.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kurapika. Ia sudah meneguhkan hati, tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Kuroro dalam menghadapi semua ujian ini. Lagipula Kurapika yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

Saat acara perburuan dimulai, seorang gadis berambut merah menghampiri Kurapika.

"Selamat pagi Putri, aku Theola Alarice," ia memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk hormat pada Kurapika. Tak diragukan lagi, ia adalah putri dari Perdana Menteri Alarice. Gadis itu mungkin sedikit lebih muda dari Kurapika. Matanya berwarna hijau, dan menatap Kurapika dengan ramah. "Ayah memintaku untuk menemanimu berkuda."

Mereka pun berkuda bersama sambil bercakap-cakap sesekali. Lama-kelamaan, Theola mempercepat laju kudanya. Kurapika mengerti. Theola mengajaknya untuk berlomba. Mungkin gadis itu mendapatkan perintah dari Alarice untuk membantu menguji Kurapika.

Kurapika memacu Orva dengan lebih cepat. Dengan lihai ia melewati berbagai hambatan di hutan itu, hingga berhasil mendahului Theola.

Namun terjadi sesuatu. Saat Kurapika baru saja melintasi sebuah sungai bersama Orva, kuda yang dinaiki Theola tergelincir…membuat gadis itu terjatuh dan terbawa arus, sementara kudanya berhasil bangkit dan menepi.

"THEOLA!" seru Kurapika sambil segera melompat turun dari kudanya.

Theola megap-megap terbawa arus sungai yang deras. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa berenang.

"Pu-Putri!" seru Theola ketakutan. Tangannya berhasil menggapai sebuah akar pohon, tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa bertahan terlalu lama.

Kurapika menoleh ke belakang. Terdengar suara derap kuda. Para prajurit yang mengawalnya ada di sana, tapi Kurapika dan Theola berkuda terlalu cepat hingga meninggalkan para prajurit itu jauh di belakang.

Kurapika kembali melihat Theola yang berusaha keras untuk bertahan. Napas Kurapika serasa akan berhenti saat akar pohon itu hampir saja terlepas dari tangan Theola.

Tak ada waktu lagi.

Kurapika membuka gaunnya, hingga mengenakan gaun dalam saja. Lalu ia segera melompat ke dalam air dan berenang menghampiri Theola.

Saat Kurapika berhasil merengkuh Theola, para prajurit baru tiba. Mereka terlihat panik. Seorang di antaranya berbalik pergi mencari bantuan, sementara dua orang lagi melemparkan sebuah tali.

"Putri, berpeganganlah pada tali ini!" seru prajurit itu.

Sayang tali itu kurang panjang untuk mencapai tempat di mana Kurapika dan Theola berada. Kurapika tetap harus berenang untuk menangkapnya. Dengan Theola yang mulai tidak sadar karena panik dan arus sungai yang deras, mempersulit Kurapika untuk melakukannya.

"Theola! Theola, sadarlah!" kata Kurapika sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah gadis itu.

Theola mengerang lemah dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Theola, ini aku…Kurapika. Bantu aku mencapai tali itu."

Theola menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia melihat tali yang dimaksud Kurapika. Keduanya mulai bergerak…hingga akhirnya Theola berhasil berpegangan.

"Tarik dia!" seru Kurapika.

Para prajurit menarik tali itu dengan Theola berada di ujungnya. Theola berhasil diangkat dari sungai dan berhasil diselamatkan. Sementara Kurapika berenang menyusul. Saat ia hampir mencapai tepi, arus sungai tiba-tiba menjadi lebih deras. Mata Kurapika membelalak, begitu pula halnya dengan para prajurit. Untunglah Kuroro tiba di saat yang tepat. Tangannya yang kuat segera terulur dan menarik Kurapika.

"Ku-Kuroro…," kata Kurapika terkejut.

Gadis itu basah kuyup. Karena hanya mengenakan gaun dalam, bentuk tubuhnya nampak jelas terlihat. Kuroro segera melepas jubahnya dan memakaikannya kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika khawatir Kuroro akan marah, namun pria itu memeluknya.

"Untunglah kau selamat," bisik Kuroro. Sebetulnya, ia pun khawatir saat mendengar Kurapika melompat ke sungai untuk menyelamatkan Theola. Ia merasa kesal kepada Alarice yang secara tidak langsung ikut menyebabkan terjadinya peristiwa ini.

Kuroro menoleh. Ia melihat Alarice pun tengah memeriksa kondisi putrinya dengan khawatir.

Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Yang penting adalah…Kurapika selamat, begitu pula halnya dengan Theola.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika melangkah menghampiri Alarice dan Theola.

"Putri…terimakasih," kata Theola lirih.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Theo…"

"Eh?"

"Theo…Panggil saja aku Theo, Putri Kurapika…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Theola pun pingsan. Sepertinya ia terlalu lemah dan panik. Alarice segera membawanya pergi.

Kuroro merangkul Kurapika dan mengecup pelipis gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah punya teman baru sekarang," ia berkata.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Musik yang indah," komentar Kurapika saat mendengar seorang pemusik memainkan harpa. Saat ini, di sore hari yang indah, ia sedang berada di taman bersama Eleazar, Aurora dan Kuroro tentunya.

"Sebenarnya ini musik dansa," kata Aurora.

"Oh…benarkah itu, Yang Mulia? Aku menikmati musik ini."

Kemudian Theola datang ke ruangan itu bersama ayahnya. Kurapika terlihat senang.

"Theo, selamat datang!" sambutnya.

Theola dan Alarice membungkuk hormat. Namun saat Theola melangkah menghampiri, Kurapika terkejut. Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan dengan pincang.

Kurapika merasa malu saat menyadari bahwa keterkejutannya itu membuatnya menatap langkah Theola lekat-lekat.

"Ma-Maaf…aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" Kurapika menggantungkan ucapannya.

Theola tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Putri…aku memang terlahir begini. Tapi aku pintar bermain harpa. Ijinkan aku memainkan musik untukmu."

Theola terus melangkah dengan perlahan dan menggantikan pemusik istana memainkan harpa, melanjutkan musik dansa yang sebelumnya terhenti.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak tahu musik ini!" kata Kurapika dengan suara tertahan.

Namun Kuroro menarik tangan gadis itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu."

Mereka pun berdansa. Kurapika mencoba mengikuti langkah Kuroro. Musiknya lembut dan bertempo agak lambat, menampakkan gerakan-gerakan dansa yang romantis.

"Kuroro, kau harus mengajari Putri Kurapika berdansa. Masih ada waktu satu bulan lagi," kata Aurora sambil melirik kepada Kurapika dengan penuh arti.

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya," kata Kuroro.

Kurapika merasa aneh mendengar percakapan itu. Theola dan Alarice pun menatapnya, bahkan senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Eleazar.

"Kuroro, apa maksudnya?" bisik Kurapika tak mengerti sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Musik ini biasanya dimainkan saat mengiringi pasangan pengantin dari keluarga kerajaan berdansa di hari pernikahannya," Kuroro menjawab.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak. Sekali lagi ia melihat senyuman orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, dan menatap Kuroro yang berada di hadapannya. Kurapika pun mengerti. Ia sangat bahagia.

Eleazar menghampiri gadis itu. Dengan senyum ramah yang belum pernah Kurapika lihat sebelumnya, Eleazar menggenggam sebelah tangan Kurapika lalu berkata,

"Putri Kurapika, selamat datang…aku yakin kau akan membawa kebahagiaan di kerajaan ini."

Sambil meneteskan air mata dan sebelah tangannya tetap berada di genggaman Eleazar, Kurapika membungkuk hormat kepada calon mertuanya itu. Hari ini, Kurapika diterima sepenuhnya menjadi calon istri Kuroro dan akan sah menjadi istrinya dalam waktu satu bulan saja. Para pejabat istana sudah menyampaikan keputusan mereka kepada Eleazar pagi tadi. Peristiwa saat Kurapika menolong Theola, menambah penilaian mereka terhadap gadis itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika berhenti membaca bukunya saat beberapa orang wanita masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Selamat siang, Putri Kurapika. Kami datang untuk menyiapkan gaun pernikahanmu," kata seorang wanita setengah baya dengan sikap yang anggun. "Aku Icasia…ayo segera kita mulai saja!"

Mata wanita bernama Icasia itu berbinar-binar ceria, membuat Kurapika tidak lagi merasa sungkan. Ia segera berdiri sementara tiga orang wanita lain mengukur badannya.

"Gadis cantik yang sangat dicintai pangeran kami, sebuah gaun yang indah akan melengkapi kecantikanmu. Warna putih yang suci, ataupun warna putih gading dengan sentuhan keemasan…sangat cocok untukmu," kata Icasia ceria. Walau ia sudah mulai menua, namun sejak dulu keceriaannya tidak pernah hilang. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui Kuroro akan segera menikah, Icasia semakin gembira.

Kurapika tersenyum, bahkan ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah Icasia yang berputar mengelilinginya…menggambarkan tentang bagaimana penampilan Kurapika nanti.

"Nyonya Icasia, kau orang yang sangat menyenangkan," komentar Kurapika.

Icasia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh tidak, Putri Kurapika. Jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Jika kau tak keberatan, kau boleh memanggilku Bibi Icasia. Bibi Icasia yang selalu ceria."

"Ya…ya, Bibi Icasia."

Kurapika tersenyum lagi. Icasia terpukau melihat senyum menawan gadis itu.

"Putri yang cantik…pintar dan penuh percaya diri. Rakyat negeri ini akan sangat mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Setelah upacara pernikahanmu, kau dan Pangeran akan muncul di hadapan rakyat untuk pertama kalinya. Nikmatilah saat itu nanti, saat mereka mengelu-elukan namamu. Simpanlah selalu kenangan itu di dalam hati…seperti sebuah harta yang tak ternilai. Mm…mungkin hampir sama seperti Harta Suci Tarleton yang diberikan Pangeran padamu."

Kurapika tertawa mendengar hal itu. Icasia masih melanjutkan aksinya. Ia membelai rambut pirang Kurapika dan menerka-nerka bagaimana rambutnya akan ditata nanti.

.

.

Persiapan pernikahan agung antara Kuroro dan Kurapika terus berlanjut. Waktu yang tersedia tidak banyak, hanya satu bulan saja. Semua orang sibuk. Bahkan Kurapika pun merasa lelah…tapi ia menjalaninya dengan hati senang. Senyuman selalu terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik.

Hari ini, Kuroro memanggil seorang pengrajin perhiasan. Ia telah memesan cincin kawin dan meminta pengrajin itu untuk membawakan hasilnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, Pangeran," kata Si Pengrajin dengan bangga. Ia membuka kotak perhiasan dengan ukiran indah di sekelilingnya.

Nampaklah sepasang cincin yang indah…dari emas putih, dan terlihat semakin berkilau karena bubuk berlian mengisi setiap ukiran di cincin itu. Di dalamnya pun terukir sebuah kalimat…_'cum te aeternum'_.

Kuroro mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan puas. Cincin itu dibuat sesuai dengan kehendaknya…dan sesuai dengan ikrar di antara dirinya dan Kurapika, yaitu akan terus bersama selamanya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika berdiri di depan jendela, menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan indah. Ia teringat saat melakukan hal yang sama di Rukuso.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya sebagai seorang gadis. Esok, ia akan menjadi istri Kuroro. Sebuah gaun yang cantik telah terpajang di kamarnya.

Kurapika menghela napas…di saat seperti ini, ia merasa sendiri. Kurapika merindukan Ibu Suri. Jika dia bukan seorang putri kerajaan, ia tak perlu mengikuti tradisi dan akan bisa bersama ibunya di malam sebelum pernikahan berlangsung.

"Kurapika," terdengar suara yang lembut tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kurapika segera berbalik, dan melihat Aurora sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Permaisuri?" katanya kaget.

"Ah…kau tak keberatan bukan jika aku memanggilmu hanya dengan nama? Lagipula kau akan menjadi istri Kuroro…seperti anakku sendiri."

"Tentu saja…aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, ayo kemari."

Kurapika menghampiri Aurora. Wanita itu mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Aurora mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut pirang panjang gadis itu perlahan.

"Sebenarnya…aku ingin punya anak perempuan, untuk melengkapi kehadiran Kuroro yang telah lahir sebelumnya," kata Aurora. "Sayang sekali apa yang kuinginkan tidak kunjung datang. Sejak itu, aku sangat menantikan…saat di mana Kuroro akan membawa seorang gadis untuk menjadi istrinya. Aku bersumpah, akan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri dan menyayanginya."

Kurapika menatap pantulan bayangan Aurora di cermin. Suaranya lembut, matanya yang terlihat sendu…membuat Kurapika teringat akan Ibu Suri dan tiba-tiba berkata,

"Ibu…"

Aurora berhenti menyisir rambut Kurapika. Kurapika pun terkejut, ia segera menutup mulutnya dan berdiri, lalu membungkuk pada Aurora.

"Maaf…maafkan kelancanganku, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Aku telah mengucapkannya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Aku…hanya sedang merindukan ibuku," ucap Kurapika segera.

Aurora tersenyum. Ia melangkah maju dan memeluk Kurapika.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku Ibu," katanya lembut. "Ayo, panggil saja…"

Awalnya Kurapika merasa ragu, namun akhirnya Kurapika mengatakannya,

"I-Ibu…"

"Ya, betul begitu…Kurapika…anakku…"

"Ibu…Ibu…"

Kurapika pun menangis di pelukan Aurora. Aurora melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan banyak menangis malam ini, kau tidak ingin matamu besok menjadi sembab 'kan?"

Kurapika tertawa kecil. Malam itu, Aurora menemani Kurapika hingga ia tertidur.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat yang dinantikan pun datang. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah, seluruh rakyat di Negeri Bintang Jatuh bergembira menyambut upacara pernikahan yang akan segera diselenggarakan.

"Tuan Putri, waktunya sudah tiba," kata Perdana Menteri Alarice. Ia bertugas mengantarkan Kurapika ke tangan Kuroro.

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Sebuah ruangan suci, tempat upacara pernikahan bagi keluarga kerajaan diadakan. Para gadis kecil dengan gaun emas sedikit di bawah lutut berjalan di depan Kurapika dan Alarice sambil menaburkan bunga. Musik dimainkan dengan indah.

Keluarga bangsawan dan orang-orang istana yang hadir hari itu menatap Kurapika dengan kagum.

Kurapika melangkah dengan anggun. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih gading, dengan hiasan yang terbuat dari benang emas dan permata yang berkilau dengan indahnya…dan senada dengan sepatu cantik yang ia kenakan. Rambut pirang Kurapika ditata sederhana dan dihiasi dengan bunga. Kain tipis yang berkilau tersemat dengan mahkota bertatahkan batu permata yang dibuat khusus untuknya.

Walau sudah berusaha menyiapkan diri, namun Kurapika merasa gugup. Seketika rasa gugupnya hilang saat ia memandang ke depan…melihat Kuroro yang menunggu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kali ini, Kuroro mengenakan baju putih gading yang terkesan gagah, dengan jubah berwarna emas. Pria itu terlihat semakin tampan.

Tak lama, Kurapika dan Alarice sampai di tempat Kuroro berada. Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya dan Kurapika menyambut uluran tangan itu, sementara Alarice bergabung dengan para pejabat istana.

Kuroro dan Kurapika berdiri berhadapan, di antara mereka berdiri seorang pemuka agama negeri itu.

Nama kedua pengantin disebutkan… kesediaan mereka untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri pun diucapkan. Keduanya mengucapkan janji yang akan selalu terpatri di hati mereka,

_Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, menghargaimu, menlindungimu dan menjaga ikatan cinta ini hingga maut memisahkan. Dalam segala keadaan…kita akan selalu bersama. Cum te aeternum…bersamamu selamanya…_

Kuroro menyematkan cincin kawin di jari manis Kurapika, begitu pun sebaliknya. Setelah selesai, ia mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Banyak undangan yang meneteskan air mata bahagia, termasuk Aurora dan Kurapika sendiri tentu saja. Bahkan Icasia menangis dengan keras.

.

.

"Rakyat kita sudah menanti," kata Eleazar sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Aurora ke balkon utama istana. Kuroro dan Kurapika mengikuti di belakangnya.

Melihat kedua pasangan itu, rakyat Negeri Bintang Jatuh langsung bersorak gembira. Kurapika terlihat sangat cantik bagaikan malaikat, sinar matahari yang cerah menimpa rambut gadis itu…membuatnya tampak semakin berkilau.

Rakyat memanggil-manggil namanya. Kurapika pun terpaku dengan pipi yang merona.

"Mereka senang melihatmu…dan menyerukan namamu. Ayo lambaikan tanganmu," kata Kuroro.

Kurapika mengangkat dan melambaikan tangannya kepada ribuan rakyat yang berada di halaman istana. Mereka bersorak semakin keras. Dalam sekejap saja, hal itu menambah kebahagiaan Kurapika.

Kuroro memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini rakyatku…Kurapika, rakyat kita. Ingatlah terus hari ini, saat kau menerima cinta dari mereka."

Pihak istana membagikan banyak hadiah untuk rakyat negeri itu, kemudian pesta pun diselenggarakan di istana. Theola bergabung bersama para pemusik, memainkan musik dansa pernikahan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroro dan Kurapika berdansa sebagai pasangan suami istri di depan umum.

Mulai hari ini…mereka akan melangkah bersama. Kurapika tidak lagi teringat akan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya dulu. Asalkan ada Kuroro…suami yang sangat ia cintai, semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hari sudah tengah malam saat pesta usai. Kuroro memasuki kamarnya yang dihias dengan indah. Kurapika sudah berada di sana lebih dulu. Ia sudah melepas gaun pengantinnya dan membersihkan diri.

Cahaya bulan yang lembut menyinari wajah cantik gadis itu. Rambutnya terurai dengan indah. Namun ekspresi tegang Kurapika tak luput dari perhatian Kuroro. Ia tersenyum geli, menghampiri Kurapika yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur berukuran besar.

Kuroro mengangkat dagunya. "Kenapa? Kau gugup?" tanyanya. Ia mengecup kening gadis itu. "Tenanglah…tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

"_Cum te aeternum_?" Kurapika berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya…tentu saja, Istriku."

Kuroro membantu Kurapika berdiri. Ia membelai rambut pirangnya dengan lembut dan menatapnya. Rambut berwarna emas…mata yang bersinar merah karena rasa bahagia yang begitu meluap-luap, pipi yang merona, leher jenjang dan…bibir mungilnya yang menggoda.

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium istrinya, melumat bibirnya perlahan lalu kali ini ia memperdalam ciuman itu. Kurapika memejamkan mata, membalas ciuman Kuroro dan menikmatinya. Sambil terus berciuman, Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika lalu membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu begitu lama, setelah perjuangan yang tidak mudah, setelah melalui segala hambatan yang ada…malam itu, keduanya saling memiliki.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Gyaaa….senangnya, menulis wedding scene KuroPika untuk yang pertama kalinya!

Cum te aeternum, 'bersamamu selamanya' dalam Bahasa Latin. Entahlah, struktur kalimatnya bener atau ga…Google Translator did it for me!

I just want something different to be said in their wedding vow and wedding ring.

Review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

A/N :

Rentang waktu empat bulan cukup menyulitkanku menulis chapter ini. Aku harus mengingat kembali _the feeling of the story_ dan benang merahnya, jadi aku senang sekali ketika selesai menulisnya^^ Terima kasih atas semua pihak yang telah memberikan dukungan dan masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic Just for You.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Leorio membaca dokumen-dokumen yang berada di hadapannya sekilas. Ia menghela napas sebentar…lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya yang empuk. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak pernikahan antara dirinya dan Pakunoda dilangsungkan. Tapi semua itu hanyalah berupa kebahagiaan yang nampak di permukaan saja.

"Yang Mulia?"

Suara seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak…aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Leorio sambil tersenyum lemah, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian kembali kepada pekerjaannya tanpa sempat menoleh pada si pelayan yang nampak khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Hisoka masuk.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia. Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu padamu," katanya.

Leorio hanya mengangguk. Hisoka merasa heran sejenak. Penguasa Rukuso itu terlihat begitu lelah…begitu berbeda sejak sebelum ia menikah dulu.

"Hisoka, laporannya," Leorio mengingatkan saat Hisoka tak kunjung memulai.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir fajar saat Leorio pergi ke kamarnya. Tampak Pakunoda sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Leorio menghela napas, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Pakunoda membuka matanya. Ia menatap punggung Leorio yang membelakanginya.

"Kau baru selesai?" tanya Pakunoda dingin.

"Ya," Leorio menjawab. Ia berbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kemudian pria itu teringat sesuatu. "Besok…ada rapat besar dengan para bangsawan Rukuso. Kau juga harus hadir."

"Tentu saja, tak usah khawatir."

Keduanya terdiam, berusaha untuk tidur dengan berbagai pikiran muncul di benak mereka. Leorio dan Pakunoda sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka menikah bukan atas dasar rasa cinta, tapi hanya karena demi kepentingan negaranya…dan harga diri sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Leorio membuka matanya kembali. Ia menoleh, bergerak mendekat dan mulai menyentuh Pakunoda perlahan. Wanita itu menerimanya begitu saja tanpa bereaksi sedikit pun.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Aula istana tampak ramai. Banyak bangsawan dan pejabat istana sudah hadir di sana, menunggu kedatangan penguasa mereka.

"Jendral Hisoka," kata seorang pria setengah baya dengan bajunya yang terbuat dari sutra.

Hisoka pun menoleh. "Ah…Tuan Bashou, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang tengah hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini? Ratu…belum juga memberikan keturunan untuk kerajaan ini."

"Apakah itu aneh? Baru saja setahun mereka menikah!"

"Ya…tapi juga ada rumor bahwa hubungan Raja dan Ratu tidak harmonis. Apakah itu benar?"

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu jauh membicarakan hal ini."

Aura mengancam mulai nampak di sekeliling Hisoka. Bashou mundur selangkah, namun tetap berusaha untuk menatap pria berambut merah itu karena ia tak mau terlihat kalah di hadapannya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, Jendral. Jika Raja dan Ratu segera memiliki keturunan…hal itu akan memperbaiki semuanya."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sore ini Pakunoda tengah berada di beranda istana. Ia terkejut melihat segelas ramuan yang disodorkan pelayan pribadinya.

"Apa ini? Baunya menyengat sekali!" kata Pakunoda sambil menutup hidungnya. "Singkirkan!"

"Tidak bisa, Ratu. Itu dibuat khusus oleh tabib istana," salah seorang pelayan pribadinya segera berkata.

"Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja!"

Pakunoda baru saja akan membuang isi gelas itu saat tiba-tiba Ibu Suri datang.

"Jangan lakukan itu Pakunoda," ucapnya. "Aku sudah memesannya khusus untukmu. Semua mulai khawatir karena kau belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memiliki keturunan. Minumlah, semoga ramuan itu dapat menolongmu."

Penjelasan Ibu Suri membuat Pakunoda geram. Ia tak suka diatur, lagipula sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk mempunyai anak dari Leorio. Pakunoda meminum ramuan itu dengan cepat. Rasanya sangat pahit.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang prajurit datang menghampiri.

"Ada surat dari Acantha untuk Yang Mulia Ratu," ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Pakunoda segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Surat itu dari Phinks. Pakunoda membukanya perlahan, dan langsung terdiam saat membaca beberapa kalimat pertama yang tertulis di sana. Seketika ia melupakan kehadiran Ibu Suri di dekatnya.

Ibu Suri mengernyit melihat perilaku menantunya. Raut wajah keras wanita itu berubah, sorot matanya yang sayu seolah menerawang melalui angin mengingat setiap detail yang ia rindukan dari Kerajaan Acantha.

Pakunoda segera terbangun kembali ke dunia nyata saat seorang prajurit mengumumkan kedatangan Leorio.

"Anakku," sapa Ibu Suri sambil tersenyum dan memeluk putra sulungnya.

Pakunoda segera membungkuk hormat, lalu memperhatikan Leorio yang kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Ibu Suri. Seketika dia seolah tersentak saat sesuatu yang tak terduga muncul di benaknya dan seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam, seiring dengan pembuktian yang diberikan Leorio pada malam kedua pernikahan mereka.

'Saat itu...benarkah Leorio berhasil memenangkan tantangannya? Dan bagaimana caranya Kerajaan Sanchia bisa langsung tunduk dan rela memberikan para prajuritnya begitu saja?'

Leorio menyadari tatapan Pakunoda yang penuh dengan kecurigaan, tanpa sepengetahuan Ibu Suri ia melirik istrinya itu.

'Pakunoda, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan? Apa lagi yang akan terjadi nanti?'

"Yang Mulia..."

Pakunoda tersentak mendengarnya, ia segera menoleh dan melihat Hisoka berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Hisoka membungkuk hormat lalu menampakkan senyumnya yang aneh. "Apakah cuaca hari ini tak biasa untukmu? Hingga seolah aku dapat merasakan suasana yang begitu berbeda di sekelilingmu."

Pakunoda terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas senyuman itu sambil menatap Hisoka dengan tajam dan suara yang dipelankan.

"Jendral Hisoka yang begitu setia, jika kau memang sangat menghormati rajamu...sebaiknya kau lindungi dia agar tipuan yang dilakukannya tidak terbongkar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Pakunoda melangkah menghampiri Leorio dan Ibu Suri...meninggalkan Hisoka yang terdiam seolah membeku di tempatnya.

.

.

Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh...

"Kuroro!" seru Kurapika gembira saat melihat suaminya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri dan memeluk pria itu. Kuroro tersenyum, membalas pelukan itu dan membelai rambut pirang istrinya dengan penuh kasih. Kuroro baru saja kembali dari petualangannya di Negeri Pulcheria dan saat ini dia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Perdana Menteri Alarice.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kurapika dengan teliti. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya.

"Tentu! Lagipula ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu," jawab Kurapika dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Kurasa kau harus mengurangi petualanganmu tahun ini."

Kuroro mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kurapika yang terdengar tak biasa. "Kurapika, sebenarnya apa yang—"

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita saat kau pergi? Apa kau tidak berpikir ke sana?"

Kuroro terdiam, menatap mata biru Kurapika di hadapannya hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia pun sadar. "Maksudmu...anak kita...?"

Raut wajah Kurapika melembut dan seulas senyum bahagia nampak di wajah cantiknya. "Aku...sedang mengandung anakmu..."

Kabar itu sangat membahagiakan Kuroro, bagaikan kabar yang diturunkan dari surga dan diperuntukkan hanya untuk dirinya. Dengan gembira dia segera memeluk Kurapika dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Perdana Menteri Alarice pun ikut bahagia melihat hal itu, begitu pula halnya dengan Eleazar dan Aurora...saat mengetahui tentang kehamilan Kurapika dua minggu yang lalu.

.

.

Kuroro melangkah tegap menyusuri koridor istana yang temaram. Malam sudah larut. Sebagai kompensasi dari petualangan ke Negeri Pulcheria yang baru saja ia lakukan, Kuroro harus menyelesaikan berbagai tugas kenegaraannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sorot mata hitamnya meredup saat melihat Kurapika yang tengah terbaring di sofa.

"Putri Kurapika menunggumu, Pangeran," ujar seorang pelayan.

Kuroro melangkah menghampiri Kurapika lalu mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu perlahan. Dia menoleh kepada pelayan itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu...istirahatlah."

.

.

Kurapika sedikit bergerak saat Kuroro menggendongnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. "Ah...kau sudah kembali," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kuroro.

Kuroro membalas senyuman itu. "Kau tidak usah menungguku, Kurapika...lagipula aku akan selalu kembali padamu."

Pipi Kurapika merona saat pria itu mengecup keningnya, lalu perlahan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. Kuroro membelai rambut pirang Kurapika, memeluknya lembut sembari mengingat perjalanannya yang terakhir ke Pulcheria.

Flashback

_Feitan menoleh ke sekeliling, berusaha mengingat kembali tempat yang sempat dikunjunginya bersama Kuroro beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di dalam hutan yang lebat itu, terdapat suatu tempat yang terlihat berbeda dengan keadaan sekitarnya...seolah berada di dimensi yang lain._

_Suatu sosok muncul dari balik semak-semak. Bertubuh kecil, dengan telinganya yang meruncing ke atas. Dia menatap Kuroro dan rombongannya dengan matanya yang besar._

"_Sudah lama sekali, Tome...," Kuroro menyapa._

_Mata kurcaci bernama Tome itu langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya._

_._

_._

_ "Aku banyak mendengar kabar tentangmu," kata Tome. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon bersama Kuroro. "Kudengar kau berhasil mendapatkan harta yang paling istimewa itu...yang lebih istimewa dari Harta Suci Tarleton."_

_ Kuroro meliriknya sambil tersenyum tipis, membuatnya teringat untuk segera menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. "Bisakah kau jaga Harta Suci Terleton untukku?"_

_Tome terkejut mendengarnya, ia pun tak paham. Melihat kebingungan di wajahnya, Kuroro pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Harta Suci Tarleton sangat bernilai...kau bisa memiliki banyak pasukan dengan harta itu. Terlebih lagi, begitu berarti bagiku dan Kurapika. Kupikir akan sangat berbahaya jika Kurapika menjaganya sendirian...saat aku tak ada."_

_Tome terdiam, menatap Kuroro seolah tak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan pria itu...seperti bukan dirinya. Rasanya tak mungkin Kuroro berkata begitu. "Aku mengenalmu sebagai seseorang yang sangat optimis, Kuroro," komentar Tome sambil terkekeh geli._

_Lagi-lagi Kuroro hanya tersenyum tanpa mengutarakan alasannya. Tome menyerah dan menghela napas. "Baiklah...aku akan menjaganya."_

"_Terima kasih...jika istriku membutuhkannya, tolong pastikan agar harta itu bisa sampai ke tangannya."_

End of Flashback

"Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika pelan, membuat Kuroro tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak...tenanglah," jawab Kuroro.

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Kurapika terhenti saat Kuroro tiba-tiba menciumnya. Untuk sesaat ia masih terkejut, namun kemudian menyerah dan membalas ciuman itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kerajaan Rukuso...

Mata Ibu Suri berbinar-binar gembira membaca surat yang ada di tangannya. Surat dari Kurapika...anak perempuan satu-satunya yang sangat ia rindukan. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia menghampiri Leorio yang baru saja akan mengadakan pertemuan.

"Leorio! Kurapika...adikmu...dia tengah mengandung, anakku akan melahirkan pewaris Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terhenyak, termasuk Leorio. Namun tak lama kemudian raut wajah mereka terlihat gembira lalu mengucapkan selamat pada Ibu Suri dan Leorio. Beberapa orang di sana melirik Leorio dengan penuh arti.

'Seandainya saja...Ratu Pakunoda pun segera memberikan keturunan...'

Leorio merasakan tatapan itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan segera memulai pertemuan.

.

.

Cahaya matahari senja memasuki kamar yang luas dan terkesan dingin itu. Pakunoda berdiri di dekat jendela, menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat geram. Kabar tentang kehamilan Kurapika membuatnya marah. Dia sudah cukup tertekan dengan tuntutan yang ditujukan padanya, lalu sekarang...kabar gembira dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh menambah bebannya.

Pakunoda menoleh ke luar jendela, menatap pemandangan indah Negeri Rukuso yang terlihat dari sana. Ia benar-benar merasa asing walau sudah setahun lebih tinggal di Rukuso. Pakunoda memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat Negeri Acantha yang ia rindukan. Mungkin tempat itu tidaklah seindah Rukuso, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga Acantha adalah tanah airnya.

Flashback

_Pakunoda menaiki kudanya dengan kencang, lalu berhenti di sebuah padang yang luas. Ia baru saja menjalani upacara penobatannya sebagai Ratu Acantha. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap kaki kuda di belakangnya._

_ Pakunoda menoleh, melihat Phinks yang datang menghampiri._

_ "Semua mencarimu," ucap pria itu._

_ Pakunoda memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menatap langit yang cerah. "Phinks, aku akan membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuaku...mengubah hukum di Negeri Acantha, termasuk menghapus peraturan yang tak perlu dan melepaskan diri dari kerajaan lain."_

_ "Itu akan sangat berbahaya...kau harus mempertimbangkannya lagi."_

_ Pakunoda tersentak mendengar komentar Phinks. Ia pun kembali menoleh dan menatapnya tajam._

_ "Itu keputusanku sebagai Ratu Acantha!"_

End of Flashback

Pakunoda tahu, dan betul-betul menyadari bahwa Phinks mencintainya sejak dulu. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya, karena telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Acantha. Bahkan sebenarnya Pakunoda memanfaatkan perasaan Phinks agar selalu setia padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita yang nampak kuat itu merasa sendiri. Dengan sedih ia merengkuh tubuhnya namun tetap berusaha menahan air mata.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika menghela napas lalu duduk bersandar di kursi yang empuk, dengan sebuah bantal yang cukup besar turut menyangga tubuhnya. Tak jauh dari sana, Kuroro tengah bercakap-cakap dengan tabib istana yang baru saja selesai memeriksa kandungannya.

"Syukurlah bayimu baik-baik saja, Putri Kurapika," ucap Theola bahagia sambil memandang perut Kurapika yang sudah membesar.

Kurapika tersenyum mendengarnya, namun raut wajahnya sedikit berubah saat merasakan sedikit gerakan di perutnya. Perlahan ia pun membelainya.

"Keluargamu di Rukuso...pasti juga sangat bahagia."

"Ya...," jawab Kurapika dengan lirih tanpa menoleh.

Theola sedikit merasa heran, tapi kemudian dia mengerti...Kurapika pasti tengah merindukan kampung halamannya.

"Kau tahu, Theola? Di saat-saat seperti ini...aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku..."

Cerita Kurapika terhenti saat seorang prajurit datang menghampirinya, membungkuk hormat lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Surat untuk Putri Kurapika dari Kerajaan Rukuso."

Kurapika terkejut, ia segera berdiri dan mengambil surat itu. Ternyata itu surat balasan dari Ibu Suri. Ia begitu merindukan Kurapika dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata gadis itu.

"Kurapika...," terdengar suara Kuroro di dekatnya. Ia merangkul Kurapika seolah berusaha menenangkannya.

Kurapika menoleh. Dengan mata yang basah, ia menatap pria itu penuh arti.

"Tidak," kata Kuroro segera setelah mengartikan tatapan Kurapika.

"Tapi aku rindu...aku ingin bertemu keluargaku!"

Kuroro melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kurapika lalu berusaha bicara dengan lebih tegas. "Kau sedang hamil, Kurapika. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak...aku dan bayi ini akan baik-baik saja, lagipula ada kau yang selalu menjagaku."

"Anak kita akan lahir beberapa bulan lagi. Kelahiran pewaris harus dilakukan di sini dan ditunggui oleh perwakilan dari beberapa keluarga bangsawan dan pejabat istana."

"Kalau begitu, kita tiba kembali ke sini sebulan sebelum saat itu tiba!"

Kuroro menghela napas berat melihat reaksi Kurapika yang keras kepala. Ia menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kumohon...," kata Kurapika lagi. Di belakangnya, Theola pun memandangi Kurapika dengan sorot mata iba. Dia memahami bagaimana perasaan Kurapika namun tak berani ikut bicara dalam percakapan itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, rombongan dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh nampak memasuki wilayah Rukuso. Ya, akhirnya Kuroro menyerah dan mengabulkan permohonan Kurapika saat itu. Dia pun sudah berusaha meyakinkan Eleazar dan Aurora yang juga mengkhawatirkan Kurapika dan calon cucu mereka. Kali ini Kuroro harus berusaha lebih keras karena pasukan pribadinya ia perintahkan untuk tetap tinggal, membantu Nobunaga memperkuat keamanan di salah satu wilayah.

'Negeriku...,' Kurapika berkata dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. 'Aku betul-betul rindu!'

Kuroro tersenyum melihat raut wajah bahagia gadis itu, dan bersyukur karena sepertinya ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Sesampainya di istana, Kurapika segera melihat wajah orang-orang terkasih yang sangat ingin ia temui menyambutnya di sana.

"Adikku, selamat datang kembali," sambut Leorio.

Semua terlihat bahagia dengan kedatangan Kuroro dan Kurapika, bahkan Pakunoda pun tersenyum tipis...walau itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan dan penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Ia merasa kehadiran Kurapika akan semakin memojokkan dirinya.

.

.

"Kakak, sekarang aku sudah lebih hebat!" ucap Gon bangga sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman istana.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku akan mencoba kemampuanmu," jawab Kurapika.

Mendengar hal ini, Kuroro segera bicara, "Ya, nanti setelah anak kita lahir dan kondisimu sudah memungkinkan."

Kurapika merengut. Kadang ia menganggap Kuroro terlalu berlebihan, tapi bagaimana lagi...yang ada di dalam perutnya kemungkinan adalah orang yang akan menggantikan kedudukan Kuroro kelak. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Dari beranda, Ibu Suri tersenyum melihat itu semua. Namun senyumnya langsung hilang saat melihat Pakunoda tak jauh dari sana. Wanita itu pun sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dengan ditemani dua orang pelayannya. Ibu Suri melihat dengan jelas...tatapan Pakunoda yang terlihat berbeda dan ditujukan untuk Kurapika.

'Pakunoda...dan Kurapika...,' Ibu Suri berkata dalam hati dengan rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat. 'Semoga...tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan ini.'

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pakunoda menatap beberapa helai gaun yang berada di hadapannya. Beberapa orang pelayan berusaha memberikan masukan mengenai gaun mana yang akan dipakainya nanti. Ya, malam ini akan diadakan pesta di istana...dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan Kuroro dan Kurapika, juga sebagai rasa syukur atas kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan pasangan itu.

Pakunoda sama sekali tak ingin menghadirinya.

"Yang Mulia, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mata Pakunoda berkedip saat mendengar pertanyaan salah satu pelayannya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

"Yang Mulia..."

Akhirnya Pakunoda pun berdiri, lalu melirik salah satu gaunnya. "Itu saja," katanya sambil berlalu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat Hisoka tengah menatap ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana, Pakunoda merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Hisoka seperti Phinks...yang sangat loyal pada pemimpinnya.

'Apa yang kaulihat, Jendral Hisoka? Sepertinya sekarang pun aku...masih tampak berbahaya bagimu?'

.

.

Shalnark duduk bersama para tamu sambil bercengkerama. Sesekali ujung matanya tertuju ke dua pasangan kerajaan yang tengah berdansa, yaitu Leorio dan Pakunoda, lalu Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Hanya dalam sekali lihat saja, para tamu akan tahu. Dibandingkan Kuroro dan Kurapika, tak ada rasa cinta yang nampak di raut wajah Leorio dan Pakunoda. Untuk beberapa saat Shalnark tenggelam dalam lamunannya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Pakunoda melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Leorio hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan tak senang, namun Pakunoda membalasnya.

Ya, sepertinya Pakunoda sudah tak tahan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Maafkan tindakanku ini, Yang Mulia," desis Pakunoda. "Tapi aku tak mau membiarkan diriku dibanding-bandingkan dengan adikmu oleh para tamu itu. Aku tak pantas menerimanya. Permisi."

Leorio hanya menghela napas, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pria itu pun mengacuhkan kepergian Pakunoda dan membaur dengan para tamu.

Pakunoda melangkah menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan suara musik dari ruang pesta yang semakin lama terdengar semakin jauh. Tindakannya ini mungkin akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan namun ia tak peduli. Sebentar terbayang wajah Kurapika yang tengah berdansa dengan wajah bahagia di pelukan suaminya, Kuroro.

'Aku benar-benar tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan gadis itu,' batinnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya, Pakunoda mengernyit melihat sebuah hiasan indah dari kristal yang terletak di atas meja.

"Dari mana ini?" ia bertanya.

Seorang pelayan segera menjawab, "Itu dari Putri Kurapika, Yang Mulia...Tuan Putri membawakannya sebagai oleh-oleh untukmu."

Tangan Pakunoda yang semula terulur hendak mengambil dan melihat benda itu dari dekat pun berhenti dan ditarik kembali. Tatapan matanya menjadi geram. Pakunoda yang malang...ia menganggap benda itu sebagai suatu penghinaan.

'Putri Kurapika...kau menghinaku? Lalu memberikan benda itu sebagai suatu penghiburan? Benar-benar lancang!'

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Rasanya Rukuso jadi lebih indah sejak terakhir aku pergi dari sini," Kurapika berkata sambil tersenyum pada Pakunoda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hmm...," Pakunoda bergumam lalu menyesap tehnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan Kurapika berada di Rukuso, tapi baru kali ini mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Sebenarnya keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu di taman, lalu untuk mencairkan suasana...Kurapika mengajak Pakunoda minum teh bersama di kamarnya.

"Kurasa kakakku pun berhasil memimpin Rukuso dengan baik...sesuai dengan yang diamanatkan Ayah. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka semua kebahagiaan ini akan terjadi."

Tanpa sadar Kurapika membelai perutnya yang sudah lebih membesar sekarang, namun lagi-lagi Pakunoda menanggapinya dengan cara yang berbeda. Entah bagaimana ia merasa sikap itu merupakan ejekan baginya.

"Aku pun tak menyangka akan menikah dengan Raja Rukuso," kata Pakunoda sambil meletakkan cangkirnya. Ia menatap Kurapika, seolah ia memiliki rencana tertentu. "Putri Kurapika, kenapa kau tidak menikahi seorang raja?"

"Maksud...Ratu?" Kurapika balik bertanya, ia belum bisa menerka ke mana arah percakapan ini.

"Pangeran Kuroro hanya seorang putra mahkota, kau harus menunggu Raja Eleazar turun tahta atau meninggal untuk menjadi permaisuri."

"Aku...sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana."

Kurapika mulai tak menyukai apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, entah kenapa Pakunoda seolah bermaksud untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Kakakmu pemimpin yang hebat, semua waktu dan tenaganya ia curahkan untuk Rukuso. Sedangkan Pangeran Kuroro...Putri Kurapika, apakah Raja Eleazar tidak pernah menyampaikan keberatannya atas kebiasaan suamimu itu?"

"Ratu, kurasa kau salah sangka...Kuroro adalah putra mahkota yang bertanggungjawab, walaupun suka berpetualang ia tetap melakukan kewajibannya."

"Ya...aku juga mendengar kabarnya. Naga Ambrosine, Harta Suci Tarleton..."

Kali ini, nada suara Pakunoda benar-benar terdengar seperti mengejek. Raut wajah Kurapika langsung berubah, dan hal ini membuat Pakunoda senang.

"Ratu, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanya Kurapika sambil menatap kakak iparnya dengan tajam. Warna mata Kurapika mulai berubah menjadi merah.

Sesaat Pakunoda mengagumi mata itu. Baru pertama kali ia melihatnya, selama ini hanya ceritanya yang ia dengar.

"Maksudku adalah...," Pakunoda berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau mungkin salah menetapkan pilihanmu, Putri Kurapika. Aku...mempunyai suami seorang raja, yang berhasil menikahiku dengan melalui berbagai tantangan secara menakjubkan dan tak sering pergi seenaknya karena selalu menempatkan urusan kenegaraan di atas segalanya."

Kurapika tersentak dan segera berdiri, Pakunoda pun melakukan hal yang sama. Seringai tipis mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau angkuh sekali...tahukah kau bahwa seharusnya kau yang malu?" ucap Kurapika. "Kau, Ratu Negeri Acantha yang didapatkan kakakku dengan cara penipuan! Jika kau benar-benar pintar, pikiranmu tidak dipenuhi oleh semua rasa angkuh itu...kau akan menyadarinya!"

Pakunoda terlihat terkejut dengan sikap Kurapika yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, namun ia pun terlihat bingung. Baru saja Pakunoda akan bicara ketika Kurapika melanjutkan ucapannya...

"Ratu Pakunoda Yang Terhormat, kau pikir bisakah kakakku, dengan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya biasa-biasa saja, mengalahkanmu dalam semua tantangan itu? Bisakah kakakku menaklukkan Sanchia dalam semalam dan merebut pasukan mereka? Lalu kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya saat malam pengantin kalian..."

Pakunoda semakin terkejut begitu mendengar penjelasan yang terakhir. Rasanya tak mungkin Leorio akan memberitahukan hal itu pada Kurapika, karena ini berkaitan dengan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Penguasa Rukuso.

"Dari mana...?" tanya Pakunoda gugup. "Dari mana kau tahu itu? Siapa...yang memberitahumu?"

"Siapa? Tentu saja orang yang telah membantu kakakku."

Pakunoda berpikir sejenak hingga kemudian terlintas sebuah nama di benaknya. 'Ah...Pangeran Kuroro,' ia berkata dalam hati. 'Seorang ksatria, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh...mengingat berbagai petualangannya yang selama ini tersiar, bukan tak mungkin...dia...'

Kurapika tersenyum sinis melihat raut wajah Pakunoda. Dia tahu, Pakunoda sudah mengetahui siapa orangnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih hebat."

"Kau hanya mengelabuiku," Pakunoda berusaha menepis pernyataan Kurapika.

"Keangkuhanmu benar-benar telah menutupi segalanya. Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu...agar kau percaya."

Kurapika melangkah masuk, sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud melakukan hal ini namun amarahnya muncul saat Pakunoda merendahkan Kuroro, suami yang sangat ia cintai dan ia banggakan. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Kurapika pun kembali.

"Ini milikmu 'kan?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari emas milik Pakunoda.

Mata sayu Pakunoda membelalak. Itu adalah ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan semalam setelah malam pengantin...ketika ia diserang oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lihat secara kasat mata dan juga tak ia mengerti. Setelah beberapa saat, dengan wajah yang pucat...Pakunoda mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kurapika.

"Kau, Ratu Acantha, dimiliki oleh kakakku dengan cara yang kotor. Betapa hinanya..."

Harga diri Pakunoda seolah runtuh mendengar semua kenyataan itu. Dalam diam ia menangis. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Pakunoda meneteskan air matanya di hadapan orang lain.

.

.

Suasana sore hari yang begitu tenang seketika terusik saat pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Pakunoda. Terkejut, Leorio, Kuroro dan Hisoka menoleh menatapnya.

"Pakunoda, apa ini?" tanya Leorio dengan marah.

Pakunoda menatapnya sesaat, lalu menghempaskan ikat pinggang emas ke lantai. Semuanya terperangah.

"Yang Mulia, katakan padaku...," Pakunoda berkata sambil menatap suaminya. "Benarkah kau sudah membohongiku? Dengan cara kotor seperti itu kau menikahiku."

"Pakunoda..."

"Benarkah selama ini Pangeran Kuroro yang membantumu sebagai syarat untuk bisa menikahi Putri Kurapika?"

"Aku—"

"Betapa bodohnya aku! Pangeran Kuroro yang terkenal akan petualangannya yang tak biasa, lalu kekuatan yang dimilikinya...dan aku baru ingat dengan salah satu cerita yang kudengar saat itu, dia pernah mengalahkan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Zaoldyeck dengan mudah. Itulah sebabnya Sanchia bisa dikalahkan dalam waktu semalam saja!"

Leorio, Kuroro maupun Hisoka tak bisa menjawab.

"Lalu malam itu...," kata Pakunoda lagi. "Entah dengan cara apa, tapi pasti Pangeran Kuroro juga yang telah membantumu untuk mengalahkanku agar aku bersedia menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu!"

Leorio mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak mengira semua ini akan terjadi. Leorio melirik Kuroro yang menggeleng pelan padanya, seolah mengatakan 'bukan-aku-yang-memberitahu-Pakunoda'.

Leorio tak punya pilihan lain.

"Semua itu benar...," jawab Leorio pelan sambil menghindari tatapan istrinya. "Kulakukan...demi negaraku..."

Walau Pakunoda sudah bisa mengira jawaban itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa terguncang. Pakunoda mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu...lalu menoleh pada Kuroro.

"Untuk kali ini...aku berterimakasih pada istrimu, Pangeran Kuroro," Pakunoda berkata, lalu ia berbalik pergi.

Leorio menoleh. Dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan rasa malu, ia menatap Kuroro.

"Aku meminta Kurapika menyimpan ikat pinggang itu," Kuroro berkata tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari Leorio. "Tapi aku yakin, pasti ada alasannya hingga Kurapika bisa sampai membocorkan hal ini pada Ratu Pakunoda."

Hisoka memicingkan matanya. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha melindungi Leorio sebagai Penguasa Rukuso, termasuk melindungi kehormatannya. Namun hari ini...semua itu seolah sia-sia saja.

.

.

"Dia menghinamu!" Kurapika membela diri di hadapan Kuroro. "Aku tahu, selama ini dia tak pernah menyukaiku. Aku tak peduli...biasanya aku berusaha menahan diri, tapi lain ceritanya jika dia merendahkanmu seperti tadi."

"Ini menyangkut kehormatan kakakmu sebagai Raja Rukuso, Kurapika...," kata Kuroro lirih.

"Kuroro, mungkin aku salah karena terbawa emosi hingga mengatakan semua itu...tapi salahkah aku jika ingin membela nama baik suamiku?"

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang...aku salah memilih suami, dan Kak Leorio lebih baik daripada dirimu. Lalu membanggakan dirinya tentang bagaimana Kak Leorio berhasil mendapatkannya. Dia...betul-betul angkuh..."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang tertunduk. Ya...siapa yang bisa menyalahkan? Kurapika mencintainya, dan ingin membela kehormatan suaminya. Kuroro pun melangkah maju dan memeluk Kurapika.

"Maafkan aku...," Kurapika berkata sambil menangis di dada Kuroro. "Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk...?"

"Ssh...Sudahlah...aku mengerti," ucap Kuroro sambil membelai rambut Kurapika dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

'Kuharap apa yang kautakutkan tak akan terjadi, Kurapika...,' ia berkata dalam hati. 'Raja Leorio...maaf...'

.

.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal Kuroro dan Hisoka dari ruangannya, Leorio melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menghempaskan barang-barang yang berada di sana. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terhina di hadapan Pakunoda, bahkan rasanya jauh lebih hina dibandingkan dengan saat peristiwa memalukan yang terjadi di malam pengantinnya dulu.

'Aku...harus bagaimana...?' ia bertanya dalam hati. 'Kurapika...kenapa kaulakukan itu?'

Lalu ia meraih sebuah guci yang berukuran cukup besar dan mendorongnya hingga pecah berantakan. Para penjaga tak ada yang berani masuk, karena Leorio memerintahkan agar tak ada yang mengganggunya walau apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan napas terengah-engah karena amarah yang begitu tak tertahankan, Leorio terduduk di kursinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia mengakui bahwa Kuroro lebih hebat. Sikapnya pun terhormat, dan pria itu sudah banyak membantu Rukuso—apapun alasannya. Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali Kuroro memberikan bantuannya, Leorio seringkali mengkhawatirkan pandangan orang yang mungkin membandingkan kemampuannya dengan Kuroro. Beberapa kali pula ia berusaha menepiskan rasa iri dan merasa tersaingi.

Leorio sudah menganggap Kuroro sebagai orang yang dapat dipercaya, apalagi setelah ia menjadi suami dari Kurapika sejak setahun yang lalu. Namun kini...semua tak akan sama lagi.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Selanjutnya, keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Pakunoda tak mau lagi bersusah-payah untuk bersandiwara agar orang-orang mengira ia memiliki pernikahan yang bahagia bersama Leorio. Bahkan wanita itu pun kini tak begitu menghormatinya lagi.

"Jangan paksa aku," kata Pakunoda dingin saat Perdana Menteri Netero membujuknya untuk memperbaiki sikapnya. "Kembalilah temui rajamu, dia tahu kenapa aku bersikap begini."

Pria tua itu menghela napas kecewa, lalu pergi meninggalkan Pakunoda. Hisoka menyaksikan semua itu dengan khawatir. Bagaimana kalau wanita itu membuka aib Penguasa Negeri Rukuso ke publik? Bisa dipastikan Leorio akan menjadi bahan lelucon.

"Yang Mulia...," kata Hisoka geram.

Pakunoda menatap pria itu dengan tanpa ekspresi, hingga kemudian sebuah senyum sinis nampak di wajahnya.

"Apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau kau memang sering mengawasiku akhir-akhir ini, Jendral Hisoka?" tanya Pakunoda.

"Kehormatan Raja adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Kalau begitu, targetmu salah. Bukan aku yang harus kau khawatirkan...tapi Putri Kurapika dan suaminya."

Pakunoda berbalik meninggalkan Hisoka yang terdiam.

'Aku sudah dihina begini...jangan harap aku masih mau untuk bersandiwara bagi Raja Leorio,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Raja...inilah akibatnya, jika kau sampai melukai harga diriku, Ratu Acantha...'

Tiba-tiba Pakunoda menyadari sesuatu. Langkahnya pun terhenti, raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Tangannya meremas tepi jubah yang ia kenakan dengan kuat.

'Ya...bukan hanya Raja Leorio, tapi gadis itu pun harus menerima akibatnya!'

.

& Skip Time &

.

Istana Kerajaan Rukuso malam ini kembali ramai oleh pesta yang diadakan di sana. Kabar tentang buruknya hubungan antara Kurapika dan Pakunoda sudah tersebar. Untunglah alasannya belum diketahui umum, namun hal ini justru menimbulkan berbagai dugaan yang tidak enak didengar.

Kurapika berdiri dengan gelisah. Mata birunya melirik Pakunoda yang baru saja datang dan mulai menyapa para tamu. Sebentar ia teringat percakapannya dengan Ibu Suri beberapa hari yang lalu...

"_Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Kurapika menolak. Ibu Suri meminta agar Kurapika menyapa Pakunoda di pesta yang akan diadakan, untuk menepis semua kabar buruk yang beredar tentang mereka._

_Ibu Suri menghela napas. "Putriku, lakukanlah...kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Hanya sedikit sapaan saja..."_

Sebentar lagi. Pakunoda mulai melangkah ke arahnya. Kurapika bisa merasakan tangannya sedikit berkeringat, dan waktu seolah berhenti...saat Pakunoda berhenti melangkah di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Kurapika berusaha menguatkan diri. Mata para tamu yang berada di sana tertuju pada keduanya. Kurapika baru saja akan bicara ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat akan hinaan Pakunoda saat itu, lalu...dia bertambah enggan saat menatap mata sayu Pakunoda. Masih ada keangkuhan di sana.

'Anak kecil, ayolah...aku menunggumu,' batin Pakunoda sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya.

Kurapika sedikit menunduk, lalu tak disangka-sangka...ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Pakunoda yang terperangah.

'Aku tak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku di hadapan wanita itu,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati. 'Lagipula...dia yang memulai semua ini.'

Betapa geramnya Pakunoda diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi kali ini ada banyak orang yang melihatnya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan. Kali ini Kurapika kalah oleh emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Seandainya saja...dia mau mengalah...

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Kurapika tiba di kamarnya, Kuroro pun datang. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya...membuat Kuroro tercengang. Kurapika terlihat marah dan sakit hati, bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Kumohon...jangan berkomentar apapun," pintanya lirih.

Kuroro mendekat, menarik Kurapika ke dalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu kita segera kembali ke Negeri Bintang Jatuh...lebih lama berada di sini sangat tak baik untukmu. Maukah kau...?"

Kuroro menghela napas lega saat Kurapika mengangguk, menyatakan persetujuannya.

.

.

Rasanya Pakunoda tak bisa berpikir dengan benar karena kemarahan yang teramat sangat. Diam-diam ia meminta salah seorang prajurit untuk memanggil Hisoka agar menemuinya secara rahasia segera setelah pesta usai.

Hisoka menatap wanita itu tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Dia tahu pasti Pakunoda sangat marah, bahkan dirinya sempat khawatir wanita itu akan bertindak spontan dengan membeberkan semuanya di pesta tadi. Untunglah hal itu tidak terjadi sehingga nama baik Penguasa Negeri Rukuso tidak semakin terpuruk.

"Kau...sangat setia pada Raja Leorio bukan?" Pakunoda memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah bersumpah setia sejak dulu...untuk melindungi penguasa negeri ini walau nyawaku sebagai taruhannya," jawab Hisoka yakin.

"Kalau begitu...bersekutulah denganku. Jika kau mengikuti rencanaku, kau akan sangat berjasa dalam melindungi reputasinya."

Hisoka sedikit mengernyit, memandangi Pakunoda dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia mencoba menerka apa yang hendak dilakukan wanita itu.

"Bantu aku membunuh Pangeran Kuroro."

Rasa terkejut nampak di wajah Hisoka, lalu ia pun bertanya, "Apa hubungannya kematian Pangeran Kuroro dengan reputasi Raja? Menurutku...Yang Mulia hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Putri Kurapika."

"Ya, tentu saja itu benar. Tapi jika rencanaku berhasil, aku akan melupakan semua masalah ini...dan bersama-sama memulihkan nama baik Raja Leorio. Bahkan bukan tak mungkin aku akan berusaha lebih keras agar bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya. Jendral Hisoka, kau yang paling mengenal suamiku...kau pasti tahu, sebenarnya dia sangat iri pada Pangeran Kuroro yang jauh lebih hebat darinya."

"Cara berpikir yang mengejutkan dan penuh resiko...apakah kau lupa bahwa Pangeran Kuroro kebal terhadap serangan apapun?"

"Dia manusia, Jendral Hisoka. Sekuat apapun Pangeran Kuroro, dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Pasti ada cara untuk membunuhnya...dan itu adalah tugas pertamamu."

Pertemuan itu berakhir tak lama kemudian. Hisoka pun bimbang. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Leorio, tapi dia pun cukup dekat dengan Kurapika. Lalu di atas semua itu, sudah berulang kali Kuroro mencurahkan segala kemampuannya untuk membantu Rukuso. Sebagai seorang ksatria, ini bertentangan dengan suara hati Hisoka. Tapi pria itu juga teringat akan sumpahnya. Bersedia melakukan apapun demi Penguasa Negeri Rukuso...walau mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pakunoda merasa begitu yakin dengan rencananya, dia pun yakin Hisoka akan bersedia membantunya. Apalagi secara kebetulan Phinks tengah datang berkunjung ke Rukuso. Lalu memang itulah yang terjadi. Hisoka kembali menemui Pakunoda, menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Tapi aku belum mengetahui apa kelemahannya," Hisoka berkata. "Aku harus punya alasan tepat untuk menyelidikinya."

"Alasan itu sedang menuju ke sini, Jendral Hisoka. Aku sudah meminta Jendral Phinks...mengumpulkan orang untuk menjadi lawan Rukuso," jawab Pakunoda sambil menoleh pada Phinks yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lawan? Apa rencanamu?"

"Untuk membunuh Pangeran Kuroro...terlebih dahulu kita harus membuatnya keluar dari lingkungan istana. Alasan serangan palsulah yang akan kugunakan. Tugasmu, Jendral Hisoka...buatlah hal ini senyata mungkin, tentu kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan."

"Setelah Pangeran Kuroro mati, apa kau tidak mencemaskan bagaimana sikap Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh nanti? Jangan sampai Rukuso hancur hanya karena ambisimu untuk membalas dendam. Pihak Bintang Jatuh pasti akan berusaha mencari pembunuhnya."

"Aku sudah siap untuk menyerahkan diri," tiba-tiba Phinks bicara.

Hisoka terkesiap. Ia dapat melihat tak sedikitpun keraguan nampak di mata pria itu. Dalam sekejap saja, Hisoka menyadari bahwa kedudukannya dan Phinks saat ini bisa dikatakan hampir sama.

"Tugas membunuh Pangeran Kuroro...," Pakunoda melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kuserahkan padamu, Jendral Hisoka."

Tentu saja Hisoka sudah tidak terkejut lagi, ia sudah bisa menduganya.

.

.

Orang-orang suruhan Pakunoda mulai bergerak secara bertahap untuk membuat kekacauan di daerah perbatasan. Hisoka segera menindaklanjutinya dengan mengadakan berbagai pertemuan dan melaporkan perkembangannya pada Leorio sehingga hal itu dipandang sebagai masalah yang serius. Secara tidak langsung, kejadian ini membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika merasa tak enak untuk segera meninggalkan Rukuso sehingga kepulangan mereka ke Negeri Bintang Jatuh pun ditunda.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?" Kuroro tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan saat menghadiri pertemuan. "Cara yang aneh...seolah mereka punya maksud tersembunyi dan sengaja memancing kita untuk menyerang."

Hisoka terkejut. Menghadapi kecurigaan Kuroro, Hisoka mencoba beralasan sambil menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Sementara Shalnark memperhatikan semua itu...seolah mencoba membuat suatu kesimpulan sambil berusaha meredakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

'Semoga yang kurasakan ini tak berarti apa-apa,' batin Shalnark.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Di malam yang sunyi, saat sebagian besar penghuni istana sudah terlelap...Leorio terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, mereka akan menyerang musuh di perbatasan beberapa hari lagi.

'Kurasa lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar,' Leorio memutuskan. Dia melangkah keluar kamar, dan menolak saat beberapa orang prajurit menawarkan diri untuk mengawalnya.

Leorio pergi ke taman istana untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menghela napas berat. Akhir-akhir ini semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan, apalagi saat ia tak punya siapapun sebagai tempat berbagi. Kali ini tanpa sadar Leorio berjalan lebih jauh dari biasanya. Ia baru saja akan berbalik pergi saat melihat kamar Pakunoda masih terang dan terdengar suara beberapa orang tengah bercakap-cakap di sana.

'Selarut ini...ada apa?'

Perlahan Leorio melangkah menuju ke tempat itu. Ketika seorang prajurit melihatnya, ia segera memberi isyarat padanya agar diam.

"Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi, Jendral Hisoka," Pakunoda berkata.

"Ya...penyelidikanku masih belum membuahkan hasil," jawab Hisoka.

Leorio bertambah heran mendengar suara Hisoka di sana. Belum pernah pria itu menghadiri pertemuan rahasia tanpa sepengetahuannya. Leorio pun bertambah penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan Putri Kurapika?" usul Phinks. "Dia istrinya...dia pasti tahu apa kelemahan suaminya."

"Aku belum punya kesempatan bagus untuk mendekatinya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini Pangeran Kuroro lebih protektif pada Putri Kurapika."

"Rencana ini sudah disiapkan dengan rapi...tidak boleh gagal. Serangan palsu yang kita buat tidak bisa dipertahankan lebih lama lagi."

Leorio terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dengan mata membelalak ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri ketiga orang yang berada di sana.

"Serangan...palsu? Apa maksud kalian? Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Leorio. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan raut wajahnya terlihat kaget saat menyadari sesuatu, "Jangan bilang kalian bermaksud membunuh Kuroro!"

Wajah Hisoka dan Phinks memucat, mereka hanya berlutut di hadapan Leorio tanpa berani menjawab apapun. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Pakunoda. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yang Mulia benar-benar menggelikan!" ucapnya. "Apakah kau akan menghalangi rencana ini? Akuilah Yang Mulia, bahwa keberadaan dan kehebatan Pangeran Kuroro membuatmu malu! Reputasimu pun terancam! Kau mau seluruh rakyat menertawakanmu?"

"Kau berani mengancamku? Pakunoda, dia suami adikku!" Leorio mengelak.

"Ya...adik yang membuka rahasiamu hanya karena cintanya pada Pangeran Kuroro!"

Ucapan Pakunda malam itu membuat Leorio terdiam dan terus terngiang di benaknya. Apa yang dikatakan Pakunoda memang benar. Akhirnya dengan mengesampingkan hati nurani dan rasa kemanusiaannya, Leorio memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil tindakan pencegahan apapun dan membiarkan rencana Pakunoda tetap berjalan. Namun tak lama kemudian, Shalnark mencium rencana ini. Ia memilih untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Leorio dan sangat terkejut saat kakaknya itu membenarkan kecurigaannya.

"Kak Leorio! Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan itu?" Shalnark berkata dengan marah dan hati yang hancur. "Kau benar-benar iblis!"

Perkataan Shalnark membuat emosi Leorio serasa mendidih. Refleks, ia mengambil tongkat kerajaannya dan melemparkannya tepat ke arah Shalnark, membuat kening pemuda itu terluka hingga bersimbah darah.

"Kumohon ubah keputusanmu! Ingatlah betapa sayangnya kau pada Kurapika, ingatlah amanat mendiang Ayah!"

Leorio yang sudah gelap mata hanya menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa terlihat sedikitpun penyesalan di matanya. Ia pun memerintahkan beberapa orang prajurit untuk membawa Shalnark pergi. Khawatir Shalnark akan membeberkan semuanya, Pakunoda berhasil membujuk Leorio untuk mengasingkan Shalnark ke tempat yang sangat terpencil hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan tanpa memberitahukannya pada pihak istana maupun anggota keluarga kerajaan yang lain.

Ketika keberadaan Shalnark dipertanyakan, Leorio beralasan bahwa ia mengirimnya sebagai utusan ke beberapa kerajaan tetangga agar mereka tidak terhasut tawaran musuh.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Gon," panggil Ibu Suri pada putra bungsunya yang tengah berada di dekatnya. "Kenapa diam saja? Bukankah biasanya kau berlatih pedang? Ayo perlihatkan kemampuanmu pada Ibu..."

Gon menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ibu Suri merasa heran, tak biasanya Gon bersikap seperti itu. "Anakku, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak suka suasana di sini, Ibu," jawab Gon pelan sambil memainkan pedang di tangannya dengan malas, lalu menoleh pada Ibu Suri, "Tidakkah Ibu merasakannya? Semuanya terasa berbeda...walau sekilas terlihat sama."

Ibu Suri tersentak mendengar jawaban Gon. Dalam hatinya, Ibu Suri mengakui kenyataan itu. Itulah sebabnya akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering berdoa daripada biasanya.

"Kemarilah," ucapnya sambil meraih Gon dan memeluk tubuh anak itu.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Kurapika memandang jauh ke luar jendela...menatap langit biru Negeri Rukuso yang indah, mengingat berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu. Lamunannya buyar saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja Kurapika tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kuroro...," ucapnya lembut sambil menyentuh tangan Kuroro yang berada di perutnya.

"Tak usah menutupinya lagi, aku tahu kau sangat cemas," Kuroro berkata. Ia mencium pipi Kurapika, seolah berusaha menenangkan hati istrinya itu saat membicarakan hal ini.

"Maafkan aku...aku tahu kemampuan dan kekuatanmu, mungkin seharusnya aku tak usah khawatir, tapi..."

"Apakah kau mengalami mimpi buruk seperti dulu lagi?"

"Tidak..."

Kurapika membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Kuroro, lalu sambil menunduk ia pun berkata lagi, "Pertanyaan yang tak biasanya terpikirkan olehku tiba-tiba muncul. Kuroro, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya...ada cara yang bisa mengalahkanmu?"

Suasana hening seketika, dan sebenarnya ini mengherankan Kurapika.

"Memang ada."

Spontan, Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlihat terkejut, matanya menatap Kuroro seolah tak percaya.

"Sewaktu aku bermandikan darah Naga Ambrosine...ada sebagian kecil tubuhku yang tidak terkena darah itu, karena tertutupi sehelai daun linden," jelas Kuroro. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Kurapika, lalu berbalik dan meletakkannya pada titik tertentu di punggungnya. "Di sini..."

Kurapika tak mampu berkata-kata. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh titik itu. Merasakan ketakutan Kurapika, Kuroro segera berbalik kembali dan tersenyum. "Kau tak usah khawatir...selain kau, tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Kau tak perlu cemas, Kurapika..."

Kuroro memeluknya erat, namun raut wajah Kurapika tak berubah. Dia takut sekali...dan timbul keinginan dalam hatinya untuk melindungi Kuroro.

'Seandainya aku bisa, Kuroro...aku akan mengikutimu, melindungimu dari belakang agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melukaimu di situ,' batinnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika menatap deretan kalimat yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang tengah ia baca, dan mengabaikan kegelisahan yang semakin dirasakannya saat ini.

"Selamat siang, Putri Kurapika," seseorang menyapanya.

Kurapika mendongak, dan melihat Hisoka melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan istana tempatnya berada lalu membungkuk hormat dan menghampirinya.

"Sudah cukup lama rasanya aku tak melihatmu membaca di sini...," kata Hisoka sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang aneh. "Dan sudah cukup lama juga...aku tak berbincang-bincang denganmu."

"Sekarang semuanya berbeda, Jendral," jawab Kurapika singkat sambil balas tersenyum.

"Benar...pelarian yang cukup menyenangkan, dengan mengalihkan perhatian kepada buku yang bisa membuat kita seolah berada di dimensi yang lain."

Kurapika terlihat sedikit tersentak. Diam-diam Hisoka tersenyum lagi, itulah reaksi yang dia inginkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia perlukan.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa...," Kurapika berkata sambil tersenyum miris.

"Putri Kurapika, jangan cemas...kau tahu bagaimana Pangeran Kuroro. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya hingga saat ini, dan tentu saja...tak ada yang bisa melukainya."

"Tentu saja ada, Jendral Hisoka! Dan aku harus menahan diriku yang ingin sekali melindunginya!"

Kurapika segera menutup mulutnya, terkejut akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Hal yang sama pun nampak di wajah Hisoka. Pria itu segera berpikir cepat.

"Tak apa, Putri Kurapika...tenanglah...," ucap Hisoka hati-hati. "Aku akan melindungi Pangeran Kuroro. Kita akan menang, dan setelah ini hubungan persahabatan antara Raja dan suamimu pasti akan kembali membaik."

Kurapika menatap jauh ke dalam mata Hisoka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Melihat tanda-tanda ini, Hisoka berkata lagi, "Putri Kurapika...kau bisa mempercayaiku..."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro segera terbangun saat Kurapika tiba-tiba menjerit dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin tampak membasahi kening istrinya itu, dan ia terlihat begitu ketakutan...seperti yang pernah Kuroro saksikan dulu.

"Kurapika! Bangunlah, Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro berusaha membangunkannya.

Kurapika segera tersadar, matanya yang sudah berwarna merah membelalak ngeri dan langsung menangis saat melihat Kuroro.

"Kurapika...kenapa kau menjerit dan menangis seperti ini? Ada apa?" ia bertanya sambil menghapus air mata Kurapika dengan ibu jarinya, namun air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Jangan pergi...," ucap Kurapika lirih. "Aku mimpi buruk...Kuroro, aku memimpikannya lagi..."

"Mimpi yang sering kaualami dulu?"

"Ramalan itu akan terjadi...Jangan pergi, kumohon!"

Kurapika mencengkeram bagian depan baju Kuroro dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Wajahnya pun pucat...ia benar-benar ketakutan. Kuroro terlihat terkejut, namun ia segera menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menampakkannya di hadapan Kurapika. Kuroro harus berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk membantu kakakmu melindungi negeri ini...seperti yang dulu pernah kulakukan," ucap Kuroro hati-hati.

Raut wajah Kurapika tak berubah, dan Kuroro pun mencoba lagi, "Dulu ketika kau sering mengalami mimpi itu, aku selalu kembali padamu dalam keadaan utuh 'kan? Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Bukan begitu...hanya saja...kali ini berbeda. Aku merasa...kalau kali ini kita berpisah, kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Jangan pergi...Kuroro..."

Kuroro meraih kedua tangan Kurapika, menggenggam tangan itu dan mengecupnya. Dengan sorot mata yang lembut, sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, mari kita berdoa agar dilindungi dan dipertemukan kembali. Aku benar-benar harus pergi..."

Kuroro segera menarik Kurapika ke dalam pelukannya. Kurapika membalas pelukan itu, namun matanya menatap pakaian Kuroro yang terpajang di dalam kamar itu...pakaian yang akan dikenakannya saat berperang nanti. Tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya dan berdasarkan atas usul Hisoka, Kurapika sudah menandai titik kelemahan Kuroro di pakaian itu dengan tujuan agar Hisoka bisa lebih mudah melindunginya.

Akhirnya dengan diiringi doa dan air mata Kurapika, keesokan harinya Kuroro pergi bersama Leorio, Hisoka, Phinks dan pasukan Kerajaan Rukuso menuju ke perbatasan. Kurapika merengkuh tubuhnya yang baru saja dipeluk Kuroro sebelum kepergiannya.

_"Jangan menangis...aku akan kembali, lalu kita segera pulang untuk menyambut kelahiran anak kita nanti. Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika...Istriku..."_

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hari ketiga. Semua pasukan Kerajaan Rukuso terlihat lelah, mereka pun beristirahat sejenak di tepi sungai.

"Pangeran Kuroro memang hebat, mereka langsung mundur berkat strategi yang kau terapkan," puji Phinks sambil mengambil air minum untuk memuaskan dahaganya.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian itu, karena sesuatu tengah mengusik benaknya saat ini. Ia mulai merasakan keanehan dalam perang kali ini. Terlalu teratur...terlalu banyak kebetulan, dan terlalu mudah diperhitungkan.

Lamunan Kuroro buyar saat Leorio menepuk bahunya dengan cara yang cukup bersahabat saat berjalan melewatinya. Kuroro pun mengenyahkan prasangkanya itu untuk sementara.

'Aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Akan kupikirkan semuanya dari awal...'

Kuroro melangkah mendekati sungai dan berjongkok, meraup air sungai yang bening itu untuk membasuh wajahnya. Di belakangnya, dengan gerakan yang hati-hati dan tanpa suara...Hisoka meraih tombak yang tergeletak di dekatnya lalu mengarahkannya ke tanda yang telah dibuat Kurapika.

'Kesempatanku hanya sekali...,' batinnya. Saat itu prajurit lain tengah sibuk satu sama lain, sehingga hanya Leorio dan Phinks yang memperhatikan tindakan Hisoka.

Sosok Kurapika terlintas di benak Kuroro saat ia akan membasuh wajahnya lagi dan bersiap untuk membersihkan tangannya. Kuroro teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka dulu...dan hal ini menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Sementara itu di Rukuso, Kurapika tengah duduk di beranda kamarnya. Ia meneguk susu hangatnya sedikit, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Tuan Putri, kenapa? Apakah susunya terlalu panas?" tanya seorang pelayan.

Kurapika menghela napas, ia mengelus perutnya. "Tidak...hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini bayiku jarang sekali bergerak."

"Ah...tenang saja, Putri Kurapika. Bukankah kemarin tabib istana baru saja memeriksa kandunganmu? Kata tabib, semuanya normal. Mungkin saja bayimu begitu karena sekitar sebulan lagi akan lahir..."

"Ya, mungkin saja..."

'Mungkin aku memang terlalu khawatir,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Kuroro...kau sedang apa sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Cepatlah kembali...'

Bayangan Kuroro terus berkelebat di benaknya. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa rindu itu bersama kenangan yang telah mereka buat selama ini. Hingga kemudian...Kurapika membuka matanya, terkejut akan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Pedih...dan sakit.

Hisoka mengambil ancang-ancang, dengan segala harapan ia melemparkan tombak itu hingga tepat mengenai titik kelemahan Kuroro yang ternyata langsung menembus ke jantungnya. Mata hitam Kuroro terbelalak, mulutnya menganga tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

'Oh...ternyata...inilah maksudnya...'

Kuroro tersungkur hingga jatuh ke sungai yang dangkal itu. Air sungai yang bening kini menampakkan semburat kemerahan yang semakin lama tampak semakin jelas...bersatu dengan darah Kuroro, ksatria hebat yang kemampuannya menuai pujian dari banyak orang.

Suatu cara yang hina bagi ksatria untuk mati dengan tombak yang diarahkan dari belakang, cara yang sama untuk membunuh hewan liar. Sebelum kegelapan menghampiri Kuroro, kutukan Naga Ambrosine seolah terdengar lagi,

_"Manusia kurang ajaarr...! Para Dewa akan mengutukmu! Kau akan mati dalam keadaan yang hina!"_

Semburat kemerahan di sungai itu hampir sama dengan apa yang nampak di mata Kurapika. Merasakan rasa sakit itu, dan rasa kehilangan seolah sebagian nyawanya direnggut secara paksa, entah bagaimana Kurapika segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan kediamannya sambil berteriak memanggil nama Kuroro, mengabaikan pelayan dan prajurit yang berusaha menghalanginya.

Kurapika menuruni tangga yang menuju ke gerbang istana, ia begitu panik hingga tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Para pelayan yang mengejarnya menjerit ngeri, ketika gadis itu...Kurapika, terpeleset dan jatuh terguling ke anak tangga paling bawah.

'Kuroro!'

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Ok, maaf atas tragedi yang kutulis di chapter ini. Tapi beginilah seharusnya...dan fic ini masih belum akan berakhir. Aku akan menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum beralih ke fic yang lain.

Please leave your review...


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p>"<em>A<em>_ku tidak akan berjanji padamu, karena masa depan tidak bisa diduga__._

_J__ika ramalan itu benar…bahkan jika waktu yang tersisa hanya sedikit,_

_marilah kita gunakan untuk selalu bersama."_

* * *

><p>Hitam...begitu gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat dilihat Kurapika saat ini. Dalam kebingungan, kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan mencari cahaya. Rasa sakit langsung terasa ketika Kurapika menggerakkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu berat dan lemah.<p>

'Uhh...sakit...,' ucap Kurapika sambil memegangi perutnya dengan napas yang terasa sangat menyesakkan dada.

'Cahaya...Kumohon...di mana cahaya...? Sesak...'

Tiba-tiba cahaya itu datang. Bersinar redup...dan hangat. Perlahan Kurapika mendongak, matanya membelalak begitu menangkap sosok Kuroro yang ada di hadapannya.

'Kuroro?'

Kurapika berusaha meraih sosok itu sambil menahan sakit, tapi sulit sekali. Kuroro pun tak mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu tersenyum...menatap Kurapika dengan penuh cinta, walau tampak kesedihan yang mendalam di sana.

Kurapika tertegun sesaat, lalu meneteskan air matanya.

'Aku mengerti...Kuroro, kau sudah tak ada di sini 'kan? Kau sudah meninggalkan aku...Suamiku...'

Seketika Kuroro menghilang, kembali meninggalkan Kurapika dalam kegelapan yang pekat itu. Ia memekik nyeri saat rasa sakit di perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menyiksa.

'Sakit sekali! Kumohon...hentikan! Siapapun, tolong aku!'

Kurapika menjerit sekuat tenaga, hingga lambat laun suaranya menjadi tak terdengar lagi dan semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

* * *

><p>"Putri!" para pelayan tersentak kaget saat melihat sepasang mata itu terbuka, menampakkan warnanya yang merah.<p>

Napas Kurapika terengah-engah, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Perlahan ia mulai mengenali wajah orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya, termasuk Ibu Suri dan Tabib Istana.

"Ibu...," ucap Kurapika lirih.

Ibu Suri membelai rambut pirang putrinya dengan lembut. Ada keraguan yang terlihat di raut wajah wanita itu, namun akhirnya dia menguatkan diri dan mulai berusaha untuk bicara,

"Kurapika, Kuroro...dia..."

"Aku tahu...aku bisa merasakannya..."

Perlahan air mata jatuh dari kedua sudut mata Kurapika, sambil menerawang jauh...kembali ke masa penuh kebahagiaan bersama Kuroro yang sangat dicintainya. Ia pun teringat pada perasaan itu yang membuatnya bisa mengetahui kepergian Kuroro, yang terasa begitu sakit dan pedih.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika tersentak seolah teringat akan sesuatu. Ia segera memegangi perutnya. Matanya membelalak ngeri ketika menyadari bahwa perutnya kini sudah mengecil kembali. Ia menoleh penuh tanya kepada Ibu Suri.

Walau bagaimanapun, Kurapika harus tahu. Melihat kondisi Ibu Suri yang terlihat seperti akan menumpahkan air matanya saat itu juga, Tabib Istana segera berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih.

"Putri Kurapika...kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik. Mungkin karena terkejut dan panik, anakmu lahir lebih cepat...," ucapnya hati-hati. Lalu dia berhenti sejenak.

Kurapika terdiam, masih menantikan penjelasan selanjutnya dari Tabib Istana.

"Anakmu sangat tampan...," Tabib Istana melanjutkan ucapannya. "Membuat Para Dewa begitu menyayanginya, hingga Mereka mengambil anak itu kembali."

Kurapika tercengang. Rasa terkejut dan bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benak Putri Rukuso itu. Dia pun menoleh kepada Ibu Suri, seolah mengharapkan penjelasan yang lebih dan penyangkalan atas kesimpulan yang tak sanggup ia ucapkan.

Ibu Suri menunduk, tak kuasa menatap putrinya lagi. Waktu serasa berhenti saat Kurapika melihat air mata membasahi pipi Ibu Suri. Sebuah kenyataan buruk menghantamnya lagi. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, dia berusaha bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur, tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kurapika, hentikan! Badanmu masih lemah!" seru Ibu Suri sambil berusaha menahan putrinya yang hampir terjatuh, dibantu oleh beberapa orang pelayan.

"Tidaakkk...! Anakku! Kembalikan anakku!"

Kurapika terus berteriak histeris, menangis tak terkendali dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

'Kuroro! Kenapa begini? Kenapa takdir sekejam ini?! Bawa aku...Kuroro!'

* * *

><p>Pakunoda meminum minuman kerasnya dalam satu tegukan. Perlahan bibir wanita itu tertarik ke atas, menampakkan sebuah seringai. Tentu saja kabar tentang kematian Kuroro sudah sampai di telinganya lebih dulu, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.<p>

Setelah ini, mungkin akan ada beberapa masalah...terutama dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh, lalu Shalnark, Ibu Suri...dan tak lupa, Kurapika yang...hancur mungkin?

"Biarlah kupikirkan lagi nanti...'

Pakunoda terbatuk-batuk sebentar, lalu terkikik geli. Andai dia sedang benar-benar sendiri saat ini, ingin rasanya dia tertawa lepas.

'Rasakan itu, anak kecil! Inilah akibatnya...jika kau menempatkan dirimu sebagai musuhku!'

"Yang Mulia..."

Dahi Pakunoda mengernyit ketika mendengar suara salah seorang pelayan. Dia menoleh dan melirik pelayan itu tajam.

"Apakah perintahku tadi kurang jelas? Bukankah aku bilang tak boleh ada seorang pun, siapapun dia, datang mengangguku di sini?!"

Pakunoda melemparkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong itu ke lantai. Si Pelayan tersentak kaget, tapi dia tetap tak bergeming karena ada pesan yang harus disampaikannya.

"Y-Yang Mulia...maafkan aku, tapi ada pesan dari Tabib Istana bahwa tugasnya berhasil dilaksanakan dengan baik dan dia menunggu perintahmu selanjutnya."

Mendengar hal itu, raut wajah Pakunoda pun kembali kepada seringai yang nampak di wajahnya beberapa saat lalu. Entah sudah berapa lama...dia tak merasa begitu bahagia seperti hari ini.

* * *

><p>Leorio menaiki kudanya memasuki istana, bersama dengan setengah dari Pasukan Kerajaan Rukuso yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Di antara barisan itu, terdapat sebuah kereta yang membawa sebuah peti...berisikan jenazah Kuroro.<p>

Leorio sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada yang memperhatikan, tatapan mata Sang Penguasa Rukuso terlihat kosong saat itu. Kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya beberapa saat lalu masih terlihat jelas. Ketika rakyat Rukuso berdiri berdesak-desakan di tepi jalan utama, menangis... mengelu-elukan nama Kuroro.

Ya, Kuroro laksana pahlawan yang sangat berjasa di negeri itu. Dia mati dalam skenario perang palsu, dengan alasan bahwa musuhlah yang berhasil membunuhnya. Tentu saja hal ini semakin memperkuat anggapan rakyat Rukuso mengenai pria itu.

'Ini...salahku sendiri.'

Leorio segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat kuda yang dia naiki menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan Leorio menegakkan kepalanya, menatap istana yang menjadi simbol kekuasaan Kerajaan Rukuso dan menjadi salah satu alasan dirinya menyetujui rencana Pakunoda.

Di puncak tangga istana itu, Leorio melihat istrinya berdiri berdampingan dengan Ibu Suri, menyambut kedatangannya. Raut wajah pria itu sedikit menegang. Dia segera melompat turun dari kudanya dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Di setiap anak tangga yang terlewati, seolah mengingatkan kembali kenangan ketika Kuroro dibunuh.

"Selamat datang...selamat atas kemenanganmu," sambut Ibu Suri dengan lirih.

Leorio mendekati Ibu Suri, meraih pelukan ibundanya itu. Kali ini, Ibu Suri memeluknya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Leorio bisa merasakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Apa yang dirasakan Leorio? Sayang sekali...Sang Raja tak merasakan apa-apa. Dia telah membiarkan dirinya terbawa kegelapan, dan tak memilih untuk kembali menoleh sedikit pun.

* * *

><p>Sebuah peti mati dengan ukiran yang indah diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dua buah obor berukuran cukup besar menerangi tepat itu, menimbulkan cahaya remang-remang.<p>

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan, menampakkan seorang putri dengan rambut pirangnya yang menyilaukan...memasuki ruangan itu.

'Kuroro...'

"Putri...pelan-pelan...," ucap salah seorang pelayan yang memapah Kurapika.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Kurapika, ia menangis tanpa suara...dengan tertatih-tatih mendekati peti itu.

'Suamiku...'

Ketika peti itu dibuka, menampakkan sosok sang pangeran, suami yang dia cintai, pahlawan yang sangat berjasa bagi Negeri Rukuso...lutut Kurapika langsung terasa lemas.

"Putri!" seru kedua orang pelayannya khawatir sambil memegangi Kurapika lebih erat.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kurapika berpegangan ke pinggiran peti dan menguatkan dirinya. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang lemah terulur...menyentuh wajah tampan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh.

'Kuroro...akhirnya kau kembali padaku...Tapi kenapa kulitmu begitu pucat dan terasa dingin? Kuroro, kenapa kau tidak lagi menatapku dengan matamu yang gelap itu? Yang telah menjerat hatiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu...'

Kurapika menggerakkan tangannya ke leher jenazah Kuroro, seolah mencoba menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Tak ada apapun.

'Denyut kehidupanmu...yang mendampingiku selama setahun ini...ke mana perginya?'

Para pelayannya sedikit memalingkan wajah mereka, terisak diam-diam melihat kesedihan Sang Putri.

"_Cum te...aeternum..._"

Kurapika berada di sana untuk beberapa jam lamanya, hingga akhirnya dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Kurapika membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ya, ini kamarnya...Dia tak bereaksi apapun ketika Ibu Suri dan para pelayan yang ada di sekelilingnya memanggil-manggil namanya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti—dan tanpa suara isakan yang terdengar sedikit pun, benak Kurapika melayang jauh...<p>

Sang Suami tercinta tewas dalam keadaan yang hina...karena sebuah lemparan tombak yang menghujam punggungnya dan menembus hingga ke jantung.

Titik itu...titik lemah Kuroro yang bisa membuatnya terluka, hanya ada satu orang yang tahu tentang ini selain dirinya dan Kuroro sendiri.

Ekspresi wajah Kurapika mengencang, tangannya meremas seprai dengan erat...dan semburat kemerahan mulai nampak di matanya yang biru.

* * *

><p>Leorio, Pakunoda, Phinks dan Hisoka duduk bersama mengelilingi meja. Terlihat tatapan mata terkejut di wajah mereka, menatap lurus ke depan...tertuju pada Ibu Suri yang datang tiba-tiba malam itu.<p>

"Leorio, kuharap kau tidak tinggal diam...temukan siapa pembunuh Kuroro, dan berikan hukuman yang paling berat! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Kurapika sekarang," ucap Ibu Suri. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menengok adikmu?!"

Leorio hanya menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan sang ibunda.

"Dan mana Shalnark?! Kenapa dia masih belum pulang juga? Leorio, ceritakan semuanya! Aku tahu pasti ada yang aneh di sini."

Leorio dan yang lainnya tersentak, tak mungkin Ibu Suri mengetahui rencana mereka...Leorio kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada wanita itu. Sementara itu, Pakunoda terlihat tenang. Dia sudah punya jalan keluar untuk hal ini. Jalan keluar dari kecurigaan Ibu Suri, dan sekaligus menyingkirkan Shalnark yang kemungkinan akan membocorkan rahasia mereka.

"Ibu, tolong maafkan Yang Mulia...," Pakunoda angkat bicara, "Sesungguhnya Suamiku tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahukan hal ini pada Ibu...terutama pada kondisi sulit seperti sekarang ini."

"Tak usah pura-pura peduli, Pakunoda. Langsung katakan saja apa maksudmu. Jika Leorio tidak mau mengatakannya, aku memintamu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di wajah Pakunoda, sementara Hisoka meliriknya dengan curiga. Leorio terlihat cemas, dan Phinks lebih bersiaga. Dia harus waspada untuk melindungi Pakunoda.

"Pangeran Shalnark bekerjasama dengan para pemberontak itu untuk menyerang Rukuso...walau mungkin terbunuhnya Kuroro terjadi di luar perkiraannya."

"Kau!"

Bukan main marahnya Ibu Suri, mendengar sang menantu menuduh Shalnark sebagai pengkhianat. Leorio memicingkan matanya, ia pun terkejut atas situasi yang tiba-tiba ini.

Apa yang ada di kepala Pakunoda? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia rencanakan? Menuduh anggota keluarga kerajaan sebagai pengkhianat negara...benar-benar bukan tuduhan biasa.

"Salah satu pemimpin pasukan musuh mengatakan hal itu ketika kami menginterogasinya," ucap Leorio, dia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, walau tak tahu tepatnya apa rencana Sang Ratu dengan menuduh adiknya. "Tapi aku masih memerintahkan penyelidikan atas dugaan ini...Ibu, Shalnark baik-baik saja. Setelah mengetahui hal ini, aku memang mengirimnya ke pengasingan. Namun tak lebih dari itu. Apabila Shalnark terbukti tidak bersalah, aku akan segera menjemputnya kembali ke sini."

Pakunoda tersenyum di dalam hatinya atas inisiatif yang diambil pria itu, sementara Ibu Suri terperangah. Semua cobaan datang bertubi-tubi, hingga rasanya tak nyata...dan semua itu terlalu berlebihan untuk diterima dan dipercayai sekaligus.

"Atas dasar motif apa? Tahta? Aku mengenal semua anak-anakku dengan baik...aku yakin Shalnark tidak bersalah," kata Ibu Suri setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Setelah berpesan agar Leorio mempercepat penyelidikannya, Ibu Suri segera keluar dari sana. Leorio langsung menoleh kepada istrinya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Yang Mulia, jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Pakunoda santai. "Jika Pangeran Shalnark kembali ke sini, dengan cara apa kita harus membuatnya bungkam? Dan jangan lupa Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Kita baru saja mengirim utusan untuk mengabarkan kematian Pangeran Kuroro, reaksinya seperti apa...belum bisa dipastikan. Yang kita renggut dari mereka adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan, yang terkenal akan kekuatan dan petualangannya."

Leorio hanya terdiam, sementara Hisoka menghela napas melihat itu semua tanpa bisa berbicara banyak. Dia telah melibatkan dirinya dalam rencana ini, bahkan tangannya telah kotor oleh darah Kuroro yang tertumpah karenanya. Tak ada lagi...cara untuk kembali.

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang, menampakkan kesibukan di Istana Rukuso yang telah dimulai sejak sebelum matahari terbit.<p>

Seorang pelayan melangkah mendekati peraduan Kurapika.

"Tuan Putri, sudah waktunya—"

Ucapan pelayan itu terhenti ketika melihat Kurapika sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya menghadap ke jendela. Rambut pirang gadis itu berkilau keemasan tertimpa sinar matahari pagi yang menyapa dan menyelimutinya dari sela-sela jendela. Mata biru Kurapika menatap kosong ke hadapannya, dia pun tak bergeming walau hanya sedikit.

Si pelayan merasa sedikit terkejut dengan situasi ini, namun kemudian dia berusaha tersenyum dan menghampiri majikannya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Kurapika. Pagi yang indah...Mari, pemandian sudah disiapkan..."

Kurapika tetap tidak menjawab.

"Putri..."

Si pelayan memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Kurapika. Masih tak mengatakan apapun, Kurapika berdiri dan memulai rutinitas paginya.

Setelah beberapa lama waktu berselang, Kurapika kini sudah berpakaian. Seorang pelayan sedang menyisir rambutnya, sambil sesekali menatap pantulan wajah Kurapika di cermin. Melihat perilakunya yang aneh ini, tak ada seorang pun pelayan yang berani mengusik.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kak Kurapika," terdengar suara Gon dari depan pintu kamar. Prajurit yang berjaga di sana mempersilakan, lalu dengan wajah berseri-seri Gon melangkah memasuki kamar Kurapika. Dia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah untuk ia berikan pada Sang Kakak. Pangeran bungsu Keluarga Kerajaan Rukuso itu langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat orang yang sangat ingin dijumpainya saat ini.

"Kakak, selamat pagi!" sapa Gon sambil menghampiri Kurapika. "Maukah Kakak ikut bersamaku ke taman? Aku ingin Kakak melihatku berlatih pedang..."

Kurapika tak menoleh sama sekali, dan sepatah kata pun tetap tak terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi kemudian...

Hisoka sudah membuat janji dengan Gon untuk menemaninya berlatih pedang hari ini. Dia datang lebih dulu ke taman, namun yang ditunggu rupanya agak terlambat. Hisoka pun mendatangi kamar Gon, dan tersentak saat mengetahui Gon sedang menemui kakak perempuan satu-satunya, Kurapika.

Sesaat Hisoka merasa ragu.

'Tak ada gunanya menghindar, walau bukan sekarang...pasti akan segera terjadi. Sudah takdirku untuk menghadapi Putri Kurapika.'

Dengan meneguhkan hati, Hisoka melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Kurapika...istri dari seorang pria yang telah dibunuhnya. Dan kini, dia sudah sampai di sana. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan Gon yang tengah berusaha membujuk Kurapika untuk ikut bersamanya...setidaknya Gon ingin membuatnya bicara.

"Pangeran...mungkin ini belum saatnya...," ucap seorang pelayan, "Sejak tadi Tuan Putri seperti ini...Mungkin dia butuh waktu..."

Gon pun berhenti bicara, matanya yang besar menatap Kurapika dengan berkaca-kaca. Nampak kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan di mata itu.

Hisoka tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari adegan itu, hingga pelayan lain menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka menyapa Hisoka sambil membungkuk hormat.

Lalu...semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Mendengar nama Hisoka disebutkan, mata biru Kurapika pun segera mengarah padanya. Hisoka terpaku sesaat, lalu melangkah maju. Bersamaan dengan langkah pertama pria itu, mata Kurapika langsung berubah menjadi merah. Emosi yang begitu berkecamuk nampak di sana.

"Ah...kau—" terdengar suara lirih gadis itu.

Kurapika berdiri perlahan, tangan kirinya terulur meraih gelas kaca yang terletak di dekatnya. Semua yang ada di sana segera mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Kurapika, namun Hisoka terlalu terkejut atas tindakan Kurapika yang tidak terduga dan para pelayan pun terlambat bertindak.

"Putri! Jangan!"

PRANGG!

Gelas itu terlempar dari tangan Kurapika, ditujukan kepada Hisoka...namun untunglah meleset, hingga hanya membentur dinding walau akhirnya pecah berantakan dan salah satu pecahannya sukses mengenai pipi Hisoka.

Hisoka terhenyak, matanya membelalak melihat Sang Putri yang mengamuk dan tengah meronta dalam pegangan para pelayannya. Darah mulai menetes dari luka di pipi pria itu.

"Hisoka! Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kak Kurapika begitu marah padamu, tapi cepatlah keluar!"

Seruan Gon segera membuat Hisoka tersadar dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Namun keributan yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tak disangka-sangka ini sampai ke telinga Ibu Suri begitu cepat, membuat wanita itu segera bergegas menghampiri putrinya.

"Kurapika!"

Ibu Suri memegangi wajah Kurapika dengan cemas, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu. "Anakku...kumohon jangan begini! Sadarlah, Kurapika!"

Tak lama kemudian Kurapika berhenti meronta, ia menatap Ibu Suri dengan mata merah yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Ya...begitu...," ucap Ibu Suri sambil menghela napas lega. "Tenanglah, Kurapika..."

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, kemarahan di mata Kurapika segera berganti menjadi kesedihan sepenuhnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Ibu Suri. Suara isak tangis Kurapika terdengar begitu memilukan.

'Putriku Sayang...kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Dengan kejamnya aku memintamu untuk bertahan...Ditinggalkan suami dan anak sekaligus...Ibu tak tahu persis seperti apa rasanya, Nak...tapi Ibu merasa kau pergi begitu jauh...Kembalilah...'

Jemari Ibu Suri membelai rambut Kurapika, menelusuri helaian keemasan yang lembut itu.

"Kembalikan...Kuroro...Kembalikan anakku...," ratap Kurapika—entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Air mata Ibu Suri menetes mendengar hal itu. Ia memeluk Kurapika lebih erat, seolah berusaha menarik putrinya keluar dari petaka ini.

* * *

><p>Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh...<p>

Eleazar terduduk lemas begitu utusan dari Kerajaan Rukuso menyampaikan berita kematian Sang Putra Mahkota. Aurora pun pingsan saat itu juga.

Bagaimana cara menggambarkan hari yang menyedihkan itu? Rakyat terpaku begitu pihak istana mengumumkannya, mereka berbondong-bondong datang sambil menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Kuroro, satu-satunya pewaris tahta Kerajaan Rukuso yang sangat dibanggakan. Eleazar seolah melihat masa depan negerinya lenyap seketika, dan Aurora...tentu saja kesedihannya begitu mendalam sebagai seorang ibu. Hari itu, tak ada seorang pun yang tak berduka.

Kondisi ini menjadi semakin menyakitkan ketika utusan menambahkan bahwa bayi Kuroro dan Kurapika meninggal ketika dilahirkan, serta kondisi kesehatan Putri Rukuso yang tengah menurun.

Eleazar menghela napas panjang, seolah berusaha memulihkan kembali kekuatannya. Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkeram pegangan kursi singgasana yang ia tempati saat ini, lalu mulai memberikan titahnya dengan suara yang dalam dan berat...tak mampu menutupi kesedihan yang saat ini tengah melanda dirinya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu kemudian...<p>

Rombongan Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh terlihat dari kejauhan, memasuki wilayah Rukuso. Aurora memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

'Inilah negeri...di mana putra tunggalku bertemu dengan cintanya, mengorbankan banyak hal...dan menghembuskan napas terakhir...'

Aurora mengeratkan pegangannya ke tali kekang kuda yang ia naiki. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kemarahan pun ada di hatinya. Kadang Aurora berpikir, jika Kuroro tidak pergi ke Rukuso dan bertemu dengan Kurapika, mungkin saja Kuroro masih hidup bukan? Kalau pun memang sudah tiba saatnya bagi Kuroro untuk mati, mungkin dia akan mati dengan cara yang jauh lebih terhormat.

Tapi...Kurapika...

Lamunan Aurora terhenti ketika rombongan sudah sampai di istana. Leorio, Pakunoda, Ibu Suri dan para pejabat istana sudah bersiap untuk menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Ratu. Aku mengucapkan turut berduka yang sedalam-dalamnya atas kematian Pangeran Kuroro yang sangat berjasa, adik iparku...," ucap Leorio.

"Terima kasih," jawab Aurora sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Ibu Suri, kesedihan terasa meluap-luap di dalam hati kedua wanita itu. Mereka pun berpelukan, mengundang rasa haru dari setiap orang yang hadir di sana, dan juga...mengundang tatapan sinis dari Pakunoda.

"Mari...aku akan mengantarmu melihatnya," ucap Ibu Suri sambil mengajak Aurora menuju ke ruangan tempat jenazah Kuroro berada. Walau sudah beberapa minggu waktu berselang semenjak kematiannya, jenazah itu tetap utuh, tidak akan berbau selama sekitar tiga bulan karena ramuan khusus yang sejak dulu dibuat di Rukuso secara turun-temurun.

Betapa hancurnya hati Aurora saat melihat mimpi terburuk yang dia kira tak akan pernah dilihatnya dalam kehidupan nyata. Mimpi buruk...yang diberikan untuknya.

Aurora menangis terisak, Permaisuri dari Penguasa Negeri Bintang Jatuh itu berada pada titik yang paling lemah saat ini. Ibu Suri dan beberapa orang pelayan yang mengiringi mereka undur diri untuk memberi waktu bagi Aurora.

Tak berapa lama, Aurora keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Suamiku meminta agar Kuroro dimakamkan di negerinya," ucap Aurora dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau karena menangis. "Terima kasih...sudah memperlakukan jenazahnya dengan layak."

"Kuroro sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri," Ibu Suri berkata sambil tersenyum lemah.

Aurora merasa lega, mendengar putranya meninggalkan kesan yang baik di Rukuso, dan ucapan Ibu Suri membuatnya teringat akan seseorang...yang juga dia kasihi dan sudah dia anggap keluarga.

"Kurapika...aku ingin melihatnya..."

* * *

><p>Aurora melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman Kurapika. Gadis itu tengah duduk di beranda, menatap lurus ke depan...ke dalam langit siang hari yang berawan.<p>

"Kurapika," sapa Aurora perlahan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Aurora tidak lagi terkejut akan keheningan yang diberikan Kurapika, karena Ibu Suri sudah memberitahunya mengenai hal ini. Aurora pun melangkah mendekati menantunya. Kini jarak di antara mereka sudah lebih dekat, bahkan Aurora membungkukkan badannya hingga setinggi pandangan mata gadis itu, berharap cara ini bisa membuat Kurapika menyadari kehadirannya dan memberikan tanggapan.

Tapi tetap tak terjadi apapun.

Aurora merasa sedih...dia teringat ketika pertama kali bertemu Kurapika, hari-hari yang dilalui bersama di Negeri Bintang Jatuh...Kurapika begitu percaya diri, ceria dan memesona. Namun kini Kurapika terlihat berbeda. Dia masih cantik seperti biasanya, tapi cahayanya tak nampak lagi.

Aurora mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah sang menantu dengan hati yang pedih. Air mata mulai menetes lagi dari matanya.

"Kurapika...anakku..."

Aurora segera memeluk Kurapika penuh kasih. Saat itulah, sebelah tangan gadis itu terulur...seolah menggapai sesuatu. Aurora merasakan keanehan ini. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kurapika. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dan tak disangka-sangka...seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajahnya.

"Kuroro..."

Aurora tersentak. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini seolah Kurapika tengah membayangkan Kuroro dan berusaha kembali ke dalam salah satu kepingan memori indah yang mereka miliki bersama.

Tak diragukan lagi, Kurapika sudah berubah. Dan dia tak bisa dikatakan sehat sepenuhnya.

"Beban yang dia tanggung begitu berat...," tiba-tiba Ibu Suri sudah ada di sana. "Kurasa aku mengerti...kenapa putriku jadi seperti ini..."

* * *

><p>Ketika malam tiba, Pakunoda menjamu Aurora di kediamannya. Kali ini Ibu Suri tak ikut serta, dengan alasan kelelahan dia pamit untuk beristirahat lebih awal.<p>

"Permaisuri, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" kata Pakunoda hati-hati.

"Tanyakanlah," jawab Aurora sambil tersenyum.

"Raja Eleazar...bagaimana reaksinya atas kematian Pangeran Kuroro yang merupakan pewaris tunggalnya? Maksudku, apakah...Yang Mulia Raja tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas hal ini? Permaisuri tentu mengerti apa yang aku biacarakan..."

Aurora terdiam sesaat. Mengerti? Ya, tentu saja dia sangat mengerti. Selain kesedihan yang teramat sangat, Eleazar—dan sesungguhnya dirinya pun sempat merasakan ini—mulai menyalahkan pihak Rukuso yang sejak awal seolah sudah memanfaatkan Kuroro dengan dalih agar dia bisa menikahi Kurapika.

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa...meninggalnya Kuroro seakan-akan merenggut masa depan negeri kami," Aurora mulai menjelaskan. "Suamiku sangat kecewa dengan hal ini. Untuk sementara, aku bisa meredam amarahnya namun aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Maaf...aku harap kau mengerti."

Jawaban Aurora, siapapun sudah bisa menduganya...termasuk Pakunoda. Pakunoda menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian tersenyum. Aurora mengernyit, dia merasa ini bukan saatnya bagi wanita itu untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku mewakili Rukuso mengajukan penawaran bagi Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh?" tanya Pakunoda.

Aurora merasa heran...penawaran seperti apa yang bisa menggantikan rasa kehilangan atas meninggalnya Kuroro? Apakah Pakunoda tengah berpikir bahwa hal itu merupakan perkara yang mudah?

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Sang Permaisuri, Pakunoda melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Malam ini, aku ingin membawamu ke sebuah tempat rahasia. Ikutlah bersamaku."

"Apakah Raja Leorio mengetahui hal ini?"

"Ah...bisa dikatakan begitu."

Walau jawaban Pakunoda terdengar membingungkan dan seolah memiliki arti lain yang terkandung di dalamnya, hati nurani Aurora seolah mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya dia mengikuti kemauan Pakunoda.

Lalu...itulah yang terjadi.

Saat ini, rombongan kecil kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Phinks beserta Pakunoda dan Aurora di dalamnya, tengah bergerak menuju ke pemukiman penduduk yang masih terbilang sepi. Rasa ingin tahu Aurora semakin bertambah.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Pintu depan terbuka sedikit, menampakkan wajah seorang wanita setengah baya.

"Silakan..." ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Pakunoda, Aurora dan Phinks melangkah memasuki rumah itu, menuju ke ruangan yang berada di bagian belakang. Samar-samar terdengar suara bayi.

Aurora menoleh menatap Pakunoda, seolah menanyakan apa maksud dari semua ini. Menanggapi hal itu, lagi-lagi Pakunoda hanya tersenyum dan mengajaknya menghampiri tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

Berbeda dengan penampilan rumah secara keseluruhan, ruangan itu terlihat berbeda. Begitu nyaman dan lebih berkelas. Alasan apa yang mengharuskan ruangan ini ditata secara berbeda? Untuk siapa?

Dari balik tirai pembatas, masuklah seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dikenal di istana. Tabib Istana. Wanita itu membawa sesuatu dalam pelukannya, sesuatu yang bergerak dan bersuara...seorang bayi.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, perkenalkan...ini cucumu, anak kandung dari Kuroro dan Kurapika," Pakunoda tiba-tiba berkata.

Aurora terhenyak. Permainan apa ini?! Bukankah bayi itu meninggal ketika dilahirkan?!

Seolah mengabaikan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Aurora, Pakunoda memberi isyarat pada Tabib Istana untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dengan sebuah anggukan kepala, Tabib Istana melangkah menghampiri Aurora...dan menyerahkan bayi yang digendongnya.

Dengan ragu, Aurora menerimanya. Dia menatap bayi itu. Rambutnya yang hitam, matanya yang biru...dan—Ah, Dewa! Waktu serasa berhenti ketika Aurora melihat kening bayi yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini. Tanda yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Kuroro! Tanda seorang calon raja...

Seolah tak percaya, Aurora menyentuh tanda itu, membuat si bayi sedikit bergerak menyadari sentuhan di keningnya. Tanda itu...nyata.

Perlahan Aurora menoleh menatap Pakunoda.

"Sebenarnya...apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya.

Pakunoda melangkah menuju ke kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Seolah memahami hal ini, Tabib Istana dan para pelayan yang ada di sana segera undur diri.

"Kalau begitu, kita siap untuk bicara," ucapnya.

* * *

><p>Aurora rasanya tak bisa berkata-kata ketika mendengar cerita Pakunoda. Sebelumnya, secara khusus Pakunoda sudah meminta wanita itu untuk tidak menanyakan alasan dari apa yang dia lakukan.<p>

Sebenarnya, Kurapika berhasil melahirkan bayinya. Karena rasa panik dan guncangan emosi yang begitu tiba-tiba atas kematian Kuroro, bayi itu lahir lebih awal namun sebenarnya selamat.

'Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Memisahkan ibu dan anak...'

Pakunoda tak memberi kesempatan bagi Aurora untuk bicara, dia segera menyampaikan maksudnya, "Permaisuri, bawalah bayi ini...dan kuharap pihak Bintang Jatuh bisa merelakan kematian Pangeran Kuroro."

Aurora menatap wanita itu dalam-dalam. "Aku tak akan menanyakan alasanmu memisahkan bayi ini dari Kurapika, tapi...Ratu, apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa jika Kurapika bisa bersama bayinya, dia bisa lebih kuat dan tidak mengalami kondisi seperti saat ini?"

"Tentu saja aku menyadari kemungkinan itu, tapi tak ada jaminan yang pasti. Sedangkan kekecewaan Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh...lebih pasti dari hal itu saat ini."

Sebenarnya, mungkin ini hanyalah keberuntungan saja yang sayangnya tengah berpihak pada Pakunoda. Dia ingin Kurapika menderita, namun seolah ada alasan pemaaf baginya ketika menghubungkan tindakan ini dengan Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh.

Aurora terdiam. Dia berada dalam situasi yang sangat dilematis saat ini. Memisahkan seorang anak dari ibunya adalah tindakan yang salah, apalagi ketika sang ibu sedang dalam keadaan terguncang karena kehilangan yang mendalam. Tapi ini bisa juga berakibat sebaliknya. Kurapika sudah terlanjur mengetahui bahwa bayinya meninggal ketika dilahirkan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya? Dan dengan kondisinya seperti sekarang ini, mampukah Kurapika merawat bayinya dengan baik?

Selain itu, Aurora menangkap aura aneh di Istana Rukuso yang seringkali dirasakannya ketika berhadapan dengan Leorio dan Pakunoda. Hati nuraninya mengatakan, mereka bukan orang baik. Apakah Aurora akan membiarkan si bayi tumbuh dalam kondisi seperti itu? Dan jangan lupa, bayi yang tengah ia peluk adalah keturunan kerajaan...perpaduan yang sempurna dari seorang pangeran yang kuat dan putri yang juga memiliki banyak kelebihan. Bayi ini...pewaris tahta Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Eleazar pasti akan menerima kehadirannya, dan kekhawatiran akan memburuknya hubungan di antara kedua kerajaan yang kemungkinan besar akan berakhir dengan peperangan tak perlu ada lagi.

Aurora memejamkan matanya sesaat...dan menghela napas. Setelah membuka matanya kembali, dia menatap bayi itu.

"Zuriel...," kata Aurora. "Kuberi dia nama Zuriel, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh...menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya."

Pakunoda tersenyum puas mendengar hal ini.

* * *

><p>Phinks melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Pakunoda. Dia baru saja bicara dengannya, menyampaikan kabar terbaru yang dia dapat dari salah seorang mata-mata yang ditempatkan di pengasingan di mana Shalnark ditahan.<p>

"_Pangeran Shalnark selalu berusaha kabur, namun apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu adalah yang terburuk," ucap Phinks._

_Pakunoda berusaha mencermati penjelasannya. "Lalu kekacauan apa yang diakibatkan olehnya?"_

"_Pangeran Shalnark berhasil melukai beberapa orang penjaga..."_

"_Apakah menurutmu dia akan berhenti? Tak akan berusaha kabur lagi?"_

"_Aku yakin, dia tak akan menyerah. Dia sangat ingin menemui Putri Kurapika dan mengatakan apa yang diketahuinya. Tapi...mengingat kondisi Putri Kurapika saat ini, kurasa kita tak perlu terlalu khawatir."_

_Pakunoda terkekeh, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada bawahannya yang setia itu._

"_Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja," katanya, "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tak mau mengambil resiko sementara kita bisa mengambil keputusan yang bisa menghasilkan pembebasan dari resiko itu sepenuhnya."_

_Phinks tertegun. Tentu kini dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan Pakunoda._

"_Bagaimana reaksi suamimu nanti jika aku membunuh adiknya?" Phinks bertanya, dengan keengganan terdengar di nada suaranya._

"_Leorio...tak perlu tahu detail yang sebenarnya, jika kau mengerti maksudku. Dan demi nama baik penguasa negeri ini...kau pun akan membantu kali ini bukan, Jendral Hisoka?"_

_Pakunoda menolehkan kepalanya kepada pria berambut merah yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan itu, yang tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya._

Phinks segera menaiki kuda yang telah disiapkan, lalu pergi ke pengasingan di mana Shalnark berada. Phinks berani bertaruh, saat ini pasti Pangeran Kerajaan Rukuso itu tengah kembali membuat rencana untuk bisa melarikan diri.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di wilayah Xanthe, Phinks disambut oleh beberapa orang prajurit yang menjaga tempat itu.<p>

"Ikutlah denganku, Jendral," kata salah seorang di antara mereka yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin para penjaga itu. "Jendral Hisoka sudah menyampaikan berita mengenai kedatanganmu melalui merpati pos."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Phinks mengikuti orang-orang itu ke tempat Shalnark berada. Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan, melewati beberapa rumah sederhana yang digunakan sebagai tempat pengasingan. Belum begitu lama waktu berlalu, terdengar suara keributan. Kemudian terlihat beberapa orang prajurit yang berlari seolah mencari-cari seseorang.

Phinks segera menghampiri salah seorang dari prajurit itu yang terluka di bagian perutnya.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi!" tanya Phinks sambil mencengkeram baju prajurit itu.

"Pangeran Shalnark...dia kabur...," rintih Si Prajurit.

Phinks melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan menyadari bahwa dia tiba di Xanthe pada saat yang tepat. Phinks menoleh ke arah pemimpin para penjaga di situ lalu memberikan perintah yang atas nama Hisoka dan demi kebaikan Raja harus mereka patuhi,

"Pilih dua orang anak buahmu yang bisa diandalkan dan bisa dipercaya dengan taruhan nyawa mereka sendiri. Perintahkan yang lainnya untuk kembali berjaga di tempatnya masing-masing, lalu ikutlah aku untuk menemukannya."

Kemudian hal itu pun terjadilah.

Ketika berada jauh di dalam hutan dan tidak begitu dekat dengan tempat pengasingan, Phinks menyadari ada suatu gerakan yang cepat di dekatnya. Mungkin itulah Shalnark...

Seolah manjawab pertanyaan Phinks yang tidak terucapkan itu, ketiga orang prajurit yang menyertainya menganggukkan kepala mereka perlahan. Shalnark, Pangeran Rukuso, ada di suatu tempat di hutan ini.

Phinks memberi isyarat agar mereka berpencar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pedang beradu, dan nampaklah Shalnark tengah bertarung dengan seorang prajurit. Dia terlihat berbeda...selain penampilannya, tentu saja. Sorot mata Shalnark terlihat tajam, pun menampakkan kemarahan, kebencian dan kekhawatiran.

Shalnark menyadari kehadiran dua orang lagi di belakangnya. Sambil terus melawan dengan gencar, dia menoleh. Begitu melihat Phinks, Shalnark segera mengenalinya.

"Kau...anjingnya Pakunoda," ucap Shalnark sinis. "Sama seperti Hisoka, bahkan sama seperti kakakku yang tanpa sadar sudah menempatkan dirinya di bawah kekuasaan wanita iblis itu!"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Shalnark sukses membangkitkan amarah Phinks. Dia dihina, baginya itu tidak masalah. Tapi sebagai seorang yang sangat mencintai Pakunoda dan setia padanya, emosinya seketika naik jika ada yang menghina wanita itu.

"Kudengar Kuroro sudah mati...dan sekarang, apakah giliranku sudah tiba?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Shalnark, Phinks dan ketiga prajurit yang datang bersamanya segera menyerang pemuda itu. Pertarungan berlangsung cukup sengit, hingga lama-kelamaan Shalnark terdesak.

'Aku harus selamat! Aku harus menemui Kurapika!' batinnya sambil menahan desakan pedang Phinks yang berada begitu dekat dengan lehernya.

Shalnark menoleh sebentar, melirik pedangnya yang terhempas ke atas rumput. Lalu...itulah kesalahannya. Konsentrasi Shalnark terpecah, hingga memberikan kesempatan bagi Shalnark untuk memperkuat serangannya...dan menghabisi nyawanya.

* * *

><p>Bukan main betapa terkejutnya Ibu Suri mendengar kabar kematian putra keduanya yang sudah cukup lama tak berjumpa. Aurora yang masih berada di Rukuso pun terkejut akan kemalangan yang lagi-lagi menimpa negeri itu. Sesaat terbersit rasa bersalah di dada Sang Permaisuri Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh, ketika teringat bahwa dia menyembunyikan cucunya, anak Kuroro dan Kurapika, untuk dibawa ke sana.<p>

Leorio sendiri tak menyangka, kali ini nyawa adik kandungnya yang melayang.

"Adikmu itu berkali-kali berusaha melarikan diri dari pengasingan," Pakunoda menjelaskan ketika dia hanya berdua dengan Leorio. "Pangeran Shalnark mengancam dia akan kembali ke Rukuso dan membeberkan semuanya. Itu akan sangat membahayakan kita berdua."

"Dia adikku, Pakunoda!" desis Leorio geram.

"Jangan lupa kau pun mempunyai seorang adik lain yang membahayakan nama baikmu! Jadi jangan bawa-bawa masalah hubungan darah mengenai hal ini. Dengar, melihat perilaku adikmu dan berdasarkan atas berbagai pertimbangan, aku memberi perintah agar para prajurit segera menangkap Pangeran Shalnark tak peduli bagaimana caranya. Namun yang terjadi kemudian seolah di luar kendali. Adikmu melawan dan sempat melukai prajurit lain, hingga tragedi itu harus terjadi."

Upacara pemakaman Shalnark pun dilaksanakan beberapa hari kemudian, yaitu dengan upacara yang biasanya diberikan bagi anggota keluarga kerajaan. Namun sekarang upacara itu berlangsung jauh lebih singkat, dan ada beberapa perubahan mengingat adanya dugaan bahwa Shalnark bekerjasama dengan para pemberontak yang terlibat dalam peperangan sebelumnya. Dugaan itu muncul seketika, setelah Leorio mengumumkan kematian Shalnark.

Dengan mengenakan gaun hitam dan cadar transparan yang berwarna hitam juga, Kurapika menghadiri pemakaman Shalnark. Untuk kali ini, dia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Dari balik cadar hitamnya, Kurapika menatap peti mati yang membawa jenazah Shalnark diturunkan perlahan. Matanya terlihat sedih, namun tak ada air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Suasana istana terasa semakin kelam setelah peristiwa itu.

Di taman istana yang indah, Hisoka duduk di atas sebuah kursi batu. Raut wajahnya menampakkan emosi yang berkecamuk, yang merupakan raut wajah yang tak akan pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun. Hisoka memejamkan matanya, mengingat semua kenangan yang terjadi sebelum terjadinya petaka itu.

Tiba-tiba Hisoka menyadari sesuatu. Dia membuka matanya kembali, dan terlihat terkejut.

'Harta Suci Tarleton...yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Kuroro untuk mas kawin Putri Kurapika, di manakah keberadaannya?' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan jantung yang mulai berdegup kencang. 'Kudengar harta itu sangat bernilai...hingga bisa digunakan untuk mendapatkan sekelompok besar pasukan. Harta itu tak boleh berada di tangan Putri Kurapika...Harta Suci Tarleton harus dimusnahkan!"

* * *

><p>Setelah tiga hari masa berkabung, Aurora pun pamit untuk kembali ke negerinya sambil membawa jenazah Kuroro—dan seorang bayi yang tak diketahui oleh umum.<p>

Di detik-detik terakhir, Aurora menyempatkan diri untuk menengok Kurapika. Kondisi menantunya itu masih tetap sama. Setibanya di hadapan Kurapika, tanpa ragu Aurora bertekuk lutut dan membelai wajah cantik gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang...untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Kurapika, sekarang aku pergi...Selamat tinggal, menantuku sayang...Putriku...kumohon, berusahalah untuk sembuh..." ucapnya lirih.

Untuk selanjutnya, Aurora tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya air mata dan isakan pelan yang menampakkan isi hatinya.

'Aku menyayangimu, Kurapika. Kasihan kau Nak...tapi mulai sekarang aku akan melupakanmu. Semoga ini hanya untuk sementara. Maafkan aku...aku melakukan ini demi kepentingan banyak orang, dan juga demi kebaikan putramu Zuriel...Kita harus bertanggungjawab pada banyak orang, Kurapika...'

Setelah itu, perlahan Aurora berdiri dan mengecup kening Kurapika. Hingga wanita itu melangkah keluar, Kurapika tak menoleh sedikitpun.

* * *

><p>Hari menjelang senja ketika rombongan yang akan kembali ke Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh hampir sampai ke perbatasan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Zuriel terbangun, menangis begitu keras.<p>

Melihat cucunya menangis, Aurora segera menggendongnya namun tangisan Zuriel tak berhenti. Di bawah naungan langit yang berwarna kemerahan, dan hati Aurora yang meninggalkan Rukuso dengan penuh kepedihan, membuat tangisan itu terdengar memilukan.

Di waktu yang sama, di Istana Rukuso seorang pelayan tengah menyisir rambut pirang Kurapika yang baru saja selesai berpakaian.

"Maaf Putri, sebentar..." ucap pelayan itu sambil menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah Kurapika. Ketika melihat ke cermin, si pelayan terkejut...Kurapika sedang menangis. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang kini masih mengalir tanpa henti.

Tangisan sang putri yang tanpa suara, bersamaan dengan pecahnya tangisan seorang bayi yang dipisahkan dari ibunya...semakin lama semakin jauh pergi dalam suasana yang penuh kesedihan. Mungkin Kurapika tak pernah mengetahui keberadaan putranya, begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga keduanya terikat oleh takdir...dan oleh cinta dari seorang pria perkasa yang telah meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

Ini chapter yang kelam...tapi bukan akhir dari segalanya. Mereka yang bersalah akan menerima akibatnya.

Anyway, terima kasih atas semua review yang sudah diberikan...

Lala Pamela, Natsu Hiru Chan, hana-1empty flower, October Lynx..., awalnya aku mau membalas review di sini tapi malam sudah sangat larut, hampir jam 2.30 pagi... ==

Bagi yang menyesalkan ttg kematian Kuroro, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...walau bagaimanapun genre fic ini sejak awal adalah tragedi.

At least,

Review please...^^


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, LeoPaku, slight KilluPika

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Characters' death. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

A/N :

Pertama, aku ingin mengingatkan bahwa chapter ini adalah chapter menuju pembalasan. Peralihan kondisi secara keseluruhan, gejolak dan perubahan psikologis Kurapika, serta penggambaran atas beberapa alasan.

Dan chapter ini aku tulis sebagai hadiah bagi October Lynx yang tengah berulangtahun!

Happy birthdayyy...! xD

* * *

><p>"<em>A<em>_ku __bersedia mematuhi perjanjian ini. Tapi jika kau tak ada di sampingnya, jika kau tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, Pangeran Kuroro...aku akan kembali berjuang untuk mendapatkannya.__"_

* * *

><p>Hisoka duduk dengan tenang di ruang pertemuan, menyimak laporan para bawahannya mengenai situasi di Rukuso saat ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Hisoka tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan benaknya melayang jauh ke negeri asal pria yang sudah dibunuhnya...Kuroro.<p>

Matanya yang menyipit terpejam sejenak...seolah berusaha menghubungkan diri dengan seseorang yang dikirimnya ke sana.

'Hiduplah...dan berikan aku berita yang bagus.'

* * *

><p>Hari sudah gelap sekarang. Rombongan Aurora berhenti dan mendirikan tenda sebagai tempat bagi mereka untuk bermalam. Beberapa orang pelayan dan prajurit segera bersiap-siap. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu...di antara para prajurit itu, tersembunyi seorang gadis yang tengah menyamar.<p>

Menchi.

Dia ditugaskan Hisoka untuk menjadi mata-mata baginya, mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Harta Suci Tarleton. Informasi yang diinginkan belum berhasil didapatkan—lagipula saat ini mereka belum mencapai Negeri Bintang Jatuh—Menchi malah mendapatkan informasi mengejutkan yang tak kalah berharganya.

Sambil berpikir keras, dia berjaga di depan salah satu tenda. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangis bayi dari tenda di mana Aurora berada.

'Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya?!'

Menchi bukan gadis yang suci, dia sudah membunuh banyak orang...dan ditolong oleh Hisoka ketika nyawanya sendiri terancam. Tapi Menchi merasa yakin bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah sampai hati memisahkan seorang bayi dari ibunya, apalagi ibu bayi itu sedang dalam keadaan terguncang.

'Bukan urusanmu, Menchi! Fokuslah pada tugasmu saja!'

Hari pun berganti ketika bulan di atas sana bergerak melintasi rentang waktu satu hari. Gadis itu, yang diam-diam adalah tangan kanan Hisoka, segera menenangkan pikirannya setelah dia memutuskan akan memberitahukan tentang Zuriel, anak dari Kuroro dan Kurapika, kepada majikannya.

* * *

><p>Waktu bergulir dalam kedukaan, tangisan dan ratapan sudah nampak ketika rombongan mulai memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Suasana ini mau tak mau membuat Aurora kembali meneteskan air mata. Wanita itu menunduk, menatap sang pangeran kecil yang ada di dalam pelukannya...<p>

Zuriel sedikit terusik ketika air mata Aurora mengenai pipinya.

Aurora tak mau membuang waktu lagi, dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah menghampiri Eleazar yang tengah menantinya. Aurora sedikit tersentak. Kesedihan tampak begitu nyata di wajah Eleazar ketika peti jenazah Kuroro, putra kebanggaannya, diturunkan.

Dan wajah itu pun menampakkan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat bayi yang dibawa Aurora...dengan tanda lahir yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Kuroro.

"Yang Mulia...perkenalkan, Pangeran Zuriel—dengan ijinmu tentu saja—harapan baru negeri kita...," Aurora berkata.

Eleazar terpaku ketika istrinya itu menyerahkan Zuriel ke dalam pelukannya. Benar-benar...rambut hitam yang sama, kulit yang putih pucat...rasanya Eleazar bisa melihat kembali ketika Kuroro baru dilahirkan dulu.

Zuriel sedikit bergerak, lalu membuka matanya...menampakkan sepasang mata biru laksana samudera. Bersamaan dengan itu, Zuriel menangis dengan keras seolah menyerukan kedatangannya di negeri itu sebagai penerus sang ayah.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah berselang seminggu. Menchi menatap bosan ke lapangan luas di mana prajurit-prajurit lain tengah berlatih. Dia merasa lelah...dan pemakaman kerajaan bagi Kuroro yang dilaksanakan beberapa hari yang lalu terus terbayang dalam ingatannya.<p>

Betapa kepergian seorang putra mahkota yang terkenal akan kekuatan dan petualangannya, menimbulkan kesedihan mendalam. Mengenai bagaimana Kuroro mati, tidak mempengaruhi hal itu sama sekali.

'Aku tak bisa begini terus. Kalau terlalu lama di sini...mungkin penyamaranku akan terbongkar.'

Saat itulah, Feitan lewat di dekatnya. Salah satu prajurit pribadi Kuroro, yang hampir selalu menemani pria itu dalam petualangannya yang aneh dan menakjubkan.

Menchi diam-diam berbalik, melangkah seringan mungkin berusaha mengikuti pria bermasker itu. Jika Kuroro sampai menyimpan Harta Suci Tarleton di tempat rahasia, kemungkinan besar Feitan akan tahu. Rasa optimis mulai muncul di hati gadis itu.

Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Begitu Menchi berbelok di persimpangan koridor istana, Feitan sudah menghilang. Dia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Menchi tersentak, dia segera berbalik.

Nobunaga.

"Aku baru saja selesai berlatih, Jenderal," jawab Menchi dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat agar terdengar lebih berat seperti suara laki-laki.

Nobunaga terdiam, dengan pandangan menyelidik dia menatap prajurit yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menundukkan kepala. Menchi mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya...untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja penyamarannya terbongkar.

Untunglah, hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Ini bukan area istana yang bisa dimasuki semua orang...kembalilah ke tempatmu," jawab Nobunaga sambil berlalu pergi.

"Baik, Jendral. Maafkan aku."

Setelah Nobunaga berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Menchi menghela napas lega. Dia baru saja akan berbalik ketika sesuatu yang tak terduga muncul di benaknya.

'Apa? Bukan area yang bisa dimasuki semua orang? Jadi...ini rahasia? Tadi pria bermasker itu masuk ke sini...Jendral Nobunaga juga...jangan-jangan...ini tempat di mana pasukan pribadi Pangeran Kuroro biasa berkumpul?'

Kesimpulan yang mendadak, cukup menjanjikan tapi juga sangat berbahaya. Menchi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dan mulai memasuki tempat itu lebih jauh. Dia seorang mata-mata, dan sejak awal kehilangan nyawa sudah menjadi konsekuensinya.

'Aku akan melakukannya!'

* * *

><p>Suasana tempat yang hening tiba-tiba mengejutkan Menchi ketika dia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap...di salah satu ruangan.<p>

'Di mana ya? Dari mana suara itu berasal?'

Menchi bersembunyi di tempat aman dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Gadis itu mempertajam pendengarannya. Setelah merasa yakin di mana mereka yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu berada, dengan penuh kehati-hatian Menchi melangkah...hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Benar dugaan Menchi. Yang berada di sana adalah Nobunaga dan para prajurit pribadi Kuroro termasuk Feitan. Tak ada satu kata pun yang luput dari pendengaran sang mata-mata, hingga tiba-tiba percakapan itu sampai pada topik yang dia cari selama ini. Matanya membelalak, dan nampak sekilas raut kebingungan di wajahnya.

'A-Apa? Benarkah begitu?!'

* * *

><p>Derap langkah tergesa-gesa terdengar menjauh dari wilayah istana, dan berhenti di tepi danau yang cukup luas. Pemilik langkah itu, seorang gadis berambut merah dengan penampilan yang nampak tangguh, mendongak ke langit yang biru. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bersiul keras.<p>

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, terdengar kepakan sayap di udara. Seekor elang...datang menghampirinya dan bertengger di batang pohon yang tumbang di hadapan gadis itu.

"Halo, Alois," sapa Menchi sambil tersenyum getir. Sang elang mengepakkan sayapnya sekali lagi, memekik, namun tak beranjak dari sana seolah menunggu perintah. Menchi mengambil sebuah pesan yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya, lalu menggulung pesan itu dan mengikatkannya ke salah satu kaki Alois.

"Pulanglah, Alois...sampaikan pesanku pada Jendral Hisoka!"

Memahami perintah gadis itu, Alois langsung terbang dan menuju ke arah di mana Negeri Rukuso berada.

Menchi menatap kepergiannya penuh harap, hingga si burung elang pun lenyap ke balik awan.

_Tuanku Hisoka, maafkan aku atas keterlambatan ini. Seperti yang telah kita duga, Harta Suci Tarleton tidak berada di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Harta itu ada di Negeri Pulcheria, dititipkan kepada kurcaci bernama Tome._

_Jika perhitunganku benar, Tuanku Hisoka...saat ini, Tome pasti sedang menuju Rukuso untuk memberikan Harta Suci Tarleton pada Putri Kurapika, seperti yang diamanatkan Pangeran Kuroro._

_Selanjutnya..._

_Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu. Permaisuri Aurora kembali ke sini bersama seorang bayi...Pangeran Zuriel, putra kandung Putri Kurapika dan Pangeran Kuroro. Hati kecilku bergejolak lagi mengetahui kenyataan ini._

'Alois tak pernah mengecewakanku,' batinnya.

"Sudah kuduga..."

Menchi tersentak. Dia berbalik, menatap beberapa orang prajurit yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Sejak awal kami mencurigaimu. Kau mata-mata ya? Siapa yang memberi perintah padamu? Sebutkan nama...dan asalmu!"

Suara pedang yang saling berbenturan kemudian terdengar di tepi danau itu. Tiga lawan satu...dan lawan Menchi cukup tangguh. Sudah menjadi peraturan yang tidak tertulis bahwa jika penyamaran seorang mata-mata terbongkar, hanya ada dua pilihan. Bunuh lawan atau mati bunuh diri. Ketika terdesak dan hampir ditangkap untuk diserahkan ke istana, Menchi segera tahu yang mana yang harus dia pilih untuk menyelamatkan harga diri, majikan dan negaranya.

Suara deburan air terdengar, disusul dengan semburat darah mengalir di sana. Sosok kaku yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam turut membawa helaian rambut merah menjadi sosok yang terlupakan.

* * *

><p>Kerajaan Rukuso...<p>

Hisoka meremas pesan yang baru saja dibacanya. Sungguh mengejutkan...dia mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan.

'Bayi? Jadi...sebenarnya...bayi itu tidak mati?'

Ketika dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, dan siapa yang berperan dalam hal ini...Hisoka memicingkan matanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya selain Pakunoda? Dan kenapa dia merahasiakannya? Mungkin saja Leorio pun tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

Namun kemudian Hisoka memutuskan untuk kembali memikirkannya nanti. Saat ini, ada hal yang lebih penting. Harta Suci Tarleton. Tome.

Kurcaci bukanlah makhluk biasa. Walau Hisoka belum pernah bertemu kurcaci, tapi dia tahu bahwa mereka memang ada. Dan mengingat seperti apa petualangan yang biasa ditempuh Kuroro, bukan tak mungkin pria itu mengenal seorang kurcaci dari salah satu petualangan yang pernah dilakukannya.

* * *

><p>Hisoka melangkah dengan tegap, menyusuri koridor istana yang menuju ke pintu gerbang. Dia akan pergi cukup jauh, mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Semua ini demi mencegah Kurapika mendapatkan kembali Harta Suci Tarleton.<p>

Hisoka berpapasan dengan serombongan pelayan bersama tabib istana. Dengan raut wajah cemas, mereka melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ke kamar Ibu Suri.

"Kondisi Ibu Suri akhir-akhir ini sedikit memburuk, kita harus sigap...sediakan bahan-bahan ramuan lebih banyak," ucap Tabib Istana sambil terus melangkah. Para pelayan di belakangnya mengiyakan, dan berbisik membicarakan kondisi kesehatan Ibu Suri.

Di kamarnya, Ibu Suri berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat, dan ia menjadi lebih kurus sekarang.

"Yang Mulia...beristirahatlah, " para pelayannya memohon.

Ibu Suri tetap bersikeras. Namun saat sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan akan berdiri, dia merasa tak sanggup. Lemas...dahinya pun mengernyit karena sakit kepala yang mendadak begitu menyiksa.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu Kurapika," ucapnya lirih. "Aku ingin menemuinya..."

Andai saja Kurapika berada dalam kondisi yang biasa, tentu akan mudah meminta gadis itu untuk menjenguk Ibu Suri. Bahkan, tanpa dipinta pun dia pasti akan selalu berada di samping ibundanya. Sekarang Kurapika seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri...bisakah Kurapika sembuh? Tentu saja, jika dari alam bawah sadarnya, Kurapika sudah merelakan cobaan yang ditimpakan para Dewa padanya.

Ibu Suri mendongak ketika melihat kedatangan Tabib Istana. Seperti yang biasa terjadi akhir-akhir ini, wanita itu membawakannya ramuan obat.

"Yang Mulia, saatnya untuk minum obat," ia berkata. "Aku sudah menambahkan sari tumbuhan obat yang baru ke dalamnya. Minumlah sampai habis."

Ibu Suri menghela napas, menunjukkan keengganannya meminum ramuan itu. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Dengan sekali teguk dan sambil menahan rasa pahit yang begitu kental, ramuan itu diminumnya.

Dari balik tirai pembatas, Gon menyaksikan itu semua. Awalnya dia hendak menemui Ibu Suri, namun urung ketika melihat adegan itu. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benaknya, percakapan ringan antara dirinya dan Ibu Suri beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Ibu, kenapa keluarga kita sekarang begini? Kak Shalnark...lalu Kak Kurapika..."_

_Ibu Suri menatapnya sejenak, kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun...," ucap Ibu Suri lembut. "Percayalah, semua akan membaik...kita tak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai kematian kakakmu Shalnark, tapi Kurapika akan sembuh. Sementara itu...Ibu akan bersamamu. Selalu."_

Kata-kata Ibu Suri saat itu cukup ampuh menenangkan Gon. Namun melihat kondisi wanita itu yang lemah—yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada sang pangeran bungsu—membuat Gon kembali pesimis.

"Pangeran? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya seorang pelayan. "Ayo, masuklah..."

"Tidak usah...dan jangan katakan pada Ibu mengenai kedatanganku," jawab Gon sambil berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Gunung Sadie, wilayah utara Rukuso...<p>

Hisoka menarik tali kekang kudanya dengan hati-hati, ketika berada di lereng Gunung Sadie yang cukup curam dan berbatu, berderap menuju ke gua kecil tersembunyi.

Alexander meringkik, kuda itu terlihat gelisah. Dengan tidak tenang dia bergerak-gerak seolah ingin pergi dari tempat itu namun tak mampu. Melihat reaksinya, Hisoka pun mengerti. Mereka sudah sampai. Pria itu segera turun dari punggung Alexander, membelai surainya yang berwarna coklat hingga bisa cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Tunggulah di sini," Hisoka berkata sambil mengikatkan tali kekang ke batang salah satu pohon yang ada di sana.

Hisoka mengamati sekelilingnya. Sudah lama sekali...tempat itu pun terlihat tak sama lagi. Dalam hatinya, Hisoka merasa menyesal karena telah meremehkan apa yang dahulu diucapkan gurunya tentang tempat ini.

"_Terberkatilah Negeri Rukuso, dengan kemakmuran yang nyata dan keajaiban yang ada di dalamnya. Di Gunung Sadie, temui sosok seseorang yang saat melihatnya kau tak akan mengira bahwa dia memiliki ilmu yang tinggi. Senritsu."_

Hisoka terlalu percaya diri saat itu dan bisa dikatakan dia terlalu skeptis...hingga merasa tak perlu untuk menyimak lebih jauh. Dia menghela napas, dan berusaha mengingatnya.

"_Serahkan dirimu...pusatkan hati pada apa yang menjadi tujuanmu."_

Beberapa saat kemudian, angin bertiup semilir menyibakkan rambut Hisoka yang merah. Perlahan Hisoka membuka matanya, dan melihat sebuah gua kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Padahal, sebelum ini dia tak melihat gua itu!

* * *

><p>Lembab. Dingin. Gelap.<p>

Hisoka memicingkan matanya, hidungnya berkerut. Uhh...apa benar di sini ada yang bisa menolongnya? Di tempat yang terlihat tak layak ini...

"Jangan lanjutkan langkahmu jika kau merasa dirimu tak pantas masuk ke sini," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang lirih namun tegas.

Hisoka tersentak. Suara siapa itu? Kenapa suara itu seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya? Hisoka merasa kesal, ingin sekali dia berbalik pergi dari gua itu dan kembali ke istana. Namun sayang sekali...Hisoka membutuhkannya. Setelah menenangkan diri sebentar, dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

><p>Hisoka sedikit tersentak ketika hampir saja dia menabrak sesuatu—eh—atau seseorang?<p>

"Perhatikan langkahmu, jangan terus mendongak dengan sombong hanya karena kau memiliki tubuh yang tinggi," terdengar suara dari bawah sana.

Hisoka menunduk. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang wanita bermata besar dengan tubuh yang pendek. Dari raut wajahnya, wanita itu terlihat tidak senang. Dia mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik dan duduk di atas sebuah kain yang nampak kusam.

"Kau pembunuh," ucap wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Senritsu. "Untuk apa pembunuh sepertimu mendatangiku? Jangan libatkan aku dalam rencana jahatmu."

Hisoka melirik wanita itu, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Baiklah, kini dia benar-benar tak menyukainya.

"Jangan menilaiku sedangkal itu. Aku melakukan semua ini demi rajaku...dan demi melindungi negeri ini dari kehancuran yang bisa ditimbulkan hanya karena luka hati seorang putri yang labil."

"Hmph...kau tahu pasti 'kan, dia seperti itu karena apa...dan siapa?"

Hisoka terdiam. Tidak, sebenarnya dia memilih untuk diam. Dia sama sekali tak mau membicarakannya. Dan kenapa wanita itu seolah-olah mengetahui semuanya? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Sementara Hisoka sibuk dengan segala macam praduga, Senritsu menggeledah kantung kain di sampingnya lalu mengambil sesuatu berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Bulu burung merak?" Hisoka tertegun.

Mendengar keraguan di nada suara pria itu, Senritsu segera menjelaskan, "Itu bukan bulu burung merak biasa. Aku tak tertarik untuk menjelaskannya lebih jauh, tapi efeknya sangat besar bagi kurcaci..."

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Hisoka segera keluar dari gua itu. Senritsu menghela napas...matanya memandang kepergian sang jendral dengan sedih.

* * *

><p>Istana Rukuso...<p>

"Keadaan Ibu Suri sedang kritis! Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan diharapkan untuk berkumpul!"

Satu kalimat itu membuat semuanya tercengang, kecuali Kurapika tentu saja. Dia hanya diam ketika para pelayan merapikan gaunnya dan mengajaknya pergi ke kediaman Ibu Suri. Sesampainya di sana, Leorio, Pakunoda, Gon dan Perdana Menteri Netero sudah berada di sana lebih dulu. Dengan tatapan kosong, Kurapika duduk tepat di samping Ibu Suri.

"Ibu Suri meminta sendiri hal ini," ucap Perdana Menteri Netero dengan lirih. "Aku mohon diri."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, pria tua itu melangkah pergi dari sana. Di kamar itu, terbaring seorang wanita setengah baya yang telah mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Kerajaan Rukuso selama ini. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Leorio agak tersentak, dia baru menyadari ibundanya itu kini terlihat berbeda. Kesedihan nampak di sana. Kekuatan yang ada pun tinggal sedikit.

'Sebenarnya apa yang akan dibicarakan Ibu Suri?' Pakunoda bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia merasa enggan menghadapi situasi seperti ini, maka wanita itu memilih untuk berdiri agak jauh dari sana.

Ibu Suri menatap putra-putrinya satu per satu. Sebuah senyuman tipis nampak di sana.

"Waktuku tak lama lagi," ia berkata. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan, tapi..."

Wanita itu merasa ragu. Leorio...apa yang kini bisa dilakukan putra sulungnya itu? Ibu Suri tahu, Sang Raja telah berubah. Dia lebih tertutup sekarang, dingin...dan cenderung mengikuti kehendak Pakunoda. Dengan pesimis, Ibu Suri merasa bahwa Leorio tak bisa ia harapkan lagi untuk menjaga adik-adiknya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gon yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca? Pangeran bungsu itu masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung beban yang berat. Ibu Suri merasakan sakit di lubuk hatinya. Dia tak bisa lagi menghibur Gon setiap kali bocah itu merenungi keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

Lalu...Kurapika...

Gadis itu bagaikan boneka, tak bernyawa. Seolah kehidupannya ikut terenggut ketika hari itu Sang Putri Rukuso kehilangan suami dan bayinya dengan tragis.

Ibu Suri menghela napas. Dia merasa begitu tak berdaya.

"Gon...teruslah berjuang untuk menjadi pangeran dan ksatria yang hebat," ucap Ibu Suri. "Maafkan Ibu yang tak bisa menemani perjuanganmu...tapi Ibu akan melihatmu bersama dengan mendiang ayah dan kakakmu Shalnark."

"Ibu...," Gon terisak.

Ibu Suri menahan air matanya, dan menatap Kurapika. Dia meraih tangan gadis itu perlahan. "Putriku Sayang...kembalilah, hanya itu yang kupinta padamu. Dan Leorio...jagalah adik-adikmu sebisa mungkin. Kumohon kebaikan dan kerelaan hatimu...bersama Pakunoda juga tentu saja."

Mendengar hal itu, Leorio dan Pakunoda tersentak. Ya, Ibu Suri sudah mengamati cukup lama untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi walau dia tak tahu persis.

Ibu Suri menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Semenjak hidupnya, dia turut mendidik putra-putrinya. Sepeninggal suaminya, Ibu Suri memposisikan diri sebagai pelindung bagi mereka. Bahkan setelah terjadi tragedi yang menimpa Kurapika, dorongan untuk melindungi itu semakin kuat.

Wajah Sang Ibu Suri terlihat begitu bersih...di usianya sekarang ini, masih nampak sisa-sisa kecantikannya. Wanita terhormat yang baik hati dan berkarisma. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lonceng dengan tempo lambat...menandakan kedukaan. Di luar sana, rakyat Rukuso menghentikan kegiatan mereka sore hari itu. Semuanya menundukkan kepala. Mereka tahu, Ibu Suri tengah menuju akhir hidupnya.

Dan akhirnya...tanpa disadari, mata Ibu Suri sudah terpejam. Napasnya sudah berhenti.

Dengan suara tercekat, Leorio berkata, "Ibu Suri...telah meninggal dunia."

Para elayan seketika menangis, Gon pun tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan memeluk Kurapika sambil terus menangis tanpa suara. Kurapika tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk membalas pelukan adiknya. Namun tak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa...sebelah tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Ibu Suri, sedikit bergerak membalas genggaman itu.

"Kita harus kuat, Ibu akan bersedih jika melihat kita menangisinya," Leorio berkata dengan dingin sambil beranjak merapikan posisi tangan Ibu Suri—yang otomatis melepaskan tangan Kurapika dari situ—dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Kurapika masih terpaku. Namun kemudian terlihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya...disertai semburat kemerahan di sana, menetes perlahan membasahi pipi.

Siapa yang menyangka, dari alam bawah sadarnya, Kurapika menyadari bahwa dia telah kehilangan orang terakhir yang menjadi tempat baginya untuk bersandar.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, matahari menyapa tanah Rukuso yang tengah berduka dengan sinarnya yang hangat dan menentramkan. Rakyat berkumpul di sepanjang jalan di depan istana, menyerukan nama Ibu Suri mereka tercinta.<p>

Gerbang istana dibuka. Beberapa orang petinggi militer menaiki kuda hitam mereka, mengapit rombongan keluarga kerajaan yang berada di antaranya. Leorio, Pakunoda, Gon dan Kurapika. Diikuti perdana menteri dan pejabat istana lainnya, membawa peti jenazah Ibu Suri menuju ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Semua rakyat mencintai Ibu Suri. Sejak dulu mereka merasakan bagaimana kehadiran wanita itu mempengaruhi kebijaksanaan Sang Raja Rukuso sebelumnya. Sekarang...dalam masa yang muram bagi Rukuso, Ibu Suri meninggalkan semua yang mengasihinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kesehatannya menurun lebih karena beban pikiran yang terlalu berat...di mana Ibu Suri kehilangan menantu tersayangnya, Kuroro, putra keduanya...Shalnark, yang kematiannya disertai dengan adanya tuduhan mengenai pengkhianatan terhadap Rukuso, lalu Kurapika tentu saja.

"Ah...itu Putri Kurapika..."

Kurapika menaiki kuda putihnya yang setia, Orva, mengenakan gaun cantik sederhana dan cadar hitam transparan yang menutupi wajahnya. Kibasan angin menggerakkan helaian rambut pirangnya yang tergerai.

Semua yang melihatnya terpukau, menyaksikan putri mereka yang malang namun tetap tak mengurangi pesonanya.

"Jadilah anak baik...dan kau akan menjadi wanita yang mempesona seperti Putri Kurapika," bisik seorang ibu kepada putrinya.

Kurapika yang begitu merana, ditinggalkan Ibu Suri yang merupakan tumpuannya yang tertinggal. Di saat seperti ini, di benak gadis itu terbayang sosok Kuroro, pria yang membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia dan dicintai, yang kehadirannya membuat cobaan apapun terasa lebih ringan bagi Kurapika.

Kemilau mata biru Sang Putri terlihat mengabur dari balik cadarnya, karena air mata yang menggenang namun tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

'Suamiku...Kuroro...'

Ya...andai saja Kuroro masih hidup...seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu...

Saat ini Kurapika merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Kesendirian semakin terasa, membuat jiwanya yang mulai terbangun menolak kembali untuk keluar dari kegelapan di alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

><p>Dari balik perbukitan, nampak sosok kerdil melangkah tergesa-gesa memasuki wilayah Rukuso. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, matanya menatap lurus ke depan...terlihat tekad yang kuat di sana, dan juga kesedihan.<p>

"_Bisakah kau jaga Harta Suci Tarleton untukku? Jika istriku membutuhkannya, tolong pastikan agar harta itu bisa sampai ke tangannya."_

Sosok itu, Tome, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap matanya yang mulai basah. Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Kuroro adalah manusia pertama yang menjadi sahabatnya...yang menghargai keberadaannya sebagai bagian kecil dari dunia ini.

'Kuroro...akan kulaksanakan amanatmu...'

Sementara itu di tempat yang berseberangan, Hisoka berdiri di samping kudanya menatap rombongan dari istana. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada...seolah menunjukkan kedukaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hisoka kembali ke sosoknya yang biasa. Matanya yang menyipit melirik ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Bulu burung merak yang diberikan Senritsu berada di tangan kirinya, dan tiba-tiba Hisoka merasakan bisikan yang datang entah dari mana.

Pepohonan bergerak tertiup angin menuju ke arah yang sama. Bagi orang biasa, mungkin hal ini tak berarti apa-apa. Tapi tidak demikian bagi Hisoka.

Pria berambut merah itu menyeringai kecil, lalu menaiki kudanya menuju ke tempat tertentu.

* * *

><p>Tempat pemakaman bagi keluarga Kerajaan Rukuso terletak di sebuah gunung yang indah dan dianggap sebagai tempat suci. Semua berkumpul...mengenang Ibu Suri yang tegas dan penuh kasih, serta mendoakan putra-putrinya yang ditinggalkan.<p>

Pakunoda berdiri di samping Leorio, dia berusaha sabar ketika prosesi baru saja akan dimulai.

"Bersabarlah...jangan tunjukkan ketidaknyamananmu di depan rakyat," gumam Leorio tanpa menoleh.

Pakunoda tersentak dan menggerutu dalam hati. Perlahan Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wanita itu dengan intensitas yang berbeda.

"Di mana Jendral Hisoka?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pejabat istana.

Pakunoda dan Phinks ikut heran ketika mendengar hal itu. Tak mungkin rasanya, Hisoka tidak menghadiri acara pemakaman Ibu Suri. Sementara ekspresi tenang nampak di wajah Leorio. Dia teringat pada salah satu percakapannya dengan Hisoka...

"_Harta itu tak boleh sampai ke tangan Kurapika," ucap Leorio geram._

"_Karena itulah...aku memohon ijinmu, Yang Mulia. Ijinkan aku mengatasi masalah ini. Aku sudah menerima kabar terpercaya mengenai keberadaan Harta Suci Tarleton," Hisoka berkata._

_Leorio menatap bawahannya yang setia itu. Setelah menyatakan ijinnya, dia pun menentukan tempat di mana Hisoka harus melenyapkan harta itu._

* * *

><p>Tome terdiam seketika. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Angin, air yang mengalir...seolah berubah menjadi bisikan di telinganya. Alam memberitahu kurcaci itu...bahwa bahaya tengah menghampirinya.<p>

'Jangan khawatir, Sahabatku Kuroro, aku akan serahkan Harta Suci Tarleton pada istrimu,' ia berkata dalam hati sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. 'Walau nyawaku...menjadi taruhannya.'

* * *

><p>Anggota keluarga kerajaan menaburkan bunga di pintu masuk pemakaman, dilanjutkan dengan para pejabat istana dan keluarga bangsawan lainnya.<p>

"Mari...kita masuk," ucap Perdana Menteri Netero dengan suara yang lirih setelah penaburan bunga selesai.

Rombongan masuk ke dalam area pemakaman yang luas dan diterangi obor. Pemakaman itu terletak di dalam gua yang ditata sedemikian rupa sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Terlalu bertele-tele," tanpa sadar Pakunoda berkomentar.

Beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya terkejut mendengar hal itu. Perdana Menteri Netero tercengang, Gon meliriknya tajam, demikian pula halnya dengan Leorio. Pakunoda sudah keterlaluan kali ini.

"Ini tempat suci...tinggalkan dirimu yang berdosa untuk sesaat, dan bersikaplah dengan pantas," Leorio berkata sambil menatap istrinya dengan tajam.

Pakunoda menoleh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Leorio, lalu berbisik, "Berdosa? Bukankah kau juga sama? Jangan membuatku tertawa...atau semua orang di sini akan curiga."

Leorio terlihat semakin geram. Ya, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? Dia bukan lagi Leorio yang dulu. Sejak ikut serta dalam pembunuhan terhadap Kuroro...dia sudah memilih kegelapan sebagai jalan hidupnya. Bahkan adik-adiknya pun dia korbankan. Leorio pun menyadari, ada apa sebenarnya di balik kematian Ibu Suri. Kesedihan...dan kekecewaan...

Peti mati diletakkan di tengah-tengah tempat yang telah disediakan untuk peristirahatan terakhir Ibu Suri. Di balik seringainya barusan, hati Pakunoda terasa sakit karena prosesi ini membuka luka lamanya. Tak akan pernah dia lupakan, ketika menghadiri upacara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya yang terbunuh. Sejak itu pula, dirinya bersumpah untuk membalas dendam pada siapapun yang dia anggap menyakitinya.

'Jadi maaf saja kalau sekarang kau harus menderita juga, Kurapika,' ucap Pakunoda dalam hati sambil melirik adik iparnya.

Ekspresi angkuh langsung hilang dari wajahnya ketika dia mendapati Kurapika, Putri Rukuso, janda dari mendiang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh, tengah menatapnya lagi.

* * *

><p>"Serahkan harta itu padaku."<p>

Sebuah suara membuat Tome terkejut. Dia pun berbalik perlahan, melihat Hisoka yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dengan nalurinya yang kuat, Tome segera mengetahui bahwa Hisoka bermaksud buruk padanya.

'Tidak...aku tidak boleh gagal...aku tidak boleh terhenti di sini!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Tome bersiap-siap, lalu segera berlari lincah menjauhi Hisoka.

"Tak ada gunanya," Hisoka berkata sambil terus mengejar kurcaci itu. "Aku pun hanya memenuhi tugasku...untuk melindungi penguasa negeri ini. Serahkan Harta Suci Tarleton padaku, dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

'Tidak! Tidak!'

Aura Sang Jendral terasa begitu mengerikan bagi Tome. Dia melangkah mundur ketika tiba-tiba Hisoka menghadangnya. Matanya membelalak melihat bulu burung merak yangdibawa pria itu. Hisoka bergumam...mengucapkan sebaris mantra yang diberitahukan Senritsu, memberikan ancaman mematikan bagi Tome.

'Sahabatku!'

* * *

><p>Karena suasana yang kurang menyenangkan di antara keluarga kerajaan, upacara pemakaman Ibu Suri dipersingkat. Seluruh rombongan beristirahat sejenak di luar gua, menikmati pemandangan di sekitar tempat itu sambil mengenang seseorang yang baru saja mereka lepas dalam prosesi tadi.<p>

"Bukankah itu...Jendral Hisoka?!" ucap Perdana Menteri Netero kaget.

Leorio, Pakunoda dan Phinks terkejut. Mereka melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Netero. Nampak di sana, Hisoka berada di tepi laut. Dia menurunkan sebuah peti dari atas punggung kudanya.

Dalam sekali lihat saja, Leorio langsung mengenali harta itu.

'Harta Suci Tarleton...Kau berhasil, Hisoka,' batinnya puas.

Ya, kini Hisoka terlihat tengah menggerakkan peti itu semakin dekat ke tepi. Dia akan membuangnya. Sementara mantel ajaib yang telah beberapa kali digunakan Kuroro, tak diketahui ke mana raibnya...seolah ikut menghilang dengan kematian menantu kesayangan Kerajaan Rukuso itu.

Terusik oleh bisikan dan keributan yang tiba-tiba di sekitarnya, Kurapika ikut menoleh. Mata birunya langsung berubah menjadi merah melihat peti yang berada di tangan Hisoka. Serpihan memori tertentu muncul kembali di benaknya...

"_Aku sudah pergi ke Negeri Tarleton dan mengalahkan kedua penjaga demi mendapatkan mas kawin yang pantas untukmu. Lalu sekarang aku datang ke sini…untuk meminangmu, menjemputmu ke tempatku sebagai calon istriku__. Bersediakah kau menerima lamaranku?"_

"_Harta Suci Tarleton sangat bernilai...kau bisa memiliki banyak pasukan dengan harta itu."_

"TIDAKK...! HENTIKAN!"

Seruan Kurapika membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut. Kurapika menarik tali kekang kudanya, memacu Orva untuk berlari kencang menghampiri Hisoka.

'Jangan! Itu...peninggalan Kuroro...'

Leorio segera memerintahkan beberapa orang prajurit untuk mengejar Kurapika, namun gadis itu begitu lihai memacu kudanya. Tiba-tiba saja kemampuannya kembali lagi. Suara derap langkah beberapa ekor kuda yang terdengar jelas membuat Hisoka menoleh. Dia terkejut melihat Kurapika yang menuju ke arahnya.

'Putri Kurapika!'

"Hisoka! KEMBALIKAN HARTA ITU PADAKU!"

'Harta Suci Tarleton...sangat bernilai...bisa membantu membalaskan dendamku pada semua iblis itu...'

Orva berlari semakin cepat...namun Hisoka pun sigap, dia membuka peti harta itu, menghamburkan isinya ke laut.

'Ohh...tidak! Harta Suci...harapan terakhirku...!'

Kurapika menganga putus asa, matanya membelalak seolah tak percaya. Semua harta itu dengan cepat tenggelam ke dasar laut. Dia segera turun dari kudanya, dan seketika jatuh terduduk.

"_Hisoka, buanglah harta itu ke laut," Leorio melanjutkan perintahnya. "Sungai yang satu akan bertemu dengan sungai lain...sedangkan laut mampu menenggelamkan segalanya hingga hilang tak berbekas..."_

"Aaaaaa...!"

Kurapika menjerit histeris. Sementara tak jauh dari sana, sebuah sosok yang kerdil dengan ujung telinga runcing dan matanya yang besar...tersungkur tak berdaya. Cahaya terakhir terlihat di matanya. Dengan napas terakhir yang tersisa, sosok itu berkata,

"Maaf...Kuroro..."

Tome pun tak bergerak lagi.

* * *

><p>Kejadian saat itu begitu mempengaruhi Kurapika. Setibanya di istana, Kurapika langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Semua kenangan muncul bertubi-tubi di benaknya, seolah memaksa Kurapika untuk segera bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.<p>

Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa minggu. Namun ada yang berubah. Dengan sikap diamnya yang masih sama, ketidakpeduliannya terhadap apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, tatapan mata Kurapika kini tak kosong lagi.

Mata yang berkilat karena dendam dan amarah, penuh perhitungan dan pemikiran yang dalam...

* * *

><p>Leorio duduk diam di kursinya. Sore hari ini, beberapa orang pejabat istana datang menemuinya secara tiba-tiba.<p>

"Masalah suksesi mengancam masa depan kerajaan ini," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Leorio mengarahkan pandangannya. Dia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke mana.

"Sudah dua tahun lebih...Yang Mulia menikah dengan Ratu Pakunoda namun masih juga belum nampak tanda-tanda akan segera memiliki keturunan. Semua mengkhawatirkan hal ini."

"Aku masih punya Gon," ucap Leorio singkat.

Perdana Menteri Netero menghela napas. "Yang Mulia...kedukaan terus menghampiri Rukuso akhir-akhir ini. Kelahiran pewaris bagaikan harapan baru yang akan mengembalikan semangat rakyat. Itu akan sangat berarti."

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati dan permohonan maaf, kami mengajukan usul agar Yang Mulia mengambil selir," yang lain berkata, dan hal ini sukses menarik perhatian Leorio.

Leorio tak memberikan reaksi apapun, namun dalam hatinya dia tertawa. 'Selir, hah? Ide baru...aku suka. Kalian tak akan berani mengusulkan hal itu jika tahu bagaimana tanggapan Wanita Acantha itu nanti.'

"Seorang Raja memiliki selir, bahkan hingga beberapa orang, merupakan hal yang wajar. Tolong pertimbangkan mengenai hal ini."

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat, walau para pejabat istana itu terlihat seperti masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Leorio menatap mereka dengan heran. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Hisoka ikut bicara,

"Ingatkah Yang Mulia dengan Kerajaan Zaoldyeck? Putra Mahkota mereka berkunjung ke sini hingga akhirnya mengajukan lamaran untuk meminang Putri Kurapika," ucapnya.

Leorio tersenyum tipis. 'Ya...lalu pemuda itu murka dan menyerang Rukuso. Itulah pertama kalinya Kuroro memberikan pertolongannya...'

"Semua yang terjadi di negeri kita, sudah sampai ke sana," Hisoka melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan sekarang pemuda itu sudah menjadi Raja."

Leorio yang tak suka membicarakan hal itu—karena membuatnya teringat akan pertolongan Kuroro dan betapa hebatnya kemampuan pria itu dalam peperangan tersebut—mengajukan keberatannya, "Kenapa kita harus tiba-tiba membicarakan mengenai hal ini?"

"Yang Mulia," Perdana Menteri Netero kembali membuka suaranya, "Raja Zaoldyeck, Killua, kembali mengajukan lamarannya untuk meminang Putri Kurapika. Negeri itu semakin kuat sekarang, jika memungkinkan...akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita jika menerima lamarannya."

"Dan apakah menurutmu keadaan Kurapika sekarang bisa dikatakan memungkinkan untuk itu?"

* * *

><p>Berita lamaran dari Kerajaan Zaoldyek sampai ke telinga Kurapika. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu tetap bersikap tenang—walau dalam artian diam, tak memberikan reaksi apapun.<p>

Mata Kurapika menerawang jauh, mencoba mengingat sosok pemuda yang sempat bersikeras untuk memilikinya itu.

"_Aku Killua, putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Jadilah milikku...Putri Kurapika."_

Jemari lentik Kurapika menelusuri cincin kawin yang tak pernah dilepasnya. _Cum te aeternum_...suatu harapan suci yang tak bisa terlaksana karena alasan yang tragis.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu beranjak. Tanpa diduga, kali ini Kurapika kembali berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu, setelah sekian lama.

"Aku mau berkuda sebentar...tolong siapkan Orva."

* * *

><p>Kurapika melangkah dengan anggun, mengejutkan beberapa orang anggota keluarga bangsawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Di belakang gadis itu turut serta seorang prajurit yang akan menemaninya pergi.<p>

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari dalam aula kerajaan. Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tuan Putri?" tanya prajurit itu heran. Namun Kurapika tak menanggapi, dia terlihat tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dibicarakan di sana.

Para pejabat istana berkumpul, raut wajah mereka terlihat serius. Raut wajah Leorio dan Pakunoda terlihat tak menyenangkan.

"Kita harus segera memberikan jawaban pada Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, atau Raja Killua akan langsung datang ke sini untuk melamar Putri Kurapika," seorang pria setengah baya bicara dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Raja Killua datang hanya untuk mendapatkan penolakan..."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

1 Oktober 2012 pk. 23.43

Well, sepertinya aku tak bisa publish sesuai permintaan October Lynx...karena fic ini baru selesai, tapi belum diedit...maaf ya Dx

Hahaha, kaget bercampur senang membaca review chapter kemarin. Ini balasannya :

M404 :

Iya sih...setelah membaca ulang, aku juga merasakan kesuraman itu...dan sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah terlalu menyedihkan? Terlalu sadis? Haha xD Terima kasih atas pujiannya...

hana-1emptyflower :

Yeah, I'm evil :P yup, mereka orang-orang jahat yang akhirnya seolah tak punya pilihan lain untuk terus tenggelam dalam dosanya dan melakukan dosa yang lain, terutama Leorio dan Hisoka...

Kay Lusyifniyx :

Wah...Kay, I miss you xD *hug* *kasih tissue*

RedMahlova :

Harta Suci Tarleton tak bisa mengembalikan Kuroro, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menjadi sarana bagi Kurapika untuk membalas dendam...dan sayangnya kesempatan itu dihilangkan oleh Leorio dan Hisoka... (_ _ ')

October Lynx :

I'm sorry that I didn't make Kurapika got her revenge on Pakunoda in this chapter. I had a plan before, but when I thought about it once again, it would be too rush and unfitted to use the plan with the pairing I asked you yesterday.

Just a spoiler then...maybe 'The Loyal Dog' (ha, I was glad that I used this in last chapter LOL) would be the first victim of Kurapika's revenge.

Mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Aku harus mengakhiri fic ini sesuai rencana yang kubuat di awal penulisannya, untuk kemudian beralih ke fic-ku yang lain.

Review please...^^


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika, KilluPika, LeoPaku,

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Characters' death. Based on a legendary epic poem from Germany.

.

A/N :

Pertama, aku ingin mengingatkan lagi bahwa genre fic ini adalah tragedi...selain _romance_ tentu saja dengan tambahan _fantasy_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kembalilah selagi masih bisa. Dewa Phoibos memberiku sedikit gambaran tentang masa depan...dan tak ada satupun, dari kalian bertiga Hai Para Pendosa, yang terlihat di sana. Kalian akan mati. Beserta seluruh pasukan itu...semuanya."<em>

* * *

><p>Sang prajurit mengikuti Kurapika dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Dia khawatir akan terjadi hal-hal yang membahayakan mengingat saat ini mereka telah menuju ke sungai itu.<p>

'Di sana mereka bertemu...dan di sana juga Pangeran Kuroro tewas,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menatap Kurapika yang terus berkuda tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari istana. 'Dewa, kumohon lindungilah aku...'

Lamunan prajurit itu buyar seketika begitu kuda yang dinaiki Kurapika mendadak berhenti. Si prajurit pun turun, bersiap untuk mengikuti sang putri.

Kurapika menatap Orva, membelai surai kuda putih itu dan merangkulnya.

'Orva, ingatkah kau? Waktu itu...aku pertama kali bertemu dengannnya di sini...,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap mata Orva yang besar. Kuda itu meringkik lemah seolah memahami kesedihan yang dirasakan majikannya.

Kurapika menepuk-nepuk kepala Orva sebentar, lalu menoleh pada prajurit yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Menatapnya seolah mengatakan, jangan-ikuti-aku. Langkah sang prajurit langsung terhenti.

* * *

><p>Suara gemericik air sungai terdengar semakin jelas ketika Kurapika melangkah ke sana. Dia berusaha menguatkan diri, walau langkahnya terasa berat, dadanya terasa sesak, bibirnya gemetar karena menahan tangis.<p>

Tak lama kemudian Kurapika sampai di tepi sungai itu. Dia duduk di atas batu dan menyentuh permukaan air. Mata birunya terpejam...mengingat saat-saat berharga pertemuan mereka.

"_Aku Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Siapa namamu?"_

'Kuroro...suamiku...apa yang kaurasakan saat itu? Di detik-detik terakhir hidupmu...apakah kau mengingatku? Apakah kau mengingat anak kita yang menantimu?'

Air mata menetes perlahan dari kedua sudut mata Kurapika. Dia langsung terisak.

"Maafkan aku...Aku tak mampu...menjaga anak kita..."

Kurapika menekuk kakinya, meletakkan pelipis kanannya pada salah satu lututnya.

'Sudahkah kau bertemu dengan anak kita di sana? Kuroro, seperti apa rupanya? Kapan aku...bisa bertemu?'

Diam-diam si prajurit mengikuti Kurapika, mengawasi gadis itu dari balik salah satu pohon yang ada di sana. Dia merasa terharu melihat kesedihan Kurapika.

Sementara itu sang putri terus meratap, hingga sampai pada titik di mana dia merasa sangat marah pada Leorio, Hisoka, Pakunoda dan Phinks. Sorot matanya menampakkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang mendalam, warnanya pun kini telah berubah menjadi merah.

'Aku akan membalas mereka,' batin Kurapika. Dia menatap dan meraba cincin pernikahannya. Perlahan dilepaskannya cincin itu. 'Kau cinta abadiku...satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, hanya padamu aku memasrahkan segalanya...'

Cincin itu berkilau indah terkena sinar mentari.

'Aku akan menyerahkan jiwaku pada iblis...untuk memberi mereka pembalasan yang setimpal. Maafkan aku...Kasihku, kuharap kau mengerti.'

Kurapika menjatuhkan cincin itu ke dalam aliran air sungai. Apakah cincin tersebut langsung terbawa arus atau tersangkut tumbuhan maupun kerikil di sana, Kurapika tak tahu pasti. Dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kurapika menengadah menatap langit, seolah menatap Kuroro yang berada di alam sana.

'Aku akan terus hidup hingga dendam ini terbalaskan...Aku berjanji padamu. Mereka harus membayar semua penderitaan yang kurasakan saat ini.'

Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika sudah berbalik pergi menghampiri Orva...meninggalkan dirinya yang lama, dan mengisi dirinya yang baru dan penuh dendam. Prajurit yang merasa heran menghampiri sungai itu. Dia terkejut melihat cincin yang tersangkut di sebuah batu kerikil.

'Ini...cincin pernikahan Putri Kurapika dan Pangeran Kuroro...,' ucapnya dalam hati sebelum membungkuk dan memungut cincin itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik. 'Putri...kenapa dia membuangnya?'

* * *

><p>Sekembalinya Kurapika ke istana, para penghuni istana menatapnya heran. Mereka sudah mendengar tentang kepergian Kurapika yang tiba-tiba. Sejak pemakaman Ibu Suri waktu itu, Kurapika tak pernah lagi keluar lingkungan istana. Lagipula dia bisa terkena bahaya, mengingat kondisinya yang tak sama lagi seperti dulu.<p>

"Kurapika, kau membuat khawatir semua orang," tegur Leorio sambil menatap adiknya dengan tajam.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap Leorio. Dia tak berkata apapun...namun Leorio bisa melihat semburat cahaya berwarna kemerahan di mata gadis itu. Leorio seolah terpaku karena tatapan tersebut. Kurapika pun berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'Kurapika...dia...'

* * *

><p>"Itu tidak mungkin!" komentar Pakunoda setelah mendengar cerita Phinks.<p>

Phinks berusaha meyakinkan wanita itu, "Tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Yang kudengar, Putri Kurapika tiba-tiba meminta salah seorang prajurit untuk mempersiapkan kudanya dan pergi bersamanya ke sungai itu."

"Lalu? Memangnya dia melakukan hal yang berbahaya di sana?"

"Bukan...bukan seperti itu, tapi sekembalinya dari sana, Putri Kurapika terlihat berbeda. Reaksinya saat menghadapi Yang Mulia Raja...benar-benar lain."

Pakunoda terdiam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan Phinks dengan hati-hati. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum jahat yang sinis kembali nampak di wajahnya.

"Tak ada hal berbahaya yang perlu kita takutkan, bukan? Phinks, sadarlah! Walaupun Kurapika bisa sadar kembali, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tak ada."

Phinks tersentak, kini dia terlihat ragu.

'Tapi...ah...Pakunoda...aku—'

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang diperintahkan Leorio padamu. Tadi dia memanggilmu secara khusus, bukan?" Pertanyaan Pakunoda membuyarkan lamunan pria itu.

Phinks berusaha fokus. "Ya...Yang Mulia memerintahkanku untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, menyampaikan penolakan lamaran Raja Killua pada Putri Kurapika," dia menjawab.

"Laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Setelah itu, kuperintahkan kau untuk segera kembali ke Acantha. Acantha membutuhkanmu...kau sudah terlalu lama di sini."

"Baiklah."

Phinks membungkuk hormat pada Pakunoda, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kediaman wanita itu. Sebelum berbelok, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh. Tatapan matanya terlihat bagaikan terluka ketika menatap ke arah di mana Pakunoda berada.

'Acantha membutuhkanku...lalu bagaimana denganmu?'

Sesungguhnya, Phinks tahu betul bahwa cintanya sejak dulu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"_Phinks, apa yang kaulakukan?! Aku ratumu, kau harus mematuhi perintahku! Siapa yang memberi kuasa padamu untuk merubah strategi yang sudah kurencanakan?!" bentak Pakunoda. Dia benar-benar marah besar._

_Phinks terdiam, lalu menatap langsung mata Sang Ratu Acantha. "Keselamatanmu adalah tanggungjawabku..."_

"_Sejak menjadi Ratu, aku sudah tahu apa konsekuensinya!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Pakunoda."_

_Pakunoda tersentak. Tentu dia tahu, menyadari sejak lama mengenai hal itu. Namun dia tak menyangka Phinks akan mengatakannya._

"_Kalau begitu, manfaatkan cintamu untuk setia padaku sampai mati. Bantu aku bertindak untuk Acantha...jadilah tangan kananku," Pakunoda berkata setelah memikirkannya sejenak._

_Phinks terkesiap. Apa yang dikatakannya memang sia-sia saja. Dia tahu, Pakunoda tak akan menanggapi pernyataan cintanya._

"_Aku tak punya waktu untuk cinta," Pakunoda menambahkan._

* * *

><p>Di kamarnya, Kurapika belum terlelap. Dia memegangi pedang yang sudah lama tak digunakannya. Karena kondisinya, Kurapika sudah lama tak berlatih pedang. Apalagi...menggunakan pedang itu dalam kondisi yang sesungguhnya.<p>

Kurapika berdiri, memegangi pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya.

'Cintaku...perlihatkan padaku...'

Kurapika berusaha mengingat ketika dia melihat Kuroro berlatih pedang sewaktu di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh dulu. Sikap tubuh yang khas...caranya menebas pedang dengan penuh keyakinan dan kekuatan.

'Ajari aku...'

Kurapika pun tak tidur malam itu. Tidak, dia memang memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Dia merasa perlu untuk kembali membiasakan diri dengan pedangnya, dan karena waktu yang sangat mendesak, dia berusaha keras mengingat beberapa cara Kuroro bertarung dengan pedangnya.

* * *

><p>Ketika fajar baru saja menjelang, Phinks sudah berangkat dari istana dengan menaiki kudanya. Phinks pergi sendiri. Sebagai seorang jendral, tentu dia tak membutuhkan siapapun untuk mengawalnya. Lagipula utusan hanyalah perwakilan, yang tak boleh dikenakan hukuman apapun dalam menjalankan tugasnya.<p>

Phinks menderap pergi cukup kencang, memasuki hutan yang menuju ke daerah perbatasan Rukuso. Suasana sangat hening.

'Keheningan yang aneh...seakan-akan hanya aku yang terbangun saat ini,' batinnya.

Namun Phinks mengabaikan perasaan itu. Walau akhirnya...Phinks akan segera menyesalinya.

Udara pagi ini terasa lebih dingin. Phinks merapatkan jubahnya. Tiba-tiba kuda hitam yang dinaikinya meringkik. Phinks akan terjatuh jika dia tak segera memegangi tali kekang.

"Hei, ada apa?!" pekiknya terkejut.

Phinks membelai surai kuda itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang. Dia pun memicingkan matanya sembari mengamati sekitar. Tak ada yang aneh.

"Kita lanjutkan..."

Phinks menarik tali kekang dan memberikan aba-aba, tapi kudanya tak mau berjalan juga. Dengan tetap merasa keheranan, pria itu tiba-tiba menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Sekelebat bayangan.

Seseorang.

Phinks segera waspada. Dia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya...perlahan turun dari kudanya. Surat untuk Killua terselip di ikat pinggangnya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Pergerakan orang itu kini semakin nyata...hingga tiba-tiba sosok berbaju hitam dengan wajah yang hampir tertutup seluruhnya muncul di hadapan Phinks.

"Aku sedang menjalankan titah Yang Mulia Raja Rukuso...kau mau apa? Jangan halangi jalanku atau kau akan menerima hukuman yang berat," ucap Phinks.

Kata-kata Phinks tak berpengaruh bagi sosok itu. Dia mengacungkan pedangnya dan langsung menyerang Sang Jendral Acantha secara membabi-buta. Phinks menyesal telah meremehkannya.

Lalu...dia pun melihatnya.

Sorot mata yang dikenalnya, sikap tubuh saat bertarung yang nampak familiar namun terasa sedikit berbeda...

'Tidak mungkin...kenapa...suasana apa ini? Begitu menyesakkan!'

Phinks berkelit dari serangan lawannya, mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi lalu mengarahkannya ke penutup wajah Si Penyerang.

Mata pria itu terbelalak.

Helaian rambut pirang muncul dari balik kain hitam yang terkoyak itu. Sorot mata yang berwarna merah dan bercahaya laksana kobaran api...tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Putri Kurapika!" ucap Phinks dengan suara tertahan. Tubuhnya mematung. Rasanya seperti mimpi, dia tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Kurapika pun tak punya waktu untuk mundur, lagipula dia tak memikirkan hal itu saat ini.

"Pembunuh...," desis Kurapika marah sambil memperkuat serangannya. Tanpa diduga Phinks kewalahan menghadapi serangan Kurapika. Dia sudah pernah mendengar, gadis itu senang bermain pedang bahkan sering mengajari Gon sebelum dia menikah dulu. Ditambah dengan rasa benci begitu besar yang membangkitkan adrenalin, Kurapika menjadi lebih kuat saat ini.

"Matilah kau...ANJING PAKUNODA!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, serangan Kurapika kali ini terjadi secara nyata. Gadis itu pun tak menyangka dia akan begitu menikmati tindakannya ini.

* * *

><p>Suasana Kerajaan Rukuso tengah kacau karena untuk kedua kalinya, Kurapika tiba-tiba tidak ditemukan di kamarnya. Pakunoda pun berang karena harinya yang tenang harus terganggu hanya karena ulah gadis itu.<p>

"Pasti Kak Kurapika masih ada di sekitar sini," ucap Gon cemas. Teringat di benaknya bagaimana kondisi kakaknya itu, dan raut wajah Ibu Suri sebelum meninggal dunia.

'Ibu...bantu kami menemukan Kak Kurapika...Lindungilah dia, Wahai Dewa...' batin Gon.

Hisoka pun sibuk memerintahkan para prajurit untuk menyisir wilayah istana. Perhatiannya terpecah ketika seorang pelayan datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Napasnya tersengal-sengal begitu sampai di hadapan Hisoka.

"Kudanya...," ucapnya terbata-bata. "Kuda milik Tuan Putri tidak ada di kandangnya!"

Semua tercengang. Bila Kurapika meninggalkan istana dengan berjalan kaki, kemungkinan besar akan cepat ditemukan. Namun hal ini akan lebih sulit jika Kurapika menggunakan kudanya.

"Lakukan pencarian tanpa menyebabkan keresahan bagi rakyat," perintah Leorio.

Hisoka membungkuk hormat, dan meneruskan perintah itu pada para prajuritnya. Namun tanpa diduga pencarian terhadap Kurapika dinyatakan selesai.

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Karena Kurapika tiba-tiba menunjukkan diri bersama Orva. Kurapika membuat penampilannya seolah baru selesai berjalan-jalan. Wajahnya yang cantik dan seolah tanpa dosa, menatap ke arah prajurit yang tengah mencarinya.

"P-Putri Kurapika...?" Prajurit itu tergagap.

Kurapika hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara. Namun dia menoleh, memandang Leorio, Pakunoda dan Hisoka yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

'Pembalasanku...baru saja dimulai,' batinnya, lalu melangkah pergi menuju ke kediamannya.

Leorio dan Pakunoda menatap kepergian Kurapika dengan heran, sementara Hisoka memicingkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Angin semilir menghantarkan bau yang begitu dikenal Hisoka.

'Apakah...dia tak menyadarinya?'

Dengan hati-hati Hisoka melirik ke samping, dan agak tersentak begitu bertemu dengan mata Pakunoda.

'Ya...Yang Mulia Ratu, kau pun seorang petarung. Pasti kau bisa mengenalinya. Bau darah...bau darah seolah menyeruak dari balik kulit Putri Kurapika yang putih itu...'

Pakunoda mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hisoka. Seketika dia merasa tegang. Dia merasa bahwa Kurapika nampak berbeda. Gadis itu masih tak mau bicara, tatapan mata yang menerawang...Tapi sesaat tadi, ketika Kurapika melihat ke arahnya, itu bukan tatapan mata yang menerawang. Tatapan itu benar-benar ditujukan untuknya.

'Dan mungkin juga pada Raja dan Hisoka...Anak Kecil, apa yang kaurencanakan? Apa yang telah kaulakukan? Jika kau menyatakan perang lagi kali ini, aku akan menanggapinya...' batin Pakunoda.

* * *

><p>Leorio mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan puas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari para pejabat istana termasuk para pejabat militer.<p>

"Kalau begitu...bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kondisi Rukuso sedang aman, bukan?" Leorio menegaskan.

Netero tersenyum. "Ya, Yang Mulia," jawabnya.

"Terakhir, adakah yang mengetahui keberadaan Phinks? Seharusnya dia sudah kembali dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck..."

Suasana di aula yang sebelumnya sudah lebih tenang menjadi ricuh kembali. Sepertinya mereka semua baru menyadarinya.

"Jangan-jangan Jendral Phinks ditahan oleh Kerajaan Zaoldyeck setelah membaca surat penolakan itu!" Salah seorang menteri berkata.

Berbagai asumsi bermunculan, walaupun pada akhirnya hampir semua berpendapat bahwa Phinks baik-baik saja, mengingat dia seorang jendral dan dianggap mampu untuk menghadapi rintangan yang mungkin menghambatnya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu selama beberapa hari lagi," ucap Leorio akhirnya, sebelum menoleh pada Hisoka, "Jendral Hisoka, persiapkan anak buahmu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja pencarian memang harus kita lakukan."

Hisoka mengangguk tanda mengerti, walau benaknya masih berpikir kira-kira apa yang tengah menghambat jendral dari Acantha dan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Pakunoda itu.

Pertemuan baru saja dibubarkan, ketika tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yang Mulia! Mereka datang!" serunya dengan napas terengah-engah, membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya. "Kerajaan Zaoldyeck datang beserta Raja mereka!"

Semua terkejut. Leorio dan Hisoka pun saling pandang.

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu berdiri dengan gagahnya, di hadapan Penguasa Negeri Rukuso. Killua kini sudah dewasa dan tampak lebih tampan. Matanya menampakkan keberanian dan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.<p>

"Ehm...Raja Killua," Leorio angkat bicara. "Pertama kuucapkan selamat atas penobatanmu beberapa waktu lalu. Aku merasa sangat malu tidak bisa mempersiapkan penyambutan yang pantas atas kunjunganmu ini."

Killua tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku menyadari kunjunganku yang kedua kalinya ini begitu mendadak...walau seharusnya kau sudah bisa memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, karena aku tidak menerima balasan apapun dari Rukuso."

Leorio langsung mengernyit. Pakunoda yang ada di sampingnya langsung terlihat khawatir.

"Maaf...tapi sebenarnya...setelah membaca suratmu aku sudah membalasnya, bahkan utusanku...Jendral Phinks, belum juga kembali hingga sekarang," jelas Leorio.

Semua terdiam sejenak, dan beberapa saat kemudian para pejabat yang ada di sana saling berbisik.

'Phinks...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?' Pakunoda bertanya-tanya.

Melihat kekhawatiran yang muncul, Killua pun bicara kembali, "Kalau begitu Yang Mulia, jika Anda tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku...itu berarti Rukuso kembali menolak lamaranku untuk menjadikan Putri Kurapika sebagai istriku?"

"Benar begitu," jawab Leorio. "Dan bukankah dulu itu adalah salah satu isi perjanjian yang disepakati antara kedua negara kita? Bahkan—"

"Biarkan aku yang menjawabnya sendiri."

Suara itu membuat Leorio menghentikan ucapannya. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu masuk aula, melihat Kurapika berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri...seolah dirinya yang dulu, seluruhnya sudah kembali.

Killua tampak takjub melihatnya.

Kurapika melangkah masuk ke dalam aula, lalu berdiri menghadap Leorio dan Pakunoda.

"Yang Mulia, perkenankan aku berbicara atas namaku sendiri," ucapnya.

Leorio yang masih terheran-heran hanya mampu mengangguk. Kemudian Kurapika membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh hormat di depan Killua yang dulu pernah melamarnya, pernah bertarung dengan mendiang suaminya, lalu kini sudah menjadi raja. Gadis itu pun menunduk...menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku, Putri Kurapika dari Kerajaan Rukuso, dengan ini menerima lamaran Yang Mulia Raja Killua dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck."

Mata Killua berbinar-binar seketika, begitu berbeda dengan reaksi yang diberikan Leorio, Pakunoda, dan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Mohon jangan pertanyakan segala alasan yang mendasari keputusanku ini. Dan aku simpulkan bahwa Yang Mulia tidak keberatan dengan statusku yang merupakan janda dari mendiang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh..."

"Tentu saja," jawab Killua segera, sambil memegangi kedua bahu Kurapika.

Menangkap isyarat tersebut, Kurapika menegakkan badannya dan mendongak menatap mata Killua...yang mulai hari ini resmi menjadi calon suami keduanya.

"Kini aku yang akan menjagamu...Kurapika."

Pakunoda terkesiap. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa rencana adik iparnya itu, namun yang dia tahu...apa yang akan terjadi nanti benar-benar tidak baik baginya. Bahkan kini dia tidak bisa macam-macam pada Kurapika mengingat sudah ada Killua yang pasti akan selalu melindunginya.

Dengan sikap yang protektif, Killua meletakkan tangannya di belakang pinggang Kurapika.

"Yang Mulia, aku akan langsung membawa Putri Kurapika ke negeriku dan menikahinya di sana," ucapnya pada Leorio.

Mendengar hal ini, tentu saja Leorio tak bisa menolak. "Ya...tentu...jika adikku memang menginginkan begitu."

* * *

><p>"Salah seorang utusanku sudah kembali ke Zaoldyeck lebih dulu untuk mengabarkan berita gembira ini, dan agar persiapan upacara pernikahan bisa segera dimulai," Killua berkata. Malam ini dia dan rombongannya menginap di Rukuso, memberi waktu bagi Kurapika untuk berkemas-kemas dan membereskan segala sesuatunya, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Zaoldyeck esok hari.<p>

"Terima kasih," jawab Kurapika singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan kediaman Kurapika.

Killua mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membelai rambut gadis itu seolah merasa tak sabar ingin segera memilikinya. Kurapika hanya diam...berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan itu.

"Selamat malam..." ucap Killua lagi, lalu dia mengecup kening Kurapika dengan lembut.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak, tindakan Killua membuatnya terkejut. Sementara Killua tersenyum geli melihat hal itu.

Setelah Killua pergi, Kurapika melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Dia memeriksa semua barang yang telah dikemasi oleh para pelayan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian," ucap Kurapika sambil memandangi para pelayan yang telah setia melayaninya sejak dulu. Mereka terlihat sedih...semuanya mengangguk sambil menahan tangis. Apa boleh buat, Kurapika memutuskan tak akan membawa seorangpun pelayan pribadinya ke Zaoldyeck. Entah kapan mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan putri yang sangat mereka sayangi.

"Silakan beristirahat...aku akan menemui Gon sekarang," ucap Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Ketika Kurapika datang ke kamar Gon, bocah itu sedang duduk terpekur di tempat tidur. Dari bahunya yang tampak gemetar, sepertinya dia sedang menangis diam-diam. Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya sebentar...dia tahu pasti Gon tak ingin dipergoki dalam keadaan seperti itu.<p>

Gon menghapus air matanya.

"Selamat malam Gon," ucap Kurapika sambil melangkah masuk.

Gon tersentak. Dia segera menoleh, menatap kedatangan kakaknya seolah tak percaya.

"Kak Kurapika...?"

Kurapika tak menjawab. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur di dekat Gon.

"Ini malam terakhirku ada di sini," Kurapika mulai bicara. Dia menoleh, memandangi adiknya.

Gon berusaha tersenyum. "Ya, besok Kakak akan pergi ke Negeri Zaoldyeck...Semoga Kakak bahagia!"

'Kau...satu-satunya adikku...Satu-satunya keluarga yang masih peduli padaku...Adikku...Sang Pembawa Kebahagiaan...'

Kurapika segera mendekat dan memeluk Gon. Dia tak mau menangis...tak ada waktu untuk menangis. Hal itu akan membuat hatinya lemah, dan mengurangi hasratnya untuk balas dendam.

"Maukah kau...berjanji padaku, Gon...?" Kurapika bertanya dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Walau Gon merasa heran, namun dia menjawab, "Tentu saja...Kak Kurapika ingin aku berjanji apa?"

"Kuberikan Orva padamu...jaga dia sebaik-baiknya. Belajar dengan tekun, jangan pernah mengeluh karena kaulah yang akan memerintah Rukuso kelak."

"Tapi kalau Ratu Pakunoda punya keturunan—"

"Tidak! Jangan bicara tentang itu! Kaulah yang akan menjadi raja menggantikan Kak Leorio. Tetaplah pantang menyerah, penuh semangat dan selalu tersenyum...hal itu akan menjadi kekuatan bagimu. Lalu satu hal lagi...walau apapun yang terjadi, ketika Kak Leorio dan istrinya pergi dari sini, kau tak boleh meninggalkan Rukuso."

Gon terdiam. Dia bingung mendengar kalimat Kurapika yang terakhir. Merasakan hal ini, Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gon.

"Kak Kurapika, memangnya Kak Leorio dan Ratu Pakunoda akan pergi ke mana? Kenapa mereka harus pergi dari sini?" tanya Gon tak mengerti.

Kurapika menggenggam tangan bocah itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. "Aku belum bisa memberitahumu...tapi saat itu akan datang. Berjanjilah."

"Ngg...ya, aku berjanji..."

Kurapika tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Sosok gadis itu, tampak begitu indah dalam cahaya sinar bulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Gon tertegun. Menyadari hal ini, Kurapika memeluk adiknya kembali. Dia tidur bersama Gon malam itu.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya esok hari pun tiba. Seolah masa itu terulang lagi, masa ketika Kurapika meninggalkan Rukuso untuk menjadi calon istri Kuroro. Hanya saja, kali ini Killua yang akan menjadi suaminya. Pihak istana melepas kepergian mereka, begitu pula halnya dengan rakyat Rukuso. Mereka sangat berharap Kurapika dapat berbahagia kembali bersama Killua.<p>

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ketika berpamitan, Kurapika berbisik di telinga Pakunoda,

"Kau mencari anjingmu yang setia itu? Carilah dia...di hutan yang menuju ke perbatasan. Di gua kecil yang menutupi semua rahasia..."

Mata Pakunoda terbelalak seketika mendengar hal itu. Setelah Killua dan Kurapika pergi bersama rombongan dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, Pakunoda dengan panik segera memerintahkan pencarian terhadap Phinks.

"Tenanglah, kita lakukan pelan-pelan," Leorio berusaha menenangkan istrinya. "Jangan memancing kekacauan yang tidak perlu, yang akan membuat semua perbuatan kita terbongkar."

Akhirnya, Leorio mengutus Hisoka dan sebagian kecil pasukan Rukuso ke tempat yang disebutkan Kurapika. Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka berhasil menemukan gua kecil di sana.

"Biarkan aku yang masuk lebih dulu," perintah Hisoka.

Pria itu memasuki gua, dan setelah melangkah lebih jauh di dalamnya mulai mencium bau bangkai yang sangat menusuk hidung. Hisoka menutup hidungnya. Dia pun langsung tahu apa yang akan dia temukan.

Di sana, di jalan buntu di dalam gua, Hisoka menemukan jasad Phinks yang sudah mulai tak utuh lagi. Banyak binatang kecil mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya...bahkan sebelah matanya sudah tak ada. Mulut Phinks menganga, beberapa luka tusukan pedang menghujam sekujur tubuhnya. Tak jauh dari tempat di mana jasad itu berada, Hisoka menemukan surat dari Leorio untuk Killua...surat penolakan atas lamarannya.

Dengan getir Hisoka menatap pemandangan itu.

'Putri Kurapika...kaukah yang melakukan ini? Inikah pembalasan dendammu? Apakah Yang Mulia Raja, Ratu...dan aku sendiri, akan terkena akibatnya?' tanya Hisoka dalam hati.

Hisoka dan para prajuritnya membawa jasad Phinks ke istana. Pakunoda langsung histeris, dia menangis keras tak terkendali di kamarnya.

'Phinks! Kenapa begini?! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini!' jeritnya di dalam hati. Dia melemparkan barang-barang yang dapat diraihnya dengan penuh kesedihan dan kemarahan.

* * *

><p>Killua dan Kurapika tiba di Zaoldyeck dua minggu kemudian. Suasana penyambutan yang begitu meriah, membuat Kurapika takjub dan sedih karena teringat saat pertama kali datang ke Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh dulu. Lalu...ketika Eleazar menyatakan persetujuannya untuk menerima Kurapika sebagai menantunya...<p>

"_Putri Kurapika, selamat datang…aku yakin kau akan membawa kebahagiaan di kerajaan ini."_

Kurapika sedikit larut dalam memori masa lalu, namun Killua segera menggenggam tangannya erat, menampakkan senyumnya yang meyakinkan Kurapika bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo...kita masuk," ucapnya sambil menuntun Kurapika masuk ke dalam istana.

* * *

><p>Persiapan pernikahan dilaksanakan segera, karena Killua sudah tak sabar untuk segera memiliki gadis impiannya yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu. Di lain pihak, Kurapika merasa gugup ketika hari pernikahannya sudah semakin dekat. Kenangan bahagianya bersama Kuroro dulu, yang berujung dengan tragis, berulangkali melintas di benaknya.<p>

Tapi Kurapika tak bisa mundur lagi. Ini adalah pilihannya. Demi pembalasan dendam atas penderitaan yang dialaminya karena kehilangan suami dan anaknya, dia harus melakukannya.

Sejak pagi hari, para pelayan sudah selesai mendandani Kurapika. Mereka terpesona melihat kecantikan Putri Rukuso itu. Kurapika menggenggam buket bunga yang dipegangnya, melirik cermin yang berada di dekatnya.

'Aku tak boleh menangis,' batinnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan tangis. 'Ayolah Kurapika, ini kesempatan untukmu!'

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Zaoldyeck yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat dilaksanakannya upacara pernikahan.

'Ini...saatnya!'

* * *

><p>Killua dan Kurapika saling meletakkan tangan di atas buku suci, dan mengucapkan janji bersama-sama,<p>

"Kami berjanji akan selalu bersama, saling mencintai dengan penuh rasa hormat, saling menjaga kehormatan rumah tangga ini sampai akhir dan menjunjung tinggi kemuliaan Negeri Zaodyeck."

Upacara ditutup dengan pemasangan cincin pernikahan. Jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang, hatinya merasa sakit...ketika Killua memasangkan cincin pernikahan yang berukirkan nama mereka di dalamnya, ke jari manis di tangan kanan Kurapika.

Killua menyadari hal ini, dia menggenggam tangan Kurapika yang dingin dan gemetar dengan lebih erat seolah berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Mempelai pria diperkenankan untuk mencium mempelai wanita," ucap salah seorang pejabat istana yang memimpin upacara pernikahan.

Kurapika terkejut. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kali baginya dan Killua! Perlahan Killua menarik tubuh Kurapika, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

'Akhirnya...aku dapat memilikimu,' ucap Killua dalam hati.

Mulai hari ini, Kurapika resmi menjadi istri Killua sekaligus menjadi Ratu Zaoldyeck. Kedudukannya ini membuat iri banyak wanita bangsawan yang berharap dapat menjadi pendamping sang raja muda dan turut memiliki kekuasaan dalam pemerintahan.

"Yang Mulia, rakyat sudah menunggu," ucap Zeno, salah seorang jendral di Kerajaan Zaoldyeck sekaligus orang yang mendidik Killua sejak kecil.

Kurapika melangkah di samping suaminya menuju ke pintu keluar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara rakyat Zaoldyeck meneriakkan namanya dan nama Kurapika.

Setelah Killua dan Kurapika menampakkan diri, semua kegembiraan pun terlihat. Pemuda itu memeluk Kurapika dari belakang sebelum menciumnya lagi, seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan Kuroro di hari pernikahannya dan Kurapika...

"_Ini rakyatku…Kurapika, rakyat kita. Ingatlah terus hari ini, saat kau menerima cinta dari mereka."_

* * *

><p>Pesta resepsi baru selesai ketika hari sudah tengah malam. Beberapa orang pelayan baru saja selesai membantu Kurapika membersihkan diri. Mereka memakaikan gaun tidur tipis berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu sempurna membungkus tubuh ramping Sang Ratu, dan menyisir rambut pirang panjang miliknya.<p>

"Kami mohon diri, Yang Mulia," ucap para pelayan itu.

Kurapika mengangguk. "Terima kasih," katanya singkat.

Kemudian Kurapika duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dan tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar terbuka. Killua datang menghampirinya, ia tertegun seketika melihat pesona Kurapika...membuatnya seolah kembali ke masa lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di taman Istana Rukuso.

'Tenanglah, Kurapika,' Kurapika menenangkan dirinya. 'Dia suamimu sekarang...'

Killua mengulurkan tangan, membelai wajah Kurapika.

"Pangeran Kuroro adalah orang yang hebat," Killua berkata dengan lembut, membuat Kurapika tak menyangkanya. "Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tahu...aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya. Aku tak akan pernah melarangmu untuk mengingatnya. Dan hari ini aku bahagia...karena kau mau menerimaku ke dalam hidupmu."

Air mata yang ditahan Kurapika sejak mengunjungi sungai di mana Kuroro tewas pun tumpah seketika. Kata-kata Killua begitu menyentuh sanubarinya. Killua hanya tersenyum...ia mengecup kening Kurapika yang masih terus menangis tanpa suara, memeluknya dan membelai rambut gadis itu. Perlahan belaian Sang Raja beralih ke leher Kurapika, mulai menyibak bagian atas gaun tidur yang dikenakannya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan seolah bagaikan di dalam mimpi. Killua sama sekali tak memerintahkan Kurapika untuk berhenti menangis. Dia menyentuh tubuh istrinya dengan lembut.

Killua menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dengan lebih bernafsu. Namun yang dirasakan Kurapika adalah bibir Kuroro. Beberapa kali wajah Kuroro yang dilihat Kurapika, menimbulkan rasa bersalah di dadanya. Killua tak membiarkan Kurapika berlama-lama dalam kenangan ini dan mempercepat tindakannya.

Kurapika meringis ketika Killua memasuki tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Kurapika mengalami hal ini. Killua tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia melepaskan segala nafsu dan gairahnya atas diri Kurapika. Berulangkali Kurapika berusaha untuk fokus, menyadarkan diri bahwa saat ini bukan Kuroro yang tengah bercinta dengannya. Semua sensasi yang dirasakannya...membuat Kurapika merasa jijik atas dirinya sendiri.

'Kuroro...datanglah! Bawa aku...' pekik Kurapika dalam hati.

Namun tentu saja hal itu tak terjadi.

* * *

><p>Killua sedikit terusik ketika merasakan perbedaan suasana di sekitarnya. Suasana pagi hari...<p>

Killua membuka matanya perlahan, menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kurapika tak berada di sana. Awalnya dia terkejut dan khawatir, hingga kemudian menyadari bahwa Kurapika pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Killua duduk dan tersenyum mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam.

* * *

><p>"Istana yang indah," komentar Kurapika ketika dirinya dan Killua mengunjungi istana yang baru saja selesai dibangun.<p>

"Aku mendirikan istana ini untukmu," ucap Killua sambil menatap mata biru istrinya. "Kau bebas mengaturnya. Ketika musim panas tiba, kita berlibur sejenak di sini...pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Kurapika tersenyum lemah. Ya, dia tahu Killua sangat mencintainya dan berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Kurapika? Dia menerima lamaran Killua sebagai sarana untuk pembalasan dendamnya.

Dua bulan kemudian, Killua mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang pertama. Kurapika mengandung anaknya, calon pewaris Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Killua semakin perhatian pada gadis itu...seluruh pihak menantikan kelahiran sang pewaris dengan bahagia.

Kurapika memegangi perutnya, seolah mencoba merasakan kehidupan yang mulai tumbuh di sana.

'Anggaplah ini hadiah untukmu...Yang Mulia,' batin Kurapika sambil melirik Killua yang tertidur lebih cepat karena aktivitasnya sebagai seorang raja, yang terasa begitu melelahkan. 'Maafkan aku...'

* * *

><p>Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Kelahiran sang pewaris. Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak pada Killua dan Kurapika, seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat pun lahir. Rambut pirang seperti ibunya, mata berwarna ungu yang mengagumkan laksana batu nilam seperti milik ayahnya. Dia menangis begitu kencang, seolah menyuarakan kebahagiaan di sana.<p>

Killian Zaoldyeck.

Sudah pasti Killua sangat bahagia atas kelahiran Killian, dan Kurapika...ini pertama kalinya dia memeluk bayi miliknya. Walau dirinya tak mencintai Killua, walau bayi itu lahir bukan berdasarkan atas cinta...namun Kurapika begitu bersyukur dan menyayangi Killian.

'Bayiku...milikku...,' ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum dan menciumi wajah putranya. 'Killian...'

* * *

><p>Empat tahun kemudian...<p>

Leorio membaca ulang surat yang ada di tangannya...surat yang baru saja dikirim melalui seorang utusan dari Negeri Zaoldyeck. Killian akan dikukuhkan menjadi putra mahkota, dan dengan senang hati Killua dan Kurapika mengundang keluarganya untuk turut hadir di acara tersebut.

"Jangan datang ke sana, Yang Mulia," ucap Hisoka tiba-tiba.

Leorio mengernyit, menatap pria berambut merah itu dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu? Mereka mengundang kita ke sana."

"Aku merasa...sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Mohon jangan lupakan bagaimana Phinks tewas. Itu adalah awal dari balas dendam yang akan dilakukan Putri—maksudku, Ratu Kurapika."

"Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghadapi kita semua? Mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Phinks, tapi belum tentu dia bisa mengalahkan kita. Tak usahlah khawatir secara berlebihan..."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Ratu Kurapika menerima lamaran Raja Killua waktu itu semata-mata untuk membalas dendam?"

"Hisoka, aku yakin...Kerajaan Zaoldyeck tak mau terlibat dengan hal ini."

Leorio terus berargumentasi, yang tentu saja akan disesalinya kemudian. Dan amarah Pakunoda atas kematian Phinks pun turut memperparah hal itu.

"Kita harus pergi ke sana," ucap Pakunoda geram ketika Leorio meminta pendapatnya. "Aku ingin melihat orang yang telah berani membunuh Phinks..."

Hisoka menatap Pakunoda, dia tahu betul betapa marah dan sedihnya Pakunoda karena Kurapika telah membunuh satu-satunya orang kepercayaannya yang begitu berarti bagi wanita itu.

"Dan kau pun harus ikut, Hisoka," tambah Pakunoda.

* * *

><p>Gon memandangi Leorio, Pakunoda dan Hisoka yang akan segera pergi ke Zaoldyeck bersama serombongan pasukan. Kata-kata Kurapika saat itu terngiang di benaknya...<p>

"_Lalu satu hal lagi...walau apapun yang terjadi, ketika Kak Leorio dan istrinya pergi dari sini, kau tak boleh meninggalkan Rukuso. Berjanjilah."_

'Kakak, inikah saat yang kaumaksudkan? Tapi...kenapa justru Kak Kurapika yang menyebabkan kepergian mereka?' Gon bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Gon merasakan tatapan seseorang tertuju kepadanya. Dia pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan bertemu pandang dengan Hisoka. Beberapa jam sebelum ini, ketika Gon baru saja bangun, Hisoka sudah datang menemuinya. Apa yang dikatakan pria itu membuatnya heran.

"_Pangeran Gon, kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa kau tak akan ikut serta mengunjungi kakakmu ke Negeri Zaoldyeck," ucap Hisoka._

_Gon mengangguk tanpa menoleh padanya. "Aku akan tetap di sini...," dia berkata._

"_Hmm...keputusan yang bagus..."_

_Tanggapan Hisoka sungguh di luar dugaan Gon. Dia pun akhirnya menoleh, melihat sebuah senyuman yang tak biasa di wajah pria itu. Itu sebuah senyum sedih._

"_Kalau begitu, sebelum kepergianku...bolehkah aku pun meminta sesuatu padamu, Pangeran?" tanya Hisoka._

_Dahi Gon mengernyit. "Apa itu, Hisoka?"_

"_Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu di Kerajaan Zaoldyeck...Ssetelah kau dewasa nanti, carilah seseorang bernama Zuriel di Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh."_

"_Zuriel? Siapa dia, Hisoka?"_

"_Kau akan tahu...setelah bertemu dengannya nanti. Mohon sampaikan maafku padanya."_

_Hisoka mengulurkan selembar surat pada Gon. Surat itu adalah surat yang dikirim Menchi, yang berisi tentang keberadaan Zuriel, anak kandung Kuroro dan Kurapika._

"_Bukalah surat ini...ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Bersediakah kau berjanji padaku seperti layaknya seorang ksatria, Pangeran?"_

* * *

><p>Suasana yang tak biasa menyelimuti kepergian rombongan Rukuso. Leorio, Pakunoda dan Hisoka jarang saling bicara. Ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.<p>

"Yang Mulia, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Hisoka pada Pakunoda ketika mereka semua tengah beristirahat sejenak di tepi sungai yang berdekatan dengan Negeri Zaoldyeck..

"Tanyakan saja," jawab Pakunoda datar. "Sejak kapan kau perlu meminta ijinku dulu?"

"Pangeran Zuriel...putra kandung Pangeran Kuroro dan Putri Kurapika..."

Pakunoda tersentak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. "Ya, itu perbuatanku. Saatnya begitu tepat bukan? Ketika kekhawatiran atas hubungan antara Rukuso dan Bintang Jatuh...saat yang tepat untuk sebuah pembalasan yang manis."

Hisoka tak berkata apapun lagi. Dia telah mendapatkan pengakuan, yang diucapkan Pakunoda tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

'Mungkin aku, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu memang pantas menerima pembalasan dendammu, Putri Kurapika,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang bergerak tertangkap ujung matanya. Hisoka meninggalkan Pakunoda dan mencoba menangkap sosok itu. setelah mencari selama beberapa saat, Hisoka terkejut.

Senritsu.

Senritsu tengah berdiri di tepi sungai, menunduk dengan sedih.

"Kembalilah selagi masih bisa," ucap penyihir itu. "Dewa Phoibos memberiku sedikit gambaran tentang masa depan...dan tak ada satupun, dari kalian bertiga Hai Para Pendosa, yang terlihat di sana. Kalian akan mati. Beserta seluruh pasukan itu...semuanya."

"Jangan bercanda...Dewa memberitahukan itu padamu? Sungguh aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang."

"Silakan tertawa...sementara kau mengakui kebenaran kata-kataku di hatimu."

Emosi Hisoka langsung terpancing. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hisoka bertindak tanpa perhitungan. Dia langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya, menebas tubuh penyihir itu. Sebenarnya, Hisoka mengira Senritsu akan menggunakan kemampuan sihirnya untuk menghindari serangannya itu. Tapi ternyata itu tak terjadi...seolah Senritsu sengaja melakukannya.

Tubuh Senritsu yang sudah tak bernyawa jatuh ke dalam air, terbawa arus yang deras. Dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca, Hisoka menatap air yang berwarna kemerahan karena darah Senritsu. Membuatnya teringat...pada hari itu, ketika dirinya membunuh Kuroro.

Hisoka menyeringai, terkekeh pelan secara mengerikan.

'Berakhirlah...semuanya...'

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Zaoldyeck," sambut Killua. Di sampingnya, Kurapika pun turut menyambut dengan senyuman ramah hingga rasanya Leorio, Pakunoda dan Hisoka tak percaya.<p>

Pakunoda terlihat marah, mengingat kematian Phinks yang sudah dibunuh Kurapika dengan keji. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ada Killua di sana.

Sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang muncul dari balik tubuh Kurapika.

"Killian, ayo ucapkan salam...," kata Kurapika lembut pada putra semata wayangnya.

Killian melangkah maju dan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat datang Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu dari Rukuso, Jendral Hisoka...aku Killian, sungguh merasa tersanjung atas kehadiran kalian," ucapnya. Lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Leorio dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'Pamanku seorang raja...ah, betapa hebatnya...,' ia berkata dalam hati.

Pakunoda menatap Kurapika geram. 'Apa maksudmu? Kau mau memamerkan apa yang kau peroleh kini, hah?! Dan kedudukanmu sebagai seorang ratu dari kerajaan yang kuat...'

"Ada apa, Ratu Pakunoda? Kau tampak kurang sehat...," ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum—yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai bagi Pakunoda. "Apa kau ingin beristirahat di istana yang dibangun khusus oleh Raja Killua untukku?"

"Tidak usah...Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," Pakunoda menjawab dengan sorot mata penuh amarah.

Killua mengernyit merasakan aura permusuhan di antara mereka, juga sikap Kurapika yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

><p>Upacara penobatan Killian sebagai putra mahkota dihadiri oleh seluruh keluarga bangsawan di negeri itu dan juga perwakilan dari kalangan rakyat. Ya, Zaoldyeck adalah negara yang cukup demokratis. Walau suara rakyat masih dibatasi, secara perlahan tapi pasti mereka tetap diberikan kesempatan.<p>

Killua mengeluarkan pedangnya, dengan hati-hati menyentuhkan ujung pedang itu ke bahu kiri dan kanan Killian.

"Aku, Raja Zaoldyeck, dengan penuh tanggung jawab menobatkan Killian sebagai Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, di hadapan kesaksian negeri ini dan para Dewa Yang Agung."

Killua memasangkan sebuah mahkota ke kepala Killian.

"Aku bersumpah akan melaksanakan tugas dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang putra mahkota dengan baik, dan bersungguh-sungguh mempersiapkan diri menjadi pewaris kerajaan ini," jawab Killian dengan suara yang meyakinkan...walau dirinya masih berusia empat tahun. Dia merasa senang berhasil mengatakannya. Killian sudah berusaha keras melatih pelafalan kalimat itu.

Semua tamu berdiri, memberikan penghormatan pada Sang Putra Mahkota. Kurapika terlihat puas...wanita itu melirik Pakunoda yang tampak benar-benar kesal.

* * *

><p>Pesta diadakan segera setelah upacara penobatan. Killian mendapatkan banyak sekali hadiah. Di tengah-tengah pesta, Kurapika menghampirinya.<p>

"Killian, ikutlah dengan Letnan Illumi ke Istana Zenobia sekarang," ucap wanita itu. Istana Zenobia merupakan istana yang dibangun khusus oleh Killua untuk Kurapika.

Killian memanyunkan bibirnya yang mungil. "Tapi ini pestaku, Ibu...," ia mengeluh. "Kenapa aku harus cepat-cepat pergi? Lagipula hari baru saja akan senja..."

"Apakah penobatanmu sebagai Putra Mahkota hari ini membuat putraku Killian menjadi angkuh dan mulai membantah perintah ibunya?"

"T-Tidak...Maaf..."

Killian menunduk, merasa menyesal atas tindakannya. Kurapika pun tersenyum.

"Nanti kita berlibur di sana...dan apapun yang terjadi nanti, Killian...seperti apapun alasan dan kondisinya...," Kurapika berhenti sejenak, seketika sorot matanya berubah menjadi sedih. "Percayalah...aku mencintaimu, Anakku..."

Kurapika memeluk Killian yang terheran-heran, dan mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu, Illumi pun mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Killian sedikit merasa aneh karena Kurapika tidak memerintahkannya untuk pamit terlebih dahulu pada Killua seperti biasa, ibunya itu mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan memberitahu ayahnya.

Killian menaiki kuda bersama Illumi, dia ingin menoleh namun terhalang oleh sosok pria berambut panjang dan berwajah dingin itu.

"Jangan menoleh, Pangeran," ucap Illumi datar sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Killian pun diam. Perasaannya campur-aduk sekarang.

'Ibu...entah kenapa...aku merasa tak akan bisa melihat Ibu lagi...,' batinnya.

Sementara itu Illumi teringat akan beberapa pertemuan rahasia yang diadakan Kurapika. Ratu Zaoldyeck itu berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan dari prajurit dan beberapa petinggi militer, walaupun Zeno tidak termasuk di antaranya. Dia mengetahui rencana Kurapika namun tidak menyetujui hal itu. Untunglah Zeno masih memilih untuk diam daripada memberitahu Killua.

'_Letnan Illumi, untukmu...kuberikan tugas khusus. Bawa Killian ke Istana Zenobia, dan lindungi dia...dengan sepenuh jiwamu. Ini permintaanku sebagai seorang Ibu...'_

_Mata biru Kurapika terlihat sedih, berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di sana. Illumi tahu betul wanita itu sangat menyayangi putranya._

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak kilauan indah mata yang bagaikan samudera itu,' ucap Illumi dalam hati. 'Jika memungkinkan...Yang Mulia Ratu, berusahalah untuk tetap hidup...dan kembali untuk Pangeran...'

* * *

><p>"Ratu, di mana Killian?" tanya Killua tiba-tiba saat menyadari ketidakhadiran putranya.<p>

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, Killian merasa kurang sehat...aku memerintahkannya untuk segera beristirahat," jawab Kurapika segera.

"Oh...baiklah. Kau tahu? Aku bangga sekali padanya...Dan kau, istriku yang tercinta yang memberikan kebahagiaan itu padaku."

Killua menunduk dan mengecup pipi istrinya, namun Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yang Mulia,' batinnya. 'Kau sangat baik padaku...Aku dapat merasakan cintamu yang sangat besar untukku dan anak kita. Tapi aku...harus melakukan ini...Aku sudah memberikan jiwaku pada Iblis...demi pembalasan dendamku...'

Di sudut ruangan, Pariston Hill, salah seorang bangsawan tinggi di Kerajaan Zaoldyeck, tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Dia menoleh pada Hisoka yang kebetulan tengah berada di sampingnya.

"Jendral, apa kau membawa serta pedangmu?" tanya Pariston.

"Tentu saja," Hisoka menjawab. "Apa maksud—"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyarankan...Kau, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu Rukuso...beserta para prajuritmu, jangan pernah terpisah dari senjata kalian."

Hisoka tersentak. Pariston kembali tersenyum melihat reaksinya ini, lalu melangkah keluar aula istana tempat pesta diadakan. Dia menatap langit yang sudah gelap sekarang.

"Ah...langit dengan bintang-bintang yang indah. Untunglah aku masih bisa melihatnya di sini, sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi..."

Pariston melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan istana dengan beberapa orang pengawalnya. Dia tak sabar menantikan kabar besar yang akan didengarnya besok pagi.

* * *

><p>Di pesta perayaan itu, tanpa diduga datang utusan dari negara tetangga. Killua pun mohon diri sejenak, pergi ke ruang pribadinya...meninggalkan Kurapika bersama para tamu, termasuk tamu yang datang dari Rukuso.<p>

Kurapika berdiri, mengangkat gelas minumannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kuucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang hadir di sini," ucapnya. "Kuharap semuanya turut berbahagia untuk putraku Killian...walau mungkin ada beberapa pihak yang merasa sebaliknya. Ratu Pakunoda, kakak iparku tersayang...aku sangat berharap bisa menghadiri upacara penobatan keponakanku namun sepertinya hal itu mustahil terjadi karena sampai sekarang kau belum bisa memberikan keturunan."

Suasana mulai ricuh. Wajah Leorio, Pakunoda dan Hisoka langsung berubah seketika. Termasuk rombongan yang datang bersama mereka. Pakunoda berdiri dari kursinya dengan geram, dan Leorio segera berusaha menahannya.

"Mungkin itulah hukuman dari Dewa untukmu, karena telah merencanakan pembunuhan atas suami pertamaku...Pangeran Kuroro dari Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Kakakku Leorio, kau begitu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya demi harga diri yang kau junjung tinggi dan melupakan semua jasa Kuroro yang ia lakukan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa! Jendral Hisoka, kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku...menodai cintaku untuk suamiku Kuroro dan menghabisi nyawanya dengan cara yang memalukan!"

Emosi Kurapika sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dia melemparkan gelasnya ke arah di mana Pakunoda duduk hingga hancur berkeping-keping dan isinya tumpah mengenai gaun wanita itu. Semua terhenyak melihatnya. Leorio pun marah. Hisoka langsung berdiri untuk melindungi pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kalian marah, hah?! Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika berada di posisiku? Kehilangan suami dan anak sekaligus...APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN!" seru Kurapika marah sambil menuruni anak tangga di depan singgasana dengan cepat.

Pakunoda terkikik, dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar-benar percaya...anakmu mati? Sungguh kasihan!" ucap wanita Acantha itu. "Aku memerintahkan Tabib Istana untuk segera memisahkan anak itu darimu begitu dia lahir...Dan tahukah kau, ketika Permaisuri Aurora kembali ke Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh, dia pergi sambil membawa cucunya...Pangeran Zuriel, anak kandungmu dan Pangeran Kuroro."

Kurapika terkejut, begitu pula halnya dengan Leorio.

"P-Pakunoda...?" Pria itu tak menyangka.

Pakunoda menyeringai menatap suaminya. "Oh Suamiku Sayang, sekalian saja kukatakan...bahwa Pangeran Shalnark mati dibunuh Phinks, atas perintahku. Dia terlalu penuh perhitungan...terlalu bisa menebak gerak-gerik kita."

Semua terdiam. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata, Kurapika membuka mulutnya dan berseru, "BUNUH MEREKA!"

Itu adalah aba-aba yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para prajurit dan petinggi militer Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Kurapika menghunus pedangnya. Dalam sekejap saja, pertarungan antara Zaoldyeck dan Rukuso terjadi di aula itu. Kurapika tak memperhitungkan lagi bahwa yang dia lawan adalah negerinya sendiri. Matanya berkilat merah laksana kobaran api, menyiratkan dendam dan kepedihan yang begitu mendalam.

'Anakku...Zuriel...Namanya Zuriel...,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menebaskan pedangnya kepada para prajurit Rukuso. 'Oh...Kuroro! Mereka begitu kejam!'

Jika saja Kurapika mengetahui putra pertamanya lahir dengan selamat, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Dia akan mau bertahan dan melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Zuriel...membesarkan pewaris Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh. Kenyataan ini semakin menambah luka hati wanita itu.

Hisoka dibuat sibuk dengan pihak Zaoldyeck, Leorio dan Pakunoda kewalahan. Dengan sekali tebasan, Kurapika memenggal kepala Leorio hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kepala yang bersimbah darah dalam keadaan mulut yang menganga ngeri milik Sang Penguasa Rukuso berguling dan berhenti di hadapan Pakunoda, membuat wanita itu menjerit seketika.

"Ini pembalasan...untuk kematian Kuroro dan penderitaan yang kalian sebabkan!" seru Kurapika.

Seorang prajurit memberikan lembing padanya, Kurapika mulai mengarahkan lembing itu ke arah Pakunoda yang terdesak. Pakunoda berusaha melarikan diri. Kurapika menyeringai. Ini...adalah kondisi yang ia inginkan. Wanita itu mengikuti Pakunoda, sejenak membungkuk untuk meraih kepala Leorio dan menentengnya, lalu menghujamkan lembing ke bagian punggung bawah Pakunoda.

Mata Pakunoda membelalak ngeri. Darah langsung muncrat keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan...menatap Kurapika. Wanita itu terlihat bagai seorang iblis di matanya. Tangan terangkat memegang lembing penuh darah, dan tangan satunya lagi menenteng kepala Leorio.

Kurapika menghujamkan lembingnya lagi, bertubi-tubi...walau setelah tusukan kedua Pakunoda sudah mati. Kurapika menghempaskan lembing itu begitu saja ke lantai setelah merasa puas.

"HISOKA!" panggil Kurapika. Ya, tinggal pria itu yang belum mendapatkan pembalasan darinya. Hisoka berada di tengah-tengah barikade yang dibentuk para prajurit Rukuso yang merasa seolah mereka tengah melihat mimpi buruk saat ini. "Kau pasti tahu semuanya. Tentang anakku...tentang Kak Shalnark..."

"Hentikan semua ini, Yang Mulia!" Hisoka berusaha mencegah walau dalam hatinya, dia merasa hal itu akan sia-sia saja.

"Hentikan katamu?! Kalau begitu kembalikan kebahagiaanku! KEMBALIKAN KURORO! Kembalikan...waktuku bersama putra pertamaku, yang telah kalian renggut dari hidupku..."

Tentu saja Hisoka tak bisa melakukan semua itu. Dia terdiam...

"Kembalikan Harta Suci Tarleton yang telah kau buang ke laut seperti sampah. HISOKA! SERAHKAN DIRIMU!"

Para prajurit Rukuso memperkuat barikade mereka. Kurapika merasa geram, dia kembali menghampiri jasad Pakunoda yang bersimbah darah dan memenggal kepalanya, lalu menenteng kepala itu bersama dengan kepala Leorio di tangan yang satunya.

"Ayolah, Hisoka...," ucap Kurapika sambil menyeringai. "Serahkan dirimu di hadapan Raja dan Ratu yang begitu kaulindungi..."

Tindakan Kurapika tak berhasil. Dia melemparkan kedua kepala itu ke arah Hisoka, dan memerintahkan para prajurit Zaoldyeck untuk membakar aula. Perintah ini membuat pihak Rukuso terkejut. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri ketika pihak Zaoldyeck menutup pintu dan hendak mengunci mereka untuk membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Menyadari situasi yang genting, Hisoka pun maju menghampiri Kurapika dan seluruh anak buahnya yang sudah berada di luar aula. Keadaan yang kacau, dan begitu memicu batinnya, lebih dari suasana perang manapun yang pernah dia alami sebelumnya, membuat jendral itu lengah.

Saat itulah Killua datang beserta Zeno dan para pengawalnya, dia datang tergesa-gesa setelah mendengar petaka yang terjadi di aula istana.

"Ratu! Kurapika! Jangan lakukan itu!" ia berseru.

Tapi sudah terlambat. Kurapika menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Hisoka, membuat pria itu jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. "Aku tak akan membuat semua ini begitu mudah untukmu...wahai kau yang telah mengabaikan hati nuranimu dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan perbuatan dosamu," Kurapika berkata. Dia melepaskan pedangnya dari perut Hisoka dan menusukkannya perlahan ke leher Hisoka lalu memenggal kepalanya.

Napas Kurapika tersengal-sengal, dia begitu dikuasai nafsu saat ini. Gaunnya yang indah bersimbah darah, bahkan darah pun turut menodai pipinya yang putih dan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau.

Killua segera berlari menuju Kurapika, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Zeno sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Tiba-tiba saja jendral tua itu muncul di hadapan Kurapika dan menebaskan pedangnya beberapa kali.

Kurapika terhenyak...hingga kemudian dia menyeringai kembali.

"Jendral Zeno...apa yang kaulakukan?" Desisnya.

Zeno tetap memegang pedangnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menodai Kerajaan Zaoldyeck," ia berkata.

"Aku sama sekali tak merasakan apapun...Apakah kau juga ingin bermain-main denganku?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Yang Mulia Ratu. Lihatlah...benda yang sempat diberikan Jendral Hisoka padaku."

Zeno mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan membuka kepalannya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berkilau.

Itu...cincin pernikahannya dan Kuroro.

"Kau menginginkannya, Yang Mulia? Ambillah."

Zeno menjatuhkan cincin itu hingga jatuh tepat di tepi gaun yang dikenakan Kurapika. Wanita itu pun membungkuk. Tiba-tiba...terjadi sesuatu. Tubuh Kurapika langsung jatuh terbelah dalam beberapa bagian.

Dengan sedih Killua menatap jasad Kurapika. Melihat hal ini, Zeno merasa bersalah. Dia telah membunuh wanita yang begitu dicintai Penguasa Negeri Zaoldyeck yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

Api berkobar di dalam aula, asapnya membumbung tinggi menutup langit yang berbintang. Bau darah menyeruak di tempat itu, meninggalkan sosok Kurapika yang sudah tak menyatu lagi, Sang Putri Rukuso yang berubah menjadi iblis untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Cincin pernikahan yang suci pun tenggelam dalam genangan darah miliknya.

* * *

><p>Kerajaan Bintang Jatuh, sepuluh tahun kemudian...<p>

Gon menghela napas, dia duduk di beranda sambil menatap ke arah taman...ke arah dua orang pemuda yang ada di sana, Zuriel dan Killian. Ingatan Gon kembali ke saat di mana dirinya menerima kabar menggemparkan dari Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Dia tak menyangka kakak perempuannya yang bagaikan malaikat, bisa melakukan tindakan sekeji itu. Leorio, Pakunoda dan Hisoka kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Kurapika dimakamkan di Kerajaan Zaoldyeck. Dan orang yang membunuhnya, Zeno, langsung bunuh diri setelah membunuh Kurapika waktu itu, sebagai bentuk permohonan maafnya pada Killua.

Sesuai amanat Hisoka, setelah dewasa dia mencari Zuriel. Begitu melihatnya, Gon langsung tahu bahwa Zuriel adalah anak dari Kuroro dan Kurapika. Zuriel cukup terguncang saat itu ketika Aurora dan Eleazar pun turut mengungkapkan segalanya.

Gon mengabarkan hal ini pada Killua. Sang Raja membalasnya dengan mengirimkan Killian bersama sebuah satuan pengawal terpercaya dan menuliskan surat padanya, _"Tolong perkenalkan putraku pada kakak tirinya, aku yakin hal ini akan menjadi sebuah penghiburan bagi Kurapika dan Pangeran Kuroro."_

Gon pun melakukannya. Awalnya sangat menyulitkan. Zuriel merasa marah dan iri, karena Killian sempat mengenal dan merasakan kasih sayang Kurapika, ibu yang tak pernah dia miliki. Sementara Killian, merasa sakit hati mengetahui bahwa ibunya sebenarnya hanya mencintai Kuroro. Namun akhirnya keduanya bisa saling menerima keadaan dan memahami semuanya. Mereka sepaham mengenai satu hal...Kurapika mencintai mereka berdua. Tak ada kebohongan mengenai hal itu.

Gon tersenyum melihat Zuriel dan Killian yang tampak akrab.

"Kak Zuriel, jadi Naga Ambrosine itu tak ada lagi? Seandainya aku bisa melihatnya...," Killian menyayangkan.

Zuriel tersenyum—tidak, tepatnya itu sebuah seringai nakal. Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru itu melirik Gon yang ada di belakang mereka lalu berbisik ke telinga Killian, "Sebenarnya aku mendapat kabar kalau titisan Naga Ambrosine telah hadir...dan aku berencana untuk menaklukkannya seperti yang dilakukan ayahku dulu."

"Itu berbahaya!"

"Begitulah...dan aku harus melakukannya secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahui Kakek dan Nenek, juga paman kita. Menegangkan, bukan?"

Killian ikut menyeringai nakal, matanya berbinar-binar. "Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk mengajakku ya," jawabnya.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>AN :

Akhirnya fic ini selesai, yeayy...! xD

Aku sangat senang bisa menyelesaikannya. Plot utama yang diadaptasi dari _epic poem_ dari Jerman, **Nibelungenlied** (_there! Finally I said it, haha_), cukup menguras otak untuk membuatnya...karena aku merubah beberapa bagian, menambahkan banyak plot agar beberapa kejadian di sini bisa lebih masuk akal untuk diterima.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan para readers, yang review maupun yang menjadi silent readers...kuharap fic ini cukup berkesan.

Ini balasan review chapter lalu :

**October Lynx :**

Okay, I hope you're satisfied now...or the ending is too much? Too tragic? But this is what I decided when I wrote the first chapter of this fic, heheh

**M404 :**

Maybe Leorio didn't talk and act too much, but I think he was no difference from Pakunoda! He knew about everything but he let everything happen too!

Hisoka? That what I like about him...strange, powerful...actually I like his character here...

Yup, I made her accept Killua's proposal! #cheers for me

Do you like their son's name? Killian...I think it's cute and soo Killua xDa

About the sequel...they already died...I can't make a sequel full of OCs (Zuriel and Killian, I mean), but maybe I can do something about reincarnation...I don't know when, but I promise I'll think about it!

Thank you, I'm glad you love my story^^

**minerva :**

Gimana? Udah lebih sedih dari yang chapter kemarin? *wink*

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Ngg...jadi, lebih kejam Pakunoda atau aku? *nyengir*

Yah, sebenarnya selain romance/tragedy, fic ini ada genre fantasy-nya juga...tapi tetep Kuroro ga bisa hidup lagi. Setidaknya Kuroro selalu hidup di hati Kurapika dan hanya dia yang benar-benar dicintai olehnya sampai mati :')

Adegan pembantaiannya udah cukup parah bukan? Lebih dari yang dialami Kuroro. Aku ga mau bikin lebih berdarah lagi, _gore is not my style_...dan nanti rasanya akan menodai kesan romance di sini.

Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat Kurapika mati seperti itu! _Don't kill meee...! _Dx

**Katzura Ryukomi :**

Aku harap Ivon juga suka, haha xD

* * *

><p>Okay then...sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya. Untuk sementara aku mau fokus ke fic TRAPPED dulu. Jadi untuk yang menantikan kelanjutan fic multichapterku dan fic-fic translate (memang ada yang nunggu?), akan kulanjutkan setelah menyelesaikan fic tersebut. Deadline tanggal 15 Nopember nih! Dx<p>

Review please...^^

*Ambil barang2 yang sudah dikemas plus tiket* *kabur dari amukan **Natsu Hiru Chan***


End file.
